


Зимний Солдат в Райских кущах

by Blacki, Melarissa



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Sex Shop, Anal Fisting, Anal Sex, Bottom Bucky Barnes, Dildos, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Sex Toys, Top Steve Rogers
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-26
Updated: 2019-04-26
Packaged: 2020-02-04 17:36:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 91,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18609298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blacki/pseuds/Blacki, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melarissa/pseuds/Melarissa
Summary: Вам надоели бесконечные кофешопАУ? Нам тоже. «Какого хуя?!» — решили авторы.





	1. Не очень хорошее первое впечатление

_Он имел его сидя, он имел его лежа, и на голове он имел его тоже © почти Мальчишник_

“Ебать мою жизнь”, — пронеслось у него в голове при виде стеллажей, заполненных бесчисленными резиновыми членами всех цветов и размеров. Не то чтобы его смущали члены как таковые, просто…

Слишком. Много. Хуёв.

А ведь начиналось всё неплохо. 

Утренний кофе был именно таким, как и любил Баки. Обжигающе горячим, терпким и бодрящим. Как окажется после — это будет единственным приятным событием за весь день. После, отправив в раковину опустевшую кружку, он открыл браузер Google Chrome и, листая страницы и кликая по ссылкам, отыскал сайт какой-то малоизвестной, но достаточно старой и внушающей доверие фирмы. Найдя в новостях «Доску объявлений», Баки увидел в разделе «Требуется…» заветную должность. После он нашёл внизу страницы номер, по которому следовало звонить, набрал и записался на собеседование в тот же день.

Баки даже пиджак надел. Строгий, чёрный, совершенно дурацкого покроя. Он купил его только потому, что тот не стеснял протез. 

Сидя в коридоре после собеседования в ожидании решения и давясь купленной в автомате непонятной бурдой с привкусом бумажного стаканчика, Баки был уверен, что получит работу. 

Может, потому было столь обидно получить отказ. 

Жизнь его поимела. Прямо в зад, ага. 

Баки бесцельно бродил по улице, неся пиджак в руках. Волосы упрямо лезли из хвоста, и в итоге он, плюнув, распустил их. Так он хотя бы не походил на грёбаное пушистое облачко. 

Медленно вечереющее небо приобрело тёплый жёлтый оттенок с длинными облачными мазками розового. Фасады зданий окрасились в приятный нежно-жёлтый цвет, оконные стёкла ярко блестели в игривых лучах готовящегося к ночному отдыху солнца, и Баки казалось, что он идёт по дороге из жёлтого кирпича. Вот только Изумрудного города в конце ожидать не приходилось.

Возвращаться домой не хотелось. Не хотелось грузить родных, вдоволь нахлебавшихся его упаднического настроения и затворнического поведения, очередной неудачей. 

Кинув быстрый взгляд прищуренных серых глаз на яркое до ядовитости лимонно-жёлтое солнце, он вновь опустил голову, пряча глаза от света, и зашагал вперёд. Внутри медленно тлело непонятное разочарование.

Баки подписал контракт и поступил на службу практически сразу после окончания школы, поэтому слабо был знаком с процессом поиска нового места работы. От собеседования к собеседованию его преследовала только череда непредсказуемых смущающих ситуаций, всевозможных неловких инцидентов и, должно быть, обыденных для всех остальных, но вгоняющих его в ступор вещей. В армии не нужно было искать место собственного применения. Там были люди, знавшие все лучше него, принимавшие решения, распределявшие имевшихся в их распоряжении боевые единицы по точкам, где те могли принести наибольшую пользу. А теперь ему внезапно приходилось убеждать, что он способен выполнить поставленные перед ним задачи, и это вводило его в непривычный ступор. В голове не укладывалось, что люди могли безо всякой подготовки просто с улицы зайти в приглянувшееся место и тут же получить работу. Это — как те странные туториалы по рисованию из интернета, в которых предлагалось сначала нарисовать круги, а потом всю остальную лошадь. Здесь явно отсутствовал какой-то важный этап, о котором Баки не знал. 

Честно говоря, он понятия не имел, как умудрился из Зимнего Солдата превратиться в Солдата Неудачи. 

Он шёл до тех пор, пока не натёр ногу дурацкими дешёвыми туфлями. И потом ещё некоторое время, из чистого упрямства. Пока не оказался на автобусной остановке. На столбе под табличкой с расписанием висело потрёпанное и слегка надорванное по краям объявление.

На прямоугольнике зеленоватой бумаги жирными чёрными буквами было крупно написано: “Магазину интимных товаров “Райские кущи” требуется продавец-консультант на постоянную работу. По всем вопросам звонить по нижеуказанному телефону или обращаться по адресу…”

Сначала он просто сидел на скамейке и перечитывал текст. Когда-то, получая значок снайпера по окончании обучения, он и представить себе не мог, что пойдёт устраиваться на работу в секс-шоп. Честно говоря, ситуация воспринималась как небезызвестное “я был молод, мне нужна была работа”. Но тридцать шесть отказов за два месяца и безуспешные попытки пристроиться в Нью-Йорке очень сильно понизили его планку ожиданий. Поэтому он наконец достал мобильник из кармана.

Баки дважды набирал указанный в объявлении номер, и дважды звонок остался без ответа. Отняв телефон от уха, он посмотрел на часы. Время было не настолько поздним. Едва начало темнеть. 

Забив адрес магазина в гугл-карты, Баки увидел, что идти было не слишком далеко.

Согласно показаний навигатора, дорога должна была занять чуть меньше получаса, и после недолгих раздумий Баки решился нанести визит. Он встал и похромал вперёд, повинуясь указаниям голубой стрелки. 

Конечно же, ничего не могло пройти гладко. 

Первой проблемой, с которой он столкнулся, оказалась довольно широкая и оживлённая дорога, и, сколько бы он не озирался, поблизости не обнаружилось хоть какого-то перехода. Плюнуть и просто перебежать дорогу он не рискнул. Положившись на удачу, Баки зашагал по тротуару, в конце концов найдя переход в шестистах метрах от отмеченного навигатором места. 

Вдоль дороги располагалось пара довольно крупных торговых центров и только что отстроенный, походивший на гигантский стеклянный купол автомобильный салон, однако чем ближе Баки становился к красной отметке на карте, тем более обветшалыми становились дома. Белёсая штукатурка стен местами потрескалась, обнажив грязно-серую, будто грозовые тучи, кирпичную кладку. Их окружала паутина тонких, на удивление чистых пустых улиц, вдоль которых кое-где были высажены некрупные деревца, напоминавшие окружавшие нехоженые тропы лесные заросли. Взглянув на экран смартфона, Баки свернул направо в маленький глухой переулок. 

Он почти двадцать минут кружил вокруг отмеченного как “место назначения” дома, пока не догадался свериться с помятым объявлением. Как оказалось, навигатор просто проигнорировал приписку “корпус два”. После этого ему пришлось потратить ещё тридцать семь минут на блуждание по узким безлюдным переулкам, вглядываясь в неразборчивые в бледнеющем вечернем свете таблички с номерами домов и выискивая нужное здание. В череде цифр, казалось, не было никакой логики. 

Нашёлся магазин случайно. Баки проходил мимо неприметного козырька с ведущей вниз лестницей, возле которого висела такая же неброская табличка светло-розового цвета с двумя изображёнными на ней сердцами и витиеватой надписью “Райские кущи”. Не обладай он выработанной привычкой невольно прислушиваться и приглядываться ко всему вокруг, обязательно прошёл бы мимо. О, ну и ещё — если бы не заинтересовавшее его полное несоответствие надписи и рисунка на вывеске окружающей местности. Кто, чёрт возьми, её придумал? 

Простые, несколько побитые неширокие бетонные ступеньки вели вниз.  
Перед тем, как толкнуть дверь, Баки надел пиджак, одёрнул его, пригладил волосы и как можно тщательнее собрал их в хвост. Потом одёрнул лацканы ещё раз. Мысленно вознёс коротенькую жалобную молитву, в силу которой абсолютно не верил, и толкнул дверь.

Честно говоря, он почти забыл о цели своего визита, когда с порога уткнулся взглядом в стеллаж, уставленный самотыками всех цветов и размеров. Баки уставился на ближайшую тёмную упаковку с изображением реалистичного ярко-красного дилдо.

Соберись, чёрт возьми, Баки. Это просто куски резины. 

Среднее по размерам помещение было пустым за исключением стоявшего за кассовой стойкой тощего парня. Тот что-то сосредоточенно выводил в скетчбуке, хмуря русые брови, и, казалось, не обращал на Баки никакого внимания. 

Бросив ещё один взгляд на ряд выставленных на стойке упаковок с вибраторами, Баки решился подойти. Вблизи парень оказался даже меньше, чем казался от входа. Прилизанные соломенные волосы, чуть впалые щёки, острые скулы. Тишину нарушал едва слышный шорох двигающегося по бумаге грифеля. Парень поднял взгляд (глаза оказались голубыми), отложил карандаш в сторону и ровным голосом профессионального продавца-консультанта поинтересовался:

— Здравствуйте. Что именно вы хотите в себя засунуть? — Баки замер, а парень как ни в чём ни бывало продолжил: — И второй вопрос: какого размера? 

В ответ на недоумевающий ошарашенный взгляд парень раздражённо вздохнул и вновь заговорил:

— Могу предложить хит продаж — фаллоимитаторы из киберкожи с эффектом эякуляции, практически неотличимы от настоящих. Или, если предпочитаете более активную стимуляцию, у нас новое поступление — двойные вибраторы. Для анальной и вагинальной стимуляции…

— У меня нет вагины, — непонятно зачем умудрился вставить Баки.

— Я начал подозревать, когда увидел вашу щетину, хотя сегодня ни в чем нельзя быть стопроцентно уверенным. Анальные пробки? Простые, с виброрежимом, с электростимуляцией. У нас большое разнообразие размеров. От мини до XL. Можете взять несколько и начать с меньшего, или же есть отличные смазки с анестезирующим эффектом… Хотя я бы не рекомендовал.

Баки не придумал ничего лучше, как быстро подсунуть парню уже порядком замусоленное объявление. 

Блондин прочитал объявление самым внимательным образом, словно видел его впервые. Баки даже успел подумать, что так и было. Глупая шутка неизвестного юмориста. Но потом парень вскинул взгляд и внимательно посмотрел на Баки.

— Вы правда хотите устроиться сюда на работу?

Скупым жестом он обвёл магазин, и Баки проследил за движением его руки.

Ровные ряды заставленных упаковками разнообразных секс-игрушек полок были подсвечены светодиодными лентами разных цветов. У одной окрашенной в насыщенный, но ненавязчивый светло-лиловый цвет стены стояла открытая витрина с дилдо таких размеров, форм и цветов, что Баки с трудом удержал челюсть на месте. Особенно выделялся здоровенный зеркальный хуй, формой напоминавший миниракету, готовую к старту, стоявший на средней полке. Дальше висела тяжелая штора, прикрывавшая, вероятно, дверь или проход куда-то, а в углу оказался отдел разнообразной одежды и аксессуаров. Там же торчал бесполый манекен, с головы до ног затянутый в чёрный латекс, в сбруе из алых лаковых ремней. По-видимому, продавец заметил, куда смотрел Баки, потому что прокомментировал нейтральным тоном, словно представлял его кому-то на вечеринке:

— Это Фред. Самый спокойный и нетребовательный сотрудник из тех, что здесь работали. 

Баки с недоверием уставился на него, пытаясь понять, шутит тот или говорит всерьёз. Парень просто скучающе рассматривал его, словно товар на рынке. 

— Вы так и не ответили. Серьёзно хотите тут работать? 

— Иначе бы не пришёл? — попробовал Баки. Прозвучало полувопросительно. Продавец бросил на него подозрительный взгляд, и Баки, прочистив горло, уверенно произнёс: — Да. Хочу. 

Несмотря на все уверения самого себя, на его лице явно красовалось не самое оптимистичное выражение, потому как ответом стал ещё один оценивающий взгляд из под нахмуренных бровей.

— Ну, предположим, я вас возьму, — задумчиво произнёс продавец, медленно постучав тонкими пальцами по кожаному переплёту скетчбука, и прозвучало это так, что стало ясно: он не только продавец. — Работа с двух до двенадцати, с пятницы на субботу и с субботы на воскресенье всю ночь, понедельник выходной. Делать надо всё: разгружать и распаковывать товар, расставлять его, следить за порядком и чистотой, ну и клиентов обслуживать. Не в интимном плане, если вы понимаете, о чём я.

Баки кивал. Он был согласен разгружать, расставлять и убираться. И даже готов был справиться с клиентами. Ему до чёртиков надоело сидеть дома, а выделенная армией пенсия не позволяла даже съехать от родителей, цены на жилье в Нью-Йорке кусались.

— Я плачу минимальную ставку, — продолжил продавец тире владелец. — Но к ней добавляется процент от продаж. Чем больше продадим, тем выше надбавка к зарплате. Поэтому клиенты здесь — короли. И королевы.

— Мне подходит, — поспешил согласиться Баки. — Когда приступать?

Блондин за стойкой в очередной раз внимательно на него посмотрел. Похоже, нравились ему такие долгие, полные скрытого смысла взгляды. Баки было плевать. После сержантов во время подготовки его не смущал ни один взгляд.

— Завтра подходите к половине второго. Если не передумаете. Подпишем предварительный контракт.

Баки уже собрался поблагодарить, но вспомнил совет из брошюрки по поиску работы: следовало проявлять интерес и задавать как можно больше вопросов о процессе и особенностях работы. Хотя бы для того, чтобы оставить о себе благоприятное впечатление. Там же давались и примеры для разных областей, но Баки ничего не мог вспомнить относительно места продавца, кроме одного вопроса:

— А униформа? — спросил он.

— Два варианта на выбор, — совершенно спокойно ответил блондин. — Стринги или фартук с розовой оборкой на голое тело. Что предпочтёте?

Баки открыл рот да так и застыл. Он уже буквально видел себя в фартуке без ничего под ним, стоящим над коробкой с товаром, а каждый покупатель походя пялился на его…

— Шутка, — тем же спокойным тоном заявил блондин, уже вновь вцепившийся в свой карандаш и с тоской взглянувший в сторону скетчбука. — Приходите в чём угодно.

Всё ещё оглушённый перспективой работать голым, Баки торопливо покинул магазин, опасаясь услышать ещё что-то неудобоваримое. Вскарабкавшись по лестнице, он вдохнул прохладный вечерний воздух. У него была работа.

Только в электричке он вспомнил, что даже не поинтересовался именем своего нанимателя.

***

— Нашёл сегодня работу в супермаркете, — сообщил Баки за ужином. — Во вторую смену и на выходных. Так что с завтрашнего дня ужинать больше не буду.


	2. Сгладить остроту

На следующий день Баки, опасаясь, что снова заблудится в хитросплетении улиц, вышел из дома пораньше. Впервые за долгое время он ощущал прилив сил — будто вступил в новую фазу жизни. Чувствовал себя иначе. Не таким взвинченным, с прояснившейся головой и даже, как ни странно, свободнее.

Баки не позволял себе полностью расслабиться, но никак не мог побороть рвущееся наружу чувство удовлетворения. Даже позволил себе более “вольный”, чем обычно, завтрак. Тосты, абрикосовый джем. Много джема, свежеподжаренный хлеб и кофе, после которого мозги наконец-то встают на место и начинают работать чётко и слаженно, будто муравьи в муравейнике. Что ещё нужно утром?

Несмотря на достаточно тёплую погоду, небо было пыльно-серым, будто потрёпанный временем шифер. Мраморные облака не пропускали солнечных лучей, но Баки чувствовал исходивший от асфальта жар. Казалось, вот-вот хлынет дождь.

Ему всё же пришлось воспользоваться навигатором, чтобы добраться до более-менее знакомых мест, и… прав он был в своих прогнозах. М-да, если б Баки давали доллар каждый раз, как гугл-карты искали ему короткий путь, а потом заводили в невообразимые ебеня, он бы сейчас пешком не ходил.

— Вернулся всё-таки? — скучающе протянул уже знакомый Баки продавец и неспешно полез под кассовую стойку. Голос у него был глубоким, с приятными бархатными нотками. Действительно глубоким — у самого Баки голос и то был мягче. Звучало немного чужеродно. Будто парень должен был вырасти как минимум вдвое больше, но все метаморфозы с его телом в период полового созревания ограничились ломкой голоса. 

— Да? — прозвучало снова как вопрос, а не утверждение. Пора с этим завязывать. — Я Баки, кстати. 

Блондин кивнул, но взгляда так и не поднял, выискивая что-то под стойкой. Баки подождал, пока он назовёт своё имя, но, так и не дождавшись, неловко поинтересовался: 

— Так как ва… хм, тебя зовут? Вчера так и не спросил.

— Стив, — отвлечённо бросил парень. — Роджерс. 

А потом пододвинул несколько распечаток и выжидающе посмотрел на него. 

Баки попытался взглянуть на него взглядом Клинта Иствуда в «грязном Гарри» (ну, знаете, в стиле «я невъебенно крут и справлюсь с любой работой»), но, судя по бровям Стива, получился только взгляд Ганнибала Лектора.

Он внимательно прочитал пункты договора, после быстро заполнил графы с именем, адресом и прочим, расписался на последней странице, а затем пододвинул бумаги к Стиву. Тот неторопливо пробежался глазами по страницам и, удостоверившись, что Баки верно всё заполнил, поставил свою подпись. 

— Добро пожаловать в “Райские кущи”, — произнёс Стив, поднимаясь на ноги и протягивая Баки руку.

Тот торопливо вскочил и пожал её. 

— Тебе надо как можно быстрее войти в курс дела, так что давай поначалу сам.

Вновь усевшись, Стив посмотрел на монитор рабочего компьютера и, быстро напечатав что-то, щёлкнул мышкой, а потом чуть развернул к Баки, показывая открытый PDF-файл.

— Список товаров с краткими характеристиками. Инструкции по выкладке там же. Изучишь. И в телефон себе загрузи. Ты должен разбираться во всем: в составах каждого вида смазки и масла для массажа, знать их особенности и преимущества, уметь объяснить, почему всякое дискаунтное дерьмо — это именно дерьмо, а брать стоит нормальные продукты хороших марок. Из чего сделан каждый дилдо и каждая игрушка, каков принцип действия и как за ним ухаживать. В анатомии разбираешься?

Баки кивнул. Стив посмотрел на него скептически.

— Ладно, это попозже. Учти, многие клиенты даже не подозревают, что такое клитор или простата, и что с ними можно и нужно делать. Твоя задача нести свет в темные умы. 

Вернув монитор на место, Стив вышел из-за стойки и повел Баки по магазину. Баки уставился на его светлую макушку. Парень оказался на целую голову ниже него. 

— Там кабинки для примерки, а также для просмотра видео. Формально — для ознакомления с материалом, но, думаю, и сам понимаешь, что ограничиваться этим никто не собирается. — Стив распахнул тяжёлую фиолетовую штору, продемонстрировав тут же бросившиеся в глаза упаковки с сухими и влажными салфетками, флакон дезинфицирующего спрея и прикрытую прозрачным пластиком табличку: “Убедительная просьба не кончать, куда попало. Спасибо за понимание”. Баки поражённо моргнул, а Стив недовольно сообщил: — Да-да. Я уже сто раз предлагал начальству их убрать или хотя бы снять занавеску, но, по его мнению, это положительно сказывается на продажах. Потому следи, чтобы клиенты не торчали там больше пяти минут. 

Он резко задернул штору и махнул в сторону следующего отдела. 

— Там интимная косметика и смазки с презервативами. Никогда не оставляй клиентов без присмотра — у них просто мания вскрывать упаковки, чтобы “посмотреть”, а после запихивать куда-нибудь вглубь полок. Для смазок и спреев есть образцы, чтобы попробовать, на них наклейки “пробный образец”. Когда они пустеют, нужно открыть новый флакон и приклеить ярлычок. Так, что тут у нас дальше.

Прошло всего минут пятнадцать после того, как Баки подписал предварительный договор о найме, а у него уже голова шла кругом. И руки чесались взять кое-что и пощупать.

— Тут у нас искусственные анусы и вагины. Выставленные образцы тоже желательно регулярно контролировать и при необходимости дезинфицировать. Есть тут любители трахнуть искусственную попку на халяву. — Стив подошел к невысокой стойке, на которой лежала очень реалистичная женская филейная часть и похлопал её по ягодице. — Это Анни. Не далее, чем на прошлой неделе, один из якобы клиентов попросил принести ему какую-то хрень, а пока я ходил в кладовку, он вовсю начал трахать ее. Пришлось отмывать её от биоматериала и обеззараживать изнутри и снаружи. 

— Бывают же извращенцы, — пробормотал Баки.

— А вот этого не надо, — немедленно отозвался Стив. — Извращенцы — наши лучшие друзья, ради них тут все и устроено. На нормалах большого оборота не сделаешь. Поэтому наша задача всячески поддерживать интерес к остренькому, а при необходимости и пробуждать его. Но не забывать про перчатки и хлорку.

Они прошли дальше и добрались, наконец, до одежды. Стив остановился рядом с Фредом.

— Одежды у нас не так много, это, скорее, образцы. Если клиента что-то интересует, то у нас есть каталоги, пусть выбирает себе по размеру, мы заказываем, он забирает. Заказ по предоплате. Цены в отдельном прейскуранте. Наша надбавка двадцать пять процентов за услуги. Но мы им об этом не сообщаем, а просто озвучиваем необходимую сумму. А ещё надо следить, чтобы здесь чего не украли или не порвали. Ну, это позже ещё обсудим.

Они обогнули полки и оказались на другой стороне. На ближайшей были выставлены образцы разнообразных приспособлений для наказания.

— Тоже образцы, — подтвердил Стив. — Запакованный товар в кладовке, иначе места не хватит всё здесь хранить. Флоггеры, плети, стэки. На стене табличка с возможными последствиями применения, от покраснения кожи до нанесения рваных ран. Изучи на досуге. Никогда не пробуй эти штуки на клиентах. Никогда. И на себе пробовать не разрешай, а то бывают тут желающие. Понадобится — зови меня, я разберусь. Когда клиент выберет что-то, он сообщает тебе номер товара, ты ему приносишь упакованный. Здесь вечно всё в беспорядке, — пробормотал под конец Стив.

Он вытащил из гнезда для плетей тонкий гибкий флоггер с кожаным листочком на конце и сунул его в соответствующее гнездо на стойке. Потом обернулся, ища недостающую плеть. Та отыскалась на соседней полке, где были разнообразные ошейники, ограничители, клипсы для сосков и прочие предметы, названия которых Баки не знал и, положа руку на сердце, до сих пор знать не желал. Приведя стойку в надлежащее состояние, Стив двинулся дальше.

— Фаллоимитаторы и вибраторы. Начинай изучать ассортимент именно с них. Самый популярный и покупаемый товар, так что и выбор большой. — Стив обвёл рукой сразу три стеллажа. Разнообразие и правда поражало. — Есть несколько категорий. Классические, реалистики, гиганты, двусторонние, анально-вагинальные, со стимуляцией точки G или клитора, ротаторы, импульсные… В общем, прочитаешь. — Он направился дальше, останавливаясь перед последним стеллажом. — Ну и тут анальные игрушки. Шарики, цепочки, пробки, расширители. С консультациями клиентов всё намного проще. Подходишь, узнаёшь, чем можешь помочь, если надо, рассказываешь про товар. Обычно клиенты знают, чего хотят. Ну, хотя бы форму и размер назвать могут. Если нет — предложи что-то. Я обычно даю три варианта на выбор. Например, если нужен дилдо — то самый простой и дешёвый резиновый, реалистичный силиконовый и что-то из киберкожи, с какими-нибудь функциями. Если совсем не знает, чего хочет, то просто предлагай любой товар и рассказывай про него с как можно более уверенным видом. Следующее. Есть такие люди, которые считают, что, раз мы работаем в секс-шопе, то всё пробуем на себе. Так что будь готов, что кто-нибудь обязательно спросит про личные впечатления. 

— И что в таких случаях делать?

— Главное — не теряйся. Почитай форумы и пересказывай прочитанное, но от первого лица. Не знаешь, соскакивай с темы и грузи кучей ненужных терминов. Со временем сам поймёшь. И последнее на сегодня. Есть отдельная категория клиентов, которые покупают, не глядя, а потом приходят сдавать товар, хотя на кассе ясно написано, что обменом и возвратом мы не занимаемся. Если начинают скандалить — опять зови меня, разберусь. 

К счастью, Баки отлично владел лицом. Потому что очень трудно было не смерить полным скепсиса взглядом худосочного Стива. Подобные заявления больше подошли бы какому-нибудь угрожающему громиле под два метра ростом и сто килограммов весом. У Стива из угрожающего были только мрачно нахмуренные брови. 

После экскурсии между полок Стив объяснил и показал, как работает касса, за которой Баки и предстояло провести сегодняшний рабочий день, пробивая покупки, изучая товар и наблюдая за Стивом. Эта часть оказалась в разы легче всего остального и не вызвала у Баки никаких проблем. 

Чёрт. Ему нужно же как-то произвести впечатление? Может, задать какие-то вопросы? Что там говорилось в тех брошюрках? И почему он вообще продолжает про них вспоминать?

Стив ушёл открывать магазин, а Баки устроился за кассой и, пробежавшись по инструкции, приступил к изучению файла с характеристиками. Быстро перелистнул страницы и тихо вздохнул. Читать предстояло немало. 

Как и советовал Стив, он начал с фаллоимитаторов.

Характеристика представляла собой название и производителя, артикул, сухое короткое описание, в основном — категория, длина и диаметр, к которым прилагалось небольшое фото. Ещё раз вздохнув, он принялся читать первое описание. Реалистичный, снабжён мошонкой и присоской, силиконовый, двадцать пять на шесть сантиметров…

Баки определённо не хотел показывать, насколько же на самом деле нервничал. Стив, казалось, пребывал в лучшем расположении духа, чем накануне, однако, хоть и посвятил в тонкости дела, но явно воспринимал появление нового сотрудника как нечто само собой разумеющееся и не горел желанием взять Баки под крыло. 

Вздохнув, он без особого энтузиазма принялся за следующую страницу.  
Стив тоже сел за стойку, так же, как и вчера, и начал что-то рисовать в скетчбуке. Баки попытался украдкой в него заглянуть, но так ничего и не смог разглядеть за неторопливо водящей карандашом рукой Стива, потому вновь углубился в список товаров. Тишину нарушало тихое жужжание компьютера да шелест карандаша по бумаге. Хоть бы музыку какую-то здесь поставили что ли… Стива, казалось, совершенно не смущала тишина, и Баки не решился завести разговор. К тому же он совершенно не мог придумать, о чём говорить. 

Он пролистнул ниже, изучая характеристики ассортимента смазок и пролонгаторов. Стимулирующая гель-смазка на водной основе. Анальный расслабляющий лубрикант на силиконовой основе. Крем для фистинга, несовместим с презервативами…

— Чем отличается водная основа от силиконовой? — робко спросил Баки.  
Стив вздохнул и отложил карандаш. Так и читалось в этом: “Кого я принял на работу?”. Или: “Ты вообще хоть раз трахался?”.

— Силиконовая не втирается, не впитывается — хоть час вставляй, и с ней ничего не будет. Почти не смывается, так что можно использовать в душе или бассейне. И нельзя с силиконовыми игрушками. Используется преимущественно для анального секса. Водная не такая, если можно выразиться, агрессивная, подходит для орального и вагинального. Быстро впитывается, так что постоянно нужно добавлять. Кстати, есть ещё и масляная, но она в наличии бывает редко. Почти идентична силиконовой, но нельзя использовать с латексом, и ещё может менять консистенцию в зависимости от температуры, — абсолютно ровным и безразличным тоном продекларировал Стив.

Что там Баки про впечатление думал? Так вот, произвёл. Не такое, как хотелось, правда. 

Прервал неловкую ситуацию, как ни странно, вошедший клиент. Стив захлопнул скетчбук (так и не дав Баки возможности в него заглянуть) и не спеша направился к мужчине. 

Баки выпрямил спину и, чуть подвинув клавиатуру, сложил руки на столе, приготовившись внимательно наблюдать. 

Мужчина выглядел обычнее некуда. Джинсы, рубашка в клетку, поношенные кроссовки. С тёмными волосами и первыми признаками полноты. 

Баки пытался угадать, что именно он может купить, но ничего не вышло. Хоть своему чутью к людям он больше не верил, в его подсознании он и в подобные магазины-то слабо вписывался. Не то чтобы Баки ожидал кого-то в коже и с кислотно-яркими волосами, но… 

Стив тем временем спокойно и сдержанно спросил, может ли чем-то помочь. Мужчина что-то тихо ответил, и Стив снова столь же спокойно заговорил. Твою мать, они словно древнегреческую философию обсуждали.

Кивнув, Стив повёл клиента к полкам с искусственными вагинами. Мужчина качал головой, время от времени что-то спрашивал, послушно совал пальцы внутрь. Перепробовав несколько штук, он выбрал одну. Потом они перебрались к полкам со смазками. Баки бесился, что разговор вёлся негромко, и он не слышал ничего, кроме невнятного бормотания. Стив прихватил сразу пять тюбиков, два одного, три другого вида. После этого они направились прямиком к кассе. Баки пробил вагину и смазки, сложил всё в бумажный пакет, выглядевший так же, как в любом супермаркете, и, пожелав мужику приятного использования, передал покупку из рук в руки. Поблагодарив, клиент покинул магазин.

Как ни в чём ни бывало, Стив вернулся на своё место за стойкой и потянулся к скетчбуку.

— Так часто? — спросил Баки, точно не зная, как верно сформулировать вопрос.

— В смысле? — рассеянно отозвался Стив, рассматривая страницу.

— Он выглядел таким…

— Нормальным? — догадался Стив. — Это нефтяник, работает на буровой на Аляске. Вахты по полгода, до ближайшего населённого пункта километров триста по пересечённой местности при минус сорока. Ради поебаться никто не поедет. Продукты доставляют раз в месяц вертолётом, и то, если погодные условия позволяют. Там всё автоматизировано, их там всего трое. Собственная рука в какой-то момент надоедает.

— Он тебе всё это сейчас рассказал?

— Нет, — Стив усмехнулся. — Это постоянный клиент, приходит только редко, раза два в год. Когда приезжает в отпуск. С женой в разводе, дочке двенадцать. Семья живёт в Нью-Йорке, а он на севере. Таких, как он, у нас немного, но есть.

Баки задумчиво кивнул. Кажется, среди клиентов сексшопа было куда больше категорий, чем извращенцы и извращенцы с вывертами.

Несмотря на плотный завтрак, отсутствие обеда начало сказываться неприятным тянущим чувством под ложечкой. Баки взглянул на часы. Шёл пятый час. До конца рабочего дня оставалось ещё очень долго.

— Когда у нас перерыв? Я есть хочу, — сообщил он Стиву.

— Ну… Могу посоветовать тебе разве что наглотаться смазки. Есть со вкусами клубники, ананаса и дыни. Ещё где-то съедобные трусы завалялись. 

Где-то между мужиком, приходившим за вагиной, и вопросом Баки Стив растерял свое благодушное настроение.

— А со вкусом водки не найдётся? — съязвил в ответ Баки. Голод негативно сказывался на его терпении.

— Возможно. Но пить на рабочем месте я тебе не дам, — невозмутимо парировал Стив. 

Баки вздохнул.

Ладно. Ему и раньше приходилось голодать весь день. Пососёт немного в животе и пройдёт. Но если вдруг Стив начнёт жрать у него на глазах, Баки за себя не отвечает. 

Плюс ещё одна галочка в список — в следующий раз брать с собой обед. 

Прошло ещё около часа. Баки успел пробить четыре покупки и прочитать несколько страниц файла, прежде чем Стив, велев звать, если что, удалился в подсобку. Баки просто надеялся, что клиенты за это время не появятся. 

Откинувшись на спинку стула, Баки позволил себе ненадолго отвлечься. Быстро проверил уведомления в телефоне, а затем не спеша вытянул сцепленные в замок руки, чуть прогибаясь в пояснице и слушая приятное похрустывание в костях. 

Что ему нравилось в магазине — людей сюда заходило не особо много. Баки вряд ли смог бы долго продержаться в каком-нибудь “Макдональдсе” или другом месте с нескончаемым потоком покупателей. Все эти толпы народа сильно на него давили. 

Он услышал, как тихо скрипнула дверь подсобки (нужно бы с этим разобраться), а потом — лёгкие шаги Стива. Баки так и не оторвался от компьютера, ожидая, что Стив снова молчаливо сядет за стойку.

— Вот, держи. — Он поднял голову. Стив стоял рядом, худой бледной рукой протягивая ему половинку банана в чуть покоричневевшей кожуре. — Больше ничего дать не могу. 

Баки хотелось пошутить про то, есть ли тут хоть что-то не фаллическое, но он сдержался. 

— Спасибо, — искренне поблагодарил он. 

— Ладно, если серьёзно — в подсобке есть кулер и чайник. На сегодня разрешаю украсть мой чай, но в следующий раз приноси свой. 

— А кофе нет?

— Нет. Вредно для сердца, знаешь, — пожал Стив плечами. 

Нормальный спокойный Стив опять вернулся. Он сдержанно общался с клиентами, и Баки уж начал было думать, что вчера просто застал какой-то неприятный период, а то, что Стив часом раньше язвил ему, списал на усталость. Человеческий фактор никто не отменял. У Баки такие периоды тоже случались — чаще, чем он хотел бы признаваться. 

А потом что-то пошло не так. Ну, чуть-чуть. 

До великого хуя, если быть точным.

А виной всему была одна клиентка. Высокая сухопарая тётка непонятного возраста — из того типа людей, которым можно спокойно дать и двадцать, и сорок. Она с порога же велела (иначе и не назовёшь) Стиву подобрать вибратор, а на просьбу уточнить всплеснула руками и зашагала к стойке, тыча в коробки пальцем и требуя рассказать про игрушку всё до малейших деталей. После диалог выглядел примерно так:

— Мне это не нравится. 

— Поконкретнее можно? Что именно?

— Всё.

Кульминация была, в принципе, предсказуемой. Сорок минут спустя, пересмотрев, по ощущениям, половину ассортимента магазина, она вылетела со словами об ужасном сервисе и непонятливых сотрудниках. Словно долбаный пространственно-временной континуум нарушила — потому что Стив… ну, Стив взбеленился, и Баки его вполне понимал. 

А вот с чего вдруг Стив наехал на него и отправил расставлять по цветовой гамме коробки с дилдо, Баки не понял. Не понял, но спорить не стал. Он же не идиот.

Угу, Баки как хамелеон — сливается с фоном, адаптируется, соглашается. 

Работёнка — закачаешься, бля.

Ну, хоть ноги размял. У него уже зад болел от постоянного сидения за стойкой. 

И, может, двинутую бабёнку Стив и не обложил, зато следующему клиенту досталось.

Мужик был не слишком уверенный на вид, но пытался изобразить из себя знатока. Сходу отказался от помощи, прошёлся между полками, пощупал и повертел несколько девайсов и бросил их не на то место. Баки буквально физически ощутил, как закипает Стив. Он знал чувака всего сутки, но даже на расстоянии мог ощутить его настроение почти как своё собственное. Наконец, перебрав половину игрушек на полке, клиент вскинул голову и, подняв длинную снизку анальных шариков размером с мячик для пинг-понга, спросил:

— А как это работает?

Стив вскочил, как гончая, наконец дождавшаяся своей команды, и затараторил:

— У вас есть анус? Не отвечайте, я по глазам вижу, что есть. Ну вот берёте и засовываете, предварительно желательно смазать, но можно и на сухую, если вы любитель ощущений поострее…

— Не продолжайте.

Может, это было бы весело, не попади перед этим Баки под горячую руку.

Он постарался спрятаться за стеллажом (мягко говоря, трудноватая задача для человека с его ростом и комплекцией), старательно выставляя в левую сторону полки чёрные коробки и пытаясь не растерять и не перепутать ценники. Мда, Баки много какой еботнёй занимался, но хуи по цвету распределять ещё не приходилось. И всё потому, что Стиву не хочется страдать одному. 

Он как можно тише постарался сдуть со лба выбившуюся из хвоста прядь волос.

Ощущал себя дебилом, если честно. В своё оправдание мог только сказать, что Стив был хоть и мелким, но пылким и напористым. 

— Ну и что ты делаешь?

Баки вздрогнул, едва не выронив из рук пёструю красно-фиолетовую коробку, которую никак не мог определить, куда пристроить. Ну кто ж так со спины подкрадывается. 

— Расставляю товар, — неуверенно проговорил он, быстро сунув коробку обратно на полку. Стив, сосредоточенно сдвинув брови, сделал шаг к ней.

— И я сразу вижу, что инструкцию ты не читал. Вот эти два дилдо из одной серии, они должны стоять вместе. Почему ты их раскидал по разным концам полки?

— Но ты ведь сам сказал расставить по цветам… — слабо пробормотал Баки, но Стив не закончил. 

— Я сказал “по цветам и так далее”. Ты меня совсем не слушаешь? Всё должно быть распределено прежде всего по категориям, потом уже по размеру упаковки и цвету. Самый дорогой товар должен быть на самой верхней полке, оттуда чаще покупают. Гиганты там же. А вот эта коробка вообще надорвана, так что её нужно поставить к акционным товарам и поменять ценник. Переделывай, — с этими словами Стив резко развернулся и зашагал к кассе, а Баки, зажмурив глаза, потряс головой. 

Инструкцию-то он читал. Казалось бы, ничего сверхъестественного в расстановке товара не было, однако на практике всё оказалось настолько же сложным, насколько простым выглядело на первый взгляд.

Баки разгребал дилдо по категориям и едва мог удержать их в руках, отставлял коробки в сторону, а потом не мог их найти, не знал, куда именно должен определить цветастые упаковки, а ещё никак не мог вспомнить ни пункта грёбаной инструкции. Мозг отказывался работать в таком стрессе.

Раньше такого не было. Он умел действовать в боевой обстановке, не обращая внимания на пули и грохот взрывов, игнорируя крики боли и ярости вокруг, наводить прицел, выдыхать и класть выстрелы в цель один за другим. И когда их посылали с чёрными мешками собирать останки, валявшиеся вокруг базы, или разгребать образовавшиеся в результате прямого попадания завалы, он злился, но мог думать. А сейчас душный страх не справиться, провалиться, не суметь выполнить простейшего задания накатывал волнами, пуская сердце в бешеный галоп и стискивая грудь, выдавливая остатки воздуха. Он ругал себя последними словами, но сделать ничего не мог: руки тряслись, дополнительно усложняя задачу по расстановке товара, по вискам тёк пот, и рубашка уже начала липнуть к спине. По ощущениям, Баки провёл уже месяц за этой полкой, пытаясь отличить оттенки силикона и расставить именно в том порядке, который устроил бы Стива. Мелкого говнистого Стива.

Быстро вытащив из заднего кармана джинсов телефон, Баки взглянул на экран. Рабочий день уже десять минут как закончился. Однако Стив как ни в чём не бывало продолжал сидеть за кассой, и Баки не знал, что делать. Дебильное чувство — как в школе, когда урок уже закончился, но учитель всё так же продолжает рассказывать материал, и никто не знает, как его прервать, чтобы не огрести. 

Баки представил, как скажет Стиву, что ему пора, а тот посмотрит на него, нахмурив светлые бровки, покачает неодобрительно головой, может, даже языком прищёлкнет, а потом скажет: “Ну, раз ты так торопишься… Может, тебе вообще не стоит здесь работать?” При мысли о том, что дома придётся сказать, что найденная работа опять проскользнула сквозь пальцы, Баки окатило отвращением к себе. Он не способен к нормальной жизни. Всё, что он может — сидеть под мостом и хлебать дешёвое пойло из бутылки, спрятанной в пакет. Он не годится для обычного общества, не может работать, как все, жить, как все, заводить отношения, разговаривать, встречаться с друзьями, ходить в кино и на бейсбол... Коробки как-то резко закончились. Баки удивлённо посмотрел на свои руки, потом на полки. Плохо ли, хорошо ли, но сортировку и расстановку он закончил. Баки судорожно втянул воздух и провёл правой ладонью по лбу, вытирая пот. Потом незаметно обтёр её о штаны сзади.

— Стив, я всё, — не слишком уверенным тоном сообщил он.

Стив вскинул голову, потом отложил карандаш и скетчбук (Ну что можно рисовать часами, скажите на милость? Он в Ленардо да Винчи готовится?), сполз со стула и направился к Баки. Двигался он легко, но тому казалось, будто на него надвигается то ли танк, то ли огромная армия, марширующая в такт. Наконец Стив подошёл, встал с Баки рядом, засунув большие пальцы под пояс брюк, и окинул полку цепким взглядом.

— Это что? — Стив указал пальцем на светло-синюю коробку, и Баки, не понимая, в чём лоханулся, уставился на неё, а потом осторожно протянул к ней руку.

— Гелевый фаллоимитатор на присоске. Восемнадцать сантиметров, — прочитал Баки и поставил упаковку чуть правее того места, откуда её взял. 

— И зачем ты его сюда поставил? — сухо поинтересовался Стив. 

Баки снова взял коробку в руки и посмотрел на полку. До этого дилдо стоял рядом с такими же синими коробками, правее шли голубые, куда Баки его и впихнул. 

Он неуверенно водрузил коробку на то место, откуда взял её в первый раз, а потом уголком глаза взглянул на Стива. Тот, сжав губы в тонкую линию, кивнул. А потом нагнулся и схватил ещё одну коробку с нижней полки. 

— Анально-вагинальные стоят там. Что этот забыл здесь? 

Баки мысленно выругался. Он временно сунул туда этот чёртов дилдо, когда разбирался с реалистиками, планируя позже переставить на нужное место, а потом тупо не смог его найти.

Стив тем временем всё продолжал рыться на полке, безжалостно уничтожая результаты его труда. 

— Я же всё уже объяснил. Вот кому, спрашивается? Маленькие дилдо должны быть на средней полке, а не на последней. Вот это — цвет индиго, почему он вперемешку с лиловым? И опять двусторонний вместе со стеклянными… Что расставлял, что не расставлял. Тут работы ещё дохрена. 

Хуже Баки себя чувствовал только в начальной школе, когда никак не мог прочитать слишком длинное слово, а весь класс начинал вертеться, беспокоиться, и на лице учительницы появлялось такое особенное выражение… Словно он умственно отсталый. И сейчас он опять ощущал себя идиотом. Не способен рассортировать хуи по размерам и местам… хм, применения. Неудивительно, свой собственный он в последний раз использовал ещё до того, как лишился руки, а это было давно. Так давно, что он просто забыл, каково это — совать в кого-то член, да просто даже хотеть кого-то. Может, решив пойти сюда на работу, он попросту попытался найти замену? Бежать ему надо, бежать и…

Похоже, Стив что-то почувствовал. Потому что он вдруг отвернулся от полки, внимательно посмотрел на Баки и вздохнул.

— Можешь доделать завтра с утра, — милостиво разрешил он.

Баки чуть сальто назад на месте не сделал. Побоялся снести слишком близко расположенные полки. Не веря своему счастью, он торопливо отправился в подсобку, надел куртку, сунул в карман телефон. Когда он вышел, Стив торчал где-то за полками, что-то делал. Уходить просто так показалось Баки неправильным.

— Эй, Стив, а ты? — спросил он, усилием воли сдерживаясь, чтобы не распахнуть дверь и не рвануть по ступенькам вверх.

— Иди, мне ещё кассу снимать и дверь запереть надо. Завтра увидимся.

Баки выскочил за дверь. Воздух, пыльный и душный, пах свободой. Он справился с первым рабочим днём. И его не уволили. Он придёт на работу снова, а в конце недели даже получит чек с зарплатой. Вероятно. Он смог.

Быстрая ходьба разогрела тело, а уличный воздух освежил мозг. Спускаясь в подземку, Баки улыбался.

***

— Изучил ассортимент? — это было первым, что услышал от Стива Баки, явившись в магазин на следующий день. 

— Да. 

— Готов перейти к консультациям? 

— Да? 

Стив выгнул бровь. Чёрт, ну серьёзно, пора с этим завязывать. 

— Ладно, — медленно протянул он. Затем потянулся к стеллажу, наугад схватил какую-то коробку и показал Баки. — Что ты можешь мне рассказать вот об этом? 

Баки растерянно затих. Упаковка была белой, с изображённым на ней светло-фиолетовым продолговатым объектом, если честно, слабо напоминающим член. Скудные надписи на коробке ничем не помогали. 

Как, блядь, он должен был понять, о каком из пары сотен самотыков должен рассказать? 

Что там говорил Стив? С уверенным видом грузить кучей ненужной информации? 

— Ну… так, это вибратор. Мини, хм. Есть… э, несколько режимов вибрации. Кнопки управления на рукояти. Покрытие из силикона…

— А теперь то же самое, но не перечисляй все известные тебе вводные слова. И улыбнись.

На лице Баки появилась тень улыбки. Ну, как улыбки… гальваническая реакция судорожно сведённых лицевых мышц, вот как это называется.

Ох, не любил он, когда Стив вот так смотрел на него из под низко опущенных бровей. Сразу начинал чувствовать себя идиотом-школьником на экзамене. Знаете, таким лохом, который ничего не выучил, понадеявшись на авось.

Как назло в этот момент в магазин зашли две девушки и, тихо перешёптываясь и хихикая, направились к стеллажу с вибраторами. Баки затравленно взглянул на Стива. На того это впечатления не произвело. 

— Ну, долго стоять будешь? Иди, шевели ротиком. Тебе надо удовлетворить двух клиенток и меня. 

Выглядели девушки как самые обычные работницы офиса: белые блузки, юбки до колена, туфельки на среднем каблучке. Чистенькие такие, аккуратненькие, милые. Баки подумал, что с ними он легко справится.

— Привет, — улыбаясь самой приветливой улыбкой (ну, он надеялся) произнёс он и облокотился на соседнюю с девушками полку. — Могу чем-то помочь?

Он не учёл одного: на полке стояла целая куча каких-то приблуд, названий которых он ещё не запомнил. Локтем он подтолкнул одну из упаковок, а дальше они начали падать одна за другой, подобно костяшкам домино. Когда последняя штука сверзилась с полки и утих шум, Баки нашёл в себе силы посмотреть на клиенток. Девушки улыбались. Смотрели на него открыто и весело. Словно он им тут представление устроил. Баки снова робко улыбнулся, спасая остатки пусть оплёванного, но всё же достоинства. 

— Нам нужен член! — звонко и абсолютно без смущения заявила одна из девушек, пониже и с тёмной чёлкой до бровей.

Вторая, худенькая блондинка с кудряшками, улыбнулась и кивнула.

Баки сглотнул и включил модус уверенного рубахи-парня.

— Какой именно? — светски поинтересовался он. — Побольше, поменьше, реалистичный или скорее что-то фантастическое? 

Девушки переглянулись.

— У нас был такой, — пояснила брюнетка и ткнула пальцем в вибратор с "кроликом". — Очень хороший. Но она "кролика" отломала. — При этом она кивнула в сторону блондинки.

Та мило порозовела.

— Перестаралась немного, — виновато вздохнула она.

— Могу предложить похожую модель, — произнёс Баки и трепетно взял с полки лиловый дилдо с выступом для клиторальной стимуляции, увенчанным "ушками". — Немецкое производство, очень качественный материал. Имеет режим вибрации и пульсации, а также пять скоростей для "кролика".

От него не укрылось что блондиночка быстро облизнула подкрашенные розовой помадой губки. Взгляд её прикипел к игрушке. Брюнетка тоже внимательно её рассмотрела.

— А нет чего-нибудь более... незаметного? — поинтересовалась она. — Чтобы можно было взять с собой?

— Зависит от того, что именно вы желаете. Если речь идет о клиторальном оргазме, — произнося это, Баки был готов провалиться на месте, однако девушки слушали внимательно и серьезно, — то есть специальные девайсы. Например, Вуманайзер. Я знаю, название то ещё, — он демонстративно закатил глаза, — однако ощущения очень интенсивные. По отзывам, — добавил он.

Девушки переглянулись и вновь обратились к нему.

— Как альтернативу могу предложить сатисфайер или Сона от Лело. Последняя действует по особому принципу, не вибрация, а волны. Очень небольшой и удобный. Поместится в любую сумочку. — Отойдя на несколько шагов, Баки взял с полки с стимулирующими игрушками все три девайса. — У Вуманайзера восемь разных цветов, однако в наличии у нас сейчас три. Другие можно заказать.

— Ух ты, со стразиками, — восхищенно пробормотала блондинка и потянулась к темно-зеленому Вуманайзеру размером с гусиное яйцо. 

Брюнетка взяла золотисто-розовый Сатисфайер, взвесила в руке, повертела и пощупала силиконовую манжетку.

— Водонепроницаемый, — добил Баки, — можно использовать прямо в ванне.

— Я возьму! — радостно заявила блондинка. — Соня, давай возьмём!

— Давайте все три, — решительно заявила Соня, взглянув на часы. — Попробуем. У нас обеденный перерыв заканчивается. А смазка к ним нужна?

— В принципе нет, — отозвался Баки. — Они работают по вакуумному принципу...

От кассы донеслось покашливание. Баки вспомнил об обороте.

— Но хорошая стимулирующая смазка усилит ощущения, так что рекомендую взять. Берите на водной основе, легко смывается, не пачкает, обладает сосудорасширяющим эффектом. Не портит игрушки.

К кассе они подошли с тремя коробочками и двумя флаконами смазки. Девушки выглядели абсолютно счастливыми, переглядывались и бросали друг другу невнятные обещания. Покупка вытянула почти на триста долларов, но Соня расплатилась визой, не моргнув глазом, после чего подружки, довольные и счастливые, покинули магазин. Баки улыбался до последнего. Когда дверь закрылась, он обмяк и шумно выдохнул. Сердце колотилось внутри как сумасшедшее. Стив сполз со своего стула, на котором просидел всё время консультации и продажи, хлопнул его по правому плечу и одобрительно кивнул:

— А из тебя может получиться толк. Продолжай в том же духе.


	3. Вибраторы и управление гневом

— Выглядишь каким-то напряжённым. Купи себе вибратор.

— Стив, я понимаю, что тебе немного осталось до надбавки, но так у тебя ничего не выйдет.

Баки потихоньку начал привыкать. На практике разбираться с бесчисленным множеством товаров оказалось намного легче, чем нудно зубря характеристики.  
Стив… ну, конечно, временами (довольно частыми временами) он выходил из себя и мог быть эпической занозой в заднице, но всё же. Внутри этого борзого, упрямого, периодически замкнутого на себе трудоголика жил хороший человек. 

Как ни странно, лично Баки Стив умиротворял. Вроде как приятно было, что кто-то не ходил перед Баки на цыпочках. 

Баки по-прежнему вставал на рассвете и к моменту пробуждения семьи уже успевал сходить на короткую пробежку, принять душ и приготовить завтрак, стараясь не портить родным начало дня своим мрачным лицом: они и так и не смогли привыкнуть к тому, что он стал мало улыбаться. Теперь стало ясно, что режим дня стоило менять. К концу рабочего дня Баки стали уж слишком увлекать мелкие пылинки в клавиатуре компьютера. 

Позавтракав, приведя себя в порядок, что включало тщательное натягивание маскировочной перчатки на протез, Баки загодя выходил из дому, чтобы без помех добраться к половине второго к магазину. Постепенно он изучил всю уличную сеть, даже нашёл несколько путей от станции подземки до нужного ему дома, и теперь занимался их сравнением по разным критериям, каждый день меняя маршрут. Это помогало справляться с постоянно присутствующей латентной тревогой, вызванной параноидальным чувством опасности. Однако Баки скорее откусил бы себе язык на манер японских самураев, чем признался бы в этих ощущениях терапевту, с которым обязан был встречаться раз в месяц. Приходить к нему — да, но не трепать языком, однозначно нет.

Работа в магазине была куда лучшей терапией. Случались и у них наплывы посетителей, особенно вечерами или по пятницам и субботам, но обычно атмосфера в магазине была тихая, если не сказать, что сонная. Баки вытирал пыль с коробок сухой тряпочкой или полировал декоративные дилдо, заляпанные жирными отпечатками пальцев нетерпеливых или любопытных клиентов. Стив шоркал карандашом в скетчбуке, лазил по сайтам и форумам в поисках новинок интимного фронта и оформлял заказы. В конце месяца Стив готовил документы для передачи бухгалтерской фирме, и Баки помогал ему по мере сил. Они поцапались только один раз за два дня, когда не смогли сходу отыскать накладные. Потом те нашлись на складе, на полке, куда их по-видимому сунули в спешке и забыли. Каждый остался при мнении, что сделал это другой, но во избежание дальнейшей эскалации конфликта было решено забить, тем более, что накладные нашлись, документы оказались в полном порядке, а значит, “вопрос был исчерёпан”, как говаривал в своё время первый сержант-инструктор Баки.

Вот так мирно переругиваясь они сидели бок о бок, поджидая первого клиента за день. Баки придумал себе, что если тот будет отвратным, то день пройдет хорошо. Наконец над дверью звякнул колокольчик.

Мужчина, вошедший в магазин, выглядел как типичный педофил, какими любили их изображать во всяких пародиях: поредевшие волосы безуспешно пытаются прикрыть лысину, пузико, полные губы и мягкие вельветовые штаны, свисавшие с зада мешочком. Рубашка в клетку мятая и несвежая, поверх расстегнутая ветровка мышиного цвета. Мужчина огляделся, подслеповато щурясь, и пошёл к полкам. Баки проводил его взглядом и посмотрел на Стива. Тот тоже как раз обернулся к нему. Пожав плечами и поставив бровки домиком, Стив мотнул головой, давая Баки понять, что ему следовало бы пойти к клиенту. Баки изобразил сдержанное неудовольствие. Стив нахмурился и энергичнее мотнул головой. Разве что ножкой не топнул. Баки вздохнул, сполз с высокого стула и направился к низкорослому мужчине, тершемуся возле полки со смазками. 

Он предпочитал минуту или две просто понаблюдать за клиентом и подходить, уже убедившись, что тот не просто случайно забрёл в магазин (Баки до сих пор не мог без неловкости вспомнить прошлый раз, когда с порога начал было консультировать отчаянно краснеющую женщину — она выглядела как типичная прихожанка и явно не ожидала увидеть тут стойку с дилдо).

Мужчина, однако, явно и вправду знал, куда и зачем пришёл.

— Это анальная смазка? — мужчина показал Баки тёмно-фиолетовый тюбик с изображением силуэта женских ягодиц. 

— Да.

— А для анала подойдёт?

Баки посмотрел. Потом посмотрел ещё. 

— Да даже и не знаю.

Какой-то он несдержанный. Может и правда вибратор купить? 

Нет, он и сам мог порой, как выражалась Бекка, «мило тупить». Просто…

Мужик тоже посмотрел на него. А потом покраснел.

— Извините, — пробормотал он.

Баки пожал плечами.

— Бывает. Вам для игрушек или для секса?

Мужчина неожиданно покраснел, покрывшись неровными яркими пятнами, напомнившими Баки лишай. 

— А-а-а надо разные?

— Зависит от того, каким материалом пользуетесь. В смысле, если речь о дилдо. А если для секса, то какими презервативами. Есть специальные для анального секса и смазка к ним. А есть просто смазки, у них разные параметры.

— Тогда я сам посмотрю, можно? — робко спросил мужчина.

Баки пожал правым плечом. Левое двигалось намного хуже.

— Смотрите. Понадобится помощь — зовите.

Баки вернулся к кассе. Десять минут спустя мужчина подошёл, чтобы расплатиться, неся в руках тот самый фиолетовый тюбик, который схватил в самом начале. Он торопливо сунул его в карман, отказавшись от пакета, и ушёл, втянув голову в плечи.

Стив поднялся и направился к полкам. Вернулся он, сделав морду тяпкой, по выражению того же незабвенного сержанта.

— Кто-то раздавил тюбик со смазкой, — сообщил Стив, вернув Баки из страны размышлений над особенностями некоторых клиентов в текущие мозгоёбные реалии. — Иди убери. 

— Почему я?

— Потому что у меня перерыв. А ещё я не хочу. 

Ну, правде хуй не покажешь.

Баки заворчал. Ладно, ладно. Чего уж там. Он вражеских снайперов убирал, не сможет, что ли, смазку убрать.

Баки как раз успел выбросить тюбик в мусорное ведро и сунуть грязную тряпку под кассовую стойку (сходит отмыть, когда вернётся Стив), когда в магазин ворвался растрёпанный мужчина крайне недовольного вида. Похоже, придуманное Баки правило не работало, и денёк обещал стать тем ещё подарком.

Баки нутром чуял, что он тут не просто презики купить. 

Вот на что угодно, а на чутьё Баки не жаловался. Оно его никогда не подводило. Э, ну разве что кроме того случая, когда он решил купить в китайской забегаловке кисло-сладкую курицу с рисом, а не без него, как обычно. Но ладно, не будем о грустном. 

Мужик попёр разом как танк.

— У меня толстый член, — с напором заявил он, агрессивно тыча пальцем Баки в грудь. — Очень толстый. 

Баки с трудом проглотил саркастическое “поздравляю” и отодвинулся на шаг назад, выходя из зоны обстрела брызгами слюны. Напрасно. Мужик рванулся за ним, не желая покидать уютное личное пространство Баки.

— И длинный! — выкрикнул он.

Баки кивнул. Может, всё же презики особо большого размера?

— Мне нужна штука, чтобы растянуть там всё под себя.

— Там — это вагина или анус? — спросил Баки.

— А тебе какая разница? — чуть не зарычал мужик. — Тебе вообще какое дело, кого я трахаю? И как?

— Да, собственно, никакого, — согласился Баки. — Просто немного разные средства существуют.

— Ты мне всё покажи, а там я решу, чего мне надо.

Баки вздохнул. Консультация обещала быть долгой.

Так и оказалось, вот только он даже не представлял, насколько. Мужик придирчиво осматривал девайс за девайсом, небрежно швыряя их обратно на полки куда попало. Смазки он нюхал, словно выбирал гель для душа, а вот консистенция и, похоже, дополнительные свойства его интересовали возмутительно мало. Глядя, как с таким трудом наведённый на полках порядок обращается в хаос, раз за разом оплёванный, многократно ткнутый в грудь Баки ощущал, что лёгкая боль в виске грозит перерасти в настоящую мигрень. А мужик всё никак не мог угомониться. Потом он добрался до искусственных вагин.

— Где тут у вас примерочная?

— Простите, что? — переспросил Баки, уже с трудом сдерживаясь.

— Ты дурак, да? — заорал мужик. — У меня, блядь, хрен как твоя рука, откуда мне знать, влезет он в эту норку или нет? И удобно ли мне будет? Так что давай, подкинь мне тюбик смазки и тащи вот эту, эту и, — тут мужик огладил многострадальный полуторс Анни, — эту тоже. Пробовать буду.

В левой руке Баки, которую клиент привёл в пример для сравнения, тихо зажужжали сервоприводы. Баки уже был почти готов убить мудака голыми руками. Слишком переполнен эмоциями, чтобы успокоиться и здраво отнестись к ситуации.

Ему казалось, что барабанные перепонки так натянулись, словно вот-вот порвутся, а перед глазами заплясали маленькие чёрные точки.

А потом он едва не подскочил, почувствовав прикосновение к своему предплечью. Тонкие пальцы Стива сжали его руку, а потом рванули назад. Баки был совершенно сбит с толку. От неожиданности он даже забыл о вибрирующем чувстве в груди и неловко отступил назад, позволяя Стиву задвинуть себя за спину.

То есть серьёзно. Стив. Полтора метра ростом. Просто взял и задвинул его за спину. 

— Что тут происходит? — ровно спросил Стив, расправив костлявые плечи и демонстративно скрестив руки на груди.

И — невероятно! — но клиент внезапно сдулся. Словно был он надутым пузырём, да наткнулся на гвоздик.

— Мне презервативы, побольше. У меня член.

— У всех член, — твёрдо отозвался Стив, беря скандалиста за рукав и ведя к полкам с контрацептивами. — Королевский или императорский?

Сердце Баки бешено колотилось, а в голове неустанно пульсировала кровь. Пока Стив избавлялся от этого козла, Баки отошёл в сторонку. Он склонился над стойкой, опершись на неё ладонями, пару раз выдохнул, пытаясь выровнять дыхание, а потом тяжело опустился на стул. 

Закончив с кассой и отпустив клиента, Стив подошёл и вгляделся ему в глаза. Уж неясно, что он там увидел (скорее всего то, что после этой сцены у Баки в голове слишком много хуйни забурлило), но бороздка на его лбу углубилась. Стив молча направился к стойке с тестерами и начал что-то там делать. 

Баки попытался заглянуть ему за спину, но тут Стив развернулся и направился к нему с… вибратором в руках. 

Баки выпрямился. 

— Что ты… 

— Спокойно, расслаблять тебя будем.

Чего?!

Он попробовал отодвинуться на своём стуле подальше, но Стив мигом пересёк разделяющее их расстояние, включил вибратор и… шлёпнул его Баки на заднюю часть шеи.

Он, совершенно охренев, попытался вывернуться, едва не грохнувшись со стула, но Стив только вздохнул и с хлопком опустил свободную руку ему на плечо.

— Да уймись уже. Не собираюсь я тебя насиловать. 

Втянув голову в плечи, Баки напряжённо замер, ожидая чего угодно. Стив, однако, совершенно спокойно принялся водить вибратором ему по задней части шеи, до стянутых резинкой волос и потом вниз, до плеч. Напряженные мышцы поначалу задрожали, а потом постепенно начали наливаться теплом и расслабляться. Баки не удержался от долгого выдоха, чувствуя, как отступает боль в месте стыка протеза и плоти, там, где всегда была какая-то напряжённость, даже в лучшие дни. А сейчас она отступала под неудержимой вибрацией фиолетового дилдо.

Несколько минут спустя Стив спросил:

— Ну как, полегчало?

Баки с трудом удержался от того, чтобы чуть ли не замурлыкать. Вместо этого он замаскировал неподобающие звуки кашлем и выпрямился.

— Спасибо. Намного лучше. 

Стив отключил вибратор, хлопнул им по ладони и направился обратно к полке.

— Обращайся, — небрежно бросил он. — А лучше берёшь игрушку, слегка дезинфицируешь и вперёд. 

Баки кивнул. Ему было одновременно хорошо и неловко. Мучительное сочетание.

— Извини, я просто… не очень хорошо реагирую, когда на меня напирают и кричат. 

Стив только махнул рукой. 

— Не извиняйся. Просто знай, что временами тут такое случается. И первое время сильно выбивает из колеи. В следующий раз не геройствуй, а сразу зови меня, договорились? А ещё, — Стив посмотрел решительно и твёрдо, — мы не разоримся, если не получим его двадцатку. Поэтому даю тебе официальное разрешение посылать подобных мозгоклюев на три или пять букв. По желанию.  
***

После стычки накануне проснулся Баки уставшим и эмоционально истощённым. В висках стояла неприятная тягучая тяжесть, как всегда бывало после нервного напряжения. 

Тёплая вода смыла остатки сна и помогла прийти в себя. Баки стянул волосы в тугой хвост и опёрся руками о край раковины, рассматривая ничем не скрываемое теперь лицо в небольшом зеркале. У него под глазами вечно были лёгкие голубоватые тени – виной тому был не недосып, а слишком тонкая и бледная кожа. С отросшими волосами они не так сильно бросались в глаза, но вид у него всё ещё был усталым. 

Ещё один плюс позднего выхода из дома: он мог спокойно помыть голову поздним утром, если не успевал (или, что случалось чаще, банально забывал) сделать это с вечера, а не толкаться в крошечной ванной и не драться с Беккой за фен. 

С следующей же зарплаты купит себе свой.

Баки порой и сам не понимал, зачем решил отрастить волосы. Просто после операции некоторое время у него руки (точнее — рука. Пока более-менее не прижились крепления, протез ему не устанавливали) не доходили до стрижки, а потом, уже взяв машинку, он взглянул на лезущие в глаза пряди и подумал: почему бы не изменить что-то в себе? У него всю жизнь были короткие волосы. Смотреть на себя и видеть чуть иное лицо будет… странно. По-хорошему странно. Баки хотелось стать другим человеком. Лёгкая смена внешности могла стать первым шагом.

Вернувшись в спальню, Баки полез в шкаф, планируя вытянуть из него очередную безразмерную шмотку, и замер, приметив в самом углу вешалку с тонкой светло-серой тряпицей. Нерешительно протянул руку и сжал пальцами мягкий хлопок.

Погода сегодня обещала быть жаркой. 

С самого момента операции Баки носил только мешковатые толстовки, надёжно скрывавшие протез, или рубашки с длинным рукавом. Когда он только появился, Баки чувствовал себя так, будто… ну, так бывает, когда делаешь что-то постыдное, и потом тебе постоянно кажется, что все вокруг на тебя пялятся. Что было глупо – в протезе не было ничего плохого. Обстоятельства, при которых он появился, уже совсем другое. Но про них знал только Баки и ещё пара человек, которые и обеспечили его не пластиковой обманкой, а высокотехнологичным чудом компании “Старк Индастрис”, заменявшей руку даже не на сто, а минимум на сто двадцать процентов. Расплатились, так сказать. Заткнули рот дорогой подачкой. 

Баки вздрогнул и зажмурил глаза, мотнув головой. Всё это было пережёвано не раз и не два. В госпитале у него было достаточно времени на оценку ситуации. С любого бока выходило, что разумнее было принять “подарок” и не возбухать. Менее мерзко на душе от этого не становилось, сколько Баки себя ни уговаривал. Возможно, поэтому он так стыдился этой металлической, тускло поблёскивающей руки.

У его протеза было съёмное покрытие — что-то вроде рукава, реалистично имитировавшего кожу. Однако гнездо в плече — стык металла и плоти — всё же выглядело как тонкая полоса блестящей стали. Да и после операции у него остались пусть не слишком большие, но привлекающие внимание шрамы. 

Он может по крайней мере примерить эту футболку. Нужно понемногу выходить из зоны комфорта и принимать себя, верно?

В конце концов он решился примерить её. Бледный, но, как ни странно, не унылый серый цвет не бросался в глаза, футболка была не слишком обтягивающей и даже немного болталась в талии. Баки присмотрелся к левому плечу, пытаясь понять, не заметен ли под коротким рукавом неровный стык сочленения протеза. Кажется, нет. 

Без привычной защиты длинных рукавов Баки чувствовал себя голым. Видеть столько оголённой кожи — искусственной и живой — было странно и некомфортно.

Нет. Он не может. Он не готов.

Морально не готов полностью открыть руку.

В конце концов Баки решил пойти на компромисс: оставил футболку, но накинул поверх неё излюбленную тёмно-синюю рубашку с длинным рукавом. 

Вообще-то Баки считал, что хорошо справляется. Он не спился, не ушёл жить в лес и не начал выкладывать фото своих ног в инстаграм. Уже неплохо. Пожалуй, сегодня он сделал шаг вперёд, про которые постоянно твердил терапевт. Ну и хватит на сегодня.

Весь оставшийся день он был сдержан и рассеян.

— Ты как, нормально? 

Баки пригладил растрепавшиеся волосы рукой и глубоко вздохнул. Когда это не помогло, он стянул резинку, позволяя им упасть на щёки и коснуться плеч, а потом снова стянул в хвост. 

Вчерашним вечером он долго стоял в ванной, у полочки с зеркалом, где хранились его таблетки. Смотрел на небольшую баночку, но всё же решил не прибегать к её помощи. Это было первое за долгое время серьёзное испытание, но до сих пор ему удавалось обходиться без лишних лекарств, и он решил так это и оставить. Уж точно не последний неадекватный клиент: нужно учиться справляться с этим самому. 

— Да, — сказал он в очень грустной попытке казаться уверенным. Расстроенно потёр глаза тыльными сторонами ладоней. Вот что значит долгое время избегать людей: первая же неприятность на работе, и он уже в раздрае. Придётся уж взять себя в руки. — Да. Всё хорошо, — уже твёрже произнёс он. 

— Ладно. 

На этом история с клиентом “с большим и длинным” официально отправилась ad acta.


	4. Лёгкая психотерапия никогда не помешает

— Слушай, вот ты можешь мне объяснить, о чём мы думали, когда выставляли стеклянный страпон возле входа? – склонившись к паху Фреда, громко спросил Баки, во второй раз за сорок минут красной бархатной тряпочкой оттирая с прозрачного фаллоимитатора отпечатки пальцев. Такое ощущение, что клиенты организовали негласный флешмоб «полапай хер», после которого вышеупомянутый хер был столь замызганным, что выставлять было стыдно. Просто писец. Полярный и пушистый.

— Не знаю. Магнитные бури, наверное, — отозвался с другого конца помещения Стив, выставлявший в порядке убывания размера перепутанные анальные пробки. 

— В конце концов, я сюда продавцом-консультантом устраивался, а не хуеполировщиком.

— Контракт читать надо было внимательнее. И, кстати, закончишь с Фредом, протри заодно Ракету.

***

Было время, когда никакой Ракеты в магазине не было. В самом начале, когда Стив только устроился в магазин, тот вообще был довольно унылым. Наверное, потому и не приносил настоящей прибыли. Стив решил это изменить, и занялся декорациями в том числе. Экзотического вида и размеров члены из самых разных материалов улучшали настроение клиентов и способствовали пробуждению фантазии, а с ней и повышали готовность экспериментировать. Среди клиентов магазинчика был один приехавший ещё из Советского Союза скульптор, творивший из подручного материала. Как художник, Стив относился к собрату с симпатией и отпускал презервативы с небольшой скидкой. Однажды под Рождество тот пришёл с большим и явно тяжелым свёртком, поставил его в угол и взял со Стива слово, что тот распакует его не раньше сочельника. Стив клятвенно пообещал. Когда он распаковал подарок, у него отвисла челюсть. Скульптор создал копию советского памятника полёту Гагарина, который, по рассказам скульптора, в простонародье назывался “мечта онаниста”, создав полуметровый член в форме ракеты. Член был хромированный и блестел, как велосипедный звонок. Разумеется, Ракета заняла достойное место в Стивовой коллекции, и посетители оценили её сразу. Поэтому, чертыхаясь, Стив пару раз в неделю оттирал и её от жирных отпечатков пальцев. Пока не появился Баки, на которого можно стало сбрасывать подобные задания.

Он как раз обозревал результат своих трудов, когда в магазин вошёл очередной клиент. И, поскольку Баки был рядом с дверью, целенаправленно рванул к нему. Не предупредив, даже не бросив привет он напористо заявил:

— Понимаешь, у меня член шесть сантиметров в диаметре, и когда я свою тёлку в зад шпилю, ей больно. Что скажешь? 

Баки моргнул. Он мог бы многое сказать. Например, что бесит этот малопонятный жаргон. Что стоило бы попробовать не сразу в зад, а по-нормальному. Не говоря уже о всех остальных проблемах в этом предложении. 

— Хорошая смазка на силиконовой основе и тщательная подготовка обычно помогают решить проблему, — подражая Стиву, отозвался Баки. — Может, попробуете предварительно использовать дилдо или пробку?

— Ну вот давай пробку какую-нибудь. У меня член шесть сантиметров в диаметре. Так что меньше надо. Или больше?

За какие-то десять минут Баки успел услышать про член диаметром шесть сантиметров семь раз, и с каждым разом всё больше убеждался, что достоинство этого парня дай боже если до трёх дотягивает, а пробку он на самом деле покупает для себя. 

Да даже если это правда, к чему повторять столько раз? Он Баки впечатлить пытался или что?

— Слушай, — спросил Баки Стива, пробив товар и наконец-то отпустив клиента (с членом шесть сантиметров в диаметре! Как об этом забыть). — Если у него и правда шесть сантиметров, то зачем вообще анал? Им ведь ради тесноты занимаются? А с таким членом где угодно узко будет.

— Распространённое заблуждение, — отозвался от стеллажа Стив. — Узости ищет примерно половина. А другая половина хочет нормальную дырку, в которой можно спокойно двигаться и не бояться порвать. 

— Тогда я вообще ничего не понимаю.

— Какие размеры у стандартной среднестатической вагины?

— Э-э-э… — Баки завис. — Не знаю.

— Сантиметров десять-четырнадцать, причём чувствительные только первые шесть-семь. В возбуждённом состоянии до восемнадцати сантиметров. Объём варьируется, хотя там всё довольно эластично, но всё же больше четырёх с половиной сантиметров многим неприятно, особенно если не пользоваться дополнительной смазкой. Разумеется, есть выдающиеся личности, что и коня примут не пёрнут, а есть и прямая противоположность, те, кого гинекологи и после нормальных родов с детскими зеркалами смотрят. Но давай исходить из средних размеров, которые, кстати, известны уже с пятидесятых благодаря Мастерсу и Джонсон, и тебе знать полагается по роду актуальной деятельности. Вот и представь себе самую обычную женщину с самой обычной дыркой, в которую пытаются засунуть почти бревно по её ощущениям. Ей плохо, потому что распирает и трёт, партнёру плохо, потому что не расслабишься и постоянно надо следить за тем, чтобы не сделать ещё хуже, чем уже есть. Как-то не очень похоже на приятный секс.

Баки кивнул, переваривая информацию. Стив в это время продолжил, одновременно быстро сортируя перепутанные упаковки и отмечая в списке то, чего не хватало или подходило к концу для будущего заказа.

— Анальное же отверстие отличается куда большей эластичностью, особенно при регулярном использовании. Конечно, чрезмерное растягивание не рекомендуется, однако мышцы сфинктера способны очень быстро восстанавливать почти первоначальную эластичность. И нервных окончаний там не меньше, а может, и больше, чем во влагалище. Конечно, женщинам получить чисто анальный оргазм сложнее, у них нет простаты, зато при стимуляции клитора вполне возможно. Поэтому в некоторых случаях анальный секс даже в гетеросексуальных парах может быть куда приятнее и менее травматичен, чем обычный половой акт. Ты не посмотришь в кладовке, нет ли там коробки с интимными дезодорантами? Мне кажется, там ещё одна оставалась, — внезапно сменил тему Стив.

Озадаченный всеми этими рассуждениями Баки сполз со стула и направился в кладовку.

Дезодоранты нашлись в дальнем углу. Баки принёс коробку Стиву, а потом выбросил пустую картонку, предварительно сплющив её. Стив удовлетворённо окинул результат своих трудов. Потом полистал список необходимых заказов и бросил его на стойку.

— Мне надо ненадолго отойти, — сообщил он. — Как думаешь, справишься?

Баки уверенно кивнул. Это был шанс показать себя, так что да, он был готов рискнуть.

Стив прихватил сумку, надел и тщательно застегнул куртку, а потом вышел за дверь.

Впервые Баки оказался в эротическом царстве один.

Первые минут двадцать Баки сидел возле кассы, ожидая, что вот-вот войдет очередной посетитель, но их всё не было. Наконец, сидеть без дела ему надоело. Он поднялся и прошёлся между полками, осматривая их в поисках беспорядка. Такового не наблюдалось. Даже хуй бесполого Фреда сиял незапятнанным блеском, отражая закрытую дверь. Баки добрался до полки эротического белья. От нечего делать снял ободок с заячьими ушками, часть костюма костюма плейбой-девушки, надел на голову и принялся строить рожи в зеркало. Поэтому звон колокольчика застал его врасплох. Он отпрыгнул от зеркала и чуть не бегом отправился навстречу покупателю. Точнее, потенциальной покупательнице. Невысокая молодая женщина с ярко-рыжим каре, в облегающих чёрных брюках и чёрной же шёлковой блузке с любопытством посмотрела на Баки. А потом улыбнулась, наморщив аккуратный носик.

— Милые ушки. Очень идут.

Покраснев, Баки содрал ободок, про который напрочь забыл, с головы. Тот, разумеется, зацепился, и Баки чуть не выдрал себе самому пук волос. И превратился в “настоящую лахудру”, как называл его отец, которому не нравились перемены в его внешности. Девушка улыбнулась ещё раз. И Баки вдруг захотелось доказать ей, что он куда больше, чем мальчик-зайчик из сексшопа.

— Чем могу помочь? Нам поступили новые стимуляторы, все купившие их в восторге. Хотя, вам это, наверное, не нужно.

— Да? Почему же? — удивилась клиентка.

— Думаю, любой, увидевший вас, будет готов удовлетворить любой ваш каприз. 

— Спасибо, — чуть насмешливо протянула посетительница. — И вы?

Баки сглотнул. Он уже так давно не флиртовал. Когда-то он на спор мог развести абсолютно любую женщину, от шестнадцатилетней школьницы до седовласой матроны, вообще позабывшей о том, что она женщина. Но сейчас ему стало вдруг страшно. Однако он сжал правую руку в кулак, зажав в нём весь свой страх, и внешне беззаботно тряхнул головой.

— А я в первую очередь. Как насчёт попробовать что-то необычное?

— Вообще-то, не против. Я давно мечтаю попробовать химическое шрамирование пениса кислотой. — Баки ошарашенно замер, а девушка как ни в чём не бывало продолжила: — Конечно, нужна хорошая фиксация. Кислота прожигает кожу не сразу, и от любого, даже самого лёгкого движения растечётся, в итоге края рисунка получаются смазанными, размытыми и некрасивыми. А в результате “тушения” можно испортить его ещё больше. Конечно, велик риск сильно обуглить и даже местами потерять кожу и повредить сосуды, но я уверена, что справлюсь. Ведь чем сложнее, чем интереснее, не так ли?

Баки моргнул. Потом ещё раз.

По счастью, дверь опять открылась, и на пороге появился спаситель по имени Стив. Которому Баки чуть не кинулся на шею. Особенно после того, как тот сходу заявил:

— Привет, Наташа. Баки, дальше я сам, иди займись чем-нибудь. Ну не знаю, иди вон поиграй с вибраторами, на второй полке опять беспорядок.

Ну почему у Стива всё вечно сводится к вибраторам? И как он сходу заметил то, чего Баки не увидел, бродя вокруг этой полки? И почему именно Стиву внезапно досталась самая горячая девчонка из тех, что заходили в магазин? И самая нормальная из всех?

— Приберёг кое-что, думаю, тебе понравится. 

Баки сделал вид, что занят сортировкой товаров на полке, а сам изо всех сил стал прислушиваться к тому, что Стив предлагал явно постоянной клиентке с хорошим чувством юмора. Правда то, что донеслось до Баки, заставило его усомниться в том, что та была настолько милой, как ему показалось.

— Уретральный электрозонд. Принцип действия — воздействие на мочеиспускательный канал электрическими сигналами различной интенсивности. Может быть как совсем лёгкое покалывание, так и реальная боль. Ещё можно предварительно разогреть или охладить. Есть разной длины и диаметра. Правда, требуется подключение к электростимулятору, но у тебя он, кажется, есть. 

Баки чуть не выронил упаковку с пробкой. И ещё раз секунду спустя, когда Наташа засмеялась так счастливо, словно Стив ей предложил что-то невероятно прекрасное.

— О, у меня как раз есть на примете кое-кто, кому могло бы подобное понравиться. Один врач, ужасный сноб, считает, что он круче всех. Этакий волшебник от хирургии. Ничего, у меня он охотно носит ошейник и позволяет себя отшлёпать. Кстати, мне нужны новый флоггер, распорка для рта, пара кляпов и серьёзные наручники.

Вот и доверяй после этого первому впечатлению.

***

Баки уже несколько минут стоял и пялился в холодильник. В семье Барнсов установилось негласное правило: кто раньше всех приходит домой, тот готовит на всех. Обычно Баки возвращался последним, но сегодня только у него был выходной. Поначалу приготовление пищи невероятно бесило, однако как только Баки научился чему-то большему, чем открывание консервных банок, и начал относиться к готовке не как к непонятной обязаловке, то начал даже получать удовольствие.

К тому же это расслабляло. Наряду с уборкой или глажкой белья. Только там дело осложнялось тем, что в нужный момент редко когда находилось нужное количество неглаженных простыней, а вот состряпать что-то на кухне Баки мог почти всегда. А если это потом ещё и есть можно было — так вообще прекрасно. 

Баклажаны, кабачки, несколько залежавшихся помидоров… он мог бы сделать овощное рагу, но отец и Бекка обязательно возмутятся из-за отсутствия мяса. Кажется, в морозилке остались куриные голени. Вопрос только, успеет он разморозить их до того, как придёт семья, или нет? 

Сам Баки был неприхотлив. И рецепты предпочитал подбирать такие же: простые и неприхотливые. Нет, порой он мог позалипать на фото блюд Джейми Оливера в инстаграме, а после испытать желание «выпендриться», но он никогда в жизни не стал бы сутки мариновать мясо, а потом восемь часов запекать при низкой температуре. И как бы ни утверждали обратное создатели этих рецептов, Баки было не переубедить: это того не стоит. Особенно когда готовишь на четверых.

Может, паста? Но для неё нужен соус. Делать его решительно не из чего. Чёрт, а в магазин-то сходить и правда стоит.

Вообще-то Баки немного гордился своими значительно улучшившимися навыками приготовления пищи. На службе ему пару раз приходилось готовить на весь отряд – собственно, после этого и было принято единогласное решение никогда больше его к еде не подпускать. Может, его теперешние подвиги в мире кулинарии и не были шедеврами, но зато он по крайней мере научился правильно рассчитывать количество соли.

Он всё-таки достал из морозилки курицу и приступил к приготовлению рагу. 

Он был рад возможности делать что-то самостоятельно.

Сначала ему боялись доверять ножи. И прочие предметы, которыми можно было нанести вред себе или кому-то ещё, вроде молотка для отбивания мяса. Смешно. Баки вёл себя, как послушный мальчик: ходил на полагавшиеся встречи с терапевтом, осмотры у врача и прочие тупые мероприятия — и да, он не отрицал свои проблемы, но уж точно не собирался резать себя и тем более окружающих. А с другой стороны, с его-то выучкой и военным опытом не составило бы труда прикончить кого угодно хоть карандашом, хоть шнурками от ботинок. Для профессионала мир полон оружия, даже в тех местах, в которых цивилы даже представить его себе не могут. А не будет вообще ничего, у него всё ещё остаются руки, причём одна металлическая. И ноги. И зубы. Баки сам ходячий арсенал, если с этой стороны посмотреть.

Скинув горку нарезанных овощей в кастрюлю, Баки положил нож на разделочную доску, неспешно вытер руки о полотенце и убавил огонь.

Теперь вокруг снова образовался вакуум пустоты. 

Свободное время давило на Баки с момента увольнения. Он банально не знал, что делать. В армии ему просто некогда было думать, чем занять время. Здесь же… он просыпался, шёл на пробежку и выполнял предписанные врачом упражнения, затем завтракал и переделывал все доступные домашние дела. А вот что делать потом — то есть большую часть дня — Баки не знал. 

Он немного послонялся по квартире, потом залип в телефоне, долго рассматривая ленту предложенного в инстаграме (почему ему предлагают так много фото с накрашенными мужиками? Он всего один раз туториал по макияжу посмотрел, чисто от нечего делать), потом, вздохнув, отложил телефон и уставился в стену, разглядывая однотонные светло-бежевые обои. Может, подумать о ремонте?

Тянущее чувство в животе его даже обрадовало. Перекусить бы не помешало. 

Баки заглянул в кастрюлю со слабо побулькивающим рагу, потыкал пальцем холодную курицу и со вздохом полез за булочками для сэндвичей.

Телефон зазвонил как раз тогда, когда он успел порезать на тонкие ломтики сыр и собирался сделать то же самое с ветчиной.

— Да.

— Привет. Это Стив. Ты трогал документы на компьютере?

Баки перехватил в руке нож и попытался порезать (или хотя бы отпилить) кусок ветчины. Не добившись никакого успеха, он, зажав телефон между плечом и ухом, придержал освободившейся рукой ветчину, а потом быстро и как попало наложил вместе с ломтиками сыра на криво порезанные булочки и отправил в микроволновку. 

— Баки?

— А? Нет, не трогал.

— Файл под названием «двадцать шесть». Был в папке «отчёт».

— Я же сказал, что не трогал.

— Уверен?

Баки прижал телефон к груди, глуша динамик, и коротко выругался в потолок. Да он с начала недели ничего, кроме «пасьянса» в рабочем компьютере не открывал. Зато Стив как взбесился со своими документами. 

— Да, абсолютно, — сообщил он, вновь поднеся смартфон к уху.

Громкий писк микроволновки раздался одновременно со звуком открывающейся входной двери. Ключ повернулся в пазухах замка резко и шумно, раздался металлический звон, когда ключи бросили на обувную тумбу. Бекка.

— Кроме тебя никто больше за компьютером не сидел.

Господи, ну почему ж надо таким нудным-то быть. Стив настойчив, как геморрой.

— Слушай, просто поищи в других папках, ладно? — торопливо посоветовал Баки, заглянув в кухонный шкаф в поисках подходящей сковороды для курицы. Придётся жарить её подмороженной, но что поделать. Нет в мире гармонии. — Или по поиску. Ты сам же его куда-то и перекинул. Не нужны мне твои документы. 

— Ладно, — после недолгого молчания произнёс Стив. — Но смотри…

Ну серьёзно, Стив, управляться с приготовлением пищи одной рукой не так уж и весело. 

— Да-да, я понял, займёшься произволом. Расскажешь завтра, где был твой документ. Пока.

Он обмыл куриные голени горячей водой, смывая с них оставшиеся мелкие кристаллики льда, и отправил на сковороду. 

— Мой босс немного… перфекционист, — пожал плечами Баки на вопросительный взгляд зашедшей в кухню Бекки.

— Ты так и не сказал, где работаешь, — вдруг сообщила она, по очереди заглянув в стоящую на плите посуду, даже попытавшись сунуть ложку в рагу, но отдёрнувшись от горячего пара. Одёрнула полы новой, пастельного жёлтого цвета блузки, поправила тёмные волосы и уселась на стул, ожидая готовности ужина.

— В супермаркете, говорил же, — быстро отозвался Баки. 

— Да, но в каком? 

Пришла беда откуда не ждали. Баки сделал вид, что занят снятием пробы. Потом он долго рылся в шкафу, якобы разыскивая специи, которые стояли на столе. Потом, как-будто только их заметив, хлопнул себя по лбу, схватил перец в стеклянной мельничке, принялся яростно крутить её…

— Джеймс, какой супермаркет?

Когда Бекка называла его Джеймс, то дело было плохо. Баки вздохнул.

— Ну… это даже не совсем супермаркет. Точнее, супермаркет, но маленький. Район так себе. У него даже названия нет. 

— Супермаркет без названия? — Бекка вскинула брови. — Райское, должно быть, местечко.

Баки чуть рагу не подавился.

Они болтали за ужином ни о чём, и именно это должно бы было Баки насторожить. Но он слишком расслабился. И прокололся.

— У тебя проездной до Гарлема? — спросила вдруг Бекка.

— До Бруклина, — автоматически ответил правду Баки.

И только потом понял: попал.

Чёрт.

***

Баки пробил покупку и выдал покупателю маленький бумажный пакет и увесистую горсть сдачи. А нечего потому что выделываться. В четвёртый раз уж точно.   
Стив проводил уходящего покупателя взглядом. 

— Опять расплатился за самые дешёвые презервативы стодолларовой купюрой?

— А я опять дал ему сдачу мелочью, чтобы отомстить. 

— Да ты прирождённый продавец. 

Стив с самого утра выглядел немного бледным. Ну, в смысле, бледнее, чем обычно, хотя Баки не поверил бы, что такое возможно, скажи ему кто об этом. Поэтому Баки старался ненавязчиво взять большую часть работы на себя. Стив же наоборот словно с цепи сорвался. Метался по магазину не хуже электровеника, заглядывая во все углы. Баки чувствовал, что таким образом Стив пытался справиться с чем-то, но пока не понял, с чем именно. Баки видал такое перед запланированными патрулями, когда новички пытались избавиться от неистребимого страха, развивая бурную деятельность. Однако тем новичкам было чего бояться, им грозила вполне реальная опасность оказаться раненными или даже убитыми, а вот чего боялся Стив, оставаясь в тихом полуподвале в Нью-Йорке?

Баки не слишком нравилось, как Стив время от времени принимался кашлять и даже подумал, не предложить ли ему чая от простуды, но побоялся нарваться на одну из отповедей, которые Стив выцеживал ледяным тоном сквозь сжатые зубы, и решил просто не отсвечивать. Занялся перестановкой тяжёлых коробок на складе.

Клиентов, как назло, было мало. Словно тот задавака со стодолларовой купюрой им весь день испортил. Сквозь открытую дверь он слышал чертыхания Стива, прерываемые кашлем. Внезапно Стив влетел в кладовку.

— У нас мыло закончилось, — хрипло заявил он. — Иди купи. 

Баки точно помнил, что мыло в туалете ещё было, сам недавно руки мыл. 

— И пончиков. И свежий сок, знаешь, из того магазинчика за углом.

— Но… — попытался он возразить.

— Иди, — с нажимом повторил Стив. — И пусть сок при тебе выжмут. Деньги в кассе.

Вытащив из кассы две двадцатки, Баки вымелся на улицу и только тогда задумался, какой именно сок должны были при нём выжать и как составить наиболее практичный маршрут, соединяющий три равноудалённые от магазина точки. Словно Стив специально выбрал места назначения так, чтобы Баки подольше не возвращался. Пожав плечом, что за время общения со Стивом стало привычкой, Баки направился первым делом за мылом. Которое им точно не было нужно.

Ему понадобилось не меньше получаса, прежде он смог вернуться со всеми заказанными Стивом покупками. Сока он взял сразу три стакана — томатный, морковно-яблочный и апельсиновый, не уверенный, какой именно Стив хотел. Спустился по ступенькам к двери, вошёл и первым делом осмотрелся, нет ли в магазине покупателей. Если вдруг Стив консультирует кого-то, не хотелось бы спугнуть клиента. Но магазин был абсолютно пуст. Даже Стив не сидел на своём любимом высоком стуле за кассой, обозревая владения. На стойке лежали блокнот и карандаш, брошенные небрежно и словно забытые в спешке. Баки занёс в подсобку покупки, вернулся в торговый зал и, поскольку Стив так и не появился, сунул голову в кладовку, приоткрыв дверь. Если честно, он настроился услышать, а то и увидеть, как Стив развлекается с какой-нибудь игрушкой, может, даже имеет Анни в силиконовую попку, однако звуки, которые он услышал, только отдалённо напоминали секс. Скорее, игры с дыханием, если уж на то пошло. Резкие вдохи сопровождались хрипами и постоянно прерывались сухим отрывистым кашлем. 

Стив нашёлся за полкой. Сидел на полу, прислонившись к стене, и отчаянно боролся за каждый глоток воздуха. Рядом на полу валялся белый баллончик астматического спрея. Лицо Стива налилось нездоровой краснотой, руки были стиснуты в кулаки, которые он сжимал между колен.

Баки никогда не приходилось иметь дела с астматиками. Он помнил только случай, когда в школе кто-то случайно пшикнул перцовым баллончиком, в результате чего девушка с астмой едва не умерла — по слухам. Баки при этом не присутствовал, так что никакой пользы от этого воспоминания не было.

Баки немного запаниковал. Ну, не совсем немного. Скорее, сильно запаниковал. Так сильно, что даже сам не понял, как подбежал и упал на колени, подхватил баллончик и попытался сунуть его Стиву в рот. Тот, однако, слабо отпихнул его.

— Пустой, — прохрипел он. — Кончился.

— А ещё есть? — с надеждой спросил Баки.

Стив обречённо качнул головой и зашёлся в очередном приступе кашля. Глаза его налились кровью, а вот губы, наоборот, начали принимать синюшный оттенок. 

Баки вдруг вспомнил, как санитар помогал одному раненому дышать. Тот тоже никак не мог продышаться, и санитар сел позади него, прижал к себе и дышал с ним до тех пор, пока парень не перестал хрипеть и царапать шею. Баки вполне представлял себе, что Стиву это не понравится, но ему было плевать. Пусть потом Стив говнится, сколько захочет, главное, чтобы в живых остался.

Стив был слабый, как котёнок, и даже не особенно сопротивлялся, пока Баки усаживался за его спиной, отодвинув его немного. Потом заставил откинуться себе на грудь и положил ладонь на грудину, чувствуя твердые дуги рёбер. Жировая прослойка у Стива была нулевая. 

— Вдох, — прошептал Баки, склонившись к малиновому от напряжения уху Стива и одновременно делая глубокий вдох так, чтобы Стив спиной ощутил его расширившуюся грудную клетку. — И выдох.

Стив дёрнулся. В груди у него клокотало, Баки это не только слышал, он ощущал это физически, и грудью, и ладонью. Казалось, внутри Стива кипит, не прекращая, чайник.

— Стив, вдох, — настойчиво повторил Баки, — и выдох. Вдох. Выдох.

Время исчезло, превратившись в череду долгих тяжелых вдохов и медленных напряжённых выдохов. Чайник внутри Стива постепенно успокаивался. Баки ощутил огромное облегчение. Отпустил Стива, откинувшись на стену, и неловко погладил его по спине. 

Стив оттолкнул его руку. Этого Баки не ожидал. Как и того, что Стив вдруг резко дёрнется вперёд, отодвигаясь как можно дальше.

— Спасибо, — всё ещё хрипло произнёс он. — А теперь отвали. Я сам.

Баки озадаченно поднялся на ноги. Всё же сложный человек Стив, очень сложный. В армии бы он либо не вылезал бы с гауптвахты, либо стал бы главнокомандующим. И непонятно, что хуже. 

Оставив Стива залечивать поверженное чувство собственного достоинства, Баки вернулся в торговый зал. Как же им повезло, что во время всей этой акции никто не пришёл. Вполне можно было вынести кассу и полмагазина, и Стив однозначно такой халатности бы не обрадовался, даже если бы умирал от недостатка кислорода.

Не вполне уверенный, что поступает правильно, Баки всё же повесил табличку об обеде и закрыл магазин. Стив явно не хотел никого видеть, и Баки его прекрасно понимал, но и оставить не мог. Да и самому требовалась небольшая передышка, просто чтобы собраться.

Перед кассой стоял пакет, в котором лежала коробка с пончиками, а на ней стояла картонка с тремя стаканами с соками. Баки с сомнением посмотрел на неё, но подумал, что холодные напитки Стиву сейчас вряд ли подойдут. А вот сахар не помешает.

В подсобке Баки сделал себе кофе, заварил кружку травяного чая Стиву, кинул в свою кубик сахара, а потом, скривившись, подлил в кружку Стива немного холодной воды из кулера. И всё-таки он немного ненормальный. Хотя, пожалуй, друг друга они стоили. Зажав коробку с пончиками подмышкой и захватив обе кружки, Баки отправился обратно на склад наводить мосты.

— Я случайно вместо кофе чай сделал, — произнёс Баки, едва зайдя внутрь. Предлог был совершенно идиотский, но дома он обычно так и делал, когда хотел с кем-то поговорить. — Не хочешь? Жалко выливать. 

Всё это он говорил, идя к углу, где наверняка всё ещё сидел Стив. Тот и правда сидел там, обхватив колени руками. Пустой баллончик с пола исчез. Выглядел Стив намного лучше: лицо побледнело почти до нормального состояния, только на щеках оставались яркие пятна да губы были пунцовыми и обкусанными. У Баки невольно появилась мысль о поцелуях. Почему-то ему показалось, что Стив должен выглядеть именно так, если его как следует поцеловать. С зубами и языком.

Стив посмотрел на него снизу вверх, и Баки подумал, что сейчас он произнесёт нечто уничижительное и хреново остроумное. Но Стив просто вытянул руку, и Баки, склонившись, передал ему кружку, а потом прижался спиной к стене и осторожно, чтобы не расплескать кофе, сполз по ней вниз. 

Они сидели рядом, прихлёбывая каждый из своей кружки. Потом Баки вспомнил про пончики, открыл коробку и поставил так, чтобы Стиву было удобно дотянуться. Тот неожиданно не стал ломаться и просто взял первый попавшийся, облитый розовой глазурью, и жадно откусил от него. Баки тоже взял один, но есть не спешил. У него в голове бродила одна мысль, но он не был уверен что она хорошая. Однако попробовать стоило.

— Знаешь, — нерешительно начал Баки, сминая мягкое тесто. По его опыту попытка успокоить человека рассказом о собственных похожих проблемах могла иметь два результата: либо человек и правда успокаивался, либо ещё больше злился. Может и хорошо, что Стив совсем горячий чай не пил, хотя бы кипяток на Баки не выльет. — Когда мне сделали операцию, я довольно болезненно воспринимал тот факт, что уже не мог делать некоторые вещи так же легко, как раньше. Не хотел, чтобы ко мне прикасались, чтобы меня видели таким. Я тогда изображал из себя крутого парня, а сам порой чуть не выл в туалете, когда штаны по-человечески снять не мог. Но не говорить же медсестре, что я чёртовы завязки не могу одной рукой распутывать, а потом завязывать. Так и ходил, как натуральный нигга, со штанами, сползающими с задницы. Потом приспособился. Но когда меня выписывали… — Баки опять ощутил то чувство жуткого унижения, как тогда, почти год назад, когда родители и Бекка приехали в реабилитационный центр, чтобы забрать его. Он провёл в нём три месяца, а до этого ещё пять в госпитале. Больше полугода по больницам. Баки чувствовал, что ещё пара недель, и он поднимется на самое высокое здание и… Сделает что-нибудь глупое. Похоже, психотерапевт это тоже почувствовал, потому и посоветовал досрочную выписку. И Баки радовался, как в детстве, в последний школьный день перед летними каникулами. Впереди его ждала свобода! Вот только родители не подумали, что застёгивать пуговицы на рубашке и на брюках для него пока сравнимо с полётом на Луну: теоретически возможно, а на практике упс. — Я стоял в расстёгнутой рубашке и брюках и пытался застегнуть пуговицы. Раз за разом, хотя больше всего мне хотелось уже разодрать все эти шмотки в клочья. И тогда ко мне заглянула Бекка. Сестра. Когда я был маленький, я ненавидел застёгивать пуговицы и завязывать шнурки. А она, хоть и была младше, научилась это делать очень рано. И пока никто не видел, застёгивала мне манжеты и завязывала ботинки. Это был наш секрет. А я заплетал ей косички и собирал хвостики, у неё самой всегда получалось криво.

Стив бледно усмехнулся.

— Так вот когда ты научился обращаться с длинными волосами.

Баки тряхнул головой и провёл правой рукой по макушке. Потом продолжил.

— Она пришла в мою комнату и сразу просекла, в чём проблема. Она вообще умная, Бекка. Подошла и попыталась застегнуть пуговицы, но я её оттолкнул. Не рассчитал, и она отлетела в сторону. Но не обиделась. А потом спросила, буду ли я завязывать ей шнурки, когда она забеременеет и не сможет больше дотягиваться до ног. Я ответил: “Конечно”. Потом она спросила, будет ли это унизительно? Тогда я и понял, что это не жалость к инвалиду без руки. Это простая человеческая забота. Что это нормально — помогать друг другу. Особенно, когда в жизни случаются непредвиденные потери. Такие, как ампутация руки.

Баки помнил, что когда-то, ещё в школе, порой хотел заболеть и остаться дома. Есть куриный бульон, целый день оставаться в пижаме и смотреть тупые и скучные телевизионные шоу. Но нет, он никогда не болел. Даже когда всю школу захлестнула эпидемия гриппа, он так и не пропускал занятий. И эта противная слабость, тупая боль в имплантированных креплениях и сместившийся из-за отсутствующей руки центр тяжести… это выбивало из колеи. Он чувствовал странную обиду. Не только из-за всей ситуации в целом. Ещё и из-за того, что часть его забрали, а он даже не успел попрощаться. Странное ощущение. 

— Ампутация руки? — неуверенно повторил Стив. 

Баки заколебался. Потом приспустил с левого плеча рубашку и осторожно, чтобы не порвать, оттянул ворот футболки, демонстрируя полоску стали в месте стыка. Стив сел прямее, с интересом разглядывая её, а Баки попытался побороть дискомфорт. Обычно это место видел только врач. 

— Я хочу сказать… Порой я очень хочу, чтобы кто-то обо мне позаботился. Всегда быть сильным тяжело. 

Баки всегда был очень тактильным человеком. Он любил прикосновения — не в сексуальном плане (хотя, чего греха таить, и в нём тоже. Он обожал долгую прелюдию — по мнению некоторых его партнёрш, даже слишком долгую). Они всегда могли его успокоить. И если подобные эпизоды случались у него, то кто-то из родных — в основном мама или Бекка — обнимал его, а потом сидел с ним в его комнате, сжимая его ладонь. Сейчас Баки не вполне понимал, что делать. Он не знал, как Стив отнесётся даже к простому дружескому похлопыванию по плечу — ранее он ясно дал понять, что не хочет, чтобы его трогали. Но… В Стиве неожиданно словно что-то сломалось. Как будто некий каркас вдруг потерял свою жёсткость и сложился под давящим на него грузом. Баки почувствовал, как Стив наваливается на него, опирается, словно ищет поддержки. Кто знает, может, это был первый раз, когда Стив Роджерс позволил себе показать слабину.

Баки осторожно вытянул правую руку и обнял его за плечи.

Они просидели в тишине с пятнадцать минут, пока Стив её не нарушил:

— Кхм. Ладно, пошли. У меня уже зад болит.

— С чего это вдруг?

— Ну, знаешь, когда твоя жопа состоит из одних костей — сидеть на жёсткой ровной поверхности то ещё удовольствие, — проворчал Стив. Он не без труда поднялся.

Баки вскочил на ноги следом, одним рывком, как учили на спецподготовке, немного красуясь. И был немедленно наказан: врезался коленом в острый край металлического стеллажа. Стив фыркнул.

— Ты всегда можешь сесть ко мне на колени, — вдруг заявил Баки в ответ. В шутку. Типа. — Они мягче пола.

Стив закатил глаза и пошёл вешать табличку “Открыто”.


	5. Цветы, намёки и слишком любопытные родственники

— Фреда вы уже видели, на нём прекрасный образец эротической одежды. Если же хотите развлечься на досуге, то пройдёмте, я покажу вам Анни… 

Баки тихонько придвинулся к Стиву и, склонившись, шепнул ему на ухо: 

— Ты можешь не говорить о секс-игрушках как о своих друзьях? Только клиентов нервируешь. 

Тот только пихнул его острым локтем и повёл клиента к следующему стеллажу. 

Баки никогда не думал, что у него могут появиться постоянные клиенты. А поди ж ты, постепенно и он оброс покупателями, которые неохотно обращались к Стиву и порой подолгу ждали, пока освободится Баки, чтобы посоветоваться насчет новой смазки или размера эротического белья.

Одним из таких был немолодой подтянутый господин под семьдесят с некогда светлыми, а теперь изрядно поседевшим волосами и пронзительными взглядом светло-голубых глаз. Он носил сшитые на заказ костюмы, шёлковые галстуки и золотые запонки. Порой Баки спрашивал себя, что такой человек забыл в их магазинчике. По нему было явно видно, что он себе весь ассортимент мог бы на дом заказать.

Покупал господин различную БДСМ-продукцию и предпочтение отдавал плетям, флоггерам, кандалам и другим инструментам наказания и фиксации. В его присутствии Баки себя чувствовал как первоклашка в кабинете директора школы, хотя господин никогда не давал повода бояться себя. Не считая, конечно, выбора покупок.

И вот однажды господин пришёл в магазин с букетом, упакованным в прозрачную фольгу, и подарил его Баки. Ничего особенного он при этом не сказал, просто положил букет рядом с кассой, когда расплачивался за “паука” на чёрных ремнях и электростимулятор с набором катетеров для пениса. Забрав пакет, он тонко улыбнулся уголком рта:

— Примите с уверениями в моей искренней благодарности.

И, чуть поклонившись, ушёл.

Букет был из мелких красных роз с какими-то веточками с мелкими, белыми, похожими на крошечные кусочки ваты, цветами, и ещё с кучей разной зелени. Вообще-то довольно вульгарный и безвкусный, но всё же.

— Мне цветы подарили, — сообщил Баки Стиву, когда тот вынырнул из-за полок с несколькими упаковками, которые следовало слегка привести в порядок и поставить на полку уценённых товаров.

Приятно, подумалось Баки. Нафиг не нужно, но всё равно приятно.

— Клиенты порой бывают очень благодарны. Меня как-то одна пара звала с собой в отпуск в Таиланд. 

Баки задумался. Может, господин, которого, как он узнал в последнее время, звали Александр, тоже приглашал его куда-то таким странным образом? При мысли о том, что Александр не отказался бы испробовать все купленные у них в магазине прибамбасы, Баки стало особенно не по себе. Но не выбрасывать же цветы? Они же денег стоили.

— Их, наверное, нужно в воду поставить, — задумчиво проговорил Баки, озираясь в поисках чего-то, во что можно было поставить цветы, потом направился в подсобку. 

Из кружек букет вываливался (да у них и было-то всего две кружки), а больше никаких сосудов найти не удалось. Сунул он в итоге букет в бракованный мастурбатор, налив внутрь воды и подперев для устойчивости двумя тяжёлыми коробками с анальными пробками. 

Если бы Баки заморочился тем, чтобы снять с букета фольгу, он наверняка нашёл бы прикреплённую к нему карточку, но Баки этого не сделал. Карточку нашёл Стив, когда решил поставить цветы в пустую стеклянную банку, более надежную, чем мастурбатор, прочитал название клуба — “Гидра”, посмотрел на эмблему со скалящимся осьминогом и надпись на обратной стороне: субботняя дата и десять часов вечера — и сунул её в карман. Баки он про неё ничего не сказал.

***

Схваченный впопыхах йогурт оказался каким-то замороченным десертом из семян чиа и пюре маракуйи. Баки уже успел попробовать маракуйю и решить, что съест её в каком угодно виде, однако понятия не имел, что такое семена чиа. Больше всего эта штука походила на лягушачью икру. Баки пару минут нерешительно пялился на маленький пластиковый стаканчик, прежде чем, повиновавшись взявшему своё голоду, запустил в него ложку.

Как оказалось, волновался он зря. Семена хоть и не имели никакого выраженного вкуса, но весьма приятно лопались на зубах. 

Баки кинул пустой стаканчик вместе с одноразовой ложкой в мусорку, быстро сполоснул опустевшую кружку и отправился обратно в зал. Стоило ему приоткрыть дверь подсобки, до слуха донёсся раздражённый голос Стива:

— ...а я ещё раз повторяю: магазин не несёт ответственности за застрявшие в покупателях предметы. 

Баки мимолётно подумал о том, чтобы вернуться в подсобку и выпить ещё кофе, но потом всё же решился пройти в зал. 

Стив, как оказалось, разговаривал по телефону:

— Я, что ли, виноват, что вы решили сэкономить и купили стимулятор точки G заместо массажёра простаты? Конечно же он у вас уехал, без ограничителя-то. — Стив замолчал, потирая переносицу. — От меня вы что хотите? Чтобы я приехал, засунул вам руку в задницу и вытащил его? Самое разумное — обратиться в больницу, причём немедленно. … Нет, я понимаю, что в больнице на вас будут смотреть как на идиота, но поверьте, не вы первый, не вы последний. … Нет, пульта к этим игрушкам не полагается, кнопки управления на поверхности. … Внутри вибрирует? Надо же, как интересно! Но обычно так и бывает. Давно заряжали? … Ого! Часов пять продержится. … Поверить не могу, что я это говорю… Берёте ёмкость и наливаете в неё полтора литра холодной воды. Добавляете сок одного лимона и столовую ложку соли. А потом пьете стаканами, залпом. Можете по два стакана кряду. И идите на унитаз. Вас пронесет. Как-как, обыкновенно. Что? … — Стив фыркнул. — Ну, пакетик подстелите. Игрушка из вас должна выпасть. Сидите, пока не почувствуете, что она давит на мышцы входа изнутри. Тогда тужьтесь. Она и вылетит. Нет, спасибо, обратно приносить не надо. Товары интимного характера возврату и обмену не подлежат, тем более после столь интенсивного использования. Удачи.

Стив отключил телефон, швырнул его на стол, потом упал лбом на сложенные руки и застонал.

— Господи, — услышал Баки его невнятные стенания, — ну почему некоторые люди такие идиоты?

Если бы Стив знал, что его ещё ждёт...

***

Вошедший в зал клиент… клиентка… При взгляде на покупателя Баки запутался. Ростом выше двух метров, с внушительными плечами и не менее внушительным, явно накладным бюстом, макияжем в стиле восьмидесятых и огромном розовом парике, добавлявшем ей ещё сантиметров двадцать, тот выглядел случайно залетевшей к ним жарптицей-бройлером. Взмахнув наманикюренной дланью, трансвестит загудел низким, красиво модулированным голосом:

— Стиви! Дорогуша! Ты всё ещё тот же сладенький птенчик!

До этого Баки пребывал в состоянии сильного удивления. А сейчас он впал прямо-таки в ступор. Порозовевший Стив, выбирающийся из-за стойки и бормочущий что-то вроде: “Привет, Оливия, какими судьбами в Нью-Йорке?”, внезапно оказался в крепких объятиях. Кажется, великанша Оливия его даже приподняла и покачала на руках, словно он был куклой.

Баки хрюкнул и заработал такой яростный взгляд искоса, что предпочёл скрыться в углу с мало кому интересными интимными спреями и средствами гигиены. 

С изяществом бабочки размером с носорога, Оливия порхала между полками, басовито гудя восхищения и комментарии. Ей были интересны всякие “штучки”, которые ещё не поступили в продажу в Европе. Параллельно она рассказывала, что прибыла в качестве специального гостя на конкурс лучшей дрэг-королевы. “И как же я могла упустить возможность повидать моего чудесного мальчика!”— сюсюкала она, поминутно поглаживая Стива по щечке, похлопывая по плечу, а то и по попе. Баки с трудом сдерживался, чтобы не начать ржать в голос, а Стив изображал самого радушного и профессионального продавца, какого только можно было себе представить.

Баки предоставил общение целиком и полностью Стиву. Во-первых, потому что после прошлого раза предпочитал не лезть к его постоянным клиентам, а во-вторых… ну, Баки полностью поддерживал движение за гражданские права, ему совсем не сложно было обращаться к человеку так, как было тому комфортно, но порой он терялся. Вечно боялся, что скажет что-то обидное или неприемлемое.

А эта Оливия выглядела настоящей дивой, и попасться под её душно-сладкое обаяние он не стремился. Пусть уж сам Стив разбирается.

Раз за разом в магазине раздавались восхищенные возгласы: “Стиви! А это что? Ай, шалун, ай, проказник! Положи мне парочку… Нет, клади пять, пригодятся!..” Стив послушно складывал в корзинку лубриканты в затейливых флаконах, брелки-мастурбаторы и всевозможные вибраторы. “В “Беата Узе” выбор, конечно, неплохой, но все такое… немецкое, бюргерское. А у тебя всегда найдётся чем порадовать плохих девочек!” Стив улыбался и кивал. 

Наконец, после полутора часов общения, Стив дотащил до кассы третью корзинку и принялся сканировать покупки.

— А в самолёте проблем не будет? — поинтересовался он между делом.

— Ах, Стиви, дорогуша, я полечу бизнес-классом, компания оплачивает. Всё будет в норме. Но вот чек для налоговой службы в Германии ты мне всё-таки выпиши. 

Стив вздохнул, достал специальный блокнот для подтверждения продажи и принялся переписывать наименования покупок с артикулами, по длине напоминавших здоровых анаконд.

Наконец, Оливия ушла, обвешанная пакетами и сумками. Стив выдохнул с явным облегчением. Баки выбрался из своего угла, который он за всё время визита немецкой красотки покинул всего раза два, чтобы обслужить клиентов.

— Ну так что… Стиви? — не удержался он от подколки. — Пообедаем?

Стив резко схватил его за рубашку и, подтащив к себе (или, скорее, самого себя — Баки всё-таки весил вдвое больше его), зашипел:

— Попробуешь ещё раз меня так назвать — и я взгляну на файл с твоими штрафами.

— У меня нет штрафов, — возмутился было Баки, но Стив тихо многообещающе проговорил:

— Значит, будут. 

Даже обед, обычно действовавший на Стива умиротворяюще, в этот раз не помог. Он всё ещё фыркал и огрызался даже на самые невинные замечания. 

А вскоре Стив сорвал зло ещё и на так “удачно” попавшем под руку клиенте:

— А у вас есть анальные бусы другого цвета? — спросил наивный человек, не сумевший разглядеть признаки приближения личного апокалипсиса.

— А вы их на шее носить собираетесь? Если вы их хотите применять по назначению, то цвет никакой роли не играет. Вы их и не увидите. По большей части. Продемонстрировать?

Тряся головой, клиент покинул магазин.  
Баки понял, что, если не вмешается, то закончится всё плохо. 

— Ты бы отвлёкся, Стив, — посоветовал он. — Документацию проверь, напиши пару писем, порисуй. А тут я и без тебя справлюсь.

Хоть и недовольный, Стив признал его правоту и удалился в подсобку. Баки выдохнул. Осталось справиться с вечерним наплывом клиентов.

***

— Привет.

Зашедший клиент быстро осмотрелся и направился прямиком к Баки. Несмотря на возраст явно за тридцать, выглядел он отлично: поджарый, но не тощий, высокий, ухоженный. Он напоминал гламурного сёрфера из какого-нибудь фильма. Баки улыбнулся в ответ.

— Добрый день, чем могу помочь?

Клиент оглянулся, оценивая ассортимент.

— У меня намечается интимная вечеринка на две персоны. Нужно хорошенько подготовиться.

— Прошу. — Сдержанным жестом Баки указал на полки. — Начнём со смазок или аксессуаров?

— А как лучше?

— Лучше с игрушек, потому что порой для определённых девайсов нужны определённые средства, а их подобрать куда проще, зная, что именно нужно.

Клиент задумчиво кивнул.

— Звучит логично. У вас есть стеклянные или металлические дилдо?

Баки кивнул, немного удивленный.

— Да, имеются, но, может, лучше будет попробовать более приятные на ощупь материалы? Силикон или киберкожа прекрасно имитируют…

— Это мне не нужно, — махнул рукой клиент. — Я сторонник гигиены и предпочитаю простые в уходе девайсы. Вот это что?

Баки взял в руки гладкий дилдо из серебристого металла и продемонстрировал его. Перевернув, показал завинчивающуюся пробку:

— Наполняется водой, можно холодной, можно горячей. Можно положить даже в холодильник, но такое чревато обморожениями, поэтому применять с осторожностью.

— М-м-м, — протянул клиент, — настоящий снежный принц. А это что?

Он ткнул пальцем с едва заметное пятнышко посередине дилдо. Баки вздохнул.

— Это легко убрать даже бумажной салфеткой, — пообещал он.

Клиент нахмурился и едва заметно поджал губы. Вздохнув второй раз, Баки достал из кармана бархотку, которой полировал хуй Фреда и Ракету, и в несколько движений избавился от пятен, заставив дилдо приглушённо сиять.

— Вот, — продемонстрировал он его клиенту, держа за нижнюю часть, чтобы ненароком не оставить отпечатков. — Металл очень лёгок в уходе.

— Действительно, — почти промурлыкал “сёрфер”. — А этот?

Баки последовательно показывал все металлические и стеклянные члены, имевшиеся в ассортименте, и каждый настырный клиент просил его отполировать. У Баки аж правая рука заболела, и он сменил её на левую. Наконец, все игрушки подошли к концу.

— Есть ещё пробки, — сказал он. — Желаете посмотреть?

— Обязательно, — воскликнул клиент, — начнём с тех, что поменьше, и будем продвигаться вперёд.

Баки вздохнул. И пошёл к полке с анальными пробками.

Когда и они закончились, а у Баки начало сводить плечо над протезом, он неуверенно покосился на стеллаж. Стив, некоторое время назад выбравшийся из подсобки и пристроившийся за кассой, негромко хмыкнул. Баки расслышал.

— Я могу ещё что-то вам показать?

— Я бы был не против, чтобы ты показал мне скрепку, — откровенно глядя на него произнёс клиент.

— Ну… неподалёку есть канцелярский магазин. — И вот теперь он определённо услышал от кассы сдавленный смешок. — Но, боюсь, больше я ничем помочь не могу.

Парень просто молча пристально посмотрел на него (Баки легко выдержал взгляд), а потом всё также молча направился к выходу, так ничего и не купив. Баки недоумённо проследил за закрывающейся дверью, а потом поставил последнюю, огромную пробку на место и направился к кассе. Стив, уже не скрываясь, тихо посмеивался.

— Не хочешь объяснить, что такого смешного произошло?

— Ты правда не знаешь, что такое “скрепка”?

Баки честно попытался вспомнить, нет ли у них секс-игрушки с таким названием, но сколько бы он не напрягался, в памяти так ничего и не всплыло. 

— Что-то мне подсказывает, что нет. 

— Поза в сексе, Бак. У себя на члене он тебя был не против увидеть. 

Баки открыл рот… и снова закрыл. 

— Ч-чего?

— Да ладно, ты будто удивлён. Выглядишь ты вполне себе ебабельно. Радуйся, что облапать не пытался. А есть такие, которые ещё и после работы караулят. 

И вот тут настала пора Баки краснеть и беситься.

Что поделаешь, карма — штука скорострельная.

***

Насколько, он узнал всего полчаса спустя. Баки прибирался на полках, превратившихся в кучу малу после вечернего наплыва покупателей, когда колокольчик над дверью звякнул. Зашла клиентка, Баки слышал это по перестуку каблуков. Он вышел в проход, намереваясь приветствовать припозднившуюся клиентку, и замер. Как был, с силиконовым хуем в руках. Неподалёку от входа стояла Бекка и с любопытством осматривалась по сторонам, особенно внимательно разглядывая Фреда. А потом их взгляды встретились.

В последний раз такое выражение лица Баки видел у сестры тогда, когда признался, что побрился её бритвой. Что поделать, он срочно должен был идти на собеседование, а лезвия для своей купить забыл. До сих пор не понимал, чего Бекка так взъелась. Он же лицо брил, а не что-то ещё. Если уж на то пошло, то это ему нужно было переживать. 

Баки тупо пялился на Бекку, сжимая руками злосчастный хер (а производители не обманули — материал и правда невероятно приятный), а Бекка — на него. А потом Баки к своему ужасу услышал за спиной лёгкие шаги.

— Ну и что ты стоишь? Клиентку обслуживать думаешь или как? — сухо поинтересовался Стив, а потом к ещё большему ужасу Баки обратился к Бекке. — Здравствуйте, вы как предпочитаете отсасывать, с презервативом или нет? У нас есть прекрасные образцы — ультратонкие, со вкусом шампанского.

— Стив, блядь, — сдавленно прошипел Баки. — Это моя сестра. 

И вот теперь выражение лица Бекки снова изменилось. О, а такое Баки в последний раз видел ещё в подростковом возрасте — когда Бекка узнала, что он тренировался расстёгивать застёжку на лифчике на, собственно, её лифчике. Эй, у него намечалось первое в жизни свидание с продолжением, он не мог опозориться!

— Привет, — выдавила Бекка из себя. — Неплохой у вас тут магазинчик.

И Баки понял, что самое страшное уже произошло. Бекка всё поняла.

Стив попеременно посмотрел на Бекку, нервно сжимавшую ручку сумочки, потом на Баки, неловко пытавшегося спрятать силиконовый член за спиной. Потом шагнул навстречу девушке.

— Привет, я Стив Роджерс, — представился он, — владелец этого райского местечка. — Вообще-то формально владельцем магазина являлся какой-то давно на него забивший и потому незнакомый Баки чувак. Стив же был… ну, наверное, верным определением будет “Исполняющим обязанности владельца”. Однако Баки промолчал. — А вы, значит, сестра Баки?

— Бекка, — ответила та. — Барнс.

— Баки и Бекка, забавно, — пробормотал Стив. — Приятно познакомиться. Не хотите выбрать что-нибудь? Без магазинной наценки. 

— Стив! — возмущенно вскрикнул Баки.

— Хочу! — одновременно ответила Бекка.

Стив ухмыльнулся.

— Выбирайте. Понадобится консультация, зовите меня. 

Баки сидел за кассой и смотрел прямо перед собой, пока Бекка бродила по магазину, рассматривая выставленные товары. К кассе она пришла с двумя пачками презервативов и небольшим флакончиком смазки. Баки молча пробил товары по себестоимости, сложил в пакет и протянул сестре:

— Желаю приятного использования, — с сарказмом произнес он. 

Бекка поблагодарила.

— Ты ещё долго работаешь? — спросила она.

Вместо Баки ответил Стив:

— В принципе, на сегодня уже достаточно. Можешь идти.

— Но… — начал было возражать Баки, однако Стив махнул рукой:

— Всё завтра. Успеем.

***

Вот так и получилось, что Баки ушёл с работы на полтора часа раньше и поехал домой в сопровождении Бекки. Первые несколько минут они молча шли по улице, направляясь к автобусной остановке. Наконец Баки не выдержал:

— Как ты нашла меня?

Бекка легкомысленно пожала плечами.

— Договор о найме на работу лежит у тебя в комнате. Там есть адрес.

— Рыться в чужих вещах нехорошо! — воскликнул Баки, закипая.

— Я искала линейку. Он мне случайно попался. Я просто запомнила адрес. И решила… устроить тебе небольшой сюрприз. Должна признаться, что сюрприз получился для нас обоих.

Подъехал автобус. Баки расплатился за проезд и сел рядом с сестрой. Он всё ещё был зол.

— А этот твой Стив ничего так, милый, — внезапно сменила тему Бекка.

— Он не мой! — возмутился Баки. — И милый — это не так. Его порой заносит ого-го. Да ты сама слышала. Слушай, а зачем тебе… то, что ты купила?

— А это не твоё дело, — почти пропела Бекка. — Пригодится.

Всё ещё не помирившись, они вышли возле станции подземки и спустились вниз. На платформе было не слишком много народа. Из туннеля тянуло затхлым теплом.

— Нет, Стив милый, — продолжила прерванный разговор Бекка, — он похож на воробья: сердито щёлкает клювиком и норовит уколоть в глаз, но всё-таки он безобидный.

Баки подумал о полировке хуев, о Фреде, сортировке дилдо по цвету и массе других вещей. Безобидный, как же. А как он клиентов отчитывал! И Баки себе за спину задвигал. И Стив в подсобке, на полу, с синюшными губами, с трудом ловящий воздух… 

— Тебе самому-то нравится? — вдруг участливо поинтересовалась Бекка.

— Кто? Стив? Он ничего так… когда не говнится, — ответил Баки.

— Да я про работу, придурок! — со смехом воскликнула Бекка. — У тебя, похоже, профдеформация!

В этот момент подползла, лязгая, электричка, и это избавило Баки от необходимости отвечать. Всю дорогу Бекка принималась порой хихикать, однако перед домом она вдруг остановилась и взяла Баки за правую руку:

— Я ничего не скажу маме и папе. О том, что это за магазин. Не переживай. Работа есть работа, и если тебе там хорошо, что кто я такая, чтобы что-то тебе указывать? Продолжай. Я рада, что у тебя всё налаживается.

Она ещё и в щёку его торопливо чмокнула, а потом быстро вбежала в подъезд. Баки накрыл щёку ладонью и последовал за сестрой. Налаживается? Что она имела в виду? У него всё отлично!


	6. Про лимоны, или "Не кусай меня за жопу!"

— Может, возьмёшь уже? Мне тут твоя грубая мужская сила нужна.

— Блядь, можно я сначала эту коробку оттащу?

Сегодняшний рабочий день начался на два часа раньше положенного. Виной тому была доставка товара. Роль Баки в этом мероприятии заключалась в том, чтобы оттаскивать в магазин объёмные картонные коробки. Он дважды чуть было не навернулся, вслепую шагая по узкой лестнице, а ещё был вынужден открывать дверь ногой — пока не догадался подпереть её коробкой. Не то чтобы Баки жаловался. Стив в это время что-то обговаривал с курьером, разбирался с привезёнными документами, распечатывал дополнительно какие-то бумаги… Баки совершенно не хотел в это вникать. 

Когда все коробки оказались выставлены на полу магазина, Стив достал из под кассовой стойки ярко-жёлтый канцелярский нож и быстро разрезал скреплявший ближайшую коробку скотч. 

— Я могу ещё чем-то помочь? — спросил Баки.

— Да, — не отрываясь от бумаги, проговорил Стив. — Товар сейчас для удобства рассортирован по категориям. Каждая упакована отдельно. — Стив указал на находящийся внутри коробки объемистый куль из плёнки и прозрачной пупырчатой упаковки. Сбоку виднелась небольшая белая наклейка с какой-то надписью. — Вскрывай и считай. Потом смотри по документам, соответствует указанному количеству или нет. Если чего-то не хватает или наоборот, слишком много — нужно сделать вычерк в накладной. Если видишь брак, то тоже отмечай и откладывай в сторону. Всё понятно?

— Да.

Баки забрал нож, вскрыл следующую коробку, а потом принялся считать находящиеся в ней упаковки — значились они как товар одиннадцатой категории. По сути же это были вибростимуляторы и вибропули. Баки как раз заканчивал перебирать коробки, когда одна из них привлекла его внимание.

— Это что, виброяйцо в форме лимона? 

— Ага. Удобно: нагрянет кто-то неожиданно, и можно спрятать среди настоящих лимонов. 

— И с чего бы кому-то держать дома столько лимонов? 

— Ну, может, лимоны возбуждают, на них и мастурбирует. 

— А зачем вообще прятать вибратор в лимоны? Шкафов, что ли, нет?

— Для работника секс-шопа у тебя на редкость слабая фантазия. Не отвлекайся.

Баки пожал плечами и аккуратно поставил простым карандашом галочку в строке накладной. 

К счастью, обошлось без трудностей. Они закончили сверять товар, Стив расписался в документах и поставил печать магазина, а после отпустил курьера. 

До открытия магазина оставалось ещё полтора часа.

Стив притащил из подсобки ещё один сканер — похожий на тот, что лежал на кассе, но больше и тяжелее, а ещё какое-то устройство с полупрозрачной крышкой, под которой виднелся рулон ценников. Недолго повозился с ней, понажимал кнопки на сканере, а потом вручил его Баки. 

— Значит так. Схема такая: сканируешь штрих-код производителя, выползший ценник уже нашего магазина цепляешь рядом — так, чтобы первый штрих-код не перекрывать. Если не сканируется, набираешь вручную. Когда будет готово, убираешь в сторону, я забираю и выкладываю на полки или уношу на склад. Всё ясно?

Баки кивнул. Вытащив первую упаковку (с блестящим чёрным вибростимулятором простаты), направил сканер на находящийся на оборотной стороне штрих-код и нажал на крупную жёлтую кнопку. Сканер тут же громко пискнул, неопознанное устройство зашумело, являя миру первый ценник. Баки осторожно отцепил его от светло-жёлтой блестящей бумаги и попытался найти свободное от надписей место, чтобы приклеить. Его вот всегда бесило, когда он хотел, скажем, прочитать состав на коробке хлопьев, а половина текста была заклеена ценником. 

Почти опустошив первую коробку и устав постоянно нагибаться, Баки уселся на пол, скрестив ноги. Он пытался работать быстро и слаженно, но то и дело отвлекался на какую-то диковинную фигню. Вот кто может купить надувную куклу-инопланетянку? Баки, честно говоря, вообще не понимал, зачем в принципе покупать секс-куклы. Они ведь даже на настоящих людей не похожи. Это ж как надувной бассейн ебать.

Баки растерянно покрутил в руках упаковку с ядовито розовой штукой с тремя каплеобразными отростками — двумя длинными и одним коротким. Походило на какой-то причудливый гриб. Он прочитал описание на обороте. 

— Стив? Зачем нужен тройной стимулятор? 

— Женщинам — для вагины, ануса и клитора. Мужчинам — как массажер простаты, боковые отростки в данном случае будут массировать промежность и копчик. 

— И что, приятно?

— Не знаю, не пробовал, — отрезал Стив. — Не отвлекайся, скоро магазин открывать.

Баки сосредоточился на сканировании и приклеивании ценников, пока в руки ему не попалась большая коробка, полная разноцветных коробочек поменьше. Он с трудом выцарапал первую — тёмно-зелёную — и прочитал надпись.

— В этих духах правда концентрат феромонов? — крикнул Баки в сторону подсобки.

— Написано же, — отозвался из-за двери Стив.

— И что, действуют? 

Стив к этому моменту уже успел выйти из подсобки и остановился рядом с Баки.

— Сам попробуй, — пожал он плечами. 

Баки хмыкнул и тут же, не вставая с места, сорвал с коробочки прозрачную защитную плёнку, вытащил небольшой флакончик с пульверизатором и прыснул себе несколько раз на шею и в вырез футболки. Стив даже особенно сказать ничего не успел.

— Чувствуешь что-то? — спросил Баки, вертя бутылочку в руках.

— После того, как ты вскрыл упаковку, не проведя по кассе — ярость и ненависть, — сухо сказал Стив. 

— Да боже ж мой, — Баки встал, перегнулся через стойку и, схватив сканер, быстро пробил коробку. — Вычтешь из зарплаты. 

Стив на это ничего не сказал. Баки оставил духи возле кассы и продолжил свой рабский труд. 

Магазин они открыли вовремя, но с распределением товаров пришлось ещё повозиться. К счастью, народа было не слишком много.

Прошёл где-то час, и Баки ощутил странный запах. Точнее, очень мерзкую и интенсивную вонь, напоминавшую концентрированное кошачье ссаньё. Баки даже проверил, не пахнет ли от ножек стола или из угла — вдруг какая кошка пробралась и пометила. Но пахло однозначно от него самого. Он зашёл в подсобку и обнюхал рубашку. Та пахла вполне приятно, теми духами, которые он на себя набрызгал. Но стоило ему шевельнуться, и волна резкого неприятного запаха била ему в нос. Баки не выдержал.

— Стив, — обратился он, — от меня воняет?

Сосредоточенно нахмурившись, Стив оторвался от документов и понюхал Баки.

— Запах приятный. Сладковат на мой вкус, но в целом ничего.

— А мне кажется, будто на меня кошки нассали.

Стив хмыкнул.

— А вот не надо хватать и выливать на себя полфлакона неизвестных духов.

— Ты же сам сказал — попробуй! — возмутился Баки.

— Баки, ты меня порой удивляешь, — признался Стив. — Я в шутку сказал, а ты кидаешься исполнять каждую мелочь, будто я… твой генерал, что ли.

— Ты мой начальник, — уверенно произнёс Баки.

Стив покачал головой.

— Расслабься, солдат, ты не в армии.

Баки нахмурился. Ему не нравилось, когда Стив начинал издеваться над его военным прошлым.

— И не парься, — продолжил Стив. — У этих духов вот такой хреновый побочный эффект. Они содержат феромоны и окситоцин, это гормон. Он реагирует на гормоны, содержащиеся в твоём поту, и поэтому тебе начинает казаться, что теперь от тебя воняет. На самом деле нет. Ты очень приятно и привлекательно пахнешь. У нас эти духи раскупают юристы, риэлторы и продавцы автомобилей — короче, все, кто работает с людьми. Несмотря на цену, расходятся быстро. Наверняка они им помогают, иначе зачем им они?

Баки задумался. Потом наплевал на все объяснения, пошёл в туалет и как мог отмыл шею. Запах слегка ослабел, но полностью не исчез. Вот же дерьмо!

Вернувшись в зал, он покрутил в руках коробочку, достал и понюхал флакончик. Ничего выдающегося, как Стив и сказал: сладковатый ненавязчивый аромат, вполне универсальный, подходящий и женщинам, и мужчинам. Цены на коробочке не было. Вспомнив, как лихо он велел Стиву вычесть цену духов из зарплаты и как странно Стив на него взглянул, Баки ощутил смутное беспокойство. Духи Стив уже поставил в шкаф, где стояли и лежали небольшие по размеру, но дорогие товары. Чувствуя себя всё хуже, Баки достал запечатанную коробочку и взглянул на ценник.

Четыреста сорок девять долларов и девяносто девять центов. Он только что пшикнулся на почти всю недельную зарплату. Дурацкими духами, которые на коже воняли как кошачье ссаньё. И родителям отдать будет почти нечего, у него только на проезд в неделю больше восьмидесяти баксов уходит!

Чёрт!

Баки был готов головой о стену двинуться. Надо же было оказаться таким идиотом. Неудивительно, чего Стив на него так взъелся! 

***

День был долгим и муторным, но, памятуя, что накануне Стив отпустил его на два часа раньше, Баки был твёрдо намерен остаться до закрытия магазина. Но он никак не рассчитывал, что в Стива вселится дух бухгалтера-трудоголика, потому что тот обложился документами, накладными, чеками, бланками заказов и калькулятором и проверял там что-то, Баки непонятное. Когда после закрытия прошло полчаса, Баки направился к Стиву.

— Стив. Иди домой.

— Я ещё немного посижу.

— Иди домой.

— Мне нужно закончить отчёт…

— Иди нахрен отсюда. 

Стив не ответил. Нет, ну это совсем уже. 

Баки прошёлся по магазину, гася свет. Прихватил сумку и повесил её через плечо. Приготовил ключи, чтобы легко было достать. И вернулся к Стиву.

— Пойдём по домам, Стив, — закинул он удочку в последний раз.

Стив глянул на него покрасневшими, как у кролика, глазами, и опять покачал головой. Он явно был намерен просидеть здесь до полуночи, а то и дольше. Баки решительно выключил настольную лампу. Не обращая внимания на протесты, он отодвинул его вместе с компьютерным креслом от стола, а потом решительно шагнул вперёд и, пригнувшись, быстро закинул Стива себе на плечо. 

От такой наглости тот даже онемел. Баки придержал его за ноги и, следя за тем, чтобы не стукнуть его ни о какую полку, понёс к выходу.

— Ты охренел? — наконец задушенно вякнул Стив. — Отпусти меня! Немедленно!

— Как только, так сразу, — пыхтел Баки, удерживая извивающегося Стива на плече и ухитряясь одной рукой запереть дверь, опустить решётку и закрыть её на замок. — Не дёргайся! — воскликнул он. — Не удержу, упадёшь головой на пол.

Стив продолжил ворочаться, хотя и не так активно. Потом, сгруппировавшись, он вдруг попытался вырваться одним движением. И ему это почти удалось, по крайней мере, он сполз с плеча и повис за спиной Баки, удерживаемый за щиколотки.

Поднимавшийся по лестнице Баки чуть не скатился с ним вниз.

— Стив! — возмущённо рявкнул он. — Затихни!

И врезал ладонью по туго обтянутой сбившимися брюками заднице Стива. Тот немужественно взвизгнул, дёрнулся, и тут Баки ощутил острую боль в районе ягодицы. Он аж замычал. А потом раздражённо поставил Стива на асфальт перед домом.

— Однако какой ты придурок! — воскликнул Баки, потирая укушенный зад ладонью. — Поверить не могу. Бывай, Стив!

Сунув Стиву в руки его сумку, Баки широкими шагами направился к остановке. Задница болела. Баки злился.

***

Баки сидел на табурете в подсобке, придвинув к себе низкий и узкий столик, на который они со Стивом обычно просто кидали свои вещи. Сейчас на нём были аккуратно разложены всевозможные дилдо, а также уже знакомая Баки красная тряпочка и средство для очистки игрушек. Вчера перед самым закрытием случился настоящий наплыв посетителей — судя по всему, эмигрантов, которые так и норовили ощупать образцы, а некоторые — ещё и продавцов. 

Как итог: сегодня Баки предстояло оттереть и выставить всё это до открытия магазина. Он взял в руки первый фаллоимитатор — прозрачный гелевый с рельефом, приятного светло-голубого цвета. А потом, опрыскав его очищающим спреем, вздохнул и начал методично натирать.

Когда-то он точно так же занимался полировкой своей винтовки. 

Он погрузился в медитативное спокойствие, когда руки сам знают, что и как надо сделать, а мысли уплывают далеко, не сдерживаемые ничем.

Казалось, вокруг него опять брезентовые стены палатки, удушающая жара давит тяжёлым одеялом, а под локтем бормочет на длинных волнах крошечный радиоприёмник. Баки разбирает свою винтовку: отсоединяет приклад, снимает затвор… Постепенно смертельное оружие превращается в набор разложенных на старом полотенце деталей и пружин. Смазка забивается под ногти. Баки трёт детали тряпкой, капает смазкой и откладывает в сторону. Он спокоен и сосредоточен.

Часом раньше он ходил вдоль пыльной колеи, называемой дорогой, и собирал в пакет для мусора куски взорвавшихся там солдат. Три солдата и сержант наехали на мину. Кто и когда ухитрился подложить её, а главное, когда? Баки нашёл оторванную кисть. На безымянном пальце блестела тонкая полоска обручального кольца. Он поднял её обтянутой перчаткой рукой. Кисть на ощупь напоминала резиновую. Она отправилась в мешок к непонятным ошмёткам. Тянуло блевать. Солнце жарило с высоты. Баки отыскивал куски по мухам. Один из солдат, посланных на эту печальную миссию, блевал в сторонке, согнувшись пополам. Баки подошёл. На песке лежала оторванная голова. Лицо оказалось знакомым: вчера с этим парнем они ужинали в столовой, и тот сидел неподалёку. На его месте мог быть любой из них.

Баки собирает винтовку, прицепляет, вкручивает и вставляет. Это словно второе рождение: из бессмысленных разрозненных частей образуется единое целое. Он собирает чью-то смерть. Сегодня он пойдет ночью в засаду, будет лежать, дожидаясь тех, кто принёс мину. Если они попробуют принести ещё, он их прикончит. Он — Зимний Солдат, один из четырёх снайперов отделения. У них позывные времён года. Почему-то ему досталась зима. Баки не ропщет. Осталось ещё присоединить приклад…

— Баки, долго ещё? — вырвал его из воспоминаний голос Стива. — Клиенты пришли, ты нужен. Кончай надрачивать!

Баки уже закончил с протиркой, собрал члены в коробку, и, прихватив тряпку и последний неочищенный дилдо — тот самый многострадальный стеклянный хер — направился в зал, планируя поставить его на место. 

Как оказалось, Стив уже закончил убирать беспорядок и открыл магазин. 

— ...Что это такое?

Баки вытянул шею, видя за стойкой светловолосую макушку Стива. Разговаривал он с высокой темноволосой женщиной.

— Клипсы для сосков. Берете и хуярите на соски. Есть ещё с вибрацией. Так, где... Баки, иди продемонстрируй клипсы с вибрацией!

Ещё раз вздохнув, Баки, не переставая натирать дилдо бархатной тряпочкой, обошёл стойку. 

— Ты не видишь, я страпон полирую? — продемонстрировал он, немного приподняв обозначенный страпон, а потом чуть активнее задвигал по нему рукой. 

— Вы погодите, сейчас он кончит и всё продемонстрирует в лучшем виде! — пообещал клиентке Стив, метнув в сторону Баки острый взгляд. 

Баки невозмутимо сдул осевшую на головку стеклянного члена пылинку и продолжил старательно стирать с него жирные отпечатки пальцев. 

Он всё ещё злился на Стива за укус. Судя по тому, что тот заставил его хуи полировать — тот тоже.

***

— Знаешь, если ты хотел привлечь покупателей, то не обязательно было так развратно наряжаться. Мог бы просто волосы распустить.

Баки моргнул. Чего?

Ах, да. Шорты. Бекка над ним уже поржала утром. Ещё и чулки в сетку предложила, язва хренова. 

— Жарко сегодня, — неопределённо дёрнул плечом Баки. 

Не, ну не признаваться же, что у него банально мама все штаны в стирку уволокла. И вообще, не такие уж эти шорты и короткие. Баки их носил… В старших классах. Мода тогда была такая. И всех устраивало. Да, он слегка подкачался и оброс мышцами за последние годы, поэтому шорты облегают его непривычно плотно… Чёрт, Стив прав. Он припёрся на работу в узких и чересчур коротких шортах. Он идиот. 

Чтобы хоть как-то отвлечься и обыграть ситуацию, Баки решил попить водички. Открутив пробку с запотевшей бутылки, которую полдня выдерживал в холодильнике, он с наслаждением обхватил горлышко губами. Вода свободно полилась в горло, остужая пищевод. В этот момент откуда-то сбоку донеслось покашливание.

Баки скосил глаза, увидел пялящегося на него Стива и только потом вспомнил, что его уже предупреждали: никто не суёт горлышко бутылки целиком в рот. Не в пустыне. В Нью-Йорке так не делают. Выглядит… стрёмно.

Он попытался перестать пить, но вода потекла из уголков рта, по шее и ниже, промачивая футболку. Наверняка он к тому же и покраснел, как рак, учитывая, что и уши, и шея, и особенно щёки просто запылали огнём. Стив покачал головой.

— Не удивлюсь, если сегодня кто-то предложит тебе положить твои ноги ему на плечи, — сухо произнёс он.

Баки вздохнул.

Порой Стив был просто невыносим.


	7. Корица и карамель

— Я не очень понимаю…

— Что именно в устройстве анальной пробки вызывает у вас затруднения? 

Стив с утра был не в настроении.

Ещё и Баки опоздал на работу, потому что решил перед этим по-быстрому забежать на почту. Быстро, ага. Очередь состояла человек из пятнадцати, и каждый, абсолютно каждый тип задавал у стойки столько вопросов, будто решил выяснить до мелочей каждую подробность истории почтовой службы. Господи, неужели люди не могут посмотреть нужную информацию перед посещением? У этого заведения вообще-то есть веб-сайт.

В общем, Стив очень недовольно зыркнул, когда взмыленный спринтом от остановки до магазина Баки распахнул дверь. Ну хоть штаны на нём сегодня были нормальной длины и ширины.

Баки прошёл в зал и подошёл к кассе. Стив на приветствие ответил кивком, не отрываясь от распугивания клиентов. Избавившись от покупательницы, он сам подошёл к их рабочему углу и занялся сортировкой почты и прочих скопившихся бумаг. Баки все пять минут неприкаянно мялся рядом.

— На завтра планов не строй, — словно бы мимолётом сообщил Стив, аккуратно собирая в стопочку каталоги с эротической одеждой. 

Баки вскинул голову. В животе образовалась неприятная пустота. Неужели Стив решил от него избавиться?

— В смысле? У меня выходной, — осторожно напомнил Баки.

— А у Fun Factory презентация новой линейки пульсаторов. Для сотрудников магазинов интимных товаров. Пойдёшь вместе со мной. 

Отлично. Баки выдохнул. Дыра в животе начала наполняться острой обидой. Он всю неделю смотрит на члены, причём не всегда резиновые (была парочка клиентов, которые показывали ему фото своих достоинств на телефоне. Зачем? Видимо, просто захотелось), так теперь будет заниматься этим же ещё и в выходной. Баки был почти уверен, что этой ночью ему снилась армия воинственных хуёв. Кажется, он делает что-то не так в своей жизни. 

Однако перспектива лишиться работы была ещё слишком велика, потому он молча кивнул и направился заниматься любимой медитативной практикой: сортировать смазки и упаковки презервативов, перемешанные любопытными.

***

Зал, в который они вошли, никак не вязался с представлениями Баки о месте для презентации секс-игрушек. Он не знал точно, чего именно ожидал (ну, может хоть пары неоновых светильников в виде пенисов или типа того), но комната была уж какой-то совсем простой и незатейливой. Народу тут тоже было не так много — в основном довольно-таки скучные по виду личности, столь же скучающе обводящие помещение взглядами. 

В передней части зала стоял стол, на котором лежали папки с информацией для участников: последний каталог компании с новейшими товарами, несколько пробников смазок и презервативов, флаеры определённых товаров и описание линейки, заявленной на сегодня. Сами пульсаторы лежали на отдельном столе, накрытом небольшой скатёркой. Их яркая окраска притягивала взгляд с любого места в зале. 

Стив был похож… ну, на доктора Франкенштейна. Баки даже стыдно стало за свой бодрый вид. Волосы взлохмаченные, под глазами тени, на столе перед ним — куча перепутанных бумажек с информацией о мероприятии, которые Стив, сдерживая зевоту, пытался хоть как-то рассортировать. Недоставало только лабораторного стакана и молниеотвода.

Кофе, Стив. Вот что тебе нужно. Причём чашек эдак с десяток. Пока не создал какого-нибудь членомонстра. Однако кофе Стив не пил. 

Но говорить ничего Баки не стал. В последнее время он поднаторел в понимании разума Стива и предугадал его дальнейший ход. Чего бы он добился в ответ на попытку проявить заботу? Ядовитой подколки — вот чего.

Так что Баки усадил свой зад на соседний стул и свистнул у Стива одну из бумажек. Медленно, осторожно, двумя пальцами — как в детстве печеньку у Бекки. И на всякий случай металлической рукой. Мало ли.

Бумажка оказалась брошюрой с теми самыми пульсаторами. Баки перелистнул первую ярко-бирюзовую страницу, на которой красовался алый круг с названием фирмы, и вгляделся в изображение первого пульсатора. Голубого, с ребристой формой и чуть загнутым кончиком. Особой информации тут не было — только скупое перечисление материала, режимов пульсации и доступных расцветок. Голубой, розовый, фиолетовый. И почему у всевозможных дилдо вечно такие предсказуемые цвета? Почему не, скажем, лимонно-жёлтый? Или ярко-зелёный? 

Интересно, Стив вызверится на него, если он задаст этот вопрос на презентации?

Баки покосился на Стива, который всё так же теребил кучу мукулатуры, одновременно пытаясь придать блондинистой мочалке на голове подобие обыкновенной аккуратной прилизанности. 

Вероятно. 

Ну, хоть фуршет потом будет? Или хотя бы кофе? Баки огляделся. Вряд ли. Тут даже автомата нет. Вот ради чего он выходной гробит?

Наконец к столу подошли представители компании-производителя. У Баки появилось желание потереть глаза кулаком. Вот эта прилизанная во всех отношениях девица и дед лет пятидесяти будут рассказывать о новых чудесных игрушках, призванных дарить наслаждение?

Опасения его оправдались. Девица подошла к столу с выставленными образцами, а дед достал пачку распечаток, водрузил на нос очки, откашлялся и принялся вещать. Сначала поблагодарил всех за участие и интерес. Потом указал на миску с разноцветными пакетиками и предложил набрать пробников. Наконец он добрался до пульсаторов.

— Сегодня мы с большой радостью представляет вам линию “Строник”, — начал дед.

Девица скривилась и сморщила нос, что, по-видимому, должно было изобразить завлекающую улыбку. Баки не понравилось.

— Особенностью этой линии является разнообразие форм и цветов, — вещал дед. — В линии представлено шесть разных по форме и функциональности вибраторов, как правило, доступных в трёх цветовых вариантах…

— Стив, — прошептал Баки, наклоняясь к нему, — он же по буклету шпарит, почти слово в слово.

Стив сердито отмахнулся. Выглядел он как в школе: спина прямая, глаза на препо… тьфу, лектора. А каждый пульсатор как сложное уравнение, которое необходимо решить кратчайшим путем. Баки вздохнул и принялся рассматривать соседей. Некоторые слушали внимательно, как Стив, другие скучали. Один рубился в какую-то игрушку в смартфоне, другой листал фейсбук. 

Баки попытался сосредоточиться на девице. Та как раз взяла один из пульсаторов и принялась медленно двигать им в костлявом кулачке. Выглядело жалкой пародией. Баки понял, что начинает неумолимо клевать носом. Ну когда же перерыв?

Лектор зачитал все теххарактеристики, залпом осушил стакан с водой и сообщил, что объявляется получасовая пауза. Баки его аж поцеловать готов был. 

— Пойдем воздухом подышим? — предложил Баки.

— Ты иди, я тут информации немного соберу и выйду.

Даже не оглянувшись на пульсаторы, Баки покинул зал и, не дожидаясь лифта, заторопился вниз по лестнице.

***

Выйти из пусть и кондиционированного, но душного здания было сродни освобождению из тюрьмы. Баки остановился на ступеньках и сладко потянулся, разминая спину. Сейчас еще бы рубашку снять и под солнцем в одной футболке… Но мысль о том, что его рука окажется на всеобщем обозрении разом отрезвила его. Позади раздался шорох, шлепок, и Баки понял, что Стив тоже вышел и, разумеется, первым делом уронил половину набранных материалов. Обернувшись, Баки молча присел и принялся собирать каталоги, буклеты, информационные брошюрки и бланки заказов со скидками. Стив маячил рядом, пытаясь помогать, но в руках у него и так была растрёпанная стопка ещё каких-то документов. 

— Сумку с собой надо брать, — проворчал Баки, поднимаясь с более-менее аккуратной пачкой.

Стив моргнул. Он явно забежал в туалет, смочил волосы и причесал, став похожим на школьника с довоенной фотографии, такой аккуратный и чистенький. Брючки в носочки, на носочки сандалики… Красавчик. 

— Стив, — вкрадчиво сказал Баки, — а там будут давать ещё какую-нибудь жутко полезную информацию, без которой мы не сможем обойтись?

Стив моргнул второй раз. Он оглянулся, словно впервые заметив, что на улице ещё лето, что светит солнце… Птички в Нью-Йорке, правда, не пели, а нагло курлыкали и срали всем на головы, но это лета не портило. 

— Раз уж полвыходного мы просрали, пойдём, погуляем? Я не знаю, просто сидеть там… Я думал, они хоть куклу принесут для демонстраций. А там скукота.

Стив вздохнул и кивнул. И, не оглядываясь, они спустились на несколько ступенек и побрели по жаркой улице в сторону, где, согласно гуглкартам, наблюдался некий зелёный массив.

Массив оказался парком, зажатым со всех сторон дорогами и домами, но, тем не менее, спокойным, тенистым и пустым. Они прошлись по главной аллее, а потом сошли на утоптанную дорожку. Под деревьями было приятно и тихо. Баки опустился на траву, а потом лёг и закинул руки за голову. Как давно он не лежал вот так, глядя в небо сквозь листья и не боясь, что вот-вот в нем появится вертолёт или прилетит граната. 

Стив устроился рядом. Шуршал бумагами, разгребая их и складывая аккуратнее, а потом вдруг достал из кармана пакет и засунул в него всю свою добычу. Баки было слишком лениво, чтобы отпустить на этот счёт шпильку.

Постепенно желудок напомнил о себе. Баки присел, вертя головой, как гончая, пытаясь определить, а не найдётся ли поблизости место, где можно купить чего-нибудь попить. Кроме того, погода начала портиться.

— Стив, пить хочешь? — спросил он, потыкав пальцем в карту в смартфоне. — Неподалеку есть “Старбакс”.

Плевать ему на то, что на улице жара. Баки терпеть не мог холодные напитки. 

— Я сгоняю за кофе, ты не против? Тебе что-нибудь взять? 

Стив проговорил ему свой “заказ”, а потом, хмуро глядя на сероватое небо, попросил:

— Только побыстрее, ладно?

— Есть, капитан! — мягко улыбнувшись, отсалютовал ему Баки и широким шагом направился к дверям кофейни. 

Когда Баки вернулся, неся два стакана (карамельный латте для себя и фруктовый глинтвейн для Стива, ради которого пришлось уламывать продавщицу приготовить глинтвейн! летом! в жару! и ещё дать ей два доллара на чай), Стив, приняв стакан, спросил:

— Ты прогноз погоды не смотрел? Парит так, будто польёт сейчас. 

— Да нет, сегодня не должно. 

— Я в этом году уже дважды так из дома выходил, потому что “не должно”. В итоге промокал насквозь и ходил потом с простудой, — проворчал Стив, снимая пластиковую крышку со своего стакана. В воздухе запахло гвоздикой и корицей. 

Они встали и направились к выходу из парка. 

Когда на макушку упала первая капля воды, Баки подумал, что ему показалось. Запрокинул голову, он, прищурившись, вгляделся в небо и тут же опустил голову, потирая глаз тыльной стороной ладони. А потом на асфальте начали появляться мелкие тёмные точки, количество которых увеличивалось в геометрической прогрессии с каждой минутой. Стив коротко переглянулся с Баки, а потом резво рванул вперёд. 

Козырёк был старым и покошенным, опоры, увитые редкими слабыми нитями дикого плюща, ещё хранили следы светлой краски. Баки со Стивом едва успели шмыгнуть под проржавевшую крышу, как дождь застучал по ней в полную силу. Прижавшись спиной к холодной железной двери в ржавых пятнах, Баки тоскливо посмотрел на стену дождя снаружи. Ливень с невероятной силой барабанил по старому железу, словно мечтая пробить в непокорной крыше дыру.

Потом со стороны Стива с крыши потекло.

— Чёрт, — прошипел тот, отодвигаясь и вплотную прижавшись к Баки сбоку.  
Но и у Баки дела обстояли немногим лучше. Там, где стоял он, начало подкапывать, причём то в одном, то в другом месте. Особенно неприятно было, когда капли падали на шею. Баки ненавидел дождь. Преимущества службы на Ближнем Востоке были очевидны: дожди там случались крайне редко и быстро заканчивались. А вот о Нью-Йорке такого сказать было нельзя.

Всё ещё сжимая в ладонях полупустой стакан с чуть подостывшим латте, умудрившимся не расплекаться во время спринта до козырька, Баки попытался отшагнуть вбок, однако едва не вытеснил под дождь глухо ругнувшегося Стива. В воздухе пахло дождём, пряными специями из напитка Стива и карамелью от латте Баки. 

— Говорил же, — констатировал Стив.

Он снял крышку со своего стакана, махом допил глинтвейн, потом выудил из него и отправил в рот ломтик размякшего покрасневшего яблока и, снова закрыв крышку, прицельно метнул стакан в стоявшую в нескольких метрах снаружи, слабо заметную из-за дождя тёмно-зелёную мусорку. Попал он или нет, Баки не заметил. В последний раз насладившись греющим ладони теплом кофе, он последовал примеру Стива и, прищурившись, также метнул пустой стакан в стену дождя. 

— Тебе бы не в секс-шопе, а в метеорологической службе работать, — сухо отозвался он. 

— Был бы у тебя хронический ревматизм практически с рождения, посмотрел бы я на тебя перед дождём, — проворчал Стив.

Они топтались под навесом туда-сюда, всё чаще и всё плотнее прижимаясь друг к другу. К счастью, ветер дул сбоку, и капли не залетали под козырёк, однако протекающая крыша сводила на нет все преимущества. В конце концов они замерли, стоя боком к двери и прижавшись спинами. Стив был ниже, поэтому у Баки было ощущение, что они совпали всеми выпуклостями и вогнутостями своих тел, словно два трёхмерных кусочка пазла. Задница у Стива, даром что маленькая и, по его собственным словам, костлявая, Баки казалась вполне так ничего себе. Она пришлась ровнёшенько под его собственные ягодицы и всякий раз, когда Стив переступал с ноги на ногу, он тёрся ею о Баки, посылая неосознанные, но оттого не менее приятные сигналы вверх по позвоночнику. И это было… неожиданно возбуждающе. Настолько приятно, что Баки почувствовал, как неуклонно твердеет у него в штанах. Он попытался отступить, но немедленно шарахнулся обратно, когда ему прямо на макушку пролилась ледяная струйка, а потом, путаясь в волосах, потекла по затылку, на шею и по спине, впитываясь в поддетую под рубашку футболку. 

— Ф-фу, блядь, да сколько же можно! — воскликнул он и развернулся к Стиву лицом.

По-видимому, тому тоже пришлось несладко, и он повернулся, намереваясь что-то сказать. При этом он нечаянно скользнул животом по бедру Баки, и тот с каким-то испугом и одновременно восторгом понял, что и у Стива встал от всех их потираний. 

— Я… — начал Баки.

— Тут же невозможно! — одновременно с ним произнёс Стив.

Баки посмотрел в его чуть запрокинутое лицо, отмечая в очередной раз, что Стив хорош какой-то изящной ненавязчивой красотой, которую замечаешь не сразу, но рассмотрев, уже невозможно перестать её видеть.

Стив облизнул губы, заставив заблестеть их бледно-розовую плоть. У него были удивительно густые и длинные ресницы, затенявшие серо-голубые глаза.

— Ты красивый, — сказал он вдруг. — Правда, я художник, я знаю…

Баки не придумал ничего лучшего, чем наклониться и поцеловать эти блестящие розовые губы, пухлые и немного капризные на вид. Потому что ну что ещё можно сделать в ответ на то, что парень, спровоцировавший тебя на стояк и сам заработавший его от нескольких (многочисленных) прикосновений, называет тебя красивым?

Стив замер, явно ожидая чего угодно, но не того, что Баки полезет к нему с поцелуями. Но когда Баки чуть отодвинулся, чтобы убедиться, что сейчас его не начнут превращать в улитку прямо на месте, он впервые увидел ошеломлённого Стива, разом растерявшего весь свой напор и сарказм.

Баки кашлянул, пытаясь справиться с неловкостью. И облизнул губы, почувствовав привкус мёда, корицы и лимона. Он и в жизни представить себе не мог, что это вызовет такую реакцию, потому что Стив вцепился ему в лацканы куртки, резко толкнул к ржавой двери и поцеловал в ответ сам, намного требовательнее и напористей, чем сделал это Баки. У него буквально ослабли колени. С такой жадностью, желанием и даже отчаянием никто и никогда не целовал его за всю жизнь. По крайней мере, припомнить этого Баки не мог. Хотя в этот момент он вообще ничего не мог припомнить, даже собственного имени. Только немного погодя он сообразил, что у него есть руки, и он вполне может их использовать. И тогда он сделал то, что втайне хотел сделать уже некоторое время: обхватил задницу Стива и слегка сжал, правой ощущая ее волнующую упругость. И никаких костей. 

Стив издал ему в рот странный звук, словно он задохнулся и вскрикнул одновременно. Баки почувствовал, что он дрожит. Но целоваться они не перестали. У Баки во рту мешались вкусы корицы и карамели, хозяйничал упругий и требовательный язык, которому наконец-то нашлось куда лучшее применение, чем отпускать колкие замечания. Баки на пробу подался вперёд бёдрами, и Стив толкнулся в ответ. Они забыли про дождь, и даже капающая сверху вода уже не раздражала. А потом дождь закончился. И выглянуло солнце. И осветило их, резко вырывая из такого уютного полумрака.

Улица сразу показалась далеко не такой пустой, послышались шаги, где-то просигналила машина. Они внезапно поняли, что находятся на виду у всех. И отпрянули друг от друга.

Баки посмотрел на Стива и не сумел удержать улыбки. От обычно аккуратной, даже прилизанной причёски Стива не осталось и следа, волосы стояли дыбом, хотя Баки не мог припомнить того, чтобы он до них дотрагивался. Он как-то больше ниже талии орудовал. М-да-а. И без того полные губы припухли, покраснели, как и кожа вокруг рта. Баки потёр небритую щёку и смущённо хмыкнул. На щеках Стива горел румянец, яркие пятна сделали его лицо моложе, и Баки поймал себя на том, что просто смотрит и смотрит, как будто видит Стива впервые.  
Стив встряхнулся, неловко попытался пригладить волосы и отвёл глаза.

— Ты только не подумай… Ну, в смысле…

День, когда Стив Роджерс лишился речи и не смог довести предложение до конца, однозначно был выдающимся. Баки улыбнулся.

— Говори уже.

— Тут есть одна гостиница… Я там не бывал, но слышал…

— Пойдём, — решительно отозвался Баки. — Посмотрим, что там за гостиница.


	8. Камасутра для девственника

По дороге в голову Баки полезли всякие мысли. Он прекрасно понимал, чем они будут заниматься. Ему же не пять лет. 

И его немного волновала одна деталь. Ну, знаете. Член. Другого мужчины. Стива. 

У Стива есть член. Не то чтобы Баки удивлял этот факт, просто раньше он вообще об этом не думал. А теперь эта мысль твёрдо засела в голове, и…

Баки не знал, как нужно обращаться с чужим хозяйством. Нет, он понимал, что точно ничего такого, что он не сделал бы со своим, но как доставить удовольствие? Наверняка у каждого своя “фишка”. И то, что нравилось Баки, могло совершенно не нравиться Стиву. 

И ещё — кто в кого будет этот член совать. Что касалось анального секса, ни дающей, ни тем более принимающей стороной бывать ему не приходилось. Ему не довелось встречаться с девушками, которые любили бы подобные развлечения. Ну… была одна, которая говорила, что хотела бы поласкать его там пальцами, но с ней у Баки всё закончилось ещё до того, как дело вообще дошло до секса. 

С одной стороны, не было никакой причины волноваться. Баки был отличным уловом. У него классные волосы и шикарная задница. Ему так Бекка сказала, когда пару месяцев назад речь зашла об возможных отношениях, которые теоретически могут сложиться у него в будущем. Поржала, но сказала. А Бекка знала толк в парнях. В любом случае, она в этом была куда опытнее Баки. 

Но с другой… И все эти шуточки клиентов в последнее время… И Стив...

Тут Баки окончательно запутался в собственных размышлениях, тем более, что и до гостиницы они, наконец, дошли. 

Выглядела она не очень и производила довольно гнетущее впечатление. Обшарпанный фасад, с которого давно облупилась почти вся краска, скрипучая дверь и не слишком свежий дух внутри на романтический лад не настраивали, но Баки решил не обращать на это внимания. 

— Комнату, на… — Стив вопросительно взглянул на Баки. — Два часа.

Баки почувствовал, что щекам стало жарко. Это было так очевидно, для чего они пришли сюда. И портье наверняка всё понял, стоило им только переступить через порог…

— Пятьдесят.

Они одновременно потянулись за кошельками.

— Я могу списать с налогов, — прошипел Стив.

Он протянул портье “визу”.

— Только наличные, — проскрипел портье, ткнув в табличку слева от себя.

Баки вытащил из кошелька две двадцатки и десятку.

— Забей, — бросил он Стиву.

Прощай остаток зарплаты. Сам виноват.

Тот всё равно забрал квитанцию и спрятал в бумажник. Потом цапнул ключ с большим деревянным брелоком с номером. Семнадцать. 

— Второй этаж, налево, — добавил портье. — Багаж нужно относить?

Только дожидаясь лифта, Баки понял, что портье то ли пошутил, то ли подколол их таким образом.

Лифт скрипел так, словно подумывал, а не оборваться ли и не послать всё к херам. Баки, если честно, тоже. Удерживал его только Стив. Почему-то бросать именно Стива не хотелось. И к чертям гостиницу с наглым портье и лифтом на последнем издыхании. 

Комната была самой обычной, какой-то серой и вытертой, как застиранное полотенце. Двуспальная кровать, тумбочка с телевизором родом из девяностых, тускло-синие, как старая татуировка, шторы на окне задёрнуты. Под ногами тихо шуршал замызганный ковёр землисто-красного цвета. Стив огляделся. Баки вдруг чётко представил, как он должен был сейчас себя чувствовать: в конце концов, эта гостиница была его идеей. Но оказалась она не совсем такой, как он думал. И теперь Стиву стыдно, но одновременно он слишком горд, чтобы в этом признаться… У Баки аж в голове загудело от всех этих размышлений. Поэтому он воспользовался знакомым с юности способом: не хочешь думать — действуй.

Положив Стиву руку на плечо, он оторвал его от созерцания сумрачного номера, развернул, притиснул к стене и попытался поцеловать. Ожидаемо Стив немедленно кинулся в атаку. Техники ему немного недоставало, зато эмоций было хоть отбавляй. Баки с готовностью отдал ведущую позицию: если Стиву так легче, то пусть. Он умел подчиняться и вполне мог найти достаточно свободы действий в ограниченном пространстве. Когда в голове попустело, а в животе, наоборот, закрутилось приятное возбуждение, Баки оторвался от губ Стива.

— Я в душ, — почти прошептал он. — Я быстро.

Стив кивнул, по-прежнему обнимая его одной рукой за талию, а второй за шею, чтобы поудобнее пригнуть голову пониже. 

— Отпустишь меня?

Стив, казалось, только сейчас понял, что всё ещё держал Баки, поэтому с видимым усилием он расцепил руки и отошёл на шаг назад. Баки пошёл к второй двери в номере, за которой предполагал ванную. Взявшись за ручку, он обернулся, ободряюще улыбнулся Стиву и подмигнул. Тот смотрел на него с таким напряжением, что Баки чуть ли не физически ощутил напор этого взгляда, тяжёлого, жаркого, тёмного.

Он скрылся за дверью и на секунду прислонился к ней. Потом всё-таки принялся раздеваться, привычно быстро, по-казарменному складывая вещи. Ванная была тесная, душевая кабинка и унитаз делили полтора квадратных метра. Скинул рубашку, ботинки, джинсы, стянул футболку. 

Металлическая полоса выделялась на плече, привлекая внимание. И шрамы. И край тонкого “рукава”, скрывавшего протез.

Вот об этом Баки не подумал. Обычно никак не мог выбросить из головы, а тут забыл, что придётся показать Стиву плечо. Если честно, заниматься сексом резко расхотелось. Да, Стив был в курсе про протез, но это было совсем другое. 

Только умение делать что-то через “не хочу” помогло Баки раздеться до конца и ступить в не слишком чистый поддон душа. Выглядел он так, будто его ополаскивали водой, но не чистили уже очень давно. Коснувшись его босой ногой, Баки ощутил, что поверхность была шершавой, будто мелкая наждачка. Ничего, в армейских душевых и похуже бывало. 

Он вымылся, не моча волосы, используя крошечный кусочек мотельного мыла. Возя им по телу, добился слабой пены, устроил дополнительный раунд мытья для подмышек и мошонки, а после как следует прошёлся между ягодиц. Попытался даже засунуть в себя палец, однако ощущалось это довольно неприятно, и Баки сдался. Ему было стыдно за малодушие, но он не смог заставить себя сделать иначе.

Быстро ополоснувшись и вытеревшись немного затхлым полотенцем, выглядевшим подстать всей гостинице, он натянул трусы обратно. А потом сдался ещё раз и надел футболку. Может, в кровати Стив не заметит, а уж Баки постарается сделать всё, чтобы отвлечь его от плеча.

Сунув босые ноги в ботинки и неся ворох одежды перед собой подобно щиту, Баки выбрался из ванной.

Стив сидел на краешке кровати, напряжённо выпрямив спину и глядя в выключенный телевизор. Когда дверь скрипнула, он обернулся не сразу. В некоторой степени Баки был ему даже благодарен за это, а с другой стороны стало немного обидно. Стив поднялся и сделал пару шагов Баки навстречу. Они замялись, топчась перед дверью. Наконец Баки отступил, позволив Стиву пройти. 

Пока тот мылся, Баки положил одежду на единственный стул, скинул ботинки, откинул покрывало и забрался в кровать, с трудом преодолев желание закутаться в простыню до самого носа. Стянув с волос резинку, он улёгся, закинув руки за голову, и принялся вспоминать Стива. Это помогало ему отвлечься и расслабиться. В голове Баки роились мысли о том, как выглядел Стив с утра, отчаянно зевающий и абсолютно не воодушевлённый перспективой провести весь день на семинаре, хотя сам их с Баки на этот семинар и записал. И потом недовольный Стив под козырьком, его бурчание, толчки его задницей, ощущение тела за спиной. И потом Стив, целующийся отчаянно и яростно, будто в первый и последний раз в жизни. Баки почувствовал, что член оживает и заметно крепнет. Стив действовал на него странным образом возбуждающе. 

В ванной что-то упало, брякнуло, потом перестала течь вода. Баки приготовился, по крайней мере, морально. 

Стив появился из ванной, замотанный ниже пояса в полотенце, пылающий смущением и решительностью. Баки впервые увидел его без одежды и рассматривал с интересом. Стив был худой, что само по себе неожиданностью не являлось, белокожий и даже слегка веснушчатый. Но при этом у Баки не было ощущения ломкости или слабости: под кожей у Стива виднелся слой мышц, тонких, но достаточно рельефных, и вот этого Баки никак не ожидал. Румянец со щёк сполз по шее до самой груди, подчеркивая непривычно фарфоровую на вид кожу: обычно все парни, которых Баки доводилось видеть в казармах, в общих душевых и на разного вида сборах, были загорелыми, в худшем случае — покрытыми красной, шелушащейся от солнечных ожогов кожей. А Стив был естественно светлый, и Баки вдруг подумал, что не отказался бы проверить, насколько эта кожа на самом деле гладкая на ощупь.

Он откинул одеяло, без слов предлагая Стиву забраться под него. 

Баки сразу потянулся за поцелуем. Так было проще. Не надо было говорить, предлагать, можно было просто осторожно исследовать территорию, по шажочку продвигаясь вперёд, точь в точь взвод за спиной сапёра. 

Кожа у Стива была именно такой гладкой, какой выглядела. Баки пожалел, что на его левой руке “перчатка”: встроенные в ладонь и пальцы сенсоры были чувствительными, почти не хуже настоящей руки, но перчатка ослабляла их во много раз. Баки целомудренно придерживался плеч и верхней части спины. Стив, однако, первым же делом постарался засунуть руки ему в трусы. И запутался в простыне, подоле футболки и самих боксерах. Баки чуть отодвинулся. Он не стал спрашивать, не торопится ли Стив. У них оставалось максимум полтора часа на всё, а тело, вдруг ощутив чужую плоть рядом, отреагировало бурным желанием трахнуться. Баки лёг на спину и быстро, прямо под одеялом, стащил проклятые трусы. Полотенце, которым Стив замотал бёдра, тоже сползло и мешалось где-то в ногах. Баки почувствовал, как к бедру прижалось что-то горячее и довольно твёрдое, вытянутой формы, и с опозданием понял, что это — член Стива. По ощущениям, тот был просто гигантским. Чёрт.

В этот момент Стив обхватил член Баки ладонью, и на некоторое время тот потерял всякое желание думать. Его так давно никто не трогал здесь, и это было… Он даже забыл, насколько приятно это может быть. Насколько волнующе. Как сладко, как тянет в животе и поднимаются волны неги, достигающие самого горла и кончиков пальцев на ногах, и всё, чего хочется — это лежать вот так, растёкшись, как медуза по песку, и вздрагивать, и выгибаться навстречу…

У Стива были до ужаса сухие пальцы, когда он нетерпеливо пробрался под уже поджавшиеся яйца Баки и ткнулся в сморщенное отверстие. Вся приятная расслабленность разом слетела с Баки, и только усилием воли он не сдвинул ноги и не откатился в сторону.

— Стив, — предупреждающе позвал он, и Стив тоже будто проснулся, потому что вдруг вздрогнул и отпрянул назад.

— Что? — спросил он. — Неправильно?

Это он его спрашивает? Кто тут знает и умеет всё на свете?

— Сухо? — сказал Баки, снова возвращаясь к дурацкой вопросительной интонации, как в самом начале их знакомства.

— Вот же блин. — Стив даже по лбу себя хлопнул. — Сейчас.

Он вскочил, и наконец Баки увидел его без полотенца. Задница была именно такая, как на ощупь: маленькая, подтянутая и всё же совсем не костлявая и не плоская. Хорошая, в целом, задница. И ноги под ней ничего так. Суховаты, но пойдёт. Главное, что вдруг понял Баки, в самом теле Стива не было ничего женственного. Баки весьма ценил женские формы, но одновременно они вгоняли его чуть ли не в священный трепет, слишком мало опыта повседневного общения с женщинами у него было. А вот мужское тело внушало чувство правильности и надёжности. В конце концов, среди подобных тел Баки провёл больше десяти лет сознательной жизни.

Стив между делом отыскал свои штаны, которые, в отличие от Баки, небрежно бросил вместе с прочей одеждой прямо на пол. Порывшись в кармане, он достал целою пригоршню разноцветных квадратиков. Потом повернулся.

Баки сглотнул. Нет, член Стива вовсе не был монстром и вообще особенно выдающимися размерами не отличался. Конечно, он был крупнее, чем Баки предполагал, хотя, увидев крупные кисти рук Стив и довольно большой размер ноги, ему стоило предположить, что некоторые другие части тела окажутся тоже больше ожиданий. Нос, например.

Пока Баки пытался совладать со скачущими мыслями, Стив успел вернуться к кровати и забрался обратно под одеяло.

— Пробники, — пояснил он и высыпал перед Баки свою добычу. — Смазка и презервативы, набрал сегодня на всякий случай. Не думал, что понадобится… так скоро. Или вообще.

Это было мило. Бекка любила это словечко. Стив был милый. Чёрт, неужели лёжа в постели с парнем и собираясь заняться с ним сексом Баки думает о собственной сестре? Только родителей не хватало. Чёрт, им это, кстати, совсем не понравится, когда они узнают. Если узнают. Они же не узнают?

— Баки? — позвал его Стив. — Слушай, если ты сомневаешься, то, может, не стоит? Мы можем…

— Заткнись, Стив, — грубовато прервал его Баки, — и поцелуй меня. Это у тебя однозначно выходит лучше.

Стив слегка порозовел и немедленно последовал совету Баки. Баки опять откинулся на спину, позволяя Стиву навалиться себе на грудь, а тот запустил руки ему в волосы, чуть запрокинул голову и принялся целовать подбородок и шею. Баки обхватил Стива и затащил на себя, где тот устроился с откровенным удобством. Теперь его член тёрся о живот Баки. Футболка задралась и тёрла спину. Однако мягкая хлопковая ткань приятно ощущалась на напрягшихся сосках. Стив приподнялся, чуть откинув простыню, которой они всё ещё были прикрыты, и положил руку на плечо Баки.

— Не хочешь снять? — спросил он.

— Нет! — Баки сам почувствовал, что ответил слишком торопливо и погорячился. — Нет, пожалуйста… не сейчас.

— Как скажешь, — кивнул Стив, опуская голову на прежнее место.

Баки продрало холодом. Стив по-прежнему целовал его, но Баки теперь с особенной остротой начал ощущать свои недостатки: щетину, шрамы по всему телу, протез с его странными звуками и не всегда естественными движениями… Даже собственные волосы, которые давно растрепались и теперь лезли повсюду, в том числе, и в рот Стиву и ему самому. 

— Расслабься, — пробормотал Стив, убирая ладонью волосы Баки со лба.

Ну вот. Стив заметил. Баки совершенно не способен расслабиться. Он вообще ни на что не способен.

— Сервис! — раздалось вдруг из-за двери. Выкрик сопровождался громким стуком. — Что-нибудь нужно?

Стив рванулся в сторону с такой резвостью, что чуть не упал с кровати, и только Баки сумел удержать его, поймав за руку. Разумеется, левой, и разумеется, стиснул слишком сильно. Стив сморщился. 

— Спасибо, нет, — крикнул Баки в сторону двери. — До свидания.

Из коридора донеслось поскрипывание колёсиков тележки и шаркающие шаги. Баки выдохнул. Они переглянулись со Стивом, и Баки с трудом выжал улыбку. Стив тёр покрасневшее плечо, на котором отчётливо выступили красные пятна.

— Прости, — повинился Баки. — Не рассчитал. 

— Ничего, переживу.

Стив оставил плечо в покое и устроился поудобнее на боку, подперев голову рукой.

— Давай просто сделаем это? — предложил Баки. — Ну, безо всяких этих…

— Давай, — с видимым облегчением кивнул Стив. — Э-э-э…

— Я снизу, — торопливо заявил Баки, не давая себе времени засомневаться. — Всё в порядке.

Он только на секунду представил себе, что будет делать что-то со Стивом и, возможно, сделает ему ещё больнее… Нет уж. Баки предпочитал принять всё, что даст ему Стив, а там по ходу они разберутся.

У Стива сходу сделался такой испуганный вид, будто Баки ему гранату с выдернутой чекой сунул и велел крепко держать, а то взорвётся.

Так. Ладно. Что там нужно делать дальше? Чтобы началось самое интересное, нужно раздвинуть ноги. А для этого нужно успокоиться. И успокоить Стива. Поцелуи срабатывали неплохо. И Баки двинулся уже по натоптанной дорожке.

Похоже, что и Стиву поцелуи помогали прийти в себя. Что было неожиданно, потому что часом раньше всё было как раз наоборот. Зато сейчас он сначала слегка расслабился, потом обнял Баки за шею, а потом тот почувствовал, что одна из рук медленно и осторожно пробирается вниз. Стив погладил заметно поникший член Баки, а потом всё-таки отодвинулся. Пакетики смазки рассыпались по всей кровати, пришлось выуживать их из складок простыней, но наконец они собрали несколько и нашли один кондом. Стив принялся читать надписи и состав на каждом пробнике. На третьем Баки потерял терпение.

— Вот, — скомандовал он, надрывая красно-синий и пихая Стиву, — действуй.

— А если… — начал Стив.

— Действуй! — с напором произнёс Баки.

Стив вздохнул и выдавил всю содержавшуюся в пакетике смазку себе на пальцы левой руки. Производители с пробой однозначно пожадничали. Стив потёр пальцы, даже понюхал субстанцию и вздохнул.

— Жидкая, — пожаловался он Баки, — на водной. Быстро высохнет.

— Добавишь другой. 

Стив снова вздохнул.

Баки придерживал собственный член, пока Стив, сосредоточенно прикусив нижнюю губу, пытался протолкнуть в него указательный палец. Палец никак не лез. Баки безуспешно пытался расслабиться, но его тело словно зацементировало вход. Он откинул голову на подушку, прикрыл глаза, пытаясь представить себе что-нибудь эротическое, и был чуть не сметён новым ощущением.

Стив согнулся практически пополам и взял у Баки в рот. Сосать он не умел совершенно, хлюпал слюной, беспорядочно волозил языком, слишком сильно давил на головку и царапался зубами, но все неприятные ощущения отступали перед фактом того, что кто-то делал Баки минет — раз, и просто самого ощущения тёплого, влажного и тесного вокруг члена — два. Баки втянул воздух, подавившись стоном, вскинул бёдра навстречу сумасшедшему, прекрасному, офигительному рту Стива. И чуть не заорал, когда палец, которым Стив по-прежнему толкался ему в задницу, вдруг целиком проскользнул внутрь.

Если честно, приятного в этом было мало. Вот реально — было немного больно, неловко и ужасно неудобно. И жгло. Или тянуло. Непонятные, в общем, ощущения. А Стив, повертев пальцем немного, вытянул его почти целиком и загнал уже два сразу.

Баки каждую костяшку прочувствовал, и заусенец, и краешек ногтя. И даже царапину. А Стив, обрадованный продвижением, шуровал активно и безжалостно. Баки почувствовал, что простыня в левом кулаке начинает потрескивать и вот-вот порвётся. Он представил себе, что Стив сейчас решит попробовать всю программу, о которой втирал клиентам, и ужаснулся. 

— Погоди, Стив, — попросил он, — дай-ка…

Стоило Стиву отодвинуться, как Баки откинул простыню, перевернулся и встал на карачки, решив, что так будет проще.

— Хватит уже, — сообщил он, глянув через плечо, — вставляй.

— Но… — начал Стив.

— Давай. Не тяни. Не стеклянный, не разобьюсь. 

Стив с сомнением покачал головой. Потом надорвал пакетик с презервативом и раскатал резинку по члену. В отличие от Баки у него стоял хорошо. Из другого пакетика Стив добавил смазки прямо на член, тщательно размазал, и Баки ощутил прикосновение огромной головки к своей такой маленькой и тесной дырке.

Стив же, получив разрешение, придержал член и, надавив, впихнул его в Баки. 

Хорошо, что Баки смог уткнуться в подушку, буквально вгрызться в неё и не заорать. Потому что это было больно. Ебать, как это было больно! Причём тут были сразу разные виды боли — и давило, и распирало, и ломило, и жгло, а ещё было жутко неприятное чувство, будто Баки срочно надо в туалет. И член Стива будто был толщиной не меньше бейсбольной биты. А может, и толще. Баки застонал, пока Стив пытался протолкнуться внутрь, а потом почти заорал всё-таки, когда ему это удалось. Пульсирующая боль в перерастянутой дырке отдавалась в бёдра. Давление в ней было почти невыносимым. Эрекция окончательно спала. Неглубоко дыша сквозь крепко стиснутые зубы, он считал толчки: три, четыре, уже шесть… На десятом Баки сломался.

— Стив, — сдавленно позвал он, — вытащи, не могу, больно…

Какое счастье, что Стив его услышал. И потянул наружу. Но, похоже, ему так хватило всей этой подготовки и тех секунд, пока он оставался в Баки, что, вытаскивая, Стив кончил. И ухитрился при этом каким-то образом то ли порвать, то ли стащить с себя презерватив, потому что вся его сперма — а её оказалось внезапно ужасно много — полилась Баки на ягодицы. И на спину. И, кажется, даже в волосы кое-что попало.

Но зато хоть задницу перестало распирать.


	9. Такой хороший второй первый раз

— Как прошли твои курсы повышения квалификации?

— Нормально, — отозвался на прозвучавший из кухни вопрос матери Баки. Дёрнув плечом, он бросил ключи на тумбу. — Потом решил прогуляться, попал под дождь, пока бежал до укрытия, подскользнулся. Кажется, ногу подвернул, — на ходу придумал он. 

Надо же было как-то объяснить, что передвигался он как пират с двумя деревянными ногами. Между ног всё ещё саднило. 

Мать обеспокоенно выглянула из кухни, но Баки уже успел проскользнуть в свою комнату и прикрыть дверь.

Первым делом Баки отыскал домашние штаны. Старые и немного застиранные, но мягкие и удобные.

Он сам, своими руками (ну, если уж быть честным, другой частью тела) всё испортил. О чём он вообще думал? Если два пальца — уже больно и туго, то неужели принять целый член будет легче? Ну да, в девственную-то задницу.

Угу. Такие самонадеянные выкрутасы, дамы и господа, причина, по которой у Баки вечно всё через жопу. Как выяснилось, и секс тоже. И в буквальном, и в переносном смысле. 

Раздался звук открывающейся двери, и Баки поднял голову.

На пороге его комнаты показалась Бекка. Привалившись плечом к дверному косяку и скрестив руки, она уверенно произнесла:

— У тебя что-то произошло.

Баки не стал отвечать. Зачем, если она и так уже всё поняла. Он привычно сел на кровать, скрестив ноги, но потом, ощутив приступ боли между ягодиц и сдержав гримасу, откинулся к изголовью и вытянул ноги.

— Но говорить ты об этом не будешь?

Баки кивнул и провёл рукой по волосам.

— Сейчас или вообще?

— Вообще.

Бекка вздохнула, а потом направилась к нему, залезла на кровать и придвинулась поближе. Она заправила выбившуюся прядь волос ему за ухо и утешающе потерла по предплечью. 

— Ты же знаешь, что можешь поговорить со мной о чём угодно, правда? 

Баки снова кивнул. 

Бекка улыбнулась и придвинулась к изголовью кровати. 

— Ладно, хорошо. Ну, давай, знаю, хочешь же. 

Усмехнувшись, Баки перевернулся на бок и, согнув ноги и закинув на сестру руку, удобно устроился головой на её плече. 

Некоторое время они молчали. 

— Помнишь, в детстве я посмотрела “Бетховен” и потом мечтала о большой собаке? — вдруг спросила Бекка. 

— Да, — нерешительно проговорил Баки. — Только об этом и говорила. Но у отца аллергия, поэтому родители купили тебе только игрушку. 

— Ага. Так вот. Ты у меня как собака. Огромная, лохматая, вечно хочешь обниматься и смотришь грустными глазами. Но при случае можешь и по морде дать. 

Он только тихонько рассмеялся и покачал головой.

***

Баки думал, что легко общаться со Стивом не будет, и не ошибся. Он и сам никак не мог нащупать верный тон: кто они друг другу — коллеги? Начальник и подчинённый? Или всё же больше, чем просто деловые партнёры? На следующий день всё их общение в магазине выглядело примерно так:

— Как вечер?

— Нормально. 

— Я вот билет на выставку купил. 

— Видел у тебя в инстаграме.

— Ясно.

Баки по-настоящему желал бестактного поведения и сарказма Стива. И, может, грубых поцелуев, которые дали бы понять, что между ними всё хорошо — как у нормальных, не двинутых пар. Хотя он уже был не вполне уверен, являлись ли они парой. И, если честно, ждал, что Стив с минуты на минуты попросит его написать заявление об увольнении по собственному. Настроению не помогало ещё и то, что с утра Баки так запутался в собственных мыслях, что умудрился вместо заготовленного с вечера контейнера с обедом выхватить из холодильника банку консервированного тунца. Как именно, он не понимал до сих пор, но факт оставался фактом: у Баки была еда, но не было открывалки, чтобы до неё добраться. Это было невыносимо. Сначала он, чувствуя себя пещерным человеком, пытающимся камнем разбить кокосовый орех, попытался расковырять жестяную крышку металлическим пальцем, однако потом вспомнил о наполнявшем банку масле и оставил эту затею. Он и дома вечно умудрялся им изгваздаться. 

Может, ему стоило бы апгрейдить руку.

Прошла половина рабочего дня, а Стив с ним так и не поговорил. В смысле, вообще практически не говорил. Баки сидел в подсобке, якобы делая обеденный перерыв, и пялился на помятую консервную банку. Настроение скатилось на отметку минус пятьсот и стремительно неслось в пропасть.

Демонстративно громко хлопнула дверь подсобки, и, подняв голову, Баки увидел Стива, прислонившегося к ней спиной и скрестившего руки на груди. 

Вот же чёрт. Судя по всему, гуглить “как говорить с человеком, который вчера ебал тебя в жопу” уже поздно, да?

— Знаешь, может, мы рано приступили к полноценному сексу. 

Вот чего угодно ожидал Баки, но не таких первых слов. Он вскинул голову.

— Что ты имеешь в виду?

— Стоило тебя сначала… ну, знаешь, немного разработать.

Баки всё ещё не понимал, куда Стив клонит. Странный способ послать человека. Должно быть, это отразилось на его лице, потому что Стив продолжил:

— У нас тут целый магазин расслабляющих средств. Глупо не воспользоваться. 

— И… что ты предлагаешь? — осторожно проговорил Баки. 

— Вибратор. Небольшой. Самое то для прелюдии. Привыкнешь немного, научишься расслабляться. Да и ощущения по отзывам великолепные. 

После вчерашнего Баки не горел особым желанием что-то в себя вставлять. Баки знал, что далеко не все гей-пары практикуют анальный секс, и если ему всё так же будет больно, Стив не станет давить. Не выглядел он тем, кто будет настаивать на своём в таком интимном деле. Но он хотел по-настоящему быть с ним. 

Если будет больно или неприятно, он всегда сможет прекратить. Надо дать члену шанс. 

Он промычал что-то невнятное, но Стив принял это за согласие. А ещё подсунул упаковку обезжиренных крекеров. Крекеры Баки съел со сладким чаем, грустно рассматривая банку с тунцом. И ожидая, что Стив вывалит сейчас перед ним прибамбасы с инструкцией толщиной в “Моби Дик” и функциями спутника последнего поколения.

Но тот явил ему всего два варианта, причём оба очень скромного размера. Первый выглядел как блестящая ярко-красная металлическая палочка — тонкая и не слишком длинная, с небольшой чёрной рукоятью и парой кнопок. Второй вариант представлял собой уже почти полноценный член. Светло-сиреневого цвета, с парой слабо выделяющихся вен и небольшой скруглённой головкой. И несколькими мелкими кнопками на стоппере. Был он чуть толще первого, но всё же довольно компактным — и тоньше, и короче члена Стива. 

— Ну, что скажешь?

Баки однозначно импонировали меньшие размеры первого вибратора, но уж больно он напоминал какой-то медицинский агрегат. Поколебавшись, он ткнул в лежавший справа дилдо. А потом запоздало взял в руки, пощупал — текстура была очень даже приятной, формы — плавными. 

— Тогда я возьму на складе новый и пробью, ладно? Потом положишь к себе. 

— Слушай… может он побудет пока тут? Ну… до… процесса.

Блядь, у Баки под воротником горело от одной мысли о том, что он притащит домой вибратор, которым вскоре будут его трахать. А если кто-то из родных вдруг залезет ему в сумку… за ними такого не водилось, но всё же. Ой, ё, не готов он к такому экстриму.

— Хорошо. Когда, думаешь, дойти до “процесса”? Сегодня вечером? 

Баки легонько пошевелил бёдрами, прислушиваясь к ощущениям, и сдержал гримасу. Болело не так сильно как вчера, но всё же ощущалось. 

— Не… сегодня, ладно? Завтра после работы. Если ты не против, — торопливо сказал Баки.

— Конечно. — Стив не выглядел разочарованным, и Баки немного расслабился. — Если не против, давай ко мне домой? Я не слишком люблю ночевать в чужой кровати.

Баки моргнул. Стив, никогда ничего о себе не рассказывавший, приглашал его к себе домой. Практически, впускал в свою жизнь безоговорочно и бесповоротно. Это нужно было переварить. Это было… То есть Стив вовсе не… Баки покрылся испариной. Слишком внезапно. Слишком… ошеломляюще. 

Кроме того, последний раз Баки ночевал у друга, когда ему было двенадцать. Так что и это тоже следовало обдумать. А пока он просто кивнул в знак согласия.

***

Ночью Баки долго ворочался, никак не мог устроиться поудобнее, выкинуть из головы мысли. О завтра. 

Наконец он улёгся на спину, смотря в тёмный потолок и сложив руки на животе. А потом очень медленно, робко потянулся правой вниз. Скользнул ею под одеяло, потом под кромку пижамных штанов, не тронув мягкого члена, чуть раздвинул ноги. Спустился под яйца и аккуратно коснулся ануса подушечкой пальца. Мягко потёр, ощущая дрогнувшую плоть. Дырка была плотно сомкнутой и казалась совсем крошечной, слишком тесной даже для одного пальца. 

Он также осторожно надавил, слегка царапнул складки краешком ногтя и выдохнул от внезапного укола приятных ощущений. Столь же внезапно вспомнил мини-лекцию Стива про анальный секс и его слова про то, что там очень много нервных окончаний. Не собираясь, впрочем, заходить дальше, попытался надавить чуть сильнее и ощутил, как ещё крепче сжались мышцы входа. Чуть спустил вниз левую руку, мягко поглаживая себя по животу, и снова шевельнул пальцем, поглаживая неподатливую дырку. Он просто не понимал, как расслабиться. 

Вздохнув, вытащил руку из штанов и перевернулся на бок, усиленно выкидывая из головы каждую залетавшую туда мысль. Нужно спать.

Стив должен знать, как заставить его тело сотрудничать. 

***

На следующий день работоспособность Баки была приближена к трудодеятельности банки с солёными огурцами. Он то и дело залипал на полках со смазкой, отводил взгляд и утыкался взглядом уже в вибраторы, что было только хуже. Стив, будто бы не испытывавший никакого волнения, скептически понаблюдал за ним где-то с полчаса, а потом твёрдо усадил за кассу. Прям как в первый рабочий день. 

Баки уже сказал дома, что после смены отправится к другу с работы и, скорее всего, заночует у него, потом оттуда же снова отправится на работу. Так что вернётся домой только следующим вечером. 

То есть он. Будет заниматься сексом. Со Стивом. Нет, не так. Стив будет трахать его. И они с ним уже выбрали вибратор, которым будет его трахать Стив. 

Вот и как с такими мыслями работать?

Ладно. Как он там себе говорил?

Соберись, Зимний. Действуй, Зимний.

В конце концов, если он налажает с кассой, то Стив поменяет планы и выебет его не туда, куда собирался, а в мозг. Прокрутив череп насквозь занудными лекциями про необходимость аккуратно обращаться с платёжными документами. 

Но потом рабочий день просто закончился. И Баки понял, что час таки настал.

***

Баки шёл рядом со Стивом, оглядывая синеватые в вечерних сумерках фасады домов. Кое-где в окнах горел яркий жёлтый свет, а другие только слабо сверкали стеклом, будто мутные, подслеповатые глаза. Стив провёл его под низким сводом соединявшей два дома арки и свернул, уходя в тёмные глубины тесных дворов. 

— Куда мы идём? — почему-то тихо спросил Баки, словно боясь, что громкий голос эхом разнесётся по пустому району, и один из грузных старых домов обрушится ему на голову. 

— Ко мне, — коротко ответил Стив, снова плавно сворачивая в длинный проход и осторожно обходя масляно поблёскивающую лужу возле припаркованной машины. 

Дом, к которому они подошли в конце концов, был похож на соседние. Старый, обвешанный проржавевшими пожарными лестницами, обшарпанный, но ещё крепкий. И с парадной дверью, запертой на большой медный ключ.

Стив поднялся на третий этаж, отпер дверь в квартиру и вежливо отступил в сторону.

***

Баки не успел осмотреться, потому что как только они вошли в квартиру, и дверь за ними захлопнулась с негромким щелчком, как Стив немедленно толкнул его к стене, а потом, уже привычно схватив за полы рубашки, потянул вниз, нагибая голову Баки до удобной высоты. А потом без прелюдий впился ему в рот с такой жадность, что Баки показалось, что его засасывает глубокий тёмный водоворот. У него ослабели колени. Стив словно поднаторел за ночь, и целовался так хорошо, что Баки мог только стоять и принимать, приоткрыв рот навстречу его жадному языку.

Он не сразу понял, что Стив отступил на шаг и потянул его за собой. Свет они так и не включили, и Баки с трудом ориентировался в незнакомой обстановке тёмной квартиры. Пройдя несколько шагов по узкому коридору, Стив свернул влево, и вскоре загорелся неяркий свет. Баки заморгал, привыкая. Стив привёл его в ванную. Дом был старый, поэтому все помещения были тесными, но внутри царил порядок. 

— Тебе надо? — спросил Стив и кивнул на ванну.

Баки почувствовал, как жарко стало щекам. Он не был дураком и подготовился. О том, как это происходило, он предпочёл бы сейчас не вспоминать. Неужели Стив собирался?.. Только запоздало до него дошло, что Стив, вероятнее всего, имел в виду душ. Ну конечно, душ. После целого дня работы. 

— Надо, — выдавил Баки. — Только можно я один?

Стив кивнул. Он выложил в раковину явно заранее приготовленное большое банное полотенце, после чего протиснулся мимо Баки сквозь дверь. 

— Я буду в комнате. Она здесь одна, не заблудишься.

Баки только кивнул.

С ним опять случился тот же приступ робости и отвращения перед собственным телом, точнее, перед увечьем. Даже несмотря на то, что Стив знал, раздеться перед ним было для Баки выше сил. 

Торопливо обмывшись и уделив особое внимание промежности, Баки вытерся и надел трусы и рубашку обратно. Ну и пусть это глупо. Никого не касается. Оставив полотенце на краю ванной и прихватив джинсы, Баки двинулся на свет, падавший из приоткрытой двери.

Это точно была комната Стива, и ничья другая. Даже не так: сама комната была Стивом. На стенах там и тут висели рисунки, акварели и даже парочка небольших полотен. Баки отметил это, но рассмотреть их ему не удалось: лампа, которую включил Стив, давала рассеянный свет, оставляя большую часть комнаты в густых сумерках. Стив успел уже сменить рабочую одежду на удобные брюки и футболку и стал выглядеть внезапно по-домашнему. Не тем коварным мастером поцелуев, который притискивал Баки к стене. Это был Стиви. Да, это имя подходило ему больше всего.

— Располагайся. — Стив похлопал по разобранной кровати. — Я сейчас.

Он вышел. Баки присел на край, всё ещё держа в руках джинсы. Потом отбросил их в сторону кресла, но не попал. Снайпер называется. Из ванной донёсся негромкий шум текущей воды. Баки понял, что Стив скоро вернётся. И как ему его ждать? Стоя? Или залезть под одеяло, как в гостинице? Или же прилечь и принять какую-нибудь соблазнительную позу? Всяких поз Баки знал немало, мог и баварским кренделем при необходимости свернуться, вот только с сексом и соблазнением эти позы ничего общего не имели. Наконец он решился: лёг на бок, подперев голову рукой и поджав ноги.

От постельного белья ненавязчиво пахло цветочным кондиционером и свежестью. Запах успокаивал. Как и неяркий свет, и спокойная атмосфера в комнате. Здесь Баки чувствовал себя на месте, не то что в дешёвом мотеле с почасовой оплатой.

Шум воды прекратился, раздалось шлёпанье босых ног. Стив появился мокрый и покрытый мурашками.

— Горячая вода закончилась, — пояснил он.

Баки великодушно распахнул объятия:

— Иди сюда, погрею, — позвал он.

Стив мокрым холодным угрём скользнул к нему и прижался всем телом. 

Почему-то именно эти простые вещи — обычная комната, цветочный кондиционер, домашний Стив — вдруг подарили Баки ощущение правильности. Словно он наконец оказался на своём месте. И это помогало расслабиться лучше любых ухищрений. Стив поёрзал, толкаясь острыми коленками и локтями и вскинул голову. Поэтому чуть наклониться и поцеловать его было совершенно естественно. Именно так Баки и поступил. Этот поцелуй отличался от первого, был медленнее, осторожнее, но при этом глубже. Они не пытались подчинить друг друга, а уступали, знакомясь и изучая чужую территорию. Баки непроизвольно ахнул, когда Стив положил ему свободную руку на спину, а потом аккуратно пробрался под подол рубашки и резинку трусов и погладил поясницу. Баки не знал или забыл, какое там чувствительное местечко. Он прогнулся, разом прижимаясь к Стиву намного плотнее. Стив же, вместо того чтобы отдёрнуть руку, принялся ласкать его там, водя пальцами то сверху вниз, то по кругу. От этих лёгких и в принципе абсолютно невинных прикосновений кожа Баки загорелась. От поясницы текло возбуждение, стискивавшее в низ живота и поднимавшееся до самого горла. Губы Баки стали тоже ужасно восприимчивыми, язык Стива скользил по ним идеально и правильно. Баки перекатился на спину, не выпуская Стива из рук. Тот едва успел отдёрнуть руку, но быстро сориентировался. Баки запрокинул голову, когда Стив провёл кончиками пальцев от мочек его ушей до самых ключиц, а потом проследил этот путь губами, сначала слева, потом справа. Воротник рубашки мешал ему пробраться глубже, но он не попытался расстегнуть его. Баки провёл ладонями от плеч Стива по спине, обхватил ягодицы, потом опять вернулся к плечам. Стив вдруг приподнялся и рывком отбросил одеяло, под которым они грелись. Поцеловав Баки в ямочку между ключицами и лизнув напоследок кожу, он сдвинулся ниже. Подтолкнул его колени, заставив согнуть ноги и раздвинуть их, так что оказался между ними. Потом накрыл давно уже затвердевший член Баки, всё ещё скрытый тканью белья.

— Можно? — спросил он, потирая большим пальцем под головкой.

Баки, внимательно следивший за его действиями, кивнул и откинул голову на подушку. 

Он испытывал возбуждение, но сейчас к нему примешивались стыд и страх. Слишком давно он (не считая случившегося в гостинице) не делал этого. А пока он лежал в госпитале, его столько раз переодевали чужие люди, что ни с чем приятным у него подобные вещи уже не ассоциировались. 

Но Стив не стал спешить. Он немного сдвинул рубашку, потом потянул резинку трусов вниз, не полностью, а только чтобы высвободить головку члена. Склонился ниже и прошёлся по ней языком, от уздечки до самой дырочки. Бёдра Баки дёрнулись. Действия Стива даже отдалённо не напоминали прикосновения санитаров, безличные, эффективные и какие-то сухие, несмотря на влажные салфетки, которые те использовали. Стив же постепенно сдвигал бельё всё ниже, завладевая открывавшейся ему плотью. Он наконец стащил трусы спереди, потом обхватил одну ногу Баки возле лодыжки, заставив приподнять её и стянул с неё трусы. Потом так же аккуратно снял их с другой ноги. Трусы отправились на пол, а Стив вернулся и принялся целовать живот Баки под пупком, одновременно массируя обеими руками его яйца. Баки сам раздвинул ноги как можно шире, освобождая Стиву больше места для действий. Он порой принимался ругать себя, что лежит бревно бревном и пытался хоть как-то ответить Стиву, но мог дотянуться только до его головы, и всё, что ему было доступно — поглаживать его по волосам или пропускать короткие светлые пряди сквозь пальцы. При этом на него волна за волной накатывали такие жаркие ощущения, что перехватывало горло, и Баки попросту боялся выдрать Стиву клок волос, если вдруг сожмёт кулак. Стив особенно не возмущался. Он взял в рот член Баки и теперь неторопливо двигал головой, одновременно работая языком. Получалось у него не в пример лучше, чем в первый раз, по крайней мере, Баки порой казалось, что он вот-вот растает. При этом Стив вовсе не торопился довести его до развязки. Погружённый в собственные ощущения, Баки только на второй пуговице понял, что Стив расстегивает на нём рубашку снизу. Он дёрнулся и приподнялся на локтях.

— Я только немного. Снизу, — успокоил Стив. — Чтобы было удобнее. 

Баки упал обратно. На животе и ногах у него тоже были шрамы, от осколков и ножевых ранений, но Стиву они, похоже, не мешали. Он ласкал их языком так же, как остальную кожу. 

— Под подушкой есть тюбик. Подай, пожалуйста, — попросил Стив, отрываясь от своего занятия.

Баки сунул руку под подушку, пошарил и вытащил пластиковый цилиндр с округлой крышкой.

— Это что? — поинтересовался он, передавая цилиндр Стиву. 

Тот открутил крышку и выдавил себе на ладонь приличное количество густого студенистого геля.

— Смазка и по совместительству масло для массажа. Тебе понравится.

Растерев массу в ладонях, Стив положил руки Баки на живот и медленно повёл ими вниз. Руки скользили, оставляя приятное ощущение тепла, которое только усилилось, когда Стив принялся размазывать гель по лобку, члену, мошонке и даже бёдрам Баки. Пальцы Стива словно превратились в проводники электричества, такими сильными и яркими казались даже легчайшие прикосновения. 

Когда Стив скользнул рукой под яйца, а потом ещё ниже, между ягодиц, Баки поначалу слегка напрягся. Ощущалось всё совсем не так, как дома ночью, когда он сам трогал себя. Баки вдруг испугался, что Стив немедленно попытается всунуть в него пальцы и примется растягивать, однако Стив только погладил его вокруг ануса, покружил по сморщенным складкам, растирая гель, и руку убрал. Теперь там тоже чуть пекло и покалывало. 

Баки заёрзал. Ему стало жарко, и без того чувствительная кожа теперь просто требовала прикосновений. Стив осторожно расстегнул ещё одну пуговицу на рубашке, обнажив живот до самых рёбер. Он скользил ладонями по бокам, массируя большими пальцами твёрдые абдоминальные мышцы. Баки непроизвольно напряг живот.

— Офигеть, — услышал он вдруг.

Приподняв голову, он понял, что Стив в совершенном восхищении рассматривает чётко обозначившиеся кубики на прессе Баки, и постарался напрячь живот ещё сильнее. Стив провёл по ним пальцами, потом склонился и прошёлся губами и языком, невнятно что-то урча. Баки смущался и при этом ему было лестно.

До сих пор он вращался среди хорошо тренированных парней, каждый из которых мог похвастаться неплохим рельефом мускулатуры, а нечастые партнёрши на одну ночь интересовались, как правило, другими вещами, а не его животом. Поэтому признание Стива стало для него неожиданным и очень, очень приятным, что скрывать. Он будто купался в непривычном для себя чувстве полного принятия.

— Готов продвинуться немного дальше? — вырвал его из истомы Стив.

Баки сначала не понял, о чём это Стив, но потом увидел, что тот держал в руке уже знакомый, совместно выбранный ими сиреневый вибратор. Откуда Стив его извлёк, он не заметил. Просто фокус какой-то. Баки сглотнул. Стив, похоже, заметил его сомнения.

— Я буду очень осторожно, — пообещал он. — И медленно. А ты контролируй. И не терпи, как в прошлый раз, сразу говори, если больно.

Баки кивнул. Во рту пересохло, и он нервно облизнул губы. Стив взял цилиндр, капнул на головку дилдо гелем и тщательно смазал его. Игрушка заблестела. Баки приподнялся, намереваясь посмотреть, что Стив собирается делать, но так было неудобно для Стива. Баки пришлось лечь обратно.

— Хочешь перевернуться? — спросил Стив.

Баки подумал. Нет, переворачиваться он не хотел. Он хотел постоянно видеть Стива, так ему было спокойнее. Он помотал головой.

— Баки, ты можешь сказать “стоп” в любой момент. Абсолютно, — подчеркнул Стив, поглаживая искусственный член такими движениями, словно неспешно дрочил ему.

— Я понял, — подтвердил Баки неожиданно хрипло. — Давай.

Стив ещё раз внимательно на него посмотрел и опустил руку. Баки ощутил прикосновение между ягодицами. Словно Стив провёл там очень толстым и очень гладким пальцем. Сначала сверху вниз, потом обратно. Потом чуть надавил на вход. Баки сжался, не в силах заставить себя расслабиться. Стив не стал настаивать и вернулся к поглаживаниям. Каждый раз, возвращаясь к анусу, он надавливал чуть сильнее, раздвигая неподатливые мышцы. Второй рукой он обхватил член Баки, заметно съёжившийся от всех манипуляций, и принялся двигать им в такт, потирая уздечку всякий раз, когда таранил вход Баки. Внезапно сочетание этих прикосновений заставили Баки напрячься. Где-то в самой глубине живота в нём начала расти незнакомая доселе потребность. Он напряг мышцы и никак не ожидал, что Стив одновременно жёстко нажмёт на дилдо, и его округлая головка проскользнёт внутрь. Баки не удержался от резкого выдоха. Внутри него что-то было. Что-то чужеродное, что хотелось вытолкнуть из себя. Он сжался, пытаясь избавиться от мешающего предмета, но Стив не позволил. Он потянул за основание дилдо, чуть вытащив его, а потом продвинул немного глубже, чем до этого. Одновременно его хватка на члене Баки стала крепче, рука задвигалась быстрее. Баки потерялся между противоречивыми ощущениями. Стив продолжил работать обеими руками, разрабатывая Баки, растягивая медленно и осторожно. На секунду он убрал руку со стояка Баки, и тот немедленно распахнул глаза, желая убедиться, что никаких неприятных сюрпризов не последует. Но Стив только стёр пот со лба предплечьем. Только сейчас Баки обратил внимание на то, что со Стива пот катился градом. Ему вдруг стало неловко за то, что он лежал тут, расставив ноги и наслаждаясь, потому что в общем и целом ему всё нравилось, а Стиву приходилось довольно долго уже работать над ним. Но тот и не подумал возмущаться: он глянул на Баки, улыбнулся ему и вернулся к своим слаженным движениям.

Баки часто-часто задышал, когда силиконовый член полностью оказался в нём. Внутри тянуло, было вовсе не так больно, как в первый раз, но определённо дискомфортно. Потянувшись к промежности Баки, Стив мягко погладил пальцем тесно обнимавший основание дилдо вход. Баки вздрогнул. Ощущения обострились до предела, анус стал таким чувствительным, что даже было слишком. Стив сдвинулся, перебравшись так, чтобы сидеть на коленях сбоку от Баки. Одной рукой он продолжил поглаживать его расщелину, а второй зарылся в волосы, неспешно, успокаивающе перебирая отдельные пряди. А потом вдруг съехал ниже, склонился, и Баки было смутно подумал, что он собирается снова взять его член в рот, но нет. Он приоткрыл рот и впился пальцами в простыни, шире раздвигая ноги, когда вдруг ощутил прикосновение влажного мягкого языка Стива к растянутой горящей коже дырки. Баки подозревал, что многие люди в такие моменты кричали и стонали. У него же от остроты ощущений будто перехватило в горле. А Стив, одной рукой придерживая всё ещё отключённый вибратор, проследил острым кончиком языка место, где охватывало игрушку его тело, при этом мягко поглаживая ладонью ещё влажную от массажного масла внутреннюю часть бедра. Подвигал языком, дразня пульсирующую плоть, надавил, будто пытаясь проникнуть под туго натянутый край. А потом нажал на кнопку.

Баки чуть не взлетел над матрасом, так резко он рванулся вверх. Стив тоже дёрнулся, но быстро сориентировался и прижал Баки обратно. Теперь внутри Баки пульсировало и дрожало, с невероятной точностью попадая в какое-то место, до которого до сих пор никто никогда не дотрагивался. Неспособный двигаться, Баки не нашёл другого способа выразить охватившее его ощущение, и издал долгий протяжный стон. А потом просто не смог заткнуться. Ему было стыдно за абсолютно порнушные звуки, на которые он оказался способен. А тут ещё Стив принялся снова лизать вокруг вибратора, и Баки чуть не умер от сенсорной перегрузки. Ну, так ему показалось, по крайней мере. Он слепо зашарил руками, ища, за что бы уцепиться, и наткнулся на ногу Стива. Скользнул ладонью по бедру, добрался до внутренней части и наконец нащупал твёрдый горячий член. Сжал пальцы и задвигал кулаком, пытаясь вернуть хоть малую толику тех переживаний, которые охватили его самого. Стив дёрнулся, оторвался от Баки и сам застонал хрипло и жадно. Потом вдруг сел на пятки.

— Подожди, — попросил он. — Дай руку.

Баки замедлился, а потом протянул Стиву открытую ладонь. На неё упала тяжёлая густая капля размером с виноградину.

— Теперь, пожалуйста, — выдавил Стив.

Баки вновь вернул ладонь на его ствол. Благодаря гелю двигать кулаком оказалось намного легче. Не прошло и полминуты, как Стив издал первый почти рык. Баки неустанно работал рукой, поворачивая кисть и всякий раз обводя большим пальцем головку. Стив удерживал вибратор, второй рукой упираясь в подушку возле головы Баки. Теперь Баки не хватало стимуляции члена. Он отчаянно подался бёдрами вверх, намекая на забытую часть тела.

Стив понял. Он развернулся и перекинул ногу через плечи Баки. Они оказались в классической позе шестьдесят девять. Стив немедленно обхватил член Баки ртом, а руками занялся вибратором, покачивая его и понемногу начиная трахать им Баки. Всё вместе напоминало охрененную корабельную качку, Баки швыряло, как на качелях — возносило то в одну, то в другую сторону. Он уже почти кончил, почти — и тут Стив отключил игрушку.

— Почему? — Баки очень надеялся, что вопрос он задал не голосом маленькой капризной девочки.

— Хочу почувствовать тебя, — пояснил Стив, на мгновение выпустив его член с влажным причмоком. — Пожалуйста. 

Он аккуратно вытянул игрушку и отбросил в сторону. Потом снова хлюпнул, вбирая в рот член, и следом Баки ощутил, как в него проникают пальцы Стива.

В этот раз проход был смазан и растянут, и это проникновение было намного приятнее. Он выдохнул, когда Стив шевельнул пальцем внутри него, а потом, примерившись, потёр указательным то самое сладкое местечко внутри. Баки издал непередаваемую руладу. Он вцепился левой рукой в бедро Стива, а правой заработал так, словно от этого зависела сохранность его жизни. Стив тоже стонал, работая ртом, и вскоре Баки уже не мог сдерживаться. И даже предупредить не смог: кончил как малолетка, захлёбываясь и подвывая. 

Стив дождался, пока Баки перестанет трясти, и неторопливо выпустил изо рта его обмякший член. Так же медленно и осторожно он вытянул пальцы из чувствительного прохода. Потом отодвинулся, слез с Баки и вытянулся справа от него. Выглядел он довольным, раскрасневшимся. Баки потянулся к его губам. Он впервые почувствовал вкус собственной спермы в чужом рту. И это было вовсе не противно, а непривычно и возбуждающе.

Пока он ошеломлённо, скорее автоматически продолжал ласкать член Стива, тот прижался к нему. Он осторожно потянул воротник рубашки в сторону, целуя шею и опускаясь ниже. Потом положил свободную руку на пуговицы.

— Можно?

Баки кивнул. Сейчас ему было на всё плевать. Казалось, у него весь мозг стёк в яйца и отправился Стиву в рот. Тот же неторопливо расстегнул оставшиеся пуговицы и отвёл правую полу в сторону. Левая всё ещё прикрывала плечо. Потом он погладил Баки по животу, спустился ниже, приласкал член, не слишком нажимая на него, а потом его палец осторожно проник внутрь. Баки слегка напрягся, как всегда, но быстро успокоился. Больно ему не было абсолютно. Ему было хорошо. Целуя правую ключицу и не прерывая движения своих пальцев внутри, Стив прижался к нему. Левой рукой он обнял Баки за шею, подсунув её ему под голову, и чуть сдвинул ткань рубашки слева. Баки шумно выдохнул, когда кажущаяся такой грубой ткань проехалась по затвердевшему соску. 

Ещё будучи подростком он ужасно стеснялся своей чувствительной груди и всячески старался это не афишировать (особенно после того, как его лучший друг, узнав про его эрогенную зону на шее, взял моду постоянно осторожно и незаметно тянуться к ней пальцами, чтобы проверить). Да и в юности тоже — потому что когда у тебя сиськи чувствительнее, чем у некоторых любовниц, это смущает, хорошо? Но Стив не дал ему роскоши зациклиться на этой неловкой мысли. 

Причём помешал самым ожидаемым и неожиданным способом: он вдруг вытянулся в струнку, уткнулся Баки в плечо и кончил, забрызгав его бедро и кулак.

Им потребовалось несколько минут, чтобы прийти в себя. Долгих, прекрасных минут покоя, когда внутри Баки перестало крутиться постоянно присутствовавшее напряжение. Когда они просто лежали рядом и дышали в такт. Потом Стив зашевелился, потянулся и мазнул членом по бедру, явно ненарочно. Однако этот толчок словно запустил внутри Баки механизм возбуждения. Он повернул голову и посмотрел на Стива. Тот прикусил губу, глядя на него, а потом кивнул. Они даже не разговаривали.

Стив сел между ног Баки, положил руки на внутренние части бёдер и надавил, шире раздвигая ему ноги, потом плавно провёл ладонями вверх, заставляя согнуть их в коленях. А Баки вдруг покраснел, поняв, что так ему откроется отличный, ничем не замутнённый взгляд на его дырку, должно быть, покрасневшую и влажно блестящую после дилдо. И действительно — скосив взгляд вниз, он увидел жадный, прикованный к его промежности взгляд Стива. Тихо сглотнул, а Стив потянулся к брошенной бутылке смазки, выдавил себе на пальцы и, растерев между ними, прикоснулся к отверстию, мягко поглаживая и массируя его. Баки откинул голову на подушку, учащённо дыша. Стив же обвёл края мокрой дырки пальцем, вставил и поводил по кругу, затем просунул внутрь большой и указательный и развёл, натягивая мышцы, будто проверяя, насколько Баки раскрыт и расслаблен. Баки инстинктивно сжал в себе его пальцы и задрожал, почувствовав, как ярко ощущают их сверхчувствительные после оргазма внутренние стенки. 

Стив разминал мышцы осторожно, но безжалостно и настойчиво. Поначалу не пропихивая пальцы глубоко, а только расслабляя вход. Поворачивал руку, тянул, потом ещё поворачивал… Добавил смазки, и теперь при каждом движении внутри Баки хлюпало и чмокало. Капли стекали по промежности вниз, пачкая простыню. Но Стив не останавливался. И одновременно Баки чувствовал, что у него встаёт всё сильнее.

Стив вдруг вытащил пальцы. Подняв голову, Баки увидел, что тот разминает руки. Заметив его взгляд, Стив виновато улыбнулся.

— Извини. Руку начало сводить. У тебя очень хороший тонус мышц.

— Ну, спасибо за комплимент, — усмехнулся Баки. — Может, хватит?

Стив явно с большим вниманием отнёсся к этому вопросу. Вставил внутрь Баки три пальца, потянул, повернул…

— В целом, нормально, — признал он. — Но если только…

— Я скажу, — пообещал Баки. — Обещаю.

На этот раз он успел увидеть, где у Стива была заначка. Под свернутым покрывалом, брошенным на спинку кровати. Он сунул под него руку и достал пакетик с презервативом.

— Меня проверяли, — поспешил заверить его Баки.

Перед операцией он сдавал анализы на, наверное, все существующие в мире болезни, и с тех пор не спал ни с кем. 

— Я и не сомневался, — отозвался Стив, но всё же надорвал фольгу и раскатал кондом по члену. — Но, во-первых, он гладкий и лучше скользит. Во-вторых, сперма в заднем проходе не слишком приятная вещь. А в-третьих, — тут Стив вдруг порозовел, — с ним я смогу дольше. 

Баки признал, что Стив прав. Несмотря на подготовку, обильную смазку и гладкий латекс он прочувствовал каждый миллиметр продвигавшегося в него члена. Стив показался ему большим, куда больше игрушки. Но знакомой по первому разу острой боли не было, как не было и распирающего чувства на грани отвращения. Сейчас Баки почувствовал себя приятно заполненным, и тугое скольжение вызывало скорее желание открыться ему навстречу сильнее, а не избавиться. Так что он подался Стиву навстречу, встречая его робкий толчок. И разом ощутил, как глубоко скользнул в него член. Судя по испуганному выражению, появившемуся на лице у Стива, тот тоже ощутил это. И наверняка подумал, что сделал Баки больно, всё испортил или вообще порвал. Баки чуть сжал мышцы, проверяя, всё ли в порядке. Было более чем терпимо. Но небольшая передышка не помешала бы. 

И тут Баки убедился в преимуществе позы лицом к лицу, потому что он попросту обнял Стива за шею и потянул на себя. И смог поцеловать его. Ему пришлось нехило сложиться, но зато весил Стив не слишком много, поэтому особенного дискомфорта не доставлял. Баки обнимал его, скользя пальцами по острым бугоркам позвонков, сминал ягодицы, но большего себе позволить пока не решался. Немного погодя он почувствовал, что Стив дрожит. Хотя тот ни единым жестом не выдал, насколько тяжело ему было сдерживаться, Баки представил себе это и подивился железной выдержке такого хрупкого на вид Стива. Он сам прервал поцелуй и толкнулся навстречу бёдрами, показывая, что неплохо было бы и продолжить. Стив понял с налёту. Баки захлебнулся воздухом и собственным стоном, когда Стив принялся двигаться не слишком размашисто, но постоянно и ритмично. Полностью отдавшись ощущению скользящего внутри члена, Баки, если честно, не понял, как так получилось, что немного погодя к его заднице прижалось нечто, что было ничем иным, как мошонкой Стива. Что означало, что тот оказался в нём, как говорится, по самые помидоры.

— Баки, — вдруг произнёс Стив, нависая над ним на вытянутых руках, — Баки, ты такой красивый, такой…

Баки вскинул на него глаза. Ему показалось, что перед лицом Стива висит лёгкая перламутровая дымка, и сквозь неё Стив выглядел сногсшибательно. Как олицетворённая мечта. Мокрые пряди растрёпанных волос прилипли ко лбу, щёки пылали, губы припухли, а какие у Стива были ресницы! Баки таких глаз и таких ресниц ни у кого ещё не видел. Вот только сказать это словами он не умел.

— Ты… тоже, — произнёс он едва слышно. — Стиви…

Стив услышал. И заморгал, словно что ему в глаз попало. А потом сложил Баки буквально пополам и поцеловал. 

Баки прикрыл глаза. Всё было совсем не так, как в первый раз. Нет, всё было так, словно вот сейчас это был их настоящий первый раз, а то, что случилось двумя днями раньше — лишь досадное недоразумение. Стив приподнялся, глубже проник в него, попадая членом в ранее неизвестные ему места, и Баки чуть не взорвался. Снизу ударило похожее на взрывную волну удовольствие, густое и жаркое, липкое и тянучее, сладкое и острое одновременно. А потом Стив ко всему этому прикусил его сосок, прицельно и неторопливо раз за разом ударяя по простате. Баки не помнил, чтобы кричал, но, наверное, кричал, потому что в горле саднило. Стив, похоже, понял, сжал его член. Хватило одного движения, и из Баки потекло. Он вцепился руками в изголовье, чуть не сломав его, пока оргазм не откатился. Был он долгим и словно усиливавшимся, а не знакомой по дрочке короткой яркой вспышкой удовольствия. Зато потом из Баки будто все кости вынули. Он буквально ощущал, как расползается дрожащей инертной массой по матрасу. Стив несколько раз толкнулся в него, член его стал совсем каменным, а потом Баки ощутил пульсацию. Стив упал на него сверху едва дыша, весь мокрый, с закрытыми глазами.

Наверное, Баки немного отрубился. Или просто так далеко забрался внутрь себя, что не сразу понял, чем занят Стив. А тот стащил с его левого плеча рубашку и целовал, едва касаясь, грубый шрам в месте стыка металлического крепления с плотью. Баки окатило душным страхом, но Стив на ощупь дотянулся до его лица и успокаивающе погладил по щеке. От этого простого жеста у Баки вдруг на глаза навернулись слёзы. Стиву было не противно. Именно этого Баки боялся больше всего. Что тот увидит его искорёженное плечо, и ему станет противно к нему прикасаться. 

— Тут такая нежная кожа, — вдруг сказал Стив, не отрывая губ от шрама.

Это было, словно бабочка пощекотала. У Баки даже мурашки по шее и по спине побежали.

— Я не смог удержаться. Прости.

Баки прикусил губу. Потом осторожно отодвинул Стива, который сразу нахмурился. Наверняка подумал, что Баки разозлился. Но он хотел показать ему кое-что и прямо сейчас, потому что не был уверен, что наберётся решимости позже. Одновременно он ощутил, как опавший член Стива выскользнул из его дырки, и это не принесло ни боли, ни облегчения. Наоборот, словно внутри появилось пустое место, которое не должно было пустовать. Баки сел, прислушиваясь к себе. Особенно неприятных ощущений не было. Потом, под внимательным взглядом Стива, снял давно расстёгнутую и измятую рубашку. Отбросил её на пол. Сделал глубокий вдох, покосился на Стива в последний раз и положил пальцы на край “перчатки”, скрывавшей протез. И принялся аккуратно скатывать её валиком, снимая.

Баки представлял себе, как это выглядит. Он делал такое перед зеркалом, и всякий раз, глядя, как почти нормальная на вид рука превращается в конечность, достойную терминатора — металлическую, блестящую, состоящую из множества пластин внахлёст — у него в горле появлялся комок. Рука пугала его своей чужеродностью. Человек, её придумавший, заботился в первую очередь о функциональности, и здесь у Баки нареканий не было. Рука действовала почти как настоящая, но была намного сильнее. Насколько именно, Баки даже не знал точно. Он отказался от тестов и исследований, сколько ни взывали тогда к его чувству ответственности и патриотизму. Кроме того, в ладонь и в поверхность протеза были встроены множественные сенсоры, позволявшие Баки ощущать тепло, давление и симулировавшие тактильное восприятие. В общем и целом, рука была очень крутой. Только — ненастоящей.

Ему пришлось буквально заставлять себя снять перчатку с ладони. Потом он вытянул руку перед собой, повернул кисть влево, вправо, положил руку на колено и взглянул на Стива.

Стив смотрел на него со странным выражением лица. Он выглядел хмурым и сосредоточенным. Сердце Баки упало. Дурак, нахрена было демонстрировать всё сразу? Здравствуйте, меня зовут Баки, я самый настоящий киборг. Идиот.

Но Стив вдруг снова потянулся к плечу Баки, провёл кончиками пальцев по стыку, по шрамам, по тому месту, где металл уходил под кожу.

— Больно? — спросил вдруг Стив.

Баки удивился. Потом понял. Конечно, для непривычного человека выглядит жутковато.

— Уже нет, — покачал он головой. — Всё зажило.

— А в начале?

Баки зажмурился. На него накатило воспоминание: непереносимая, всеохватывающая боль. Нервы звенят от перенапряжения. Слева не рука, а кровавые лохмотья, весь левый бок иссечён осколками, кровь течёт ручьём, и Баки лежит в грязи из песка и собственной крови…

— Прости, прости, Баки, — вдруг услышал он. — Я дурак, я идиот, зачем я только спросил. И так понятно, что больно. Баки, пожалуйста, вернись ко мне, Баки.

Баки с усилием втянул воздух, услышав всхлип словно издалека. Потом наконец разлепил мокрые ресницы. И когда только успел? Да что он как девчонка, право слово! Одновременно он почувствовал руки Стива на своих плечах и неожиданно его губы, лёгкие быстрые поцелуи по всему лицу.

— Баки, Баки, — Стив повторял как мантру, — Баки, посмотри на меня.

Баки посмотрел. Стив расплывался у него перед глазами. Баки шмыгнул носом и провёл тыльной стороной ладони по лицу. Ладонь намокла.

Стив нырнул в сторону и теперь протягивал Баки его перчатку.

— Хочешь, я помогу надеть? — спросил он. — Прости, мне не надо было… Баки, мне жаль, что с тобой случилось такое. Твоя рука просто чудо, такого просто не существует ещё, но мне не стоило…

— Тебе… нравится? — неверяще спросил Баки, разом забывая свои воспоминания. — Тебе всерьёз она нравится?

Стив осторожно обхватил металлическое запястье ладонями и повернул руку ладонью вверх. Потом провел пальцами по металлу, от запястья к кончикам пальцев. Баки передёрнуло от непривычно интенсивного ощущения. А Стив наклонился и поцеловал в середину ладони. И Баки почувствовал и прикосновение, и тепло. Это было… не как раньше, но всё равно возбуждающе и приятно. 

— Не надо, — сказал он, кивая на перчатку, которую Стив сжимал в левой руке.

Выглядела та как старая змеиная кожа.

— Если тебе не неприятно, — добавил он, спохватившись.

Стив просиял вдруг улыбкой, как-то ловко развернулся, оказавшись к Баки спиной и обнял себя его рукой, продолжая сжимать ладонь.

— Мне нравится, — произнёс он, откидывая голову назад и потираясь затылком о плечо Баки. — Она как самый надёжный щит. 

Баки обнял Стива и живой рукой, заключая его в крепкие объятия. Так свободно ему не было уже давно. Родители и Бекка постоянно отводили взгляд, стоило Баки не надеть перчатку, и он привык носить её постоянно. А оказывается без этой душной резинки было настолько лучше!

Стив подцепил одеяло кончиками пальцев ноги и подтянул поближе. Они улеглись как две ложечки. 

— Не мокро? — спросил Стив и вдруг душераздирающе зевнул.

— Потянет, — отозвался Баки, целуя его за ухом.

Стив внезапно хихикнул и поёжился.

— Спокойной ночи, Стиви, — сказал Баки.

— Спокойной ночи, Бак.


	10. Баш на баш

Баки проснулся сразу. Не было медленного перехода от сна к пробуждению, он просто открыл глаза и чуть не сел по привычке. И только непривычное ощущение другого тела рядом удержало его от резких движений. Баки осторожно повернул голову на сторону. Стив лежал на правом боку, повернувшись к нему лицом, и спал, сложив руки под щёку. Выглядел он до ужаса домашним.

Баки вспомнил, что было накануне. Они… трахались. По-настоящему. Занимались сексом. Даже… нет, это он произносить не будет, даже мысленно. Это был просто секс. Точка. Самый охренительный, невероятный, запоминающийся, чувственный секс в жизни Баки. И он был снизу. Баки напряг ягодицы: между ними ощущалось непривычно, но почти не болело. Он потянулся себе между ног. Почему-то хотелось прикоснуться, пощупать — как свежую ранку или синяк. Дырка была мягкой, припухшей, совсем не такой тугой и неприступной, как накануне, но всё же узкой и маленькой. Излишне чувствительной и болезненно саднящей. Но в этот раз это было… приятно, что ли. Как доказательство того, чем они со Стивом занимались, того, что он действительно побывал внутри него. Баки слегка потёр ещё влажные от смазки края, мягко надавил, ощущая импульсы ярких неоднозначных ощущений, а потом всё же убрал руку и повернулся к спящему Стиву. Тот лежал без одеяла, зябко поджав ноги. Худая грудь неторопливо вздымалась, светлые волосы растрепались, чёлка падала на лоб. Баки задержался взглядом на тёмно-русых ресницах, бросавших мягкие ажурные тени на щёки, острых скулах, всё ещё красных припухших губах. Потом скользнул ниже… О. 

Баки осторожно скинул одеяло с себя, разглядывая полутвёрдый член Стива. Даже как-то не верилось, что вот это всё — и в него. Просто смотреть, однако, оказалось не так уж и просто, и Баки потянулся к нему правой рукой, пробежался пальцами по основанию, погладил кончиком пальца выступающую вену. Стив напрягся во сне, а потом расслабился, выпуская воздух сквозь приоткрытые губы. Его член становился твёрже, будто бы ещё горячее, и Баки, ещё больше набравшись уверенности, приласкал пальцами мягко-розовую бархатистую головку. 

А потом вдруг облизнул вмиг пересохшие губы, сглатывая так некстати вставший в горле комок и набираясь решимости. Ему хотелось сделать Стиву хоть вполовину так же приятно, как вчера было ему. 

На вкус член Стива был чуть солоноватым и немного отдавал резиной, как палец на руке, с которой только что сняли хирургическую перчатку. Но куда нежнее. А ещё он очень быстро начал твердеть, заполняя рот, и Баки понял, что глотать очень сложно, что зубы мешают, а челюсть начинает болеть от напряжения. Но тут от подушки донёсся поражённый вдох Стива. Баки скосил глаза: тот лежал, приподняв голову, и на лице у него было растерянное выражение не ожидавшего подвоха человека. Баки двинул языком, прижав его к нижней части члена, и Стив вскрикнул. Баки сосредоточился на минете. Каждый звук, который издавал для него Стив, звучал для него неповторимо. Он совершенно не ожидал, что Стив вдруг включится в происходящее, поэтому вздрогнул, когда влажные пальцы скользнули ему между ягодиц, погладили, а потом настойчиво надавили на припухшую и болезненно чувствительную дырку. Баки слегка напрягся: он был абсолютно не против утреннего секса, но сомневался, что готов к проникновению. Но, кажется, Стив не спешил проталкивать пальцы внутрь, просто поглаживая, и Баки расслабился. Обхватив основание члена правой ладонью, он упёрся металлическим локтем в постель и чуть вскинул зад, пошире раздвигая бёдра, а потом постарался пропустить лёгший на язык член Стива чуть глубже. 

И сразу подавился. 

— По… подожди, — выдавил Стив, продолжая ласкать его между ягодиц. — Не пытайся заглотить целиком, просто… Просто двигайся.

Баки постарался последовать совету, сосредоточившись на головке. Как оказалось, Стив особенно бурно реагировал, если прижаться кончиком языка под головкой и водить им влево-вправо. Он так увлёкся, что даже не сразу понял, что Стив уже засунул в него палец и теперь неторопливо им двигает. Баки напрягся, всё ещё испуганный ожиданием острой боли, но её не было. Наоборот, от этих движений тянуло глубоко в животе и странным образом горели губы. Так что Баки, если честно, был даже рад, что ему было чем занять свой рот. Он принялся двигать головой более энергично, одновременно решив слегка пососать, и был вознаграждён не просто стоном, а почти рычанием. Одновременно палец Стива прицельно ткнул ему в простату, и Баки захлебнулся задушенным воплем. Теперь они мучали друг друга, не прерывая каждый своего занятия и одновременно окатываемые волнами тягучей предоргазменной неги. Пока Стив не забормотал что-то, пытаясь вроде как вывернуться из-под Баки. Тот почувствовал, каким каменно-твёрдым стал его стояк, с какой настойчивостью Стив толкался им глубже, противореча собственным действиям. Баки отодвинулся и обхватил горячий и будто вибрирующий член Стива ладонью.

— Кончай уже, — потребовал он, принимаясь двигать кулаком.

Стив запрокинул голову, отдёрнул руки, вцепившись ими в простыню, и зарычал, выплескиваясь вверх. Сперма побежала по пальцам Баки, всё ещё густая и обильная, словно они не трахались накануне. Баки неожиданно понравилось смотреть на такого растерявшего весь хвалёный контроль Стива.

Тот, наконец, обмяк, и упал на кровать обратно, тяжело дыша.

Баки небрежно обтёр ладонь о постельное бельё, так и так заляпанное сначала смазкой, потом слюной и спермой, и прилёг рядом со Стивом на живот. Почти вставший член прижался к животу, но Баки было неожиданно наплевать на собственные потребности. 

Отдышавшись, Стив приоткрыл один глаз и посмотрел на Баки. Потом пошло и грязно ухмыльнулся, словно только что распаковал коробку с новыми видеодисками компании “Корбин Фишер”. Внутри Баки всё поджалось в нетерпеливом ожидании.

Стив молча надавил ему на левое плечо, заставляя опрокинуться на спину, а потом съехал вниз и развёл ему ноги. Баки скосил взгляд вниз, на лицо Стива. Однажды в сети он наткнулся на порно с девственницей. И в конце парень точно такими же глазами смотрел на размазанную по её промежности кровь. Баки представил, каким его видит Стив: абсолютно голого, взъерошенного и зарумянившегося, с красной, растраханной его членом, а потом ещё и пальцами дыркой. Игнорируя душный стыд, Баки подхватил себя под колени, широко раздвигая ноги и демонстрируя Стиву разработанный вчерашней ночью вход.

Стив поражённо выдохнул. А потом, вытянувшись, улёгся на кровати, чуть приподнявшись на локтях и смотря прямо на промежность Баки. Потянулся руками, ещё слегка раздвинул ему ягодицы ладонями, а потом практически свёл их, нажимая кончиками пальцев на края припухшей дырки. Мягко развёл руки, шире растягивая неплотно сомкнутый вход, и Баки, чувствуя, как пылают горячечным румянцем лицо и шея, уставился в потолок. 

Он ахнул, когда Стив коснулся края ануса самым кончиком языка. Обвёл его, смачивая и щекоча, потом нырнул немного вглубь. Баки дёрнулся, до боли сжимая ноги пальцами. Казалось, ощущений слишком много, и он не выдержит, не сможет… Стив не стал издеваться над ним, продолжая медленную пытку. Баки услышал, как уже знакомо щёлкнула крышка тюбика со смазкой, и приготовился, ну, если честно, потерпеть. Потому что не был уверен, что обойдётся совсем без неприятных ощущений. Но Стив был осторожен. Он проталкивал в него два сложенных пальца медленно, раз за разом подаваясь назад и вновь отвоёвывая ещё полсантиметра. Баки расслабился, не чувствуя ничего, кроме упругого натяжения, а не ожидавшуюся боль. Наконец его кожи коснулись костяшки Стива. А потом тот согнул пальцы и одновременно, наклонив голову, прихватил головку члена Баки губами.

От двойной стимуляции Баки подкинуло вверх. Стив явственно хмыкнул, принимаясь за дело по-настоящему, облизывая и с нажимом лаская член языком и одновременно непрестанно массируя простату. Как и в прошлый раз, Баки, как говорится, и пикнуть не успел, а уже выстрелил Стиву семенем прямиком в рот. И тот принял без малейшего возражения. Ещё и облизнулся под конец, стервец этакий.

— Ну что, завтрак или поваляемся? — спросил Стив, умащиваясь возле распластанного и размазанного по кровати Баки.

— Поваляемся, — невнятно ответил тот, поворачиваясь на бок и сгребая в объятия ребристого, как радиатор отопления, Стива. — Если ты не против.

— Совсем не против, — удовлетворённо чуть не промурлыкал тот, пытаясь ногой подтянуть сбитое к концу кровати одеяло повыше. — Можно я сюда? — С этими словами Стив перебрался на другую сторону и лег так, чтобы его щека пришлась прямиком на паутину шрамов в месте крепления протеза. — Не мешает? Просто эта рука точно не затечёт.

Баки улыбнулся. У Стива за ночь отросла негустая и мягкая щетина, и она приятно щекотала чувствительную соединительную ткань. Вообще то, что Стив не побрезговал лечь лицом на _это_ , уже было таким оглушительным, что Баки мог только лежать, осторожно обнимая хрупкие плечи металлический рукой, и глупо улыбаться в потолок.

***

Баки наконец-то удалось осмотреть квартиру.  
Была она форме буквы L, короткий конец который вёл в единственную спальню, а второй, длинный коридор — в ванную и маленькую кухню. Находящаяся на пересечении прихожая оказалась не такой крошечной, как показалось вчера в темноте Баки; тут вполне помещался небольшой диванчик из искусственной кожи цвета кофе и невысокая тумба по правый его подлокотник, а светлые обои визуально расширяли пространство. Одежный шкаф, как оказалось, был встроенным в стену. Квартира хоть и была небольшой, но удачно обставленной. Мебели было не так много, но у Баки не было ощущения бедности или скупости. Тут было… уютно. Уютно и свободно. 

***

На завтрак времени у них не осталось, так долго они провалялись, потом по очереди принимали душ, приводили себя в порядок, целовались, собирались на работу, еще целовались, потираясь друг о друга… Короче, едва успели к открытию магазина. До самого вечера Баки двигался как надутый гелием шарик, отпусти — и взлетишь в воздух. И Стив внезапно перестал язвить и кидаться на всё подряд.

День прошёл не в пример быстрее, чем накануне, и домой Баки отправился в самом лучшем настроении. 

***

Тщательно стерев с кожи капли воды, Баки уже надел домашнюю футболку и взялся за штаны, когда взгляд внезапно упал на лежащий в углу рюкзак. 

Как там сказал Стив? “Дополнительно потренируешься”? В конце концов, он уже пользовался этим вибратором, и в прошлый раз всё было потрясающе. И, ну… почему бы и нет.

Помимо вибратора в сумке нашлось ещё два “презента” от Стива: большой тюбик смазки и флакон с очищающим спреем для игрушек. Баки усмехнулся. 

Первым делом Баки закрыл дверь комнаты на щеколду. Это никого не удивит — он всегда закрывался, когда что-то делал со своим протезом.

Подоткнув под плечи подушку, Баки лёг на кровать, а потом, не справившись с внутренним дискомфортом, набросил на нижнюю часть тела плед. Обуздал порыв ещё плотнее закрыть шторы. 

Разведя ноги, Баки приподнялся, смотря на натянувшийся на коленях тёмный однотонный плед и решая, с чего начать. Нет, он знал, что сначала нужно возбудиться. Так ему будет легче расслабиться, да и если к простате не прильёт кровь, никаких волшебных ощущений не будет. 

Просто странно как-то. Странный предмет эта дрочка. Вот вроде не хочется — но почему бы и нет. 

Наверное, для начала не помешает растянуться. В первый раз Стив контролировал проникновение и не давал ему сосредоточиться на неприятных ощущениях, но сейчас… лучше перестраховаться.

Двумя пальцами левой руки Баки мягко сжал головку ещё вялого члена, потирая плавными, нежными движениями, спустился ниже, поглаживая подающий признаки заинтересованности ствол. А правой тем временем скользнул вниз. Кожа в промежности была ещё слегка влажной после душа, и это играло ему на руку. Самым кончиком мизинца Баки осторожно надавил на сморщенное отверстие, одновременно подразнивая чувствительную уздечку, чтобы отвлечь тело. До сих пор такая тактика была самой эффективной. Не касаясь сжатого центра, Баки помассировал круговыми движениями кожу вокруг, потёр в промежности, а после, оставив член и дырку в покое, потянулся за смазкой. Мельком осмотрел тюбик: анальная, на водно-силиконовой основе. Выдавил немного на пальцы правой руки, а потом щёлкнул крышкой тюбика, убирая в сторону и возвращаясь к члену. Растёр, согревая, лубрикант между пальцам, а потом снова потянулся под плед. Концентрируясь на ощущениях в твёрдом члене, начал мягко массировать дырку указательным пальцем. Вдавливал самый кончик в центр, быстро отступал и вновь надавливал, сначала плавными и неторопливыми, а после — быстрыми пульсирующими движениями расслабляя вход. Наконец, он решился протолкнуть в дырку кончик пальца. Тот преодолел сопротивление, продвинулся вглубь, а потом…

Внутри было горячо. Горячо, туго и влажно. Баки чувствовал, как тесно обволакивает палец мягкое, бархатисто-нежное тепло. Задвигал пальцем, уговаривая мышцы расслабиться.

Вскоре мышцы поддались, и Баки с облегчением выдохнул. Смазка была приятная, хорошо скользила и чуть согревала. При этом не текла и ничего не пачкала.

Баки толкнулся в себя уже двумя пальцами, проминая тугие мышцы и расправляя складки. Протолкнул до второй фаланги и замер, прислушиваясь к ощущениям и даже забывая про лежащий на животе текущий член. Ассоциация была странной, но казалось, будто его пальцы передавило толстой, очень тугой резинкой. Теперь он понял, что Стив имел в виду под “хорошим тонусом”. Баки осторожно пошевелил пальцами внутри, погладил подушечками гладкие, мягкие стенки. Попробовал развести пальцы ножницами. Мышцы поддавались туго, неохотно. Баки пытался и так, и эдак. Руку тянуло от неудобства, мышцы болели. Если бы не врождённое упрямство и умение продолжать через не могу, Баки бы бросил. Но он, как говорится, закусил удила и решил добиться своего во что бы то ни стало. А значит, надо было переходить к следующему уровню сложности.

Убрав пальцы, Баки потянулся к вибратору. Тщательно смазал, а потом, шире раздвинув ноги, сунул его под плед.

Прижав ко входу влажную головку, Баки надавил, откинул голову на подушку и закрыл глаза, полностью сосредотачиваясь на ощущении медленно скользящего в дырку члена. Головка полностью вошла внутрь, натянувшиеся края плотно обхватили ствол.

Он протолкнул его до конца, выдохнул, а потом очень медленно вытянул обратно. Почувствовал, как вены трутся о внутренние стенки, как те смыкаются за выходящим дилдо, и внутри будто становится чуточку жарче. Помедлил, оставив там лишь головку, ощущая, как обнимают её мышцы входа. Вытянул до конца и мягко прижал кончик к плавно сомкнувшейся, пульсирующей жаром дырке. 

Дилдо всё же ощущался совсем не так, как настоящий член. Слишком твёрдый и гладкий, холодный, но быстро согревающийся внутри. Не чувствуется, как шлёпаются о ягодицы яйца при резких, быстрых толчках. 

Теперь, когда Баки был один, он мог полностью сосредоточиться на ощущениях. Изучить их. Он понял, что при медленном ритме ему не хватает стимуляции, и принялся активнее двигать рукой. А ещё — что ему не хватает поцелуев, прикосновений и Стива. Со Стивом было лучше, жарче, острее.

Сжав дилдо в себе, Баки отпустил его и потянулся рукой выше, едва касаясь кончиками пальцев живота, добрался до напрягшегося соска и мягко сжал, издав едва слышной выдох. 

Но тут Баки почувствовал, что член выскальзывает из него. Попытался сжать его, а когда это ничего не дало — двинул бёдрами, пытаясь лечь так, чтобы основание дилдо упиралось в постель. Поморщился, ощутив, как от резкого движения член сначала неприятно упёрся во внутреннюю стенку, а потом начал выскальзывать ещё быстрее. Баки пришлось снова опустить левую руку вниз и обхватить скользкий ствол, заталкивая обратно в дырку и придерживая двумя пальцами основание. 

Хреново, когда у тебя всего две руки и как минимум три требующих внимания зоны. 

Баки понял, что невозможно прятаться под одеялом и делать всё то, что он хотел. Он дважды убедился, что в комнате никого нет, что дверь действительно закрыта, и только потом откинул плед. Развернулся на живот, встал на четвереньки, чтобы удобнее было двигать в себе дилдо левой рукой. Головой он при этом уткнулся в подушку, просто для упора. И принялся работать обеими руками сразу, трахая себя и дроча в одинаковом ритме.

И чё-орт, вот теперь было хорошо. Не, может, не идеально, и ещё весьма непросто физически, но хорошо. Оргазм подкатил разом, прямо-таки заполнил его изнутри, и Баки потерялся, балансируя на грани. Пока не сорвался...

Не стонать. Не стонать. Не сто…

Стук в дверь. 

— Милый, ты в порядке? — раздался из-за двери обеспокоенный голос матери. — Я слышала… 

— Всё нормально! — умудрился выдавить Баки. 

— Что-то не так с протезом? Мне позвонить твоему врачу? 

Блядь, в этом доме невозможно даже спокойно подрочить. 

— Всё хорошо, ма! — переведя дыхание, крикнул Баки. — Правда!

Вот только простынь бы поменять. И наволочку. А то неприятно ложиться на сырое.

***

— Как ты относишься к анальным пробкам?

Баки аж выронил старый чек, который собирался скомкать и выбросить в мусорку. Тот печальным листочком порхнул на пол.

— Чего? — решился-таки спросить Баки. 

— Анальная пробка. Как насчёт неё?

Баки посмотрел на одиноко лежащий на полу обрывок тонкой белой бумаги, моргнул, подумал, подумал ещё…

— Хочешь вставить в меня пробку? — всё-таки понял он. Наверное. 

— Небольшую. Ты и правда очень узкий, Бак. 

Баки задумался, специально ли Стив старается его смутить. Потом решил, что, наверное, не специально. Была у Стива способность говорить напрямую то, что нормальные люди выражают намёками и эвфемизмами. Так что пробка — это именно пробка, и назначение у неё чисто функциональное. Но если Стив этого хочет, то и Баки хочет кое-что взамен. Немножко.

— Согласен, если ты покажешь мне, что постоянно рисуешь.

То, как изменилось выражение лица Стива, доказывало, что Баки задел что-то очень личное. И важное. И потому заглянуть в скетчбук захотелось вдвойне.

— Я…

Стив явно хотел возразить. Отказаться. Пойти на попятную. Да что угодно. Но тут стоял Баки, готовый сунуть в себя анальную пробку, а взамен он хотел лишь посмотреть рисунки Стива. И Стив сдался. Баки с интересом наблюдал всю эту борьбу, постепенно успокаиваясь. Подумаешь, пробка. Её всегда вытащить можно. 

— Ладно, — кивнул, наконец, Стив. — Но только один скетчбук.

— А их у тебя много? — сразу спросил Баки.

Стив рассерженно зыркнул, так что Баки только вскинул руки.

— Вот. 

Стив достал из-под прилавка коробку.

Баки посмотрел одним глазом. Хорошая пробка, он сам их всем начинающим советовал. Пожал плечами и взял.

— Прямо сейчас?

— А у тебя есть что-то важное?

Баки направился в сторону подсобки, откуда был выход в туалет. Стив, как привязанный, последовал за ним, чуть не наступая на пятки.

— Помочь?

— Я сам. Кому-то же надо следить за магазином. 

Баки темнил. Просто он был уверен, что если позволит Стиву что-то в себя вставлять, то кто-то из них непременно возбудится. Баки правда не хотел заниматься сексом на работе. Не хватало ещё испачкать одежду. Да и вообще…

Так что он, прихватив коробку с пробкой и тюбик смазки, плотно прикрыл за собой дверь, оставив Стива в торговом зале.

Баки вытащил пробку из коробки, открутил кран и немного подержал под горячей водой, чтобы согреть, а потом повертел в руках. Пробка была небольшой и аккуратной, с удобным для ношения узким вытянутым основанием. 

Двух пальцев будет достаточно. 

Так что Баки решительно направился в туалетную кабинку, закрыл за собой дверь и, опустив сиденье унитаза и положив на него захваченные вещи, взялся за пояс джинсов. Быстро расстегнул ремень, затем пуговицу, потянул за язычок молнии, а потом, приспустив штаны, умудрился поставить ногу на унитаз. Щелкнув крышкой, выдавил немного смазки на пальцы, а потом потянулся себе за спину.

Всё-таки хорошо, что он накануне уже потренировался. Во-первых, страха такого не было, как в начале, во-вторых, мышцы ещё не совсем стянулись, так что всё обещало получиться легче и быстрее.

Убедившись, что два пальца свободно, без какого-либо дискомфорта скользят в дырке, Баки вытащил их, взял в руки пробку и, осторожно вставив в себя тонкий кончик, начал медленно проталкивать дальше. Поначалу проникновение было едва заметным, но по мере того, как расширялась пробка, становилось всё более ощутимым. Баки задержал дыхание, когда его мышцы натянулись вокруг самой широкой части пробки, а потом резко выдохнул, когда та наконец полностью вошла внутрь. Напряжение разом спало, когда его дырка сомкнулась, обхватывая основание пробки. Баки осторожно подвигал её в себе. Было не то чтобы дискомфортно (может, только самую чуточку), но определённо очень странно.

Подтянув джинсы, он застегнул ремень и, выдохнув, осторожно подвигал бёдрами, вновь прислушиваясь к ощущениям. 

***

Стив весь день ходил рассеянный, постоянно то ронял что-нибудь, то путал ценники, то никак не мог посоветовать клиентам чего-то путного. Баки же, поначалу постоянно прислушивавшийся к своим ощущениям, постепенно о пробке забыл. Она прогрелась, его тело притерпелось, и он почти не ощущал её, если, конечно, не плюхался с размаху на стул. После первого раза он понял, что делать так не стоит. 

Единственное, пробка постоянно давила почти на простату, не позволяя ему возбудиться полностью, но и не давая расслабиться. К концу рабочего дня Баки весь извёлся и даже порывался наплевать на уговор, пойти и выдрать из себя резиновую хрень, но любопытство пересиливало, и он отвлекался, ища себе любые занятия.

Стив совершил невероятное: закрыл магазин на полчаса раньше. Баки честно не думал, что подобное может когда-нибудь произойти, но Стив решительно и молча потащил его к себе домой. Хотя идти широкими шагами было… странно. Вообще многое было странно. Кожа Баки горела от возбуждения, медленно тлевшего на протяжении всего дня. Хотелось избавиться от одежды. Время от времени на него накатывали волны сладкой истомы, в которой хотелось просто закрыть глаза и прогнуться, и не делать вообще ничего.

Дойдя до дома, Стив впустил его в квартиру, махнул рукой на кухню и смылся в ванную с такой скоростью, что Баки подумал, а не начался ли пожар. Он хмыкнул на этот энтузиазм, успел пойти налить себе воды, чтобы смочить пересохшее горло, а Стив уже выскочил, замотанный полотенцем.

— Я там всё положил, сам найдёшь? — протараторил он. — А я пока кровать приготовлю.

Вот припекло Стиви так припекло, подумывал Баки, намыливаясь под душем. Он пощупал основание пробки, чуть покачал её, со свистом выдохнув от пронзившего живот и поясницу сладкого спазма, и не стал больше трогать. Ему и самому было интересно, что получится. И пусть лучше Стив будет рядом. 

Он привычно взялся за рубашку после того, как вытерся, а потом сам остановил себя. Тогда было хорошо. Во многих отношениях — и приятно физически, и ощущать интерес и принятие со стороны Стива… В общем, Баки скатал “перчатку” и сунул её под джинсы, чтобы не мешалась. А сам, по примеру Стива, обмотался полотенцем и направился в комнату.

Стив ждал его, устроившись под одеялом. Баки увидел отброшенное в сторону полотенце. Сам Стив потянулся к Баки, как стрелка компаса к северному полюсу. Баки не стал тянуть: и так было ясно, к чему дело идёт. Поэтому подошёл, отбросил одеяло и бесцеремонно взглянул Стиву между ног. 

Если тот проходил с таким стояком полдня, то неудивительно, что он так торопился пойти домой. Баки его понимал. И его собственный член ощутимо дёрнулся под полотенцем. Баки потянул Стива за руку, намекая, чтобы тот подвинулся, но вместо этого тот поднялся на колени и, обняв Баки за шею, нагнул пониже. Они начали с поцелуев, но вскоре Баки ощутил, что Стив нетерпеливо разматывает его полотенце, а потом обхватывает ладонью ствол и принимается ласкать его медленными и чёткими движениями. 

Казалось, именно этого не хватало целый день. Он прикусил губу и позволил утянуть себя на кровать, где Стив уложил его на спину и принялся ласкать, то целуя, то покусывая там и тут. 

Стив чуть сдвинулся на коленях, приблизившись к его лицу. Блестящая, красноватая головка покачивалась прямо перед губами Баки, и, не раздумывая, он открыл рот, мягко обхватывая её. Стив застонал, положил руку ему на затылок, мягко скользя кончиками пальцев сквозь длинные пряди, но не пытаясь надавить и глубже насадить на свой член. Баки положил ладони на бёдра Стива, поглаживая большими пальцами выступающие тазовые косточки.

Это было так естественно, словно они делали это регулярно. Стив поглаживал голову Баки, помогая держать её на весу, пока тот работал ртом. Потом он сам обхватил свой член и принялся дрочить. Баки откинулся на подушку, наблюдая за Стивом, за тем, как его пальцы плотно обхватили ствол и быстро двигались по нему, смоченные слюной Баки.

Густая горячая капля упала Баки на грудь. Потом ещё одна и ещё. Стив упёрся в подушку свободной рукой, склонившись, отдыхая. А потом, сжав в кулаке свой член, вдруг коснулся груди головкой, повёл в сторону, размазывая сперму по соску Баки. Тот выгнулся, подаваясь грудью вперёд и хватая ртом воздух. Ощущение горячей, упругой головки члена Стива, кружаще дразнящей его напрягшийся, чувствительный до боли сосок, влажного тепла подтёков размазанной по нему спермы…

Баки застонал, не в силах сдерживаться. К тому же пробка теперь давила вглубь, и Баки хотелось бы что-то с ней сделать.

— Перевернись, — шепнул ему на ухо Стив. Баки замешкался, но Стив добавил: — Пожалуйста. 

Баки всё ещё сомневался. Вот так сразу, и показать Стиву… Но всё же перевернулся. 

Стив мягко провёл ладонями по спине и бёдрам, и Баки, чувствуя, как горит лицо, сделал глубокий вдох, прежде чем опуститься грудью на матрас, выгибая спину и вздёргивая зад высоко в воздух.

Стив раздвинул ему ягодицы, открывая своему взгляду основание анальной пробки, и Баки приготовился. Однако он не ожидал, что Стив мягко обведёт её пальцами, а потом с силой нажмёт, чуть отклоняя в сторону и надавливая на простату. Дёрнувшись, Баки шумно выдохнул, а потом застонал в простыни, когда рука Стива скользнула вниз, едва поласкала яйца и снова скользнула обратно, к его заполненной дырке, проталкивая в Баки палец прямо вместе с пробкой. Он чувствовал, как сильно растянулась вокруг игрушки его дырка, как горит всё ещё скользкая от смазки кожа.

Наконец Стив ухватился за гладкое основание пробки, а затем неторопливо начал вытягивать её из отверстия. Баки застонал, когда Стив вдруг снова дразняще протолкнул её внутрь, и шире раздвинул ноги, чтобы дать Стиву лучший доступ. Он чувствовал, как обволакивают гладкий силикон его мышцы, как плавно скользят по нему края дырки.

Стив раз за разом слегка вытягивал пробку, дразня ею анус, а потом опять задвигал внутрь. Эти движения стали напоминать пытку, Баки уже хотелось больше и сильнее, но Стив по-прежнему не торопился. Пока Баки не принялся чуть покачиваться, пытаясь ускорить ритм.

Стив сразу же сменил тактику: просто зафиксировал пробку, позволяя Баки самостоятельно двигаться, словно трахая себя ею. Пока тот не дёрнулся слишком сильно, и пробка с пошлым чавканьем не оказалась целиком снаружи. Баки ожидал, что Стив немедленно засунет её обратно, но, видимо, Стиву эта игра тоже стала надоедать. Потому что пробка отправилась в сторону, а Стив перебрался так, чтобы сидеть за Баки, между его раздвинутых ног.

Он наклонился и коснулся кончиком языка яиц Баки, быстро лизнул, а затем провёл влажную линию по промежности прямо к дырке. Стив кружил по мягкому ободку языком, то и дело слегка погружая его внутрь и снова лаская края, а затем надавил на дырку двумя пальцами. Те проскользнули в растянутый пробкой проход неожиданно легко. По яйцам вновь легко скользнуло влажное тепло, и Баки застонал. Он жался грудью к простыням, потираясь о них напрягшимися сосками и комкая в кулаках, вздёргивая зад, пока Стив поочерёдно кружил пальцами по входу и погружал внутрь. Скользнув свободной рукой по позвоночнику, он запустил её Баки в волосы, сжал в кулаке и легко потянул, заставляя вскинуть голову и сильнее прогнуться в спине. 

Стив смял в ладонях его ягодицы, раздвинул, растягивая пульсирующую, раскрытую после пробки дырку. Баки чувствовал, как расслаблены мышцы разработанного входа, и от того, что Стив видит его таким, на лицо накатывали волны румянца, расползаясь по шее и груди. Баки резко выдохнул, когда он, просунув в него пальцы и скрутив их, задел чувствительную точку внутри.

Он отозвался громким стоном, умоляя как можно скорее сделать что-нибудь, заполнить требовательную, сосущую пустоту внутри. Хотел почувствовать Стива, хотел...

Стив, сжав в ладони и оттянув в сторону его ягодицу, второй рукой направил в него свой член. Баки ощутил тупое давление, когда головка уткнулась в его дырку, и сжал руками простыни, стараясь расслабить мышцы входа. Член медленно заполнял его тело, и теперь Баки осознал преимущество этой позы: она позволяла Стиву войти в него максимально глубоко. А ещё Баки понял, что может хоть немного участвовать в процессе, а не просто лежать. 

Он двинулся Стиву навстречу. Подготовленный вход почти не оказывал сопротивления, и Баки со смешанным чувством восторга и испуга ощутил, как они со Стивом встретились. Теперь можно было не ждать, пока тело привыкнет, и Стив задал быстрый жёсткий ритм. Баки успевал только коротко дышать открытым ртом и постанывать в такт частым влажным шлепкам. Стив дёргал его за бёдра, буквально натягивая на себя, и Баки понял, что, если сам себе не поможет, никто за него не сделает. Он уткнулся в предплечье левой руки, чувствуя, как приятно охлаждают лоб металлические пластины, и принялся дрочить себе быстрыми рывками. Не прошло и минуты, как сочетание глубоких толчков и жёсткой дрочки вынесло его за край. Баки замер, переживая оглушительный по своей силе оргазм, туго стиснув Стива внутри, и только немного погодя понял, что Стив тоже кончил, а теперь распластался на его спине и еле дышит. Расслабившись, Баки улёгся ничком, наслаждаясь теплом другого тела на себе.

Стив был не тяжелый, и Баки чувствовал стук его сердца у себя где-то в области левой лопатки. Это было так надёжно и приятно, что он начал задрёмывать прямо как был, со Стивом на себе и в себе. Пока тот не заворочался, сползая.

— Куда? — сонно пробормотал Баки, но Стив только потрепал его по спине, прикрыл одеялом и ненадолго ушёл куда-то. Баки слышал его шаги, шорох, отдалённый шум воды, но всё глубже проваливался в сон, вымотанный долгим днём. Окончательно он заснул, когда Стив погасил свет и забрался к нему, устроившись сзади и закинув ногу Баки на бёдра.


	11. Долги и неожиданности

Баки проснулся от того, что кто-то шарил по его телу руками, пытаясь пробраться в места, куда солнце обычно не заглядывало. Он даже чуть было не отреагировал так, как учили на бесконечных тренировках в военлагере, но, к счастью, сдержался. Потому что ломать Стиву конечности или, того хуже, шею, в его планы никак не входило. Поняв, что это именно Стив, Баки постепенно расслабился, улёгся на спину и попытался выровнять дыхание и замедлить сердечный ритм. Стив, активно ёрзавший рядом, расслаблению не способствовал, но очень удачно фокусировал внимание на себе. Так удачно, что Баки ощутил, как неумолимо твердеет вроде совсем недавно досуха выдоенный член.

Стив уткнулся лицом Баки в шею, целуя ключицы и подбираясь к твёрдым соскам. Баки выгнул спину и поёрзал, намекая, что пора бы уже поработать ртом кое-где пониже. Стив скользнул рукой ему между ног. Ну, прозондировать почву.

Влажность была высокая, плотность — средняя. Самое то. 

А потом Баки вдруг вспомнил. 

— Ты вчера так и не показал свои рисунки. 

Членотерапия прекратилась.

Блядь, Стив в нём будто взглядом дыру просверлить попытался. Может всё же на уже имеющихся отверстиях сосредоточишься, Стив? Одно так точно требует внимания. 

Но сначала обещание. 

Баки решительно отодвинулся, поджал ноги, скрывая торчащий член, и скрестил руки на груди. 

— Уговор дороже денег. Я свою часть вчера выполнил.

Стив вздохнул и кивнул с самым несчастным видом.

— Я знаю, — промямлил он. — Только скетчбук в магазине остался.

Баки прищурился. Стив опять вздохнул. 

— Правда, я покажу. Когда приедем туда. Хорошо?

Баки кивнул на это обещание не менее важно, чем английская королева. Любопытство жгло его, но и то, что увеличилось из-за Стива, жгло тоже. Он ткнул себе пальцем между коленей, прикрытых одеялом:

— Это — кредит, понятно? Проценты вперёд. 

Стив хмыкнул, плотоядно облизнулся и потянулся к Баки. Тот опять устроился на спине. Стив обещал? Пусть исполняет.

***

После затянувшегося орального секса, душа и завтрака Баки, наконец, добрался до своего смартфона. И замер в ужасе, глядя на экран. Двенадцать пропущенных от родителей. Вчера Стив так увлёк его своим гипнотизирующим членом, что у Баки совершенно вылетело из головы, что стоит предупредить домашних.

Ему пизда. 

Дрожащими руками он разблокировал телефон и сразу же открыл журнал звонков. А потом нахмурился. После часа звонки прекратились. Это было… странно. 

Баки открыл сообщения. Последним пришло единственное смс от Бекки, и, открыв его, Баки едва не сполз на пол от облегчения.

“Не спеши бежать в Канаду, я тебя прикрыла.   
P.S. Жду всех подробностей!”

Твою-то грёбаную мать. Нужно не забыть забежать в “Бургер Кинг” и купить огромную порцию луковых колец для Бекки. 

Баки сделал глубокий вдох, пытаясь успокоить бьющееся сердце. 

Не особо помогло.

***

И надо же было так случиться, что пока они со Стивом дошли до магазина, Баки напрочь позабыл про скетчбук, а Стив, разумеется, не напомнил. Неделя подходила к концу, а значит, его ждал недельный чек. И Баки сейчас уже представлял, какая жалкая сумма нарисуется там. А всему виной его желание выпендриться и действовать до того, как успеет подумать головой. Он даже подумывал, а не попросить ли у Стива рассрочку, но одновременно его душила гордость. Как справиться с катастрофическим недостатком средств и остаться гусаром — это был вопрос. 

По пятницам Стив занимался бухгалтерией. Проверял кассу, сверял чеки, подсчитывал урон от краж (к счастью, редких) и порчи товара (куда чаще, к сожалению). Он подписывал чеки, оплачивал накопившиеся счета и готовил чек для Баки, в неизменном белом конверте с от руки выведенным полным именем. Получив чек, Баки его проверял и расписывался в Стивовом гроссбухе, содержавшим самые разные графы.

В эту пятницу Стив ни в чём не отступил от распорядка. После четырёх, когда они обычно делали небольшой перерыв на чай для Стива и кофе для Баки, Стив вынес конверт и протянул его Баки. Тот немедленно пошёл за ним следом, чтобы расписаться. Стив не настаивал, чтобы Баки открыл и проверил чек при нём. Поэтому Баки просто сунул конверт в карман и пошёл наливать воду в электрический чайник.

— С тобой всё в порядке? — неожиданно заботливо поинтересовался Стив, проявив редкостную наблюдательность.

— Нормально, — отозвался Баки, пытаясь обмануть его фальшивой улыбкой.

— Ну, смотри. 

Стив похлопал Баки по плечу, прихватил свой бледно-жёлтый чай из сбора выращенных органическим способом трав, и ушёл обратно к притулившемуся в подсобке столу, заваленному бумагами. Баки же вернулся в торговый зал, к счастью, пустовавший. Присел на стул и услышал, как зашуршало в кармане. Вздохнув, он достал конверт, посмотрел на ровные чертёжные буквы “Джеймс Б. Барнс”, написанные Стивом, и решительно надорвал краешек. Потом вынул узкую полоску чека. 

Баки смотрел на чек и… ничего не понимал. 

Пятьсот пятьдесят долларов. Его полная зарплата. Без вычета стоимости тех грёбаных духов. Баки сполз со стула и направился в подсобку.

— Стив, — осторожно позвал Баки, — ты… ничего не напутал в расчёте?

— Нисколько, — спокойно отозвался Стив, и Баки растерянно замер. 

— Но… те духи…

— Насчёт них не переживай, — махнул рукой Стив. — В крайнем случае, натурой отдашь. 

Чего?! Баки замер на пороге, комкая чек в ладони. Стив даже не повернулся, словно подарить четырёхсотдолларовые духи — это просто как жвачку предложить. В этот момент стукнула входная дверь. Баки кинулся обратно в зал. Чек он сунул в карман джинсов. В голове смутно бродили мысли о реванше. Требовать в подобной ситуации права посмотреть скетчбук было как-то неловко. 

Баки на автомате консультировал клиентов, благо, случаи были не слишком сложные. Кому смазку подобрать, кому подарок на годовщину отношений выбрать. А в голове у него бесконечно вертелся вопрос, что же такое придумать, чтобы Стив и правда ощутил, что Баки осознаёт тяжесть последствий. Но ничего в голову не приходило. Точнее, не так. В голову приходило даже слишком многое, но вот будет ли это интересно Стиву, оставалось неясно. Устав придумывать самые разнообразные сценарии, простиравшиеся от массажа всего тела с большим количеством масла до БДСМ-сессии с полным набором плетей и флоггеров, Баки решил спросить у Стива.

Как всегда по пятницам Стив чувствовал себя усталым и раздражённым. Ну хоть с появлением Баки ему стало легче в том плане, что не приходилось постоянно прерываться и мчаться в зал.

— Стив, чего бы тебе хотелось? — не ходя вокруг да около спросил Баки.

Стив вскинул голову и прищурился.

— Ты о чём? — поинтересовался он.

— Я насчёт секса, — признался Баки. — Есть что-то, чего тебе хотелось бы попробовать? Может, что-то новое? — “Только бы не плеть”, — одновременно подумал Баки.

Стив оценивающе скользнул по нему взглядом от макушки до носков ботинок, облизнулся, словно уже представил себе что-то и, развернувшись к Баки всем телом, ответил:

— Не хочу показаться извращенцем, но я был бы не прочь взглянуть, как ты трахаешь себя. 

Баки сглотнул и облегчённо расслабился. Всего-то. Он уже пробовал это наедине и неплохо получилось. Как-нибудь и при Стиве сумеет.

— Не хочу показаться доступным, но завтра у тебя? — ответил он в тон.

Он бы и сегодня попробовал, но надо было появиться дома, поблагодарить Бекку, узнать, что она там выдумала, и показаться родителям. И чистых вещей прихватить.

Прежде, чем вернуться обратно к бумагам, Стив ещё раз буквально облизал Баки взглядом. У того аж всё поджалось.

***

Баки прошёлся между полками, прикидывая, нельзя ли что использовать. Ничего особенно крупного он не хотел, а то вдруг не удастся в себя запихать, но представлял себе что-то особенное. Добрался до дилдо и заметил его. Он сам эти прозрачные цилиндрические упаковки расставлял некоторое время назад. Гелевые фаллоимитаторы выглядели впечатляюще, некоторые были прозрачные, окрашенные в разные цвета, другие — с блёстками внутри. Баки передвинул их, повертел в руках. В конце концов он остановился на самом простом варианте — полностью прозрачном, без добавок и вкраплений. Похожем на стекло, но мягком и податливом. Убедившись, что дверь в подсобку прикрыта, Баки пронёс дилдо к кассе, просканировал, порадовался ещё раз относительно скромной цене и перечитал этикетку, убеждаясь, что у него есть подходящая смазка. Потом сунул коробку в непрозрачный пакет, а некоторое время спустя сделал вид, что пошёл в туалет и засунул свёрток в сумку.

***

Стив ненавидел заниматься бумагами. Мог, знал, умел, но не любил. И до появления Баки он всегда мог оправдаться хотя бы перед собой, что на всякие бумажки у него не хватает времени. Конечно, приходилось раз в год устраивать атаку, готовя отчёт и налоговую декларацию, но теперь он твёрдо решил начать разбирать всё заранее, чтобы не сидеть потом сутками. И каждую неделю понемногу контролировал месячные документы, чеки, счета и прочее. Он уже добрался до начала марта и планировал вскоре завершить этот месяц. В качестве сотрудника Баки был невероятной удачей: надёжный, внимательный, выносливый. То, что некоторые клиенты влияли на него негативно, для Стива не было проблемой. А о том, сколько Баки стал значить для него лично, Стив даже боялся задумываться. Не прошло и трёх месяцев с того дня, как Баки появился в магазине, и двух недель с первого катастрофического раза в гостинице, но Баки превратился в этакий столп, вокруг которого мысли Стива вращались практически постоянно. Порой ему казалось, что даже сердце его стучит в ритме имени Баки. Это было очень пугающим опытом, напоминая Стиву об одном очень неприятно закончившемся периоде его молодости, на несколько лет заставившем его полностью отказаться от личной жизни. 

Стив только успел достать кучу чеков и квитанций по пересылке, как завибрировал его телефон. Номер, высветившийся на экране, был незнаком, однако ему нередко звонили знакомые знакомых клиентов, поэтому он совершенно спокойно нажал на приём.

— “Райские кущи”, Стив Роджерс у телефона. Чем могу быть полезен?

На той стороне линии раздался шорох, а потом приятный женский голос произнёс:

— Здравствуйте. Мы не знакомы, хотя виделись однажды… Я Бекка, сестра Баки Барнса. Это же у вас он работает?

Стив, конечно же, не забыл сестру Баки, заявившуюся к ним в магазин. Он не стал приставать тогда с расспросами, как всё уладилось, и теперь не был уверен, как реагировать и что говорить, чтобы не поставить Баки в неловкую ситуацию.

— Да, — сухо ответил он. — Ему что-то передать?

— Нет, я, собственно… Я с вами хотела поговорить.

— Со мной? — Стив не смог скрыть удивления и одновременно забеспокоился. 

Когда сёстры начинают звонить начальникам братьев, это, как правило, ничем хорошим не пахнет. 

— Да, мне очень надо обсудить с вами кое-что. Может, выпьем кофе? Я случайно оказалась неподалёку.

— Сейчас? — поразился Стив.

К такому его жизнь не готовила.

— Можно через час, например. Если совсем не подходит, то…

— Нет, всё в порядке, — прервал Стив Бекку. — Где именно?

— На Кони Айленд Авеню есть кафе “Оазис”, может, знаете?

— Да, представляю.

— У них вкусный кофе. Я вас приглашаю.

— Через сорок пять минут подойдёт?

— Прекрасно. Спасибо, Стив. Тогда до скорого.

Стив медленно положил отключившийся телефон на стол. Внутри неприятным, похожим на змеиный, клубком свернулось беспокойство. Для чего Бекке понадобилось так внезапно встречаться? Что вообще происходит?

Стив зашёл в туалет, посмотрел на себя в зеркало — щёки горели, волосы топорщились надо лбом. Он умылся холодной водой, надеясь слегка остудить лицо, причесался, слегка смочив волосы. Поправил воротник рубашки, заправил её поаккуратнее в брюки. Потом выключил свет, прихватил телефон и бумажник и вышел из подсобки.

— Слушай, Баки, ты тут один справишься? Мне надо часа на полтора или два отойти.

Баки высунулся из-за полки, прижимая к груди ворох каких-то упаковок.

— Что-то случилось?

— Да нет, забыл кое-что. Я постараюсь недолго, но обещать не могу.

— Иди, конечно, — ответил тот, вновь исчезая за полкой. — Можешь мне на обратной дороге сандвич с яичным салатом купить?

— Конечно. Тогда… позвони, если что.

— Угу.

Стив вышел из магазина и торопливо взбежал по ступенькам. Зачем же Бекка хотела его видеть?

***

“Оазис” оказался небольшим рестораном с грузинской кухней. Стив неоднократно проходил мимо, но внутри никогда не бывал. Войдя, он остановился у двери, осматриваясь.

— Стив, я здесь!

Оглянувшись, он увидел Бекку за столиком около окна. Она поднялась, когда Стив двинулся в её направлении, и протянула руку, когда он, наконец, подошёл.

— Спасибо, что пришли так быстро. Я, если честно, сильно сомневалась.

Стив сел напротив девушки, рассматривая её. Он отметил несомненное семейное сходство: тот же оттенок волос, что у Баки, светлые глаза, бледная кожа и широкий улыбчивый рот. Бекка почти не пользовалась косметикой и была одета в строгую блузку и брючный костюм. Судя по сумке, работала она в офисе.

— Не буду скрывать, ваш звонок удивил меня, — ответил Стив, от волнения впадая в старомодную учтивость.

Бекка внимательно посмотрела на него и прыснула.

— А когда ты мне презервативы со скидкой продавал, ты таким зажатым не выглядел, — легко перешла она на ты.

Стив расслышал несомненный бруклинский акцент и улыбнулся. Бекка ему нравилась своей живостью и непосредственностью. Он вдруг подумал, что Баки, должно быть, раньше тоже был таким постоянно — смешливым, открытым и насквозь пропитанным духом Нью-Йорка. Хотел бы Стив знать, что с ним сделали.

— Кофе? — предложила Бекка.

— Я бы предпочёл чай, если здесь подают. — Стив взглядом поискал меню, и Бекка подвинула ему своё.

— Есть, конечно, чёрный и фруктовый, разных сортов.

У подошедшего к ним официанта усы были самой выдающейся частью лица. А следом шёл нос. У Стива аж кончики пальцев зачесались, так хотелось ему нарисовать этот типаж. Чай им принесли почти мгновенно, в большом фарфоровом чайнике. Бекка взяла на себя обязанности хозяйки и разлила его по небольшим стаканчикам.

— Стив, я понимаю, как это выглядит, — начала она, осторожно двигая стаканчик по столешнице. — Баки — взрослый человек, но учитывая, что ему пришлось пережить, я, как бы это сказать, стараюсь слегка за ним присматривать.

— Это похвально, — отозвался Стив и отхлебнул чая, немедленно заработав ожог языка.

— И поэтому я просто хотела познакомиться поближе, ну, чтобы быть уверенной… Что с ним всё в порядке. Понимаете, он не рассказал дома, где именно работает.

Стив невесело хмыкнул.

— Неудивительно, — отозвался он. — Я бы, наверное, тоже не стал.

— Когда Баки демобилизовали… У него был сложный период. На службе он получил тяжёлые ранения…

— Я видел его руку, — прервал Бекку Стив. — И кое-что от него слышал. Что вы от меня хотите, Бекка?

Похоже, тот факт, что Стив видел руку Баки, произвёл на Бекку особое впечатление.

— Я не… думала, что он так откроется, — призналась она.

— Не мне, так? — Стив усмехнулся. — Я неподходящая партия для вашего брата, это вы хотите сказать?

— Партия? — Бекка деланно вскинула брови. — Я не…

— Бекка, зачем мы здесь? — тихо, но с напором спросил Стив.

Бекка на пару секунд прикрыла глаза, собираясь. Потом в упор посмотрела на Стива. Выглядела она очень решительно.

— Стив, мой брат находится в лабильном состоянии. У него были тяжёлые физические и психические травмы. В последнее время… Он сильно меняется, и пока я не могу понять, к добру ли это.

— И вы думаете, что я причиняю ему вред, — завершил за неё Стив.

Но Бекка неожиданно живо ему возразила:

— Нет, так я не думаю. Я немного удивлена его выбором… На самом деле, я даже очень удивлена. — Стив подобрался. Дураком он не был и в зеркало смотрел каждый день. — Мне казалось, Баки всегда привлекали девушки, хотя, допускаю, я могла заблуждаться. Он мало о тебе говорит, но, когда делает это, у него такая улыбка… И я его понимаю. — Внезапно она протянула руку и взяла ладонь Стива в свои. — Ты очень привлекательный, я это отметила сразу, и, возможно…

Стив резко выдернул ладонь из хватки Бекки и резко поднялся, чуть не опрокинув стул.

— Мисс Барнс, прошу меня извинить, но ваше поведение недопустимо! — едва сдерживаясь, холодно произнёс он. — Мне пора.

Он собрался уйти, но его остановил мелодичный смех.

— Прости, Стив, прости! — Бекки замахала руками. — Я просто должна была убедиться… Подожди, я все объясню. Садись. Пожалуйста.

Стив испытывал жуткое желание уйти, и его удерживал только тот факт, что Бекки была сестрой Баки.

— Стив, давай расставим точки над “i”. Баки сейчас очень сильно на тебя запал. Ты для него как ось, вокруг которой он вращается. И с каждым днём его зависимость всё сильнее. Пройдёт некоторое время, прежде чем он начнёт оценивать ситуацию критически. Если он сейчас разочаруется, то это будет очень плохо, но выносимо. Если же это произойдёт немного погодя, то последствия будут куда тяжелее. Стив, ты можешь сказать мне, насколько серьёзно всё для тебя с Баки?

Стив никогда раньше не говорил о своих чувствах с посторонними. Но он понимал Бекку. 

— Я пока не готов предложить ему руку и сердце, — начал Стив, — но я не исключаю возможности провести с ним всю жизнь, если только Баки сам не захочет изменить это. Конечно, никто не может быть уверен на сто процентов…

— Я поняла, — кивнула головой Бекки. — Похоже, Баки наконец-то хоть немного свезло в жизни. Я готова даже его порой прикрывать перед родителями, но пусть всё же хоть звонит им иногда, если не приходит ночевать. Или мне, если что.

— Я ему передам.

— Ему лучше не знать об этом разговоре.

Стив серьёзно посмотрел на Бекку.

— Согласен.

— Ещё чаю? — снова сменила тему Бекка.

— Спасибо, но мне пора, — отказался Стив, доставая бумажник.

— Убери, — попросила Бекка. — Я пригласила, мне и платить. И Стив, — она чуть наклонилась вперёд и понизила голос: — у тебя крепкие яйца. Но учти: кинешь Баки — оторву нахрен.

Стив посмотрел Бекке в глаза и поверил. 

Он вышел из ресторана со странным чувством. Словно его приняли в некий союз. Или клуб. Клуб по защите Баки Барнса.

***

После разговора с Беккой Стив вернулся в магазин и махнул рукой на бумаги. Слишком много всего навалилось. Он уселся у кассы и принялся наблюдать за Баки. Тот не производил лабильного впечатления, но Стив в психологии не разбирался. Может, бывшие солдаты в лабильном состоянии ведут себя именно так — мурлыкают под нос какую-то песенку и двигаются по рабочей площади с энергией и старанием разумного электровеника. А может, и нет. 

— Всё в порядке? — внезапно поинтересовался Баки, останавливаясь около кассы. — Я закончил. 

Стив пожал плечами. 

— Может, пойдёшь домой пораньше? — предложил он. — Родители на ушах не стоят из-за вчерашнего?

Баки дёрнул головой, то ли кивнув, то ли покачав ей отрицательно.

— Бекка написала, что прикрыла меня. Надеюсь, она не придумала какую-нибудь дичь. 

— У вас хорошие отношения? — нейтрально поинтересовался Стив.

— Мы с ней всегда дружили. В детстве, в смысле. Родители работали, и я таскал её с собой. Она никогда не плакала, если падала или ушибалась. 

— В общем, иди, если хочешь, а я закрою. 

Баки посмотрел на Стива, словно сомневался, что тот всерьёз, но потом сходил за сумкой и, попрощавшись, ушёл. Стив сходил в подсобку, прибрал слегка бумаги, потом вернулся в зал. Магазин пустовал, редкое явление для пятницы, и Стив не знал чем себя занять. Одиночество вдруг навалилось на него, кристальное тоскливое одиночество, как после смерти матери. Тогда он оказался совсем один, наедине с собой и своими мыслями. И, когда в его жизни появился Брок… Чёрт, он опять вспоминал его. Он неоднократно приказывал себе забыть Брока, но не мог. 

Стив уселся за кассу, достал с полки под прилавком скетчбук и карандаш. Открыл чистую страницу и принялся штрихами набрасывать человеческую фигуру. Ему придётся показать скетчбук Баки, так будет честно. Пусть тот увидит.

Стив рисовал до самого закрытия, прервавшись всего несколько раз на клиентов, заглянувших за презервативами и смазками, ничего выдающегося. Наконец он смог с чистой совестью запереть дверь и побрёл домой.

Квартира казалась слишком пустой. Он не сменил постельное бельё с утра, оставив кровать в беспорядке, и сейчас постелил только новую простыню, оставив наволочки. Потом, перекусив и умывшись, он улёгся и подтянул к себе подушку Баки. От неё шёл знакомый запах, очень характерный. Баки пах лёгкой горечью, как некоторые духи. Стив вдохнул этот аромат. Ему бы хотелось, чтобы Баки был сейчас рядом. Просто был.

***

Возвращение домой было… странным. Не то чтобы Баки боялся туда идти. Он просто немного переживал. Совсем немного. А минут десять бродил вокруг дома только потому, что погода выдалась больно приятной для прогулки. 

Когда в конце концов слегка замёрзший Баки оказался в прихожей, то слегка — ладно, не слегка — удивился тому, что родители не поджидали его прямо у двери. И вообще лишь немного пожурили за то, что не предупредил о своих планах, а ещё забытый на работе телефон. 

За ужином Баки едва сдерживался, чтобы не начать сверлить Бекку взглядом. От до сих пор не отпустившей нервной трясучки есть совершенно не хотелось. На самом деле Баки бы с радостью пропустил ужин и приступил к разговору. Но Бекка как ни в чём ни бывало неторопливо отрезала и отправляла в рот кусочки цыплёнка, и Баки приходилось следовать её примеру. 

Но как оказалось, это было не последнее испытание. Родители ушли в гостиную, а Бекка последовала за ними, желая рассказать до конца какой-то дурацкий случай на грёбаной работе. На выходе из кухни Баки легко коснулся её предплечья и сделал красноречивый жест бровями. Бекка отчего-то сузила глаза, и Баки молча неопределённо дёрнул головой. 

Похоже, оставалось только валить в свою комнату и ждать. 

Бекка появилась минут десять спустя, когда Баки уже успел устроиться в позе полулотоса и начать работать над контролем дыхания. Поразительно, но он перед заданиями так не нервничал, как сейчас. Бекка вошла с кружкой в руке, которую поставила около кровати, и присела, дожидаясь, когда Баки откроет глаза и соблаговолит обратить на неё внимание. Тот же наоборот продолжал размеренно дышать, то втягивая, то выпячивая живот. Наконец Бекка не выдержала.

— Ты знаешь, что я здесь, Баки, — сказала она. — Но я ведь и уйти могу.

Баки немедленно распахнул глаза, совершенно не замутнённые медитацией.

— Садись, — похлопала Бекка по покрывалу возле себя. — Я тебе заварила вечерний чай.

Баки поднялся и сел туда, куда было сказано. Потом дотянулся до кружки, стоявшей на полу, и понюхал содержимое. Пахло какими-то травами и, кажется, лавандой. Напоминало чаи Стива. Он отхлебнул. На вкус чай был примерно как подслащенная мёдом горячая вода.

— Бекка, — начал он, — я…

— Вот что, Баки, — перебила его сестра. — Я всё понимаю, у тебя наметилась личная жизнь, и я даже не хочу знать подробностей. Точнее, хочу, даже очень, но не буду настаивать, если ты мне пообещаешь одну вещь. Что не влипнешь в какое-нибудь дерьмо.

— Обещаю, — послушно кивнул Баки. — Так что вчера было?

— Вчера? — Бекка пожала плечами. — Да ничего. Я сказала родителям, что тебя пригласили на свингер-вечеринку, и ты там подцепил мулаток-близняшек и завис с ними до утра в их шикарном пентхаусе на Манхэттене. Предварительно перетрахав всех более-менее симпатичных участниц этого вечера.

— Ты сказала… — По ощущениям, мозг Баки попал в глубокую колею, наполненную жидкой грязью, и намертво забуксовал.

— Ты пей, пей, — чуть подтолкнула его Бекка. — Остынет.

Баки машинально поднял кружку, и в этот момент услышал имитацию щелчка затвора фотоаппарата. Он оглянулся. Бекка держала в руках смартфон и едва не лопалась от сдерживаемого смеха. Баки вдруг затопило бесконечное облегчение и одновременно жуткое раздражение.

— Ты очень мило пугаешься, — объявила Бекка. — Правда. 

— Бекка! — взорвался наконец Баки.

— Расслабь булки, брателло, — заявила его ненавистная ужасная прекрасная замечательная сестра. — Я сказала родителям, что ты собирался зависнуть у приятеля с работы и забыл телефон на работе. И позвонил мне с его телефона. И, Баки, — Бекка опасно прищурилась, — в следующий раз действительно звони мне. Или на ватсап пиши. Я тебя прикрою, без проблем, но я не хочу обзванивать больницы и морги.

С этим Бекка поднялась и вышла из комнаты. Баки проводил её задумчивым взглядом. Потом вспомнил, что всё ещё держит в руках кружку с чаем, отхлебнул глоток, скривился и, дойдя до кухни, вылил его в раковину. 

Из гостиной доносился телевизор, из-под двери комнаты Бекки пробивался свет. Пронесло.

***

Весь день Баки выглядел слегка задумчивым. В субботу к ним нередко заглядывали клиенты, требовавшие много времени и подробных разъяснений, и они оба буквально мозоли себе во рту набили, рассказывая и поясняя, отвечая на глупые вопросы и пытаясь удовлетворить каждого. К вечеру Стив чувствовал себя выжатым до состояния сухой губки. Разумеется, до бумаг он так и не добрался.

— Всё хорошо? — спросил Баки, подходя сзади и обнимая Стива со спины.

Он сцепил руки у него на животе и прижался всем телом. Потом зарылся носом в волосы. Стив, поначалу напряжённый, ощутил, как на него снисходит спокойствие. Он прикрыл глаза и позволил себе слегка обмякнуть. 

— Если ты устал или хочешь побыть один, то я могу поехать домой, — предложил Баки. 

— Нет! — пожалуй, слишком поспешно отозвался Стив. — Нет, пожалуйста…

— Пойдём тогда? — Стив почувствовал, как изменилось дыхание Баки.

Тот, наконец, выпустил звеневшие внутри него нетерпение и возбуждение наружу.

— Угу.

Они вместе заперли двери, решётки и вышли на вечернюю улицу. Кажется, намечалось что-то замечательное.

***

Стив ожидал, что Баки постарается выполнить его пожелание, но не думал, что в этот вечер сам Баки, обычно позволявший Стиву вести, вдруг перехватит инициативу. Однако Баки ему даже в комнату пройти не дал, лишив Стива шанса приготовить постель или слегка прибраться. Он буквально пылал изнутри, источая яростное нетерпение. Поцелуи, которыми он атаковал Стива, были короткие, жгучие и отчаянные. Он смогли дойти до диванчика в коридоре. Стив ахнул, когда Баки толкнул его к дивану, отступил на шаг и принялся раздеваться прямо перед ним. 

Это было больше чем просто функциональное избавление от одежды. Баки медленно расстёгивал пуговицы, постепенно снимая сначала рубашку, потом футболку, следом мешковатые джинсы. Стива потянуло к нему прямо как металлические опилки к магниту, он должен был прикоснуться к этому телу, к литым плечам, широкой груди с напряжённо сжавшимися сосками, чётким кубикам подтянутого живота. Баки был прекрасен, и Стив хотел бы проследить каждый сантиметр его тела собственными руками. Баки позволил ему чуть потрогать себя, потом отошёл снова и встал в позу, прямо как модель на подиуме. У Стива дыхание перехватило: Баки был в обычных трикотажных боксерах, плотно обхвативших его бёдра, чёрных носках и тяжёлых ботинках армейского образца, сейчас с развязанными шнурками. Он выглядел горячее, чем грех. Стив пожирал его глазами, наслаждаясь эти внезапным шоу одного актера. А Баки медленно провёл кончиками пальцев по скрытой телесного цвета перчаткой руке до самого плеча, глянул на Стива ещё раз, и принялся скатывать резиновое покрытие вниз. Металл ярко блестел даже под не слишком яркой лампой в коридоре. Баки освободил свой протез, согнул и разогнул руку, а потом сжал металлический кулак. При виде него у Стива внутри всё затрепетало. Эта рука была просто мечтой любого фетишиста, Стива уж точно. Он качнулся вперёд.

— Сиди, где сидишь, и смотри, — предупредил его Баки.

Он потянул трусы вниз, и Стив почувствовал, как начинают зудеть губы при виде скрытого под тканью возбуждённого члена. Ткань ползла по ногам, сначала по бёдрам, потом по голеням… Баки дёрнул ногой, собираясь снять ботинки. 

— Оставь, — попросил Стив. — Пожалуйста.

Он услышал, как резко выдохнул Баки. Он послушался. Кое-как выпутался из трусов, не разуваясь, и снова выпрямился перед Стивом.

Потом выложил возле дивана свой заготовленный набор: смазку и дилдо в непрозрачном пакете, чтобы удивить Стива.

Ухмыльнувшись, Баки сделал шаг вперёд, и Стив откинулся на спинку дивана, приготовившись смотреть.

***

Баки забросил одну ногу на спинку дивана, а вторую согнул в колене и, чуть отведя в сторону, подтянул к груди, максимально раскрываясь перед Стивом. Дразняще щёлкнув пальцем по соску и резко выдохнув, он скользнул правой рукой ниже, пока не обхватил ей основание члена, легко сжал, и уже потянулся вниз, когда услышал:

— Нет. Левой. 

Баки замер. Бросил взгляд на Стива: тот сидел, засунув ладони под себя, словно удерживая собственные руки на месте. Баки решительно потянулся к тюбику смазки, вылил немного геля на металлические пальцы и растёр между ними. Стив хочет шоу, Стив его получит. Баки даже не будет против вымывать смазку из стыков между пластин после всего. 

Баки чуть приоткрыл губы и часто задышал, инстинктивно напрягшись, когда коснулся дырки холодным стальным пальцем. Потёр мягкие складки, растирая по входу смазку. Ещё раз поглядел на Стива, убеждаясь, что всё делает правильно. Судя по вытянутой шее и закушенной губе всё было хорошо. 

Наконец он медленно протолкнул палец внутрь, шумно выдохнул, ощутив, как чувствительная кожа на миллисекунду запнулась о тупой стык пластин, а после тесно обхватила гладкую сталь. Баки просунул палец до основания и на секунду замер, ожидая, пока он согреется внутри. Встроенными датчиками он чувствовал, как тесно сжимают металлический палец внутренние стенки. Он задвигал им из стороны в сторону, пытаясь получше растянуть дырку. Она уже не была такой тугой и неподатливой, как раньше. Он чуть надавил на мягкую внутреннюю стенку, погладил кончиком пальца. Ему нравилось ощущать там прохладу стали и лёгкое тянущее чувство в мышцах.

Когда палец свободно заскользил в отверстии, Баки решился добавить второй. 

В такой позе довольно сложно было дотянуться до простаты, но Баки всё равно протолкнул пальцы так глубоко, как мог. Откинув голову на подлокотник дивана, сжал сосок между пальцами живой руки, потёр и, тихо застонав, крутанул запястьем металлической, проворачивая пальцы внутри, развёл их ножницами. Вдохновлённый раздавшимся с другой стороны задушенным выдохом, Баки просунул между двумя разведёнными пальцами третий, погружая во влажное раскрытое нутро. 

Прерывисто вдыхая, он в последний раз толкнулся пальцами, неохотно вытащил их и потянулся к лежавшему на полу дилдо. Может, стоило бы подготовить себя чуть получше, но Баки нравилось это приятное тянущее чувство в принимающих толстый член мышцах. 

Он достал из пакета прозрачный гелевый член. Стив издал что-то вроде “ох-х”, когда Баки поднёс его к губам, облизал головку сначала кончиком языка, а потом вобрал в рот целиком. Одновременно он продолжил трахать себя пальцами левой руки. На Стива он специально не смотрел, решив не отвлекаться.

Вытащив член изо рта, он смазал его и поднёс к изнывающему анусу. Баки подразнил влажную растянутую дырку искусственной головкой, легко надавил, вводя буквально на сантиметр, и тут же снова убрал, чувствуя, как разочарованно сжимают пустоту внутренние стенки. В последний раз провёл искусственным членом по впадине между ягодиц, размазывая смазку, и, наконец, плавно ввёл головку внутрь. Чуть поводил ею по кругу, а затем толкнул глубже, чувствуя, как медленно растёт давление по мере расширения члена. 

Баки протолкнул дилдо почти до основания, проследил пальцем место, где плоть обхватывала ствол. Натянутая кожа вокруг него пульсировала, Баки ощущал горячее, тяжёлое тянущее чувство в паху. Налитый кровью член пачкал предэякулятом живот, но Баки проигнорировал его, сжал дилдо внутри и негромко застонал. Он хотел знать, сможет ли кончить от одного только члена в заднице. 

Баки максимально расслабился и начал проталкивать в себя резко и размашисто, стараясь вставить поглубже, растрахать узкую дырку. С каждым движением долбя по простате и слыша тихие хлюпающие звуки. Баки приоткрыл губы, часто, с шумом дыша. Ощущения ошеломляли, казалось, что он вот-вот лопнет по швам.

Внутренние стенки судорожно сокращались, сжимая внутри дилдо. Сейчас он казался больше и твёрже, чем был. Со стороны Стива не доносилось ни звука. Баки приподнял голову и посмотрел на него, замершего на противоположном конце дивана. Стив смотрел ему между ног, зажав рот обеими руками, явно стараясь удержать себя то ли от стонов, то ли от комментариев. Баки понравилось, каким покрасневшим и взъерошенный выглядел Стив, потерявший связь с окружающим миром. 

Вид Стива дал ему необходимый толчок. Он задвигал дилдо быстрее и почувствовал, что внутри словно нарастает давление, грозящее вот-вот прорваться и выплеснуться. И в следующую секунду он и вправду кончил долгим, мучительно интенсивным оргазмом, который никак не кончался, и Баки хрипел и дёргался, пока ему на живот толчками выливалась сперма.

Наконец он выдернул дилдо и принялся тереть дырку и промежность пальцами, массируя простату снаружи. Внутри словно сидело густое неудовлетворённое желание. Несмотря на оргазм, Баки всё ещё был разгорячён. Снова хотелось член внутри. Горячий и крепкий. Чтобы внутри распирало, растягивалось. Чтобы член был живой, а не искусственный.

— Стиви, — выдохнул он. 

— Презервативы в спальне… — забормотал Стив.

— Нахер презервативы. 

Твою мать, он хотел, чтобы Стив кончил в него. Хотел почувствовать, как вытекает из покрасневшей дырки горячая вязкая сперма. И желательно до того, как Баки схватит аневризму.

Блядь, это ненормально. 

Стив, кажется, ещё колебался, и Баки понял, что нужно более кричащее поощрение. Он завёл обе руки вниз и раздвинул ягодицы, раскрывая перед Стивом болезненно пустую, пульсирующую дырку. 

Такому аргументу сопротивляться Стив не смог. Он торопливо поднялся, расстегнул брюки и только немного сдвинул их вниз, высвободив член. 

Баки выдохнул и пошире раздвинул ноги, чувствуя, как Стив прижимает головку к жаждущему вторжения входу. Погружаясь в него, Стив неожиданно хмыкнул, но тут же тихо застонал, когда Баки сжал его внутри. 

Баки обхватил его ногами, удерживая как можно ближе. Стив мелкими толчками погружался в него. Это было так хорошо, но недостаточно. Похоже, Стиву тоже захотелось сильнее.

— Перевернись, — попросил он, одновременно отодвигаясь. 

Баки послушался и встал на колени, опершись грудью на спинку дивана. Стив буквально въехал в него, сразу до самого основания. А потом принялся размашисто и жёстко трахать, заставляя Баки тереться об обтянутую искусственной кожей спинку дивана. Одновременно он принялся целовать его плечи, особенно часто возвращаясь к левому. 

Баки потянулся вниз, чувствуя, что второй раз кончить просто так не получится, но Стив его опередил. Он принялся дрочить в ритме собственных толчков, всё ускоряя и ускоряя темп, пока не кончил жарко и обильно, прижимаясь к спине Баки. И, не вытаскивая пока ещё твёрдый член, продолжил двигать рукой, добившись того, что Баки тоже кончил. 

У Баки было ощущение, что кости из него вытащили, и остались только обратившиеся в тряпки мускулы. Ботинки стали неприподъёмными, и Баки кое-как их скинул. Стив осторожно отодвинулся и позволил ему улечься на спину. Сам он устроился прямо на нём, прижавшись к груди и лениво водя губами по стыку протеза и плеча. Одновременно Стив дотянулся ниже и просунул в Баки два пальца, медленно и лениво лаская его изнутри и время от времени потирая опадающий член. 

Между ног у Баки пульсировало и чуть саднило. Он чувствовал, как течёт по впадине между ягодиц смесь смазки и спермы и лужицей собирается на искусственной коже дивана, но мог только обессиленно лежать. Он был уверен, что ещё некоторое время не сможет сдвинуть ноги. Ему было хорошо и спокойно внутри. Вот только бы Стив не возился и не мешал. А тот вдруг как червяк принялся сползать ниже, решив, видимо, устроиться на прежнем месте. Он и ногу Баки опять закинул на спинку. Баки не сопротивлялся, позволив ему делать, что захочет. Пока не ощутил непривычно лёгкое и дразнящее прикосновение к ставшей чувствительной и мягкой дырке.

— Что… — слабо пробормотал Баки. 

Стив подул на раскрытое отверстие, и Баки шумно выдохнул. Даже это ощущалось невероятно остро. 

— Стив, — настойчивей позвал Баки. Он был действительно не готов к третьему заходу. 

Честно говоря, он всерьёз задумывался, нормально ли то, что он вёл себя как герой отборнейшей порнухи и совершенно не испытывал смущения по этому поводу. 

— Я ничего, — отозвался Стив.

Он поднялся со своего места и подошёл к лицу Баки. Потом склонился, мягко пропустил пряди его волос через пальцы, убирая их с лица, и поцеловал Баки в лоб.

— Никогда бы не подумал, что по тебе “Чиппендейлы” плачут, — произнёс он.

Баки хмыкнул. Он не стал спрашивать, в расчёте ли они за духи. В конце концов, он получил массу удовольствия. 

Стив оправил одежду и пошёл в комнату, до которой они так и и не дошли. Баки понимал, что ему надо бы подняться и сходить в душ, но он так устал, что начал задрёмывать прямо на диванчике, лёжа со всё ещё раздвинутыми ногами. Стив ходил по комнате, шуршал и брякал, потом прошёл на кухню. Баки начал замерзать. Но спать хотелось сильнее. Внезапно Стив объявился с полотенцем, смоченным горячей водой, и довольно бесцеремонно полез ему между ног. Тщательно обтёр, в том числе и заляпанный спермой живот, а потом потянул за руку.

— Пойдём, Баки, тебе надо поспать. 

Спотыкаясь, Баки побрёл за Стивом, по пути чуть не раздавив свой новый гелевый дилдо, так и валявшийся на полу. А потом он попросту вырубился.

***

Он проснулся под шорох карандаша. Приоткрыл глаза: Стив сидел на другом конце кровати, положив на колени уже знакомый скетчбук, и что-то рисовал. Заметив, что Баки открыл глаза, он чуть смущённо улыбнулся и, сунув карандаш между страниц, отложил альбом в сторону.

— Утро, — хриплым со сна голосом поприветствовал его Баки.

— Доброе утро, — отозвался Стив. — Как себя чувствуешь?

Баки прислушался к себе. Ощущения ничем особенным не отличались, так, лёгкая боль в мышцах как после хорошей тренировки и чуть заметное напряжение в заднице. Ничего, с чем не справился бы горячий душ.

— Превосходно, — не покривив душой отозвался Баки. — А сам?

— Ну, не считая того, что у меня в голове идёт бесконечный порно-сериал с тобой в главной роли, то всё замечательно.

Баки фыркнул, а потом рассмеялся. Если честно, он всё ещё ждал, что наутро после их экспериментов будет чувствовать себя ужасно неловко, не сможет смотреть Стиву в глаза и всё такое. Может, у него эмоции как у чурбана, но ничего подобного он не испытывал. Ему нравилось быть со Стивом дома, тот вёл себя совсем не так, как в магазине. Баки даже определение придумал — “синдром Стиви”. Который проявляется только в неофициальной обстановке. 

Стив, однако, выглядел несколько обеспокоенным. Или, точнее, неуверенным. Баки вдруг понял, в чём дело — Стив постоянно косился на скетчбук. Баки вытянулся на спине и сложил руки под головой, мельком подумав, что нужно будет как следует почистить левую. 

— Стив, — сказал он, глядя в потолок, — расслабься. Не хочешь показывать свой скетчбук, и не надо. Давай просто забудем.

Раздался шорох и сопение, а потом Стив оказался у него под боком. Со скетчбуком в руках.

— Я очень надеюсь, что ты не уволишься после того, что увидишь, — сказал Стив. — И не пошлёшь меня подальше. Можешь смотреть, а я пока кофе поставлю.

С этими словами он торопливо чмокнул, словно клюнул, Баки в щёку и поднялся, оставив того наедине с толстой тетрадью на пружине.

Баки сел. Поправил одеяло и задумчиво посмотрел на скетчбук. Из кухни доносилось бряканье, словно Стив ронял всё, что брал в руки. Баки протянул руку и кончиками пальцев погладил обложку скетчбука, чувствуя шероховатость, царапины и крошечные вмятины на толстом картоне. Потом всё-таки взял её и положил на колени. Открыл первую страницу.

На первой странице красовалась дверь магазина и кусок полки, именно так, как их было видно с места за кассой. Всё было прорисовано детально, всякие мелочи вроде царапины на двери около ручки или упавшая упаковка на полке. Баки хмыкнул и перелистнул страницу.

Мужчина с лысиной и брюшком, сдвинув очки на лоб, рассматривал мастурбатор. Нарисован он был слегка карикатурно, но вполне реалистично. 

На следующей странице было что-то вроде натюрморта из двух плагов, цепочки анальных шариков и лежащего тюбика смазки. Нарисованных в абсолютно классическом стиле, насколько позволяли судить скудные познания Баки в рисовании.

На следующих страницах были еще рисунки каких-то товаров из магазина, сценка из парка с клюющими крошки голубями и схематично изображённый столик, заставленный лекарствами, с аппаратом для измерения давления и смятыми носовыми платками. Столик Баки узнал, он стоял чуть наискосок от кровати. Сейчас на нём, правда, лежали только их со Стивом телефоны и какой-то журнал. 

Следом был автопортрет Стива, выглядевший скорее как шарж: слишком большой нос, тонкая шея, торчащие уши. Судя по всему, о себе Стив был не слишком высокого мнения. Баки улыбался, переворачивая страницу, но улыбка застыла у него на лице, когда он увидел следующий рисунок. Опять дверь магазина на заднем фоне, но теперь перед ней стоял он. Баки с точностью до минуты мог сказать, когда он там был: первый раз, когда он после блужданий по улицам наконец отыскал неоновую вывеску “Райских кущ”. Он узнал себя по проклятому пиджаку. И кое-как собранным в хвост волосам. И жутко испуганному выражению лица, словно его пыльным мешком из-за угла огрели. Глуповато приоткрытый рот, вытаращенные глаза. Картина маслом: прибытие фермера в Нью-Йорк. Точнее, грифелем. 

Баки торопливо перелистнул дальше. И снова наткнулся на себя: сбоку, сидит за столом перед листком бумаги. Это же подписание договора. И когда Стив успел… Похоже, у Стива была поистине фотографическая память. Баки листал и смотрел на себя: перед полкой с перемешанными товарами, у стойки с эротической одеждой, держа в руках вешалку с платьем горничной. Фантазийная картина: Баки в платье горничной, берцах и наколке, с кокетливой метелочкой для пыли. Снова Баки, теперь за компьютером. Баки с клиентами, намеченными простыми силуэтами. 

Баки. Баки. Баки.

Баки под одеялом в той проклятой гостинице.

Чёрт. Ноги. Голые.

Торс Баки с металлической полоской на плече и шрамами.

Баки скатывает “рукав”, сидя на кровати. 

Рука. Левая. Каждая пластина прорисована до мельчайших подробностей.

Целая страница с руками Баки. Переплетенные пальцы: на левой неестественно гладкие, правая с царапинками, складочками на костяшках, старым шрамом. Левая в “рукаве”, а рядом без него. Рука сзади, с куском плеча и лопаткой. И шрамы. Металлические пальцы держат кружку. Просто кисть руки, кажется, на подушке.

Смеющийся Баки. Практически портрет.

А это… Похоже, ещё одна фантазия. Стив обнимает Баки, сидя за ним, видны две тощенькие ноги и руки с длинными, почти паучьими пальцами. Остального Стива не видно. Зато Баки во всей красе, с мышцами, как у бодибилдера на сушке, с раздвинутыми ногами и… кхм. В плане хозяйства Стив тоже не постыдился приукрасить реальность. Том из Финляндии нервно курит в стороне.

Оставался один-единственный листок, и Баки медлил, не решаясь взглянуть на него. Ему казалось, что Стив наверняка нарисовал что-то из вчерашнего, что-то неимоверно горячее и стыдное. Мысленно прикрикнув на себя голосом сержанта-инструктора, Баки перевернул страницу.

Рисунок не был закончен, прорисовано было лицо и плечо, остальное только намечено штриховкой.

Баки спал. Лицо у него было расслабленным, он чуть улыбался. Прядь волос упала ему на щёку. Рука лежала под головой. Он выглядел таким… мирным. Другого слова Баки не нашёл. Словно наконец-то вернулся с войны. Пришёл домой.

Баки гулко захлопнул альбом и осторожно отложил его на столик. Сверху пристроил карандаш, найденный в складках одеяла. Поднялся и, не одеваясь, пошёл в кухню, где Стив хозяйничал вовсю, готовя завтрак. В кухне вкусно пахло жареным хлебом и беконом. Баки прижался к Стиву со спины, обняв его, почти укрыв всем собой, уткнулся в макушку лицом и пробормотал прямо в волосы:

— И я тебя тоже, Стиви.


	12. Хороший выходной, или мама останется в трусах

— А у вас есть что-нибудь… побольше?

Баки вздохнул.

— Стив, где тот выставочный дилдо?

— Который?

— Который с тебя ростом.

Баки уже даже не удивляло, что люди покупают конские члены в полную величину. Что его удивляло, так как оно вообще может в них поместиться? Эти люди полые внутри или как?

Оформив клиенту заказ, Баки уселся за кассовую стойку, планируя потупить с телефоном в ожидании следующего покупателя, как из подсобки показался Стив, уселся на соседний стул, а потом пододвинул в сторону Баки небольшую прямоугольную чёрную коробку с изображением очередного ядовито-розового девайса.

Баки взял коробку в руки, вопросительно глянул на Стива, и тот пояснил:

— Вибростимулятор простаты с функцией расширения. Водонепроницаемый. 

Баки не слишком понимал, на кой чёрт ему водонепроницаемость, да и расширение тоже, но дарёному вибростимулятору в отсек для батареек не смотрят. Он глянул на коробку, потом решился открыть, немного вытягивая из картонной упаковки пластиковый “поддон” с лежащим на нём стимулятором. В реальности цвет оказался даже ярче, чем рисунок на упаковке. Насыщенный, почти неоновый розовый. Или лиловый. Странный выбор цвета для стимулятора простаты. 

— Хочешь опробовать?

Стив чуть порозовел и на секунду опустил ресницы. Потом опять посмотрел на Баки в упор.

— Хочу проверить, стоящая это вещь или туфта. И добавить в рекомендации “личных впечатлений”. 

Баки пожал плечом. В принципе, ничего против он не имел. Его задница замечательно восстанавливалась после всех экспериментов до сих пор, так что бы и розовую штучку не испробовать? Тем более, что на следующий день был понедельник, а значит, в магазине и у самих Баки и Стива выходной. А еще значит, что квартира будет в распоряжении Баки целый день, пока родители и Бекка не вернутся с работы. Баки так и эдак вертел эту мысль, взвешивая за и против. Ему хотелось показать, насколько отношения со Стивом ему важны и одновременно пугала перспектива быть пойманным на горячем… Отвага победила, по дороге отымев благоразумие во все дыхательные и пихательные.

— Стив, — позвал Баки и вдруг нерешительно замолк. Похоже благоразумие решилось на последнюю атаку. Баки решительно ее подавил. Стив вопросительно глянул на него, и он продолжил: — Давай завтра ко мне?

— А родители?

— Их с Беккой не будет как минимум до шести. Все работают.

Просто чтобы увидеть Стива в этот момент стоило внести данное предложение. То, как блеснули его глаза и губы поползли в улыбке.

— Можешь остаться на ужин, если хочешь, я тебя со всеми познакомлю.

Стив энергично кивнул головой, аж шея хрустнула, так что он принялся тереть себе затылок.

Баки улыбнулся. Он правда радовался тому, что сможет показать Стиву немного больше себя. И родителям Стива. Вот только…

— Родители не знают, что я работаю… здесь, — признался он наконец. — Знают, что в небольшом магазине, но не знают, в каком. И я…

— Все в порядке, — как-то слишком быстро согласился Стив. — Что ты им рассказывал?

— Минисупермаркет, от овощей до булавок, — сказал Баки. — Прости. В начале не рассказал, а потом как-то к слову не…

— Всё в порядке, я понял. Тут много таких. Не буду я предлагать сезонные скидки на продукцию твоим старикам.

Баки облегчённо выдохнул и кивнул.

***

Понедельник начался как обычно, со стонов Бекки, что опять на работу, торопливых сборов всех, щелчка двери и наконец блаженной тишины пустой квартиры. Баки подождал на всякий случай, не вернётся ли кто за забытым мобильником, кошельком или головой, но всё оставалось тихо. Он поднялся и энергично взялся за подготовку.

Первым делом распахнул окно, чтобы проветрить. Потом принялся сдирать постельное бельё. В шкафу было ещё два комплекта, на случай, что придётся сменить тот который он натягивал сейчас. Потом притащил пылесос и пропылесосил не только пол, но и всякие углы, протер пыль и утащил белье, кое-какие грязные вещи и неизвестно как оказавшееся в комнате полотенце в ванную и запихал в объёмистую корзину для белья. Комната была в порядке, кухня и гостиная тоже, за этим следили мать и Бекка. Теперь можно было и кофе выпить.

Баки как раз приготовил кофе и сделал первый глоток, когда раздался звонок в дверь. Оставив кружку на столе, он поспешил в прихожую.

Стив стоял перед дверью с огромной корзиной, упакованной в прозрачную плёнку и с аляповатым бантом на ручке, которую он держал перед собой подобно щиту. Он с облегчением выдохнул, когда Баки избавил его от ноши. Баки видел, что корзина полна самых разных продуктов — всякие колбасы, нарезки, сыры, сладости…

— Зачем это? — спросил Баки, неся корзину в кухню и слыша, что Стив шагает за ним следом.

— Подарок из магазина, поощрение особенно ценного сотрудника, — пояснил Стив. — Или мне стоило собрать подарок из нашей продукции?

Баки поставил тяжеленную корзину на кухонный стол — и как Стив её только допёр! — и возмущённо обернулся. Стив стоял посреди кухни — в носках, потому что Стив всегда разувался, приходя в гости — и улыбался, глядя на возмущённого Баки. И самому Баки ничего не оставалось, как сделать к Стиву шаг, чуть наклониться и поцеловать мелкого засранца как следует.

Потом Баки сходил в прихожую и закрыл нижний замок — перестраховочный, тот, который можно было открыть исключительно изнутри. Вот теперь он чувствовал себя в безопасности.

— Хочешь чаю? — спросил он Стива, возвращаясь на кухню. — Я ещё не завтракал, могу предложить тост или мюсли на скорую руку.

— От чая не откажусь, спасибо, — ответил Стив, осматриваясь, — но я поел дома.

Баки кивнул и пошёл набирать воду в электрочайник. 

***

Секс в душе не оправдал надежд – ванна у Стива и для одного Баки была маловата, а стоя было тяжело из-за разницы в росте. После пары попыток было решено секс и водные процедуры не совмещать. Здесь же… Всё равно, прежде чем пробовать новую штуку, нужно было подготовиться. А душ с утра Баки принять не успел.

— У нас ванна больше, чем у тебя. Давай вдвоём? — И, улыбнувшись краешком губ, добавил: — Возьмём с собой смазку и новый стимулятор. 

А ещё у него был на пробу съедобный гель для душа. С ароматом экзотических фруктов. Не одному же Стиву готовиться. И в конце концов, должен он узнать, действительно ли трахаться в душе сложно. И да, может Бекка права, и ему стоит смотреть поменьше сериалов. 

Стив, чинно сидевший на стуле и потягивавший ромашковый чай, отставил кружку. То, как он быстро облизнул губы, сказало Баки многое. А может, он просто слишком нервничал.

— Пойду захвачу кое-что, ванная в коридоре, можешь располагаться. Я быстро.

Баки ушёл в свою комнату, вытащил из-под кровати пластмассовый контейнер, для виду забитый старыми комиксами и прочими детскими вещами. Под ними он хранил несколько тюбиков и пару игрушек, не рискуя оставлять их в тумбочке или, хуже того, под подушкой. Он покопался в ящике, перебирая смазки. Его любимая (и почти закончившаяся) с ароматом корицы для игр в ванной не подходила. На силиконовой основе лубрикантов у Баки почти не было — для секса вещь, конечно, охрененная, но дома он “снимал стресс” только с игрушками. А силиконовые игрушки ну никак не сочетались с силиконовой смазкой. 

Новый стимулятор, правда, тоже из силикона. Придётся воспользоваться презервативом. 

Презервативы хранились там же, в основном крепкие и плотные: игрушкам всё равно, а надежности больше. Оторвав от длинной ленты сразу три на всякий случай, Баки взял тюбик со смазкой на основе силикона, вполне водоустойчивой и гарантировавшей долгое безупречное скольжение. По дороге он прихватил и заранее заряженный вибратор и явился в ванную с полной охапкой чудесных вещей. Стив успел уже раздеться до трусов и набирал воду, сидя на бортике и болтая ногой. Он заулыбался, когда Баки с трудом открыл дверь ногой, вошёл и со вздохом облегчения высыпал свою ношу в раковину. В ванной было тепло и влажно, вода манила в себя. Баки решительно потянул футболку вверх и уже привычно, без малейшей неловкости скатал маскировочную перчатку с руки. Пошевелил пальцами, наслаждаясь мгновенно усилившейся чувствительностью: словно в затёкшую руку вновь вернулись ощущения, минуя этап неприятных мурашек. Потом сдёрнул свободные штаны вместе с трусами и забрался в воду, чуть более крепко, чем необходимо опершись на плечо Стива. Тот чуть не свалился с бортика и возмущённо вскрикнул. Но Баки не дал ему разозлиться, а подхватил вдруг на руки, приняв основной вес протезом, и втащил в ванну.

— Баки! — всё-таки возмутился Стив, — у меня нет запасных трусов!

— Походишь без них, делов-то, — практически промурлыкал Баки, немедленно прикусывая ухо Стива. При всей не слишком выраженной чувствительности уши Стива, большие и чуть оттопыренные, были сплошной эрогенной зоной, и, поняв это, Баки принялся этим бесстыдно пользоваться. Стив вспыхнул и заткнулся.

Наконец они устроились вдвоём так, что обоим стало удобно. Стив уселся между ног Баки, опёршись спиной ему на грудь. Баки приобнял его за талию, и Стив расслабленно откинул голову ему на плечо и прикрыл глаза. Позиция была просто создана для того, чтобы ласкать уши Стива, чем Баки и занялся, используя губы, язык и порой даже зубы. 

Конечно, уже минут через пять Стив повернул голову, ища губы Баки. Тот усмехнулся, охотно подаваясь ему навстречу. Может, они и могли не лапать друг друга двадцать минут и выжить, но какое тогда веселье?

Стив развернулся, обхватывая руками его шею и вжимаясь твердеющим членом в бедро, а Баки скользнул руками по его костлявым бокам, мягко погладил спину, а потом нерешительно опустил ниже, сжимая ладонями ягодицы. Стив не запротестовал, и Баки, немного осмелев, надавил, вжимая его бёдра в свои. Они целовались некоторое время, скользя животами и членами друг по другу, и приятно горячая вода ощущалась почти как смазка. Баки подумал, что сериалы, пожалуй, не обманули, и ванна достаточного размера может быть очень приятным местом. Всё было замечательно, но Стив не был бы Стивом, если бы в порыве безумной страсти забыл, ради чего всё это было затеяно. Поэтому он оторвался от Баки и слегка подёргал его за волосы, привлекая внимание.

— Может, сменим немного позу и попробуем, как там наш вибростимулятор, стоит ли он тех полутора сотен, которые по идее я должен за него просить.

Баки было хорошо и двигаться не хотелось, но и Стива он понимал. Поэтому, ухватившись руками за края ванны, он съехал ниже, потом закинул на бортики ноги. Стив перегнулся через край, дотянулся до раковины и одобрительно хмыкнул, увидев презервативы в приложении к силиконовой смазке.

— Молодец, предусмотрительный, — похвалил он Баки, — а то я бы прочёл тебе длинную…

— ...и занудную, — вмешался Баки.

— ...но очень важную, — невозмутимо продолжил Стив, — лекцию об особенностях разных видов лубрикантов и их сочетаемости с разными материалами. 

Стив профессионально, как на демонстрации в магазине надорвал фольгу, достал презерватив и раскатал его поверх игрушки. Та часть вибратора, которая помещалась в тело, была округлой, с вытянутым кончиком для облегчения проникновения и не слишком длинной. По крайней мере, презерватив прикрыл её целиком и ещё осталось. Баки снова подивился вырвиглазной окраске, хотя что-то в этом было, следовало признать. Прихватив смазку, Стив вернулся на место, усевшись напротив Баки. Отставив подготовленную к употреблению игрушку на бортик, он выдавил немного геля на пальцы и сунул руку в воду.

Почувствовав прикосновение, Баки откинул голову на стену и постарался расслабиться. Стив научился в последнее время всё делать правильно. Не торопиться и не тянуть излишне, если, конечно, не собирался поиздеваться специально. Но сейчас ему самому явно не терпелось начать тест, поэтому Баки почти сразу ощутил палец, таранящий его в задницу. Смазка действительно оказалась хороша — не расплывалась и не растворялась в воде, надёжно смазывая и обволакивая именно там, где нужно. Ощущать, как вместе с пальцами Стива проникает в дырку тёплая вода, было странно, но на удивление возбуждающе. 

Стив готовил его максимально быстро и эффективно, и уже минуты полторы спустя он вытащил руку и взял вибростимулятор. Баки заинтересованно смотрел, как Стив растирает смазку, натягивает презерватив потуже, чтобы не мешался, а потом Баки опять не стало видно. Но по ощущениям вибратор скользнул внутрь и лёг на место как родной, будто всегда там был. Баки выдохнул. До сих пор он подсознательно ожидал дискомфорта от всего, что не было Стивом, и приятно разубеждался почти в ста процентах случаев. А потом Стив нажал на кнопку, и Баки немного подкинуло вверх, так что вода даже брызнула на пол.

Ощущения были, будто глубоко в Баки заработал странный моторчик, попавший прямиком в центр удовольствия. Расслабленный горячей водой и возбуждённый самой ситуацией Баки ощутил, что тянет закрыть глаза, вцепиться во что-то покрепче и завыть. Но, поскольку он был серьёзным и сдержанным мужчиной, то просто поджал пальцы на ногах и чаще задышал, пытаясь хоть немного обуздать свой немедленно обрадованно устремившийся к поверхности воды член. Стив же проявил верх коварства и нажал ещё на какую-то кнопку. То, что было внутри, вдруг стало расти, не слишком быстро и не сказать, чтобы очень сильно, но стимуляция усилилась. Баки издал непонятный звук, привлекая внимание к своему положению. Стив внял. Погладил его по внутренней стороне бёдер, почти от коленей до промежности, потискал яйца и даже два раза — два, Карл! — провёл кулаком по члену. А потом руки убрал.

— Стив! — позвал Баки, не зная, как назвать или описать то, что ему было нужно: — Стив, пожалуйста, что-нибудь…

Стив погладил его по ягодице, прошёлся пальцем по краю дырки и, видимо, опять что-то нажал. Характер вибрации изменился, это теперь была пульсация, а сам девайс тоже “подрос”, заполнив Баки совсем уж надёжно. Баки перестал сопротивляться, обмяк и решил просто насладиться процессом. Тем более, что Стив хоть и не дрочил ему, но принялся поглаживать и пощипывать там и тут, уделяя особенное внимание соскам.

Баки не заметил, сделал ли Стив что-нибудь с игрушкой или же в ней сработала автоматическая программа, но пульсация ускорилась, а сам стимулятор стал ещё немного больше. У Баки было ощущение, что его качественно почти трахают, не хватало, правда, движения, но его вполне заменяла пульсация и… теперь пульсация стала довольно интенсивной вибрацией, безжалостно попадая ровнёхонько в простату и заставляя Баки сжиматься всё сильнее. Он даже попытался упереться основанием игрушки в дно ванны, но не получилось. Потянулся к члену, но его руку перехватил Стив. Потом Стив нажал ещё на кнопку и принялся слегка двигать вибратором, поворачивая его, вытягивая и вставляя. И Баки не удержался. Оргазм был совсем не такой, как при дрочке даже с игрушками, менее острый, но зато более интенсивный и словно растянутый во времени. Вибратор не сбавлял оборотов, несмотря на то, что Баки стиснулся на нём совсем уж крепко, и продолжал вибрировать, а Баки кончал, кончал и всё никак не мог остановиться, пока не стало больно и плохо.

— Хватит, Стив, вырубай эту хрень, — кое-как прохрипел он, и, слава богу, что Стив не стал экспериментировать, а сразу же отключил и вибрацию, и нажал на кнопку спуска воздуха, так что уже пару секунд спустя он вытащил из Баки всё и позволил ему осесть в воде.

У Баки же было ощущение, что по нему слегка прошлись газгольдером, не сильно, так, чуть раскатали до состояния полублина и оставили в покое.

— Какой шампунь? — вдруг вырвал его из полудрёмы голос Стива.

Баки мотнул головой влево, куда заранее поставил флакон геля для душа и шампуня в одном.

— Ух ты, съедобный, — пробормотал Стив, беря его, и щёлкнул крышкой. 

Повинуясь Стиву, Баки с трудом сдвинул ноги и сунул их в воду, уже начавшую остывать. Стив проявлял слишком много активности, сейчас Баки с удовольствием бы просто отдохнул. Подольше. Но Стив явно вознамерился сделать всё по-своему, а потому приходилось терпеть. Тем более, что, когда Стив взял лейку и облил Баки тёплой водой, а потом принялся намыливать ему голову, Баки признал, что это было приятно. 

Пена текла на лицо, и Баки отфыркивался, а Стив всё никак не смывал её. И плевать, что эта штука была съедобной… Стив же вдруг потянулся и прочертил языком полоску по шее Баки, добравшись до уха, полуприкрытого намыленными волосами.

— Хм, а неплохо, — прокомментировал он, почмокав губами. 

Баки приоткрыл один глаз. К его радости, щипать не стало. Он потянулся за душем, намереваясь помыть голову, но Стив ему не отдал. Он встал и сам начал лить на Баки воду, помогая второй рукой промыть волосы получше.

Баки неуверенно высунул кончик языка, коснувшись им воздушной белой пены и подсознательно готовясь выплюнуть противную мыльную горечь. Но нет — у пены оказался довольно мягкий и ненавязчивый, чуть сладковатый вкус. Баки не мог сказать точно, похоже это на тропические фрукты или нет, но пена однозначно была съедобной. 

Он набрал геля в ладонь и шлёпнул её Стиву на живот, после чего принялся водить туда-сюда, размазывая и добиваясь пены. Стив брызнул на себя водой, помогая ему. Вскоре его живот, бёдра и всё, что между ними, были покрыты мягкой лёгкой пеной, которая пришлась Баки по вкусу, когда он взял у Стива в рот. Теперь член Стива напоминал ему настоящий фруктовый леденец, сладкий и тёплый. Стив активно толкался Баки в рот, не выключая душ. Резкий всплеск вырвал их обоих из приятной эйфории. Ванна наполнилась до самого края, и вода перелилась через него. Стив резко отодвинулся, ударил по крану, отключая воду и, наклонившись, выдернул пробку. 

Пришлось вылезать и собирать воду. Однако Баки не зря притащил столько вещей с утра, он попросту набросал на пол постельное бельё, которое быстро впитало воду. Он как раз закончил, когда Стив, стоявший за ним, схватил его за бёдра, повернул так, что Баки оказался над ванной и упёрся в стену. Гель, который Стив выдавил ему на задницу, показался прохладным, однако горячий член Стива, скользнувший в Баки сразу почти до основания, быстро отвлёк его от неприятных ощущений. Баки уже кончил, а потому возбуждался медленнее, а вот Стив, давно уже разгорячённый наблюдениями за Баки и незаконченным минетом, начал трахать его торопливо и жадно, словно пил воду в жуткую жару. Баки мотало над ванной, из которой вытекала вода, и он видел на дне вибратор, сползший с него презерватив и какую-то тряпку, оказавшуюся трусами Стива. И немного пахнущей фруктами пены. Стив заработал бёдрами быстрее, потом застыл, двинулся ещё пару раз и кончил, шумно выдыхая и отфыркиваясь. Баки было мало. Он не кончил, у него стояло и хотелось довести дело до конца, но дрочить себе было так лениво. К счастью, Стив был готов позаботиться о нём. Они вновь забрались в ванну, повесили лейку на держатель, задёрнули занавеску и включили тёплую воду. Теперь уже Стив опустился перед Баки на колени, пока тот стоял под потоком тёплой воды. Учитывая то, что техника Стива улучшалась с каждым днём, много времени Баки не понадобилось. Он кончил в тёплую гостеприимную глубину рта Стива и ощутил, что ноги его почти не держат. В сочетании с первым очень долгим и сильным оргазмом его накрыло жуткой усталостью и безразличием. Тем более, что до возвращения домашних после работы оставалось ещё несколько часов. То, как Стив усадил его на бортик и тёр волосы полотенцем, было приятно, но тоже утомляло. Баки хотелось полежать. 

Похоже, эту его особенность Стив тоже уже заметил и давно смирился с ней. Он помог Баки выбраться из ванны и придал ему ускорение в направлении комнаты звучным, но безболезненным шлепком по заднице. А сам взялся убирать последствия. Квартира родителей Баки не отличалась слишком мудрёной планировкой, и Стив без труда отыскал и стиральную машину, и порошок. Засунув сырое постельное бельё и прочие подходящие вещи из корзины, он немного поколебался, но всё же сунул с ними вместе и собственные трусы, тем более, что те были чистые и новые. Только убедившись, что ванная относительно в порядке, презерватив, завёрнутый в кусок туалетной бумаги, выброшен, а вибратор, особый гель для душа и флакон со смазкой он забрал, Стив направился на поиски Баки. И нашёл его в небольшой, не очень светлой, но уютной угловой комнате. Баки лежал на кровати на животе. Стив оглянулся, отмечая, что комнату явно обставлял и ремонтировал не Баки. Похоже, это была гостевая комната, которую тот занял, когда вернулся после реабилитации. Может, она и была комнатой Баки до того, как он отправился в армию, но те следы давно уже исчезли, скрытые светлыми обоями в цветочек, подобранными в тон занавесками и безликой мебелью, купленной на распродаже в недорогом мебельном магазине. От Баки в комнате был ноутбук, стоявший у кровати, и одежда, видневшаяся за приоткрытой дверцей шкафа. Стив положил всё, что принёс, на стол и подошёл к кровати. Баки дремал, но приоткрыл глаза, когда Стив легонько дотронулся до его плеча, и откатился к стене, освобождая ему место. Стив вытащил из-под него одеяло, безжалостно дёргая, и устроился с краю. Баки немедленно обнял его, уткнулся в шею, как делал всегда, и засопел, выражая полное удовлетворение. Стив с удовольствием позволил ему утянуть себя в уютную дневную дремоту. 

***

Баки лежал, прильнув к боку Стива и положив голову ему на плечо, обнимая руками и ногами. Вероятно, он выглядел как гигантский кальмар, пожирающий треску, но какая разница. Ему было тепло и комфортно. Стиву, похоже, тоже. На коленях у него стоял ноутбук с включённым “Бриолином”, от которого тянулся провод с заряжающимся вибратором. Романтика. 

Они неплохо вздремнули, потом приготовили на обед сэндвичи, переложили выстиранное бельё из стиральной машины в сушилку, поели, помыли посуду, провели некоторое время, целуясь, и вновь вернулись в комнату Баки, где, наконец, оделись (на всякий случай) и устроились на кровати, чтобы посмотреть фильм.

Баки видел “Бриолин” раз пять, его нередко крутили в армейских казармах, поэтому не особенно следил за сюжетом. Похоже, Стиву тоже вполне хватало музыки и реплик персонажей, чтобы иметь картинку перед глазами. Поэтому Баки переставил ноутбук на кровать, а потом съехал вниз, взявшись за пуговицы джинсов Стива. Ему не давала покоя мысль, что под ними ничего не было: трусы всё ещё крутились в барабане сушилки. 

Стив отнёсся к смене дислокации положительно, немедленно запустил руки ему в волосы и принялся поглаживать, тем более, что дотянуться до чего-то ещё он не мог. Баки работал ртом, подстраиваясь под ритм доносившихся из ноутбука песенок, пока не почувствовал, что Стив начинает дёргаться, вроде и не требуя большего, но явно этого желая. Поэтому Баки перестал издеваться и начал делать то, что по опыту быстро доводило Стива до разрядки: сконцентрировался на уздечке, принялся дополнительно ласкать его яйца и ускорился. И в тот же момент, как Стив напрягся, кончая, раздался звук открывающегося замка входной двери, а потом — пронзительный звонок. 

Баки вздрогнул, едва не поперхнувшись ударившей в нёбо спермой и чудом не прикусив Стиву член. Даже не задумываясь, он проглотил, торопливо обсосал опадающий член и кинулся в прихожую, жестом показав Стиву привести себя в порядок. 

Перед тем, как открыть дверь, Баки глянул в зеркало на двери одежного шкафа. Сперма из уголка рта не стекает, в волосах тоже ничего нет. Полувставший член вроде не заметен, но боком всё же лучше пока не поворачиваться. Вот только… Баки был в рваных джинсах и чёрной майке, полностью открывающей плечо и не скрытую перчаткой металлическую руку. Бежать за перчаткой было некогда, на звонок нажали ещё раз: наверняка тот, кто стоял за дверью, решил, что Баки спит или слушает музыку в наушниках. Баки торопливо отпер и распахнул дверь.

— Привет, дорогой, — сказала мать и осеклась, сразу заметив его руку.

У неё стало такое сложное лицо, что Баки затруднился бы точно сказать, что именно оно выражало, но одним из основных компонентов была глубочайшая печаль. А видеть свою маму печальной Баки не нравилось.

— Извини, ко мне зашёл коллега с работы, мы смотрели фильм, было жарко… Сейчас.

Не дожидаясь, пока мать начнёт фальшиво уверять, что всё в полном порядке, Баки вернулся к себе в комнату, скинул майку и принялся сосредоточенно натягивать перчатку на протез. Стив сразу понял, что случилось что-то не слишком приятное.

— Нас накрыли? — беззвучно спросил он, делая большие глаза.

Он торопливо принялся застёгивать джинсы и охорашиваться, приводя себя в порядок. Выглядел он таким напуганным, что Баки негромко рассмеялся.

— Расслабься, мама с работы пришла. Она просто… Моя левая рука постоянное напоминание о том, что я мог бы и не вернуться, поэтому она её ненавидит. Сейчас переоденусь и пойдём знакомиться.

— Баки, — возмущённо зашипел Стив, — я же без трусов!

— Целый день это обстоятельство тебе нисколько не мешало, — резонно ответил Баки, разглаживая складки у локтя, чтобы “кожа” легла ровнее.

— Баки!

— А что мне делать? Пойти на её глазах вытащить твои трусы из сушилки? И как я буду объяснять, что они там делают? Потом достану.

— Но я же не могу знакомиться с твоей мамой без трусов!

— Главное, мама в трусах, не переживай.

Как всегда, самое сложное место было у плеча, тянуться к спине было чертовски неудобно. Стив вздохнул, безнадёжно махнул рукой, подошёл к Баки и молча подтянул перчатку, аккуратно расправив маскировочный материал. 

— Спасибо, — буркнул Баки, чувствуя неловкость. 

Пока они разбирались со всеми делами, вернулась Бекка и присоединилась к матери на кухне. Представление прошло без сучка без задоринки: Стив вручил матери корзину с похвалами в сторону “старательного и надёжного сотрудника, замечательно вписавшегося в коллектив”. Баки закатил глаза за его спиной и незаметно погладил по заднице, напоминая, что трусов на Стиве нет. Тот едва заметно вздрогнул, но ни на секунду не потерял нити бесконечной похвалы сотрудника. Бекка хитро улыбалась, однако мать сияла, явно не ожидавшая таких отзывов от менеджера магазина, как представил Баки Стива. Разумеется, Стива уговорили остаться на ужин. Разумеется, он согласился.

Пока мать что-то разогревала на плите, повернувшись к ним спиной, Бекка спросила:

— Так что, Стив… Вы с Баки работаете вместе?

— Да, у нас общие смены, — ответил он, не моргнув глазом.

— Наверняка богатый у вас ассортимент, судя по корзине.

— Не жалуемся. У нас регулярные поставки.

— Надо как-нибудь заглянуть, посмотреть, не найдётся ли что ещё вкусненькое.

Пока Баки и Стив соображали, как защититься от этой атаки, им пришла на помощь миссис Барнс:

— Прекрати навязываться, Бекка. Лучше подай мне банку бобов. 

Бекка достала из-под стола, где у них хранились консервы, банку с консервированными бобами. Прежде чем отдать банку матери, она как-то подозрительно улыбнулась и медленно протянула:

— Ох, кажется, банка ещё запечатана. Стив, не посмотришь?

Что за идиотизм. Какой ещё может стоящая под столом банка? И Бекка что, слепая, раз не может разглядеть закрытую крышку без посторонней помощи?

Баки раскрыл было рот, чтобы поведать об этом факте своей придурковатой сестре, когда Стив вдруг столь же подозрительно улыбнулся и потянулся через стол, забирая у Бекки консерву. А потом почему-то глянул на Баки и щёлкнул “язычком” на крышке, раскрывая банку.

— Не волнуйся, эту банку я распечатал. 

Баки недоумённо перевёл взгляд с ухмыляющейся Бекки на столь же ухмыляющегося Стива. А потом вдруг покраснел. 

***

— Бекка…

— Что “Бекка”? Мог бы мне и рассказать. Слушай, вот ты правда думал, что я поверю, что такая весёлая походка у тебя после ночёвок с “другом” потому, что ты ногу подвернул? Или что следы травы у тебя на одежде потому, что ты упал?

Баки вспыхнул. Между прочим, в тот раз он действительно просто упал. 

Но Бекка даже и не думала останавливаться. 

— И как ты мог решить, что я тебя не поддержу? Значит так, братец: впредь даже не думай утаивать от меня подобное. 

Баки пожал плечом. Что ему оставалось на это сказать? Что сестра у него проницательная и наглая. И с этим надо как-то жить. Однако признаваться ей во всём и сразу он тоже не обязан. Пока он подыскивал ответ, Бекка вкрадчиво произнесла, словно решив добить Баки окончательно:

— А то я могу подсыпать в одну из твоих смазок перец чили и не сказать, в какую именно. 

От возмущения Баки мог только краснеть и нелепо раскрывать рот. Это, блядь, уже слишком. Про смазки-то она откуда знает?

Он, между прочим, ими не только зад мажет. Что? Анальная смазка с гиалуронкой, как оказалось, хороша не только по прямому назначению, но и охеренно убирает круги под глазами. Баки наконец-то перестал щеголять извечными тенями на коже. А масляная, хоть и не особо нравилась ему для сексуальных целей, подходила для пересохших губ даже лучше гигиенической помады. 

Ну а про массажные свечи вообще можно молчать. Потому что чего он только с ними не делал, начиная поджиганием и выливанием вытопившегося масла на грудь после душа и заканчивая приглаживанием слишком коротких для хвоста волосков. 

Если вдуматься, то Баки тот ещё извращенец. 

Хотя что он на себя наговаривает, Стив вон вообще на присоски для сосков себе записочки на зеркало в ванной лепит. 

И да, ещё раз, откуда, блядь, Бекка узнала про его запасы?

— Ты… ты опять рылась в моих вещах? — наконец рявкнул он. 

— Больно надо, — закатила глаза Бекка. — Всего лишь искала один комикс для младшего брата Дженни. На время, — пояснила она, увидев, что Баки вновь возмущённо открыл рот. — Вот и наткнулась на твоё “богатство”. На самом деле я удивлена, что вибратор у тебя не обнаружила.

Баки вспыхнул. Вибратор она не обнаружила только потому, что, видимо, случилось это в один из вечеров, когда Баки отправился на ночёвку к Стиву и прихватил игрушку с собой. Хоть в этом повезло.

— В общем, хороший у тебя парень и родителям вроде понравился, — подвела Бекка итог, — хотя они вряд ли поняли, с чего это твой ”менеджер” тебя так ценит. Пригласи его на свидание. И сам развлечёшься, и ему полезно.

На это возразить было нечего. Хороший выходной, в общем, получился. А то, что Стив таки уехал домой без трусов, потому что Баки так и не улучил момент, чтобы вытащить их из сушилки, добавляло всей ситуации дополнительной пикантности.


	13. Нецелевое использование замороженных продуктов, а также гарантия на идиотизм не распространяется

— Стив? 

— Да?

— Ты помнишь, что я вчера говорил?

Стив задумался.

— “Только не на волосы”?

Постепенно всё получилось. Баки научился, как нужно правильно расслабиться, чтобы максимально легко и приятно принять член, и как и когда прогнуться или сжаться, чтобы усилить ощущения. Стив научился, как правильно подготовить Баки, какой задать темп. Баки нравилась долгая подготовка. Даже если его не нужно было растягивать, он предпочитал, чтобы его немного поласкали там. 

Когда Баки окончательно привык к проникновению, дела пошли легче. Теперь, когда двигаться в нём было посвободнее, появилась возможность поэкспериментировать с темпом, и иногда – с позой.

Один раз они попробовали позу наездника. Эксперимент был крайне неудачным: Баки и удовольствия толком не получил, потому что весь процесс пытался не раздавить Стива, да ещё и бёдра потом болели от такой нагрузки. В итоге Баки оказывался либо в коленно-локтевой, либо на спине, порой придерживая руками раздвинутые ноги – закинуть их Стиву на плечи опять же было не вариантом. 

Однако кое-что Баки всё-таки смущало. И это что-то – раскладка. Нет, ему действительно нравилось быть снизу, просто… Сначала Баки просто было интересно. Однако все намёки Стив пресекал. Просто в один момент Баки пытался перекатится, оказываясь сверху, или непринуждённо скользнуть пальцами Стиву между ягодиц, а в следующий его уже драли так, что в горле перехватывало. Теперь уже дело было не в интересе. И даже не в позиции. А в том, что Стив, кажется, ему не доверял.

Они могли бы один раз поменяться, всего раз, и если бы им не понравилось – Баки бы просто пожал плечами и раздвинул ноги. Никаких обид. А вот что Баки давал раз за разом (он даже руку показал!), а на робкую молчаливую просьбу поменяться получал твёрдый отказ – вот это уже было обидно. И именно по этой причине Баки так и не решился затронуть эту щекотливую тему вслух. И как бы прекрасно он ни кончал с членом в заднице, неприятный осадок где-то глубоко внутри оставался.

В конце концов, у него тоже имелся член. 

— После, — ровным тоном ответил Баки. 

С тех пор, как у Баки появилась активная половая жизнь, он стал как-то поспокойнее. По крайней мере, перестал краснеть чуть что.

— Кажется… Эй, там! — крикнул он тихо хихикающей парочке, отиравшейся возле образцов эротической одежды. — Порвёте чулки, и я вас сам порву! 

Посетители шарахнулись от витрины, а Стив как ни в чём ни бывало улыбнулся Баки.

— О чём ты говорил?

— Я тогда спросил, не против ли ты попробовать что-то новое? 

— Забавно, я хотел поговорить о том же. Как ты смотришь на то, чтобы побриться?

Баки замер, сбитый с толку, а потом потянулся рукой к щеке. Он брился только сегодня утром, и да, он вообще-то спрашивал не об этом. 

— Бери ниже, Баки, — подсказал Стив, краем глаза косясь в сторону и подглядывая за потенциальными покупателями. 

Баки моргнул. Подумал. Потом снова моргнул и опустил голову, уставившись на свою ширинку.

— Ага, именно, — кивнул Стив. 

Баки замер. Стив никогда раньше не упоминал, что ему мешает или не нравится растительность у него на теле. А, зная Стива, если бы так оно и было, он бы непременно сказал. Конечно, волосы в паху у Баки были, но прямые, не топорщащиеся и не такие уж длинные. Тёмные и жёсткие просто, так что были куда заметнее, чем у самого Стива. С чего вдруг…

— Я тут на пробу товар новый взял. Набор для депиляции и отбеливания ануса. Второе тебе без надобности, у тебя дырка и так розовая, а вот первое бы проверить надо.

Ну, это многое объясняло.

А проблема состояла в том, что недавно Стив завёл блог. Естественно, на тему секса и секс-игрушек.

Сначала он просто делился там знаниями о том, как выбрать смазку, или рассказывал о плюсах и минусах различных материалов, из которых сделаны игрушки. 

А потом решил ввести рубрику “эксперименты”. И если с презервативами и смазками он в основном справлялся сам, то тестирование разнообразных анальных приблуд выпало на долю Баки.

Не то чтобы Баки был против опробовать новые игрушки (вообще-то, он был целиком и полностью за). Это действительно вносило в сексуальную жизнь прекрасное разнообразие. Не говоря уже об интересных открытиях. Вот, казалось бы, зачем съедобная смазка при оральном сексе? Ведь есть же слюна. Так Баки давно не ошибался. Потому что минет, при котором вкус кожи дополняли лёгкие кисло-сладкие нотки зелёного яблока… в общем Баки, кхм, слегка подсел. Настолько, что почти поборол рвотный рефлекс. 

А ещё, как оказалось, вибростимулятор-осьминог для клитора охренительно заходил для стимуляции сосков и головки члена. И всего тела, в общем-то. 

Суть в том, что Баки не возражал.

Просто его слегка подбешивало (и смущало), когда Стив лез к нему сразу после оргазма и требовал описать свои впечатления. Потому что Баки был способен только отрубиться. Максимум — что-то нечленораздельно восторженно промычать. 

— А что мне за это будет? — напрямую спросил Баки.

— Минет, — сразу предложил Стив.

— Два минета!

— Хорошо, два. Но я буду наблюдать за процессом.

Баки протянул руку, и они на полном серьёзе скрепили уговор рукопожатием.

— После работы?

— После работы.

Родители привыкли, что в дни “доставки” или “ревизий” Баки оставался ночевать у Стива, потому что заканчивал порой заполночь. У Стива теперь на постоянной основе имелись запасная зубная щётка и бритва для Баки, кое-что из одежды и кофе в шкафу к завтраку. В некоторые дни они просто отвисали вдвоём, смотрели кино, валялись в обнимку и спали вместе. В смысле, просто спали. Рядом со Стивом Баки меньше мучали кошмары, он спал глубже и спокойнее. Иногда он оставался, чтобы принять участие в очередном тестдрайве продукции, и тогда они точно занимались сексом, потому что разве не в этом был смысл всего? Ещё иногда Стив рисовал Баки, пастелью, цветными карандашами, углём, и рисунки с натуры получались даже лучше, чем по памяти. 

В Нью-Йорке наступила осень, хотя сентябрь оказался тёплым и сухим. Но в октябре стало холодать, пошли дожди, и настроение Баки ухудшилось. Немного разнообразия пришлось бы очень кстати, даже если это было всего лишь удаление волос в интимных областях тела. Поэтому он не стал дальше сопротивляться, а послал маме смс-ку, что ночевать не придёт.

***

Тюбик был большой, а на нём красовался мужской торс без единого волоска, мускулистый и загорелый. Баки открутил крышку и осторожно понюхал содержимое.

— Воняет, — пожаловался он Стиву, который топтался за дверью ванной.

При всей их близости выводить волосы у него на глазах Баки отказался наотрез. Поэтому сейчас он торчал в ванной, а Стив нетерпеливо расхаживал в коридоре. Непрямое наблюдение, так сказать.

— Ты его ненадолго наносишь, — донеслось из-за двери. — На коробке написано, что он с приятным ненавязчивым ароматом.

— Ну, не знаю, — скептически протянул Баки.

— Мажь давай, — скомандовал Стив. — Толстым слоем, везде. И между ягодиц тоже.

— А туда-то зачем? — Почему-то на такое Баки не рассчитывал.

— Там у тебя тоже волосы.

Баки наморщил нос и показал двери язык. Если Стив не видит, то можно. Потом выдавил на правую руку толстую колбаску густого крема и ляпнул его себе на лобок.

— Ай! — вскрикнул он, не удержавшись.

— Что? — сразу же отозвался Стив.

— Холодный, з-зараза, — ответил Баки, размазывая крем по волосам. 

И, как оказалось, по коже. И на член тоже попало. Потом он мазнул между ягодиц. В общем, у него ушло примерно три четверти немаленького такого тюбика. Холода он больше не ощущал, наоборот, кожу начало слегка пощипывать.

— Стив, я намазал, — сообщил он, откладывая крем в сторону. — Время заметь.

— Угу, — отозвался Стив. — Десять минут.

Баки кивнул, не сразу вспомнив, что Стив его видеть не может.

— Хорошо, — подтвердил он.

Лёгкое пощипывание сменилось лёгким жжением, которое довольно быстро стало нарастать. Особенно под мошонкой и между ягодиц, где кожа была тонкая и чувствительная. Настолько, что Баки начало казаться, что её натерли сначала песком, а потом посыпали перцем или плеснули кипятком.

— Стив, — дрожащим голосом позвал он, — жжётся.

— Потерпи, — отозвался Стив, — на коробке написано, что возможно лёгкое жжение или покалывание. 

— Стив, — не унимался Баки, — оно не лёгкое. Стив! Сука, у меня всё горит между ног!

Стив рванул дверь, которую Баки предварительно запер. Просто по привычке. Баки заметался по тесной ванне, роняя мыло, полотенца и натыкаясь то на унитаз, то на ванну. 

— Стиииив! — заорал он. — Стив, это ебать как больно!

Он даже не сообразил, что можно попросту попытаться смыть крем, и бестолково принялся стирать его туалетной бумагой, размазывая по коже ещё сильнее. Похоже, Стив действительно переживал, потому что Баки услышал удар, потом ещё один, и слабенький шпингалет выскочил из косяка. Дверь распахнулась, в ванную ввалился Стив, придерживавший плечо. Он одним взглядом охватил страдальчески искривлённое лицо Баки, кучу комков бумаги с остатками крема и прилипшими к нему волосами в раковине и покрасневшую воспалённую кожу у него в паху.

— В душ, — скомандовал Стив, и, подвывая, Баки занёс над бортиком ногу.

— Ой-ёй, — взвыл он, — больно! Стиви, больно! Почему так горит?

Стив — и откуда силы взялись — подтолкнул Баки, да и тот, наконец, взял себя в руки, перебрался в ванну и схватил лейку. Стив повернул кран, и Баки снова заорал: сначала потекла холодная вода, потом она резко сменилась слишком горячей. Он отодвинул лейку, отворачивая её от себя, и с ног до головы облил Стива, который тоже заорал, попытался отпрыгнуть, но поскользнулся на мокром полу и упал, сорвав по пути занавеску для душа, за которую попытался уцепиться. 

— Стив! — уже испуганно заорал Баки, явно намереваясь кинуться на помощь.

— Яйца свои помой, — прохрипел с пола Стив, пытавшийся понять, сломал он позвоночник или просто крепко приложился спиной о кафель. — Убавь температуру и смой всё как следует. Я в порядке.

Баки внял голосу разума, даже если тот был слаб и доносился почти из-под ванны, отрегулировал воду и принялся тщательно отмывать кожу от остатков крема. Тот жирными ошметками падал на дно ванны, растворялся в теплой воде, а волосы безнадежно цеплялись за решетку слива, забивая его. 

Кожу всё ещё жгло. Как ни пытался Баки быть осторожным, больно было по-прежнему. Особенно плохо дело обстояло с задницей, немного крема попало в задний проход, и теперь там нестерпимо пекло и щипало. Мышцы инстинктивно сжимались, так что Баки даже палец не мог в себя засунуть, чтобы промыть изнутри. Кряхтя и охая, Стив поднялся на ноги. Посмотрел на мучения Баки и скомандовал:

— Дай сюда шланг и вставай на колени.

Баки был ему благодарен за любую помощь. Вот в этот самый момент он совершенно позабыл, что идея с кремом принадлежала Стиву. Так плохо и больно ему не было с тех пор, как он однажды плеснул себе на ногу расплавленным гудроном, но нога — это, всё-таки, не самое чувствительное место организма.

Стив сделал воду ещё прохладнее, вылил Баки на ягодицы немного геля для душа и принялся осторожно смывать им крем. Даже не видя кожу под пеной, он чувствовал, какая она горячая, припухшая и воспалённая на ощупь. Баки расслабился слегка и стоял, отклячив зад и максимально раздвинув ноги на ширину ванны. Наконец Стив закончил. 

Одно можно было сказать в защиту крема: волосы он удалил качественно все до единого, но Стив пока воздержался от хвалебных комментариев. Ему пришлось сходить за сухим полотенцем, подвесив душ предварительно таким образом, чтобы вода лилась Баки ровнёхонько между ягодиц. Потом, выключив её, он накинул полотенце Баки на спину. Тот зашипел.

— Я чуть-чуть, — пообещал Стив, — легонечко.

Он осторожно промокнул воду и сглотнул. Выглядело так, словно Баки окатили крутым кипятком, только пузырей не хватало. Он придержал полотенце, когда Баки выбрался из ванны, и проводил его в комнату. Потом постелил полотенце на кровать.

— Я сейчас приду, — пообещал Стив. — Уберу там всё и приду.

Баки кивнул. Стив направился в ванную вытирать пол, убирать бардак и выкидывать комки туалетной бумаги. Но минуту спустя Баки прошлёпал босыми ногами в кухню. Стив, занятый тем, что собирал воду с пола, не сразу пошёл за ним. А стоило бы.

Потому что в кухне Баки нашёлся сидящим на полу с нижней частью живота, засыпанной замороженной фасолью.

— Баки, это же еда, — упрекнул его Стив.

— Да пофиг, — обречённо махнул рукой Баки. — Жжётся. 

— Иди в кровать, сейчас я принесу что-нибудь, — попросил Стив.

Баки встал. Фасоль посыпалась с него на пол. Он направился в комнату нараскоряку, держа ноги как можно более широко расставленными. Между ягодиц застрял особенно длинный стручок, покрытый инеем. 

Стив залез в морозилку, нашёл зелёный горошек и пошёл следом. Там он заставил Баки лечь на спину и щедро засыпал ему пах половиной килограмма свежего зелёного горошка. Баки замер, сберегая холод.

— Думаю, в блоге стоит дать этому дерьму негативную оценку, — сказал ему Стив, подходя к шкафу и принимаясь стаскивать с себя мокрую одежду. — Или ты другого мнения?

— Если ты напишешь хоть одно хорошее слово об этом химическом оружии локального действия, я хакну твой блог и запощу туда твоё фото без трусов и с текущими изо рта слюнями!

Стив замер, держа в руках сухие трусы и медленно обернулся.

— У тебя нет такого фото, — не слишком уверенно заявил он.

Раздался щелчок и с торжествующим “ха!” Баки сунул телефон под подушку.

— Теперь есть, — нагло заявил он. — А слюни я в фотошопе подрисую.

Стив торопливо натянул трусы.

— Не надо, — сказал он.

— Я сам отредактирую твою статью, — мрачно отозвался на это Баки. — Мой член выглядит как переваренная сосиска с гарниром из гороха, — вдруг резко сменил он тему.

Стив подошёл поближе и принялся собирать уже начавшие размораживаться горошинки. Баки дёргался и порой ругался сквозь зубы. Выкинув испорченный продукт в мусор, Стив вернулся в комнату.

— Может, кино посмотрим? — предложил он Баки.

— Только не “Бриолин”, — сразу отозвался тот.

— “Лихорадку субботнего вечера”? — невинно поинтересовался Стив.

Баки рыкнул. Стив кивнул:

— Понял, Траволта отменяется. Как насчёт Патрика Суэйзи? “Грязные танцы” или “Привидение”.

— Стив Роджерс, проследуй в ад, — отозвался Баки. — Давай лучше “Форсаж”.

***

— Сти-ив, — застонал посреди ночи Баки. — Ты ещё ту смазку не выкинул? 

Смазка, о которой он говорил, до фиаско с кремом для депиляции была одним из худших их экспериментов. Производитель обещал небольшой охлаждающий эффект. Небольшой, ага. Для пыток холодом разве что. От неё леденело и атрофировалось просто всё. Но Баки был готов уже на что угодно, лишь бы чёртово жжение в интимных местах прекратилось. Хоть дать снеговику-извращенцу. Разумеется, с согласия Стива.

Вечером они намазали пострадавшие части толстым слоем “Нивеи”, которую отыскал Стив. Разглядывая свой живот, Баки хмуро пробурчал:

— Забинтовать, намазать йодом…

— Йодом-то зачем? — удивился Стив, растиравший остатки крема по рукам.

— Это старый анекдот про то, как уберечься от СПИДа, — ответил Баки. — Надеть презерватив, намазать йодом, надеть ещё один презерватив, забинтовать, наложить гипс… И никакого секса!

— Прости… — повинился Стив. — Если бы я знал…

Баки обиженно отвернулся. К сожалению, повернуться к Стиву спиной он не мог, он лежал на спине, раздвинув согнутые в коленях ноги, а под задницей было сложенное полотенце, чтобы простыню не пачкал. И повсюду был этот мерзкий жирный крем. 

Однако ночью крем постепенно впитался, частично в Баки, а частично в одеяло и полотенце, и жжение вернулось. Баки терпел поначалу, но в конце концов не выдержал и попросил у Стива помощи.

Тот трижды мазал его этой стрёмной охлаждающей смазкой, и Баки мучился попеременно то от зуда и жжения, то от холода на южном полюсе своего тела. 

К утру, правда, отёк и краснота почти исчезли, хотя кое-где на коже оставались следы, похожие на ссадины. Баки осторожно подмылся, смывая слои всего, что они втирали в кожу ночью, намазался кремом для рук с алоэ и натянул трусы, прислушиваясь к ощущениям. Те были не фонтан, но терпимыми. Он вздохнул. Так просто прощать Стива он не собирался, хотя тот явно из кожи вон лез, чтобы изобразить, как ему жаль. Из кухни тянуло сладковатым запахом выпечки: похоже, Стив готовил даже не блины, а вафли. 

***

После выведения волос кожа, к счастью, довольно быстро восстановилась. Но Баки злило, что он так и не смог проверить, так ли хорош минет после депиляции, а сейчас волосы уже начали отрастать, и между ног у него противно зудело. Всё это вкупе с обидой на Стива, который старательно извинялся действиями, но так и не сказал: “Прости, Баки, идея была дурацкой, реализация и того хуже, и вообще, давай ты меня трахнешь в качестве компенсации, и мы забудем”, вело к тому, что Баки бесился и пребывал в отвратительном настроении.

Баки полез в кухонный шкафчик за кружкой, излишне громко хлопнув дверцей. Грёбаный Стив и его грёбаный блог!..

Бекка пару минут скептически наблюдала, как он раздражённо гремит посудой. 

— У тебя в вибраторе батарейки сдохли, что ли? — вдруг, закатив глаза, спросила она. 

— У него, между прочим, встроенный аккумулятор. — Баки резко закрыл рот, но было уже поздно.

Блядь. Вот ещё Бекки с её энтузиазмом ему не хватало.

— Ух ты, так он у тебя всё-таки есть! Покажешь?

— Нет.

— Ну, Баки.

— Не буду я тебе свой вибратор показывать, господи. Отвали.

Конечно, Баки регулярно занимался сексом, но такая штука как хороший вибратор лишней определённо не была. Баки куда лучше и спокойнее засыпал, если перед сном расслаблял себя оргазмом и наполнял мышцы приятным мягким теплом. И ему нравилось по новому изучать собственное тело и учиться жить с ним в гармонии. Но делиться новоприобретёнными навыками с младшей сестрой он не собирался.

***

Баки стоял возле кассовой стойки, демонстративно полируя дилдо из блестящего чёрного стекла. На Стива, с которым не разговаривал с момента инцидента с кремом четыре дня назад, он внимания не обращал. 

Сегодня волосы у Баки были распущены (ему с трудом удавалось контролировать порывы бесконечно поправлять непривычно свисающие вдоль щёк длинные пряди), а поверх довольно обтягивающей белой футболки с длинными рукавами была надета чёрная кожаная портупея с блестящими в свете ламп серебряными пряжками. Хэллоуин, чёрт бы его побрал. 

Настроение было особенно паршивым последние два дня. Ссора явно не шла ему на пользу.

Мало того, вчера перед самым закрытием какой-то чувак спросил у них порно с насекомыми. И да, на заметку: гуглить это перед сном было очень плохой идеей. Из-за этого порно у Баки всё настолько упало, что он даже подрочить не смог. А потом всю ночь ему снились вылупляющиеся личинки, толстые белые черви и прочая подобная гадость. Так что на работу Баки явился мало того, что грустный и недотраханный, так ещё и невыспавшийся.

Не сдержавшись, Баки всё же заправил раскачивающуюся перед глазами прядь волос за ухо. В какой-то мере он не стал забирать их в хвост назло Стиву. У того был небольшой фетиш на его волосы. Он любил тянуть за них во время секса, а после — поглаживать и пропускать сквозь пальцы. 

Стив купил несколько тыкв и теперь надевал на них кожаные сбруи и бельё, готовя декорации. Выглядело странно и, надо признаться, оригинально.

Однако Баки не собирался ему об этом говорить. Он развернулся и направился в другой угол, когда звякнул колокольчик у двери. 

На самом деле даже по звуку колокольчика можно было примерно представить себе, как настроен клиент. Те, кто приходили в первый раз или не были уверены, что это тот самый магазин, который им нужен, открывали дверь осторожно, медленно, и колокольчик издавал негромкое треньканье. Постоянные клиенты дверь распахивали уверенней, и колокольчик издавал звонкую радостную трель, приветствуя их. И ещё бывали те, кто чуть не срывал дверь с петель, и тогда колокольчик дребезжал, словно ему сделали больно.

Сейчас был именно тот случай.

Клиентка, вошедшая в магазин, была ухоженной, довольно дорого одетой и очень, очень недовольной. Баки хоть и научился уже справляться с разными мудаками, внутренне напрягся, потому что любить конфликты он так и не начал. Стив оставил тыкву и встал за стойку, демонстрируя профессионализм и стойкость. Дойдя до стойки, громко впечатывая каблуки в пол, женщина сунула руку в пакет (Баки напрягся, ему показалось, та сейчас выхватит оружие или гранату без чеки, и его мозг завопил “бросай всё и беги!”), но вместо пистолета клиентка выхватила большой реалистичный дилдо на присоске и швырнула его на стеклянную витрину, чуть не разбив её. Стив подхватил изделие и вопросительно посмотрел на владелицу.

— Я купила это здесь, — возмущённо выплюнула та. — Но оно не работает!

Баки задумался, что в этой модели может не работать. Там даже встроенного мотора нет. Просто член, мошонка для красоты в качестве стоппера и присоска снизу. Присобачил на поверхность и вперёд.

— Мэм, а поподробнее? — спокойно отреагировал Стив.

— Он не держится! Он должен стоять, на присоске, но он постоянно падает!

Стив повертел дилдо в руках, внимательно осмотрел основание, поудобнее перехватил его за член и, слегка размахнувшись, припечатал к витрине. Потом потянул, сначала слегка, потом в полную силу. Как этому дилдо и полагалось, тот стоял как влитой, покачиваясь, но присоска держала крепко. Стив подцепил её сбоку пальцем, и член опять оказался у него в руке.

— Не вижу причин для беспокойства, — ответил он.

— А на полу не стоит! — возразила клиентка.

Стив вышел из-за стойки в проход, опустился на колени и прилепил дилдо к плиткам на полу. Тот стоял и не падал. Стив даже как следует за него подёргал, изгибая в разные стороны. Потом, видимо для чистоты эксперимента, он прилепил его на стену стойки. Но и в горизонтальном положении член держался прекрасно.

— Мэм, я не вижу проблемы.

— Он не держится! — продолжала настаивать клиентка. — Я пробовала на полу и на диване, он падает!

— На диване он не будет держаться из-за того, что основа мягкая. Для этого дилдо нужда твёрдая гладкая поверхность.

— Пол твёрдый!

— А какое у вас покрытие? Ламинат или линолеум в местах стыков порой…

— У меня везде ковровое покрытие! — заявила клиентка. — Очень качественное! И приятное на ощупь.

Баки легонько фыркнул, но его, к счастью, не услышали.

— Не сомневаюсь, — отозвался Стив. — Однако для игр с дилдо на присоске ни диван, ни ковровое покрытие не подходят. На упаковке так и было указано. Для него необходима гладкая ровная поверхность. 

— Тогда замените его! — безапелляционно заявила клиентка. — Дайте тот, который будет держаться!

— Мэм, он держится, — возразил Стив. — Вот, пожалуйста. — Он вновь обошёл стойку и без труда прилепил дилдо к полу прямо у туфель женщины. — Тестировать будете? Могу дать вам пробник смазки.

Баки хрюкнул и зажал рот ладонью. К счастью, в пылу спора его опять не услышали.

— Вы продали мне сломанный товар! — наклонившись вперёд, агрессивно заявила клиентка.

— Мэм, тут нечему ломаться, — терпеливо, но явно начиная уже закипать, отозвался Стив. — Найдите дома подходящую поверхность и пользуйтесь в своё удовольствие. Проблема не в игрушке, проблема в ковролине.

— Я хочу обменять его!

— Он распакован.

— И что?

— Из гигиенических соображений распакованный товар обмену не подлежит. Тем более уже побывавший в чьём-то владении. Вы бы купили игрушку, которой кто-то уже попользовался?

Поняв, что Стив сдаваться не собирается, женщина наклонилась и попыталась поднять дилдо с пола, но присоска держала крепко. Она дёргала его туда-сюда, но тот никак не желал отцепляться. 

— Надо сбоку подцепить краешек, — подсказал он, — мэм.

Клиентка послушалась. Подцепив край, она, наконец, оторвала дилдо и швырнула его обратно в пакет.

— Вы должны предупреждать о таких ограничениях! — раздражённо бросила она. — Возмутительно!

— И вам хорошего дня, мэм, — ответил Стив, улыбаясь косой напряжённой улыбкой.

Она сползла у него с лица, когда дверь захлопнулась.

— Идиотка, — прокомментировал он.

— А если бы протестировала? — спросил вдруг Баки.

— Что? — от неожиданности Стив развернулся слишком резко и смахнул отложенную для тыквы сбрую на пол.

— Ну, если бы она взяла и решила проверить прямо здесь, держится или нет.

Стив пожал плечами и наклонился за сбруей.

— Подумаешь, — донеслось из-за стойки, — хоть посмотреть было бы на что. — Он выпрямился и швырнул сбрую обратно на стойку. — Пойду чайник поставлю, последи пока, — сказал он и отправился в подсобку.

Баки остался в торговом зале один. Он отнёс отполированный дилдо к полке, украшенной гирляндой из тыквочек, и поставил его там среди разноцветных декоративных листьев. Потом побрёл к стойке.

Настроение было паршивым. Он не хотел себе признаваться, но он скучал по Стиву. И сейчас причина обиды казалась ему мелкой и неважной. Ну, точнее важной, точнее, то, как повёл себя Стив потом… А как он себя повёл? Заботился о Баки лучше родной матери, мазал кремами и смазками, напёк ему вафель наутро и написал разгромную статью в блоге. Но Баки злило, что Стив так ничего и не сказал ему лично. А коммуникация, научился Баки на психотерапии, залог любых здоровых отношений. И он желал здоровых отношений, насколько это возможно. То есть надо было пойти и поговорить со Стивом. Пока никого в магазине нет, вот прямо сейчас.

Баки вошёл в подсобку и свернул за полку. Стив стоял к нему спиной, опершись руками о столик, на котором закипал электрочайник. Тут же стояла кружка с свисавшей с края веревочкой от пакетика и ингалятор. 

Баки сделал ещё пару шагов.

— Стив, нам надо поговорить, — заявил он.

Стив вздрогнул. Похоже, он не услышал Баки и не ожидал его.

— Вот прямо сейчас? — хрипловато спросил Стив.

— Да. Так дальше не может продолжаться. — Не упивайся Баки собственными переживаниями, он бы заметил, что Стив сжался, втянул голову в плечи и крепче вцепился в край стола. Но потом заставил себя обернуться к Баки лицом. — Я не могу постоянно молчать. Поэтому я скажу прямо…

Стив вскинул голову. На его лице было написано, что он боится услышать слова Баки, до чёртиков боится, но старается не показать.

— ...я хочу, чтобы ты признал, что идея с этим кремом была дурацкой. Что ты заставил меня намазаться им, и у меня чуть член не отвалился, и я уже третий день не могу подрочить нормально, потому что сначала крем, а потом этот дурацкий клиент со своим порно про насекомых, и я погуглил, и мне всю ночь снились кошмары, и…

— Извини, — твёрдо произнёс Стив. — Прости, что втянул тебя в этот тест, Баки. Мне стоило начать самому. Дурацкая была идея. Ещё что?

Если честно, на такую быструю капитуляцию Баки не рассчитывал. С Бекки они вечно спорили до хрипоты, выясняя, кто же виноват, и добивались извинений друг от друга долгим измором, и именно к такому Баки и был готов. Он просто хотел, наконец, донести до Стива мысль… А тот взял и извинился. 

Баки шагнул к нему ещё ближе. Стив смотрел на него напряжённо.

— Срок увольнения две недели, — сообщил он. — И я заставлю отработать тебя всё до последней секун…

Баки применил запрещённый, но от того очень действенный приём. Обнял Стива и уткнулся ему в макушку. Шампунь у Стива, похоже, был с ароматом дыни. И Баки вдруг наполнило такое спокойствие, такое счастье… Что всё просто раз — и получилось. И Стив оказался куда меньшей занозой в заднице, чем Баки ожидал. Хотя неплохо было бы, окажись тот в заднице Баки… Твою мать, в Роджерсе полтора метра роста, и он пахнет дыней. Это ж как с единорогом ругаться. Ладно, подумаешь, крем. Заживёт всё. И волосы отрастут. Хотя, признаться, Баки вроде как понравилось ощущение голой кожи. Поначалу. Пока не начало колоться.

Стив, в начале твёрдый и угловатый, наконец обмяк и уткнулся Баки в грудь, ровно над перекрещивающимися ремнями дешёвой сбруи из кожзаменителя. И вздохнул, глубоко, полной грудью. Словно с него, наконец, гранитная плита упала. 

Примирение можно было считать состоявшимся. И Стив всё же неплохо поработал над украшением магазина, так что так или иначе заработал отличный отсос от него сегодня вечером. Не потому, что Баки ему что-то должен, а потому, что хочется.

С другой стороны, почему вечером… внешний вид Стива возбуждал в нём тёмные и довольно развратные порывы. Правда, сейчас Баки видел только его макушку, но если отодвинуть Стива на пару сантиметров… и ещё на пару… Стив цеплялся за него, но Баки был упорнее. Он потянул его за пояс. Интересно, это только шампунь, или шампунь и гель для душа в одном? «Нюхнуть дыни» Баки не отказался бы.

— Баки, что ты делаешь? — явно приходя в себя начал Стив.

— Проверяю, всё ли на месте и не потерялось ли что в последние дни.

— Наша выручка в опасности… — слабо запротестовал Стив. 

— Мой секс в опасности, вот единственное, что важно. 

Оставив Стива, Баки коротко глянул в пустой торговый зал, потом прикрыл дверь, оставив едва заметную щель, и плавно опустился на колени прямо перед ним. Расстегнул ремень, потом пуговицу, потянул “молнию” вниз и позволил слишком свободным брюкам упасть. Стянул бельё и понюхал светлую поросль у Стива внизу живота. Однозначно шампунь и гель в одном. Если, конечно, Стив не моет шампунем между ног. Где-то над ним Стив судорожно вздохнул.

— Но ты мне всё равно остаёшься должен два качественных минета за всё. И римминг, — заявил Баки, запрокинув голову.

Стив, задницей опиравшийся на стол, сделал каменное лицо. Но даже с пола Баки видел, что в глазах у него плясали чёртики.

— О римминге речи не было, — для вида принялся сопротивляться Стив. Однако его ладонь, тут же зарывшаяся в волосы у Баки на затылке, противоречила словам. 

Он порозовел и выглядел внезапно счастливым. Бизнесмен херов.

— У меня ещё куча дел в зале. — Баки сделал такое движение, будто собрался подняться на ноги.

— Это грязное вымогательство, — пожаловался в пространство Стив. — Будут тебе римминг и два минета. Дома. Где никто не войдёт каждую минуту.

Баки удовлетворённо кивнул. И лизнул член Стива.

***

После минета в подсобке настроение у Баки взлетело до небес, хотя рационально объяснить это было невозможно: это же Стив кончил и заработал дофамин, серотонин и что там ещё выделяется в мозгах во время оргазма? Баки вернулся в торговый зал, прихватив коробку смазки и, насвистывая, принялся расставлять её на полках. Он сам кидался к каждому клиенту и рассказывал о каждом девайсе так увлечённо, что продал процентов на пятьдесят больше, чем обычно. Перед закрытием к нему подошёл Стив.

— Ты домой? — спросил он, вертя в руках какую-то коробку.

— Угу, — отозвался Баки, — к тебе.

Стив мельком улыбнулся и сунул коробку Баки в руки.

— Тогда положи к себе в рюкзак. Надо по дороге в магазин зайти, еды совсем не осталось.

Баки посмотрел на коробку: упаковка была нейтральная до ужаса, прикрытая чёрным однотонным чехлом. Он железной рукой стиснул своё любопытство и положил пока коробку под прилавок. И чуть не забыл, пришлось перед закрытием бежать в темноте и искать на ощупь.

Они ни разу ещё не ходили в магазин вместе. И, если честно, Баки понравилось. Он толкал тележку, Стив складывал в неё продукты, Баки порой добавлял что-то на свой вкус… Было поздно, магазин был пуст, продавец с раскрашенным под череп лицом дремал у кассы. У одной из полок, над которой не висело камеры и которая не просматривалась из зеркала над кассой Баки поймал Стива за руку, притянул к себе и поцеловал. Стив дёрнулся, ответил на поцелуй, но быстро отодвинулся. 

— Ты что? — возмутился он.

— Что? — Баки сделал удивлённое лицо. — Целую своего парня. Нельзя?

— На людях?

— В укромном уголке. Расслабься, Стиви, это же Нью-Йорк, тут все толерантны до скрежета зубовного. Особенно если мы готовимся потратить деньги.

Стив покачал головой, не одобряя, но Баки наплевал на это и поцеловал его ещё раз. И Стив сдался. Перед кассой он стоял с пламенеющими ушами и слегка вздрогнул, когда продавец пожелал им “ужасной фантастической ночи”. Баки рассмеялся.

— Он про Хэллоуин, сопляк, — сказал он.

— Сам ты… придурок, — отозвался Стив.

Они пихались на лестнице, пока тащили пакеты с покупками, и только то, что на часах было уже за полночь удерживало их от громкого хохота. Дома (внутри Баки звал квартиру Стива “домом”, хотя ни за что не признался бы в этом) он отправился в душ смывать трудовой день, а Стив занялся покупками. Потом они поменялись: Баки готовил бутерброды, а Стив мылся. Ели они прямо в кровати, поставив поднос между собой. Потом стряхивали крошки. Потом целовались. Потом Стив вспомнил про коробку, и Баки достал её из рюкзака.

Внутри оказалась штука голубого цвета, в форме чуть вытянутой подковы, концы которой слегка изгибались, почти соединяясь друг с другом. Баки взял агрегат в руку. Он легко лёг в ладонь, бархатистый силикон был невероятно приятным на ощупь, однако Баки понятия не имел, для чего эта штука нужна. Разве что мог сделать вывод, что, судя по кнопкам в середине, она могла вибрировать. 

Стив, однако, казался взбудораженным. 

— Это многофункциональный стимулятор. Давно хотел его достать. 

— И для чего он? 

— Практически для чего угодно. Можно использовать в качестве кольца на член, мастурбатора, стимулятора промежности, массажера для сосков… Всё, что в голову придёт, — протараторил Стив, а потом добавил. — Считай это подарком. За промах с кремом. — Видимо, на лице Баки всё ещё было сомнение, потому что Стив добавил: — А ещё есть смазка с ароматом розового лимонада. 

Ладно, с таким аргументом Баки спорить не мог. Потому что эта смазка пока была в числе его самых любимых. Идеально густая, не водянистая и с потрясающим, насыщенным, но ненавязчивым запахом. Не была бы ещё такой дорогой, зараза. 

Ну, в конце концов, эта штука, чем бы она ни была, могла вибрировать. С вибрацией всё становится лучше. 

Да и секса, если честно, очень хотелось.

Баки заметил рядом со стимулятором крошечную красную баночку, которую Стив выложил вместе с лубрикантом. На смазку было не похоже. Тем более, что та стояла рядом — знакомый чёрный флакон с изображением розового коктейльного бокала. 

— Это что? — поинтересовался он у Стива. 

— Гель для сосков, — мимолётно кинул тот. 

Баки это ничего не говорило. Подозрительность усилилась. Он теперь не доверял никаким новым средствам, которые следовало наносить на кожу.

— Гипоаллергенный, не жжёт, не остужает, только слегка. Я на себе проверил. Кроме того, его можно облизывать.

Стив взял баночку, открутил крышку и набрал немного геля на указательный палец. Потом медленно нанёс его на свои бледно-розовые соски и ареолы. Буквально на глазах те начали подтягиваться, соски увеличились, ареолы, наоборот, стянулись, став намного меньше в диаметре. 

— Видишь? — Стив посмотрел на Баки. — Немного холодит, как ментоловая мазь. Попробуешь?

Всё ещё не слишком уверенный, Баки кивнул. Стив сам аккуратно намазал ему соски лёгким прохладным гелем, а потом демонстративно облизал палец. Баки ощутил, как его соски тоже напрягаются. Стив осторожно провёл по ним большими пальцами, слегка помассировал и даже царапнул. У Баки возникло ощущение, что ему между ног молния ударила, такой чувствительной вдруг стала его грудь. 

Стив потянулся стимулятором к его груди, явно планируя зацепить его концами сосок Баки, будто пинцетом. Баки дёрнулся в сторону. Кто знает, на что эта хрень способна.

— На себе пробуй. 

— У кого из нас чувствительные соски? — резонно заметил Стив. Стоило признать, что он прав. У Стива чувствительность груди была нулевой. Да и в общем и целом — куда ниже, чем у Баки. — Ладно, давай начнём с чего попроще, — сдался Стив, откладывая в сторону стимулятор. — Кажется, я тебе кое-что должен. 

Он слегка толкнул Баки, понукая лечь на спину и раздвинуть ноги.

— Ух ты, — услышал тот. 

— Что? — Подняв голову, он увидел, как Стив рассматривает его промежность, и от одного взгляда у Баки начал вставать.

— Тут всё такое… всё так видно. Такое открытое… 

Стив наклонился и лизнул длинно и мокро между ягодиц и выше, по всему шву, до основания члена и потом до самой головки, которую он вобрал в рот и с видимым удовольствием пососал. Потом вновь скользнул ниже, щекоча губами, потеребил кожу на мошонке, чуть прикусывая, и сосредоточился на вот уже четвёртый день изнывавшей от одиночества дырке. Баки застонал и откинулся на кровати, не забывая придерживать себя под коленями. Стив шумно выдыхал и чмокал, безо всякого стыда лаская Баки языком, вылизывая его, тараня вход кончиком и время от времени жадно целуя то в бедро, то в ягодицу. Баки сам потянулся к груди и, несмотря на то, что мозг его был занят обработкой череды самых невероятных ощущений, удивился, какой твёрдый у него сосок — будто вишнёвая косточка. Его хотелось перекатывать между пальцами, играть с ним, сделать что-нибудь… В этот момент прямо в член ему ударило нежной и быстрой вибрацией, так что он дёрнулся в сторону.

Стив таки достал голубую штуку, незаметно включил её и приложил к уздечке. И, надо признать, это было охуенно. Стив осторожно провёл рожками девайса по стволу Баки сначала вниз, потом вверх, а потом растянул их и надел ему эту штуку как кольцо на основание члена. А потом вернулся к заднице. Вот тут Баки и вспомнил, как выглядят звёздочки перед глазами, потому что сочетание вибрации и языка… Это было небесно, другого слова не было, невероятно, чудесно, сказочно, просто райское наслаждение, “Баунти”, “Марс” и “Сникерс” тактильных ощущений в одном… Баки почти кончил, когда Стив оторвался от его задницы и выключил вибратор. Баки аж вскрикнул от разочарования.

— Повернись, — скомандовал Стив и убрал вибратор.

Двигаться не хотелось, но, наверное, Стив знал, о чём просил. И действительно, на задницу полилась смазка, потом пальцы Стива погладили распалённую чувствительную расселину, и один мягко скользнул внутрь. Баки уткнулся в сцепленные руки лбом. Ему было хорошо, внутри начало нарастать напряжение, которое, однако, пока ещё было слишком слабым для разрядки. Ему не хватало стимуляции. И тут Стив приложил рожки вибратора к промежности Баки, в том самом месте, где располагалась простата, которую он сейчас осторожно поглаживал двумя пальцами. Баки отозвался почти криком, вибрация была достаточно сильной, чтобы он ощутил её внутри, ноги сами по себе поехали в стороны, и он попытался потереться членом о простыню. А Стив, стервец эдакий, ещё и лизнул вокруг входа, пощекотал кончиком языка. Баки издавал совсем уже неприличные звуки, но просто не мог их в себе удержать. Он опять, вот опять почти кончил, и Стив снова убрал вибратор и вытащил пальцы. Баки захныкал в подушку.

— Тш-ш, — негромко сказал Стив, вытягиваясь и накрывая его своим телом. — Как ты хочешь? — вкрадчиво шепнул он Баки на ухо.

Баки замер, раздумывая. После долгой прелюдии и новых, необычных ощущений на быструю разрядку не тянуло. Вот вроде бы скучал он по оргазмам, а сейчас ему хотелось медленных, плавных толчков, позволяющих сосредоточиться на самой близости, а не на достижении результата. 

Он не хотел трахаться. Он хотел заняться любовью. Баки заёрзал и ухитрился развернуться на спину. Так он мог наконец поцеловать Стива и притянуть к себе поближе.

— Медленно, — шепнул он, неторопливо целуя Стива под ухом, прикусил мочку и слегка сжал его бёдра коленями. 

Стив сдвинулся, удобнее устраиваясь между его ног. Член тёрся о ягодицы, задевая головкой вход. Баки донельзя необходимо было ощутить его в себе. 

Стив его не разочаровал. Не стал затягивать, сразу надёжно заполнил и мягко толкнулся, не торопясь задавать темп. Баки взглянул на него снизу вверх. Глаза у Стива — ледянисто-голубые, глубокие, будто нечеловеческие. Инопланетные. Стив потянулся рукой к его лицу, мягко проследил пальцами линию челюсти, едва ощутимо коснулся губ, а потом заправил за ухо мешающую прядь волос. Скользнув руками Стиву за спину, Баки обнял его и прикрыл веки, наслаждаясь близостью. Именно её ему не хватало, а не секса. Хотя и секс сам по себе был классным занятием. Они неторопливо покачивались друг другу навстречу, сближаясь, пока не прижались крепко-накрепко. Стив положил Баки руки на грудь, чуть пощипывая соски, выводил пальцами аккуратные круги по сморщившимся ареолам. Баки зажмурился, плывя от сочетания ощущений. Постепенно, однако, ему стало не хватать. Он открыл глаза.

— Что? — сразу отреагировал Стив.

— Трахни меня как следует, Стиви, — попросил Баки.

Стив серьёзно кивнул, словно Баки дал ему важное задание. Потом отодвинулся, развернул Баки на живот и вошёл в него куда резче, чем до этого. Баки ахнул и подался навстречу. Стив толкался теперь чаще, двигал бёдрами сильно и резко, но далеко не на своей предельной скорости. Баки очень, очень хотелось кончить, но ему не хватало чего-то. И вовсе не руки на члене, хотя и её, тоже, конечно, но больше ему не хватало возможности видеть Стива. Видеть, что Стиву тоже хорошо, что он здесь. Баки принялся поворачиваться, выгибаясь.

— Неудобно? — Стив потянул член наружу.

— Не-не, не шевелись, я сейчас.

Баки, наконец, завершил свой маневр и развернул верхнюю часть тела так, чтобы лежать почти на спине. Стив его понял, он всегда всё понимал правильно… в постели. Теперь одна его нога была вытянута, вторая согнута в колене, а Стив лежал сбоку от него. Угол, под которым он теперь проникал в Баки, сменился, и оказалось, что Стив попадает куда-то в очень правильное, очень чувствительное местечко. Тесно сжатый его телом член казался больше, ощутимее, толчки — острее, ярче. Баки обхватил его за шею, и Стив принялся целовать его в шею и в ключицу, прикусывать ухо, ласкать повсюду, куда мог дотянуться ртом. Бедром Баки удачно прижал собственный член, и теперь ему вполне хватало фрикций. Стив задвигался быстрее, явно уже добравшись до предела, и Баки отпустил себя. Зажмурился на несколько секунд, воображая себя лопнувшим воздушным шаром. Под ногой стало тепло и мокро, и внутри Стив стал каменно-жёстким, напрягся, как натянутый перед выстрелом лук, и кончил с долгим протяжным полукриком-полустоном. И сразу же рухнул на Баки, задыхаясь.

Хриплые, редкие, но от того ещё более драгоценные стоны Стива занимали первое место в рейтинге лучших стонов, которые когда-либо слышал Баки.

Пару минут спустя Баки развернулся и улёгся поудобнее, подтянув к себе Стива. Потом пощупал собственный сосок, приподнял руку Стива и с интересом посмотрел на его грудь.

— Ты смотри, — восхитился он, — всё ещё торчат. 

— Угу, — как-то без интереса отозвался Стив.

Баки скользнул рукой на быстро вздымающуюся и опадающую грудь. Стив неровно дышал, его сердце быстро билось прямо под ладонью.

— А у нас ещё бутерброды остались?

— В разобранном виде в холодильнике, — сострил Стив.

— Тогда я на кухню. — Баки обуял вдруг не только голод, но и жажда деятельности. — Я скоро вернусь. И не забудь, два минета.

Однако, когда Баки вернулся с тарелкой бутербродов, Стив крепко спал, завернувшись в одеяло по самую макушку.

“Укатали сивку крутые горки”, — подумал Баки, беря самый верхний кусок хлеба с сыром и ветчиной.


	14. И всё-таки эти таблетки действуют

— А вот эта фак-машина ничего так. 

Баки листал каталог японской компании, залипая порой на слишком больших и дорогих игрушках, которые ни магазин, ни они сами себе позволить не могли.

— Баки, нет. 

— Что?

— Мы и так на твою задницу тратим по ползарплаты.

— Да я просто… ладно, забудь. 

От мечтательного созерцания его оторвал мужчина непримечательной наружности, но довольно дорого одетый.

— А у вас есть что-нибудь такое, чтоб стоял всю ночь? Чтоб до утра с двумя девушками можно было.

Баки немного задумался.

— Есть специальный крем, он увеличивает продолжительность эрекции. Можно сочетать с эрекционным кольцом, с усиками или без. 

— А-а-а… чего-то понадёжнее и менее… заметное есть? Ну… что можно заранее проглотить…

— Вы имеете в виду силденафил?

Мужчина вопросительно посмотрел.

— “Виагра”, — пояснил Баки.

— А, ну да, — осветилось лицо мужчины. 

— Есть. Только там масса побочных действий и предупреждений…

— Дайте две упаковки! Нет, три!

— Столько зараз нельзя. Можно ослепнуть, например.

— Молодой человек, это вас не касается.

Баки пожал плечами и достал из отдельного ящика три небольшие упаковки, каждая из которых содержала одну-единственную таблетку.

Мужчина расплатился. Напоследок Баки продал ему ещё большую упаковку презервативов и флакончик универсальной смазки. 

Стив, задумчиво наблюдавший за консультацией и продажей, встрепенулся, как только за покупателем закрылась дверь.

— Какой самый популярный товар у нас в магазине?

— Вибраторы? 

— Среди мужчин. 

Баки задумался. Презервативы? Мастурбаторы? Секс-наряды для подружек? Похоже, Стиву надоело ждать ответа.

— У нас каждый третий покупает средства для улучшения потенции, — подсказал он. — Молодые, старые… Я подумал, что надо проверить, работает или нет. Я тут выбрал таблетки, которые чаще всего берут…

— Я это принимать не буду, — сразу отказался Баки. — Мне и прошлого твоего эксперимента хватило. Я не хочу, чтобы у меня член окончательно отвалился.

— Да какая тебе разница, ты всё равно пассив. 

Ну во-первых, нереализованный универсал. А во-вторых… во-вторых, да ни за что! Просто из принципа!

Баки пристально взглянул на Стива. 

— Хорошо, — недовольно проговорил тот. — И если уж ты упомянул вибраторы, тут у меня тоже есть кое-что на пробу. Закрой глаза и протяни руку.

— Стив, люди зайти могут, — укоризненно проговорил Баки. 

Снова он на это не купится.

— Да я не о том, — отмахнулся Стив. — Давай, не ссы. 

Баки недовольно вздохнул, но всё же повиновался. На ладонь легло что-то вытянутое и ребристое, приятно-бархатистое на ощупь. Открыв глаза, Баки посмотрел на ребристый ярко-малиновый дилдо с загнутым кончиком и блестящей чёрной ручкой, и подумал, что он кажется знакомым. Знакомым не в смысле ассортимента магазина, а…

— Подожди, это ведь тот самый, с презентации. “Строник”, — осенило Баки. 

— Именно. 

— Издеваешься? Да я на них смотреть без смеха после той презентации не могу. 

— Ты когда-нибудь видел людей, которые жалуются на Fun Factory? Вот и я не видел. Нужно дать ему второй шанс, — уговаривал Стив. — В конце концов, мы, считай, благодаря ему вместе. 

— Ладно, — медленно проговорил Баки. — Но уверен, что удивить меня ему будет нечем. 

***

— Беру свои слова назад, — прохрипел Баки, цепляясь за изголовье кровати. — Боже, сильнее!

Стив орудовал пульсатором у него между ног, проталкивая глубоко и резко. Баки сначала думал было переживать из-за того, что звучит настолько по-блядски, но был слишком занят. Ему срочно нужно было лежать и кончать. 

Поначалу, когда игрушка только очутилась внутри, то показалась ему крупноватой. Баки приготовился к привычной мягкой вибрации, а потом всё же вздрогнул, когда вместо этого ощутил мощные, ритмичные, совсем естественные толчки. Глупо, наверное, но до сих пор Баки особо не задумывался, почему эти пульсаторы называются пульсаторами. Вот только сейчас дошло, когда игрушка начала поступательными движениями потирать простату. Баки даже вниз глянул, желая убедиться, что Стив тут не причём. Но тот только ухмылялся, положив руки к себе на колени. 

Рёбрышки на стволе дразнили внутренние стенки, края дырки натягивались и расслаблялись на рельефной поверхности, а потом Стив, видимо, решив, что этого мало, ухватился за ручку пульсатора, и, чёрт, Баки стал готов молить о прощении за свой скептицизм то ли Fun Factory, то ли Стива. Он на что угодно был готов, лишь бы ему позволили наконец-то кончить. Но каждый раз, когда Баки был готов взорваться, Стив издевательски замедлял темп или щёлкал кнопкой игрушки, уменьшая интенсивность стимуляции. 

— А ты не верил. Видишь, у тебя просто “Строника” нормального не было. 

Баки бы может и ответил, но тут головка члена проехалась по простате, и он временно покинул этот уровень реальности, сгоняв до рая и обратно. Но задержавшись там недостаточно, чтобы ощутить всю сладость пребывания.

Стив выдернул пульсатор, и Баки захотелось садануть кулаком по постели. У Стива словно был пунктик на эту тему: максимально распалить игрушкой, но позволить кончить только и исключительно от своего члена. 

Баки не отрывал взгляда от покачивающегося напряжённого ствола с красноватой головкой и вздувшимися венами. Уж кому-кому, а Стиву никакие таблетки точно были не нужны. Иногда Баки жалел, что Стив не вырос чуть побольше, потому что сейчас Баки больше всего хотелось опрокинуть его на спину и насадиться на этот торчащий член. Однако поскольку ничего хорошего из этого не получилось бы, Баки оставалось только подставиться, надеясь, что Стив не кончит в первую же минуту. Судя по раскрасневшимся щекам и общей готовности, много Стиву не должно было потребоваться.

Когда головка его члена проскользнула внутрь, Баки наполнило ощущение, словно он вернулся домой после долгого отсутствия. Стив был воплощением надёжности, по крайней мере, здесь и сейчас. И Стив знал, как сделать всё правильно. Ему не понадобилось много времени, чтобы заполнить Баки целиком, хорошо подготовленная дырка с жадностью распахнулась ему навстречу. Баки только выдохнул, а потом понадобилось совсем немного времени, и он наконец взмыл до той самой нужной отметки, задержался на секунду и ухнул вниз, прямо как на русских горках на Кони Айленд.

Стив переждал немного, но не последовал за ним, как Баки ожидал. Наоборот, он принялся работать бёдрами энергичнее, чем раньше, насаживая Баки на себя. Баки слегка отодвинулся, точнее, попытался, потому что Стив его не отпустил. И это было непривычно. И странно. И немного неприятно, потому что Баки казалось, что весь он стал одной сплошной зоной повышенной чувствительности, где ни прикоснись. Но упорное движение Стива шансов ему не оставляло, пришлось приспосабливаться. Хорошо, хоть смазку они заранее взяли “долгоиграющую” и не пожалели, просто на всякий случай. 

Возбуждаться во второй раз было странно, но, к счастью, организм ничего против не имел. Баки почувствовал, что низ живота вновь тяжелеет, не так, как в первый раз, медленнее, зато интенсивнее. Он не ощущал теперь такой непреодолимой потребности кончить как можно быстрее, а мог насладиться процессом в полной мере. Он слегка приподнял таз, заставляя Стива сменить угол и не долбиться в простату, как тараном, а массировать её по касательной. Так он мог довольно долго. А вот Стив, похоже, нет. Потому что в этой позе ему приходилось двигаться довольно интенсивно. Баки видел, что Стив хватает воздух ртом, а цвет его лица опасно приближается к свекольному.

— Подожди, — придержал он его за плечи, — дай перевернусь.

В коленно-локтевой двигаться Стиву было куда легче, да и Баки мог ему помогать, поэтому дело пошло веселее, и пару минут спустя Баки принялся немного подрачивать, а ещё немного погодя кончил второй раз. И подумал, что уж теперь-то Стив точно присоединится. Но он не успел ещё полностью отойти от удовольствия, а Стив уже снова принялся трахать его.

Баки придержал его за бёдра, прося дать небольшую передышку или хотя бы двигаться поаккуратнее. Из-за возросшей чувствительности резкие движения приносили дискомфорт. И смазки добавить не помешало бы. И попить. И вообще. 

— Стив, брейк, — кое-как выдавил он. — Подожди.

Какое счастье, что Стив взрослый разумный человек, способный прислушаться к мнению своего партнёра, даже если стоит у него так, что бревном не перешибёшь. По крайней мере, он медленно вытянул член наружу и отодвинулся. Баки откатился в сторону, нащупал бутылку с водой, стоявшую у кровати, открутил крышку и напился. Потом протянул бутылку Стиву. Тот выглядел так, что немного жидкости ему не помешало бы. Стив сидел на пятках, влажная от пота грудь тяжело вздымалась, волосы липли ко лбу и шее. Он всё ещё был красным, как рак, не только лицо, но и шея, и плечи пошли алыми пятнами. Баки не знал точно, от напряжения это или же побочный эффект медикамента.

Лежать, не двигаясь и без долбящего в задницу члена было невероятно хорошо. Хотя ещё час назад Баки удивился бы, скажи ему кто-то, что он не будет хотеть Стива в себе. Но сейчас он попросту вымотался и хотел передышки. Увидев, как Стив придвигается к нему, Баки быстро скользнул рукой себе между ног, закрывая припухшую дырку ладонью. 

— В этом отеле номеров больше нет, Роджерс, и ни один посетитель в эти двери не войдёт.

— Да ладно, Бак, — затравленно произнёс Стив. Баки сощурился, крепче прижимая руку к промежности. Надежно скрытая под пальцами дырка пульсировала. — Проверь получше, я определённо бронировал там номер. Ты не можешь выбросить на улицу постоянного клиента, — он протянул руку, мягко погладил закрывающие путь пальцы Баки. — Ну давай, пусти переночевать. 

Баки задумался. Можно было конечно попробовать рукой, но вряд ли от этого будет какой-то толк. Подставляться он больше не мог, его анальное пространство будто войну миров испытало. Баки нужно было хоть немного отойти. Но Стива бросить он не мог. Оставалось...

— К сожалению, нижние этажи по-прежнему переполнены, но могу предложить номер повыше. Сразу предупреждаю, что перед заселением придётся снять верхнюю одежду. 

— В смысле?

— В смысле снимай гондон, сосать буду. 

Сначала Баки и правда старался: втягивал щёки и покрепче сжимал губы, ласкал ствол языком, проталкивал член прямо в горло, делая глотательные движения. Хоть бы что. Спустя двадцать минут бесплодных усилий Баки бестолково двигал головой, просто стараясь прятать зубы. 

Блядь, да у него уже челюсть свело. 

Оторвавшись от члена, Баки лёг и развёл ноги.

— Лучше уж в зад. 

Стив задумчиво посмотрел на пакетик с презервативом. 

— Бак. Слушай, может, без него? Может, быстрее отпустит. 

— Агась, — безразлично отозвался Баки. — Но сосать потом не буду. 

Он расслабился, целиком пропуская в себя медленно скользящий каменный член. 

***

— Добавь смазки. И угол смени, — устало пробормотал Баки. 

После трёх оргазмов кончать было уже больно. Да и постоянная долбёжка по простате никаких приятных ощущений больше не вызывала. 

Стив понял. Отстранился, выходя из него, и потянулся за тюбиком смазки. Выдавил прямо в дырку, просунул пальцы, быстрым и чисто деловым движением толстым слоем размазывая по измученным внутренним стенкам, а после вошёл снова, в этот раз стараясь двигаться как можно более плавно. 

Баки расслабленно раскинул ноги и откинул голову на подушку. Член легко скользил по обильной смазке, только немного саднило мышцы входа да тянуло в бёдрах. Он так устал, что движения члена внутри воспринимались как нечто механическое, от ритмичных толчков клонило в сон. Он чувствовал себя тряпичной куклой. Или, скорее, куклой, которую на палку насадили. 

Сначала Баки просто глядел в потолок, отвлечённо отмечая толчки: вот член вышел почти полностью, мягко задевая головкой края дырки, потом плавно двинулся назад, проникая до самого основания.

— Может, поговорим? — спросил Баки. 

— Чего? — прохрипел Стив, едва разжав зубы.

— Мне скучно. 

— Охуел? 

— Заебался. 

Ответом ему был угрожающий, непримиримый, обещающий много неприятностей взгляд. Баки бы может и восхитился тем, что так пялиться Стиву не мешал даже способный пробить Великую китайскую стену стояк, если бы не был так во всех смыслах затрахан. 

Некоторое время раздавалось только мерное поскрипывание кровати и влажные хлюпающие звуки вхождения плоти в плоть. 

А потом Стив вдруг произнёс:

— Как у тебя дела? 

Ну, в данный момент его пытаются затрахать до смерти. А может, и после смерти.

— Нормально. Я начал смотреть “Игру престолов”. 

— И как? 

— Как бесконечный порнохоррор с драконами. 

Стив вдруг напрягся всем телом. Задышал чаще, на его худых руках чётко выделились мышцы.

— Бак, кажется я… Блядь, помоги мне…

Собрав последние силы, Баки сжал его внутри и не сдержал слабого стона: он был так чувствителен, что ощутил каждый дюйм члена, каждую вену, плавный изгиб головки и твёрдость ствола. После оргазма он всегда становился излишне восприимчивым, потому старался избегать жёстких игрушек с излишне резким рельефом — вытаскивать их было попросту больно. Однако сейчас из глаз едва не брызнули слёзы.

— Ну, наконец-то, — выдохнул Баки, ощутив, как разливается внутри горячая сперма. А потом прикусил губу и болезненно застонал, когда член выскользнул из измученного отверстия.

Стив рухнул рядом, а Баки осторожно пошевелил задницей. Все ощущения в теле будто бы сосредоточились в его дырке. Было то самое странное ощущение, возникающее после действительно долгого секса — одновременно радостно, что всё закончилась, и в то же время хотелось снова вставить внутрь что-то ещё: внутренние стенки сжимались и пульсировали, отвыкнув от пустоты, чувствовалось, как вытекают из приоткрытого, измученного отверстия струйки тёплой спермы и смазки. 

— Всё ещё мечтаешь о фак-машине? — не открывая глаз, слабым голосом спросил Стив. 

Баки содрогнулся. 

— Спроси меня об этом лет через десять, когда я с помощью толпы психотерапевтов справлюсь с сегодняшней травмой, — пробормотал он.


	15. Голубой, как твои глаза

— Тебе не кажется несправедливым, что у нас есть кремы для увеличения члена, но нет для сужения задницы? Для влагалища есть, для задницы нет.

Баки прищурился.

— Ты на что намекаешь?

— На то, что где-то в этом мире есть несчастные задницы, которым пригодился бы такой крем.

— Угу. А хорошая реклама вышла бы: “Райские кущи — мы заботимся о ваших жопах!”

— Само собой. Мы ведь даём при покупке трёх анальных пробок смазку в подарок. 

— И виной тому совсем не то, что никто не хочет покупать эту хрень, да. 

— Надо ещё какую-нибудь акцию устроить. А то, похоже, чтобы продать тот костюм улётной стюардессы, нам понадобится мантия и волшебная палочка.

— Ну, хоть волшебных палочек тут навалом.

Ну вот и поговорили. Баки прихватил коробку смазки и прочих мелочей и направился к полке. Стив — консультировать пару средних лет, по виду желающую внести немного разнообразия в семейную жизнь.

В последнее время Баки испытывал дискомфорт. Маскировочная перчатка, которую он носил на протезе с самой выписки, поначалу ему особенно не мешала, потому что он её почти не снимал. Но с тех пор, как он показал руку Стиву, а потом привык снимать перчатку при нём, он в полной мере ощутил восприимчивость сенсоров протеза. Без перчатки ощущения были чёткими, яркими, острыми, будто и не протез это был вовсе, а практически живая рука. Пальцы двигались точно, и Баки мог хоть пёрышко поднять, хоть раздавить в ладони горсть орехов. Но уходя от Стива и надевая маскировку, ему приходилось опять мириться с приглушёнными тактильными ощущениями. Он с трудом рассчитывал силу давления, у него нарушалась мелкая моторика. Словно он надевал неудобные замызганные очки, сквозь которые мир выглядел мутным и серым.

Одновременно реакция родных на руку без перчатки укрепляла его в убеждённости, что лучше протез не показывать, а прятать. Баки не нравилось, когда мама морщилась и поджимала губы, будто от боли, отец, нахмурившись, отводил глаза, а Бекка смотрела виновато, словно он по её недосмотру лишился настоящей руки. 

Задумавшись, Баки слишком сильно стиснул один из мягких тюбиков в кулаке, тот лопнул, и его содержимое жирной скользкой жабой плюхнулось на пол. Женщина, которую ещё недавно развлекал Стив, обернулась и недовольно посмотрела на Баки. Её муж расплачивался, а она гуляла по магазину, присматриваясь, не попадётся ли ей ещё что-нибудь интересненькое. Под её неодобрительным взглядом Баки почувствовал, что ушам стало жарко. Ему не нравились подобные оценивающие взгляды. Он сделал вид, что закончил с расстановкой, сделал шаг назад… и, поскользнувшись на неубранных остатках смазки, рухнул на пол. 

— Ох, с вами всё хорошо? — вдруг сменив неудовольствие на сочувствие забеспокоилась клиентка.

— Когда ему хорошо, он лежит немного по-другому и не один, — невозмутимо бросил с кассы Стив. 

Покраснев, Баки вскочил на ноги и отряхнулся, остро глянув в сторону Стива. 

Тот сделал вид, что ничего не заметил. 

Посмотрев на Баки напоследок, покупательница заторопилась к выходу. Баки мысленно послал Стива туда, где закопан гроб его бабушки, и пошёл за тряпкой, чувствуя, что на спине — мокрое пятно от размазавшейся по ткани смазке. 

***

Проснувшись на следующее утро, Баки сначала не понял, откуда взялась боль в спине. 

Может его Стив накануне нагибал в каких-то новых позах? Вот только секса Баки вспомнить не мог, так что вряд ли тут постельная акробатика виновата.

А, ну да. Он же умудрился грохнуться на пол магазина. 

Стив тихо сопел рядом, и Баки, скривившись от прострельнувшей спину боли, встал с кровати и направился в ванну. Может, потом удастся уломать его на массаж. Хорошо, что сегодня — выходной, а значит, не надо целый день сидеть в магазине.

Он любил просыпаться рядом со Стивом. Не холодно, обнимают, хуй в поясницу упирается. Чего ещё желать по утрам. 

Баки ополоснул лицо прохладной водой и выпрямился, смотря в зеркало над раковиной. На полочке под ним стоял крупный прозрачный стеклянный флакон с силиконовой смазкой и флуоресцентная анальная пробка, бросавшая на флакон блеклые зеленоватые отблики. 

Баки позавидовал Стиву, который мог позволить себе использовать подобные вещи в качестве украшения интерьера. Не то чтобы Баки рвался развесить по стенам свои игрушки, но постоянная необходимость следить, чтобы ненароком не оставить что-нибудь на виду, сильно утомляла. Жизнь с родителями в своё время не была его целью, но после ранения, лечения и периода реабилитации он просто ума приложить не мог, куда ему ещё податься. Он побывал в центре для ветеранов, при котором было нечто вроде небольшого общежития, но атмосфера там была… Словно бойцы направлялись на кладбище, но не доехали и застряли в пригороде Нью-Йорка. И никакие весёленькие стены и картинки на них не спасали. 

Родительский дом, знакомый с детства, показался ему местом куда более удобным, а главное, приятным. Но теперь у Баки постепенно стало появляться ощущение, что он живёт в подобии клетки, из которой его порой выпускают наружу. Именно поэтому ему так нравилось у Стива: тут он мог ходить без перчатки на протезе, а при желании — и без трусов. Мог валяться и жевать печенье в постели, главное, потом стряхнуть крошки. Мог смеяться, стонать, кричать и иногда молчать, уткнувшись Стиву в бок, пока тот, сдвинув на кончик носа нелепые очки в слишком тяжёлой для его лица оправе, рисовал или проверял документы, или листал каталоги, или просто читал. У Стива не было телевизора, и отсутствие постоянного шумового фона успокаивало. Здесь его окутывала атмосфера покоя и чувство свободы. В общем, Баки очень не отказался бы жить так, как Стив. И может, даже со Стивом… Хотя о подобном думать было пока рано. На пятьсот долларов в неделю в Нью-Йорке квартиру не снимешь и не проживёшь, а платить больше Стив ему не мог, Баки видел приходно-расходную книгу и налоговые отчёты. Если бы не отчисления некоему Н. Фьюри, Стив смог бы поднять Баки зарплату, но съём магазина стоил немало. 

Посмотрев ещё раз на пробку, Баки вернулся в постель. 

***

Баки лежал на постели, обняв руками подушку и уткнувшись в неё лицом, и каждое движение рук Стива всё глубже погружало его в тёплое море расслабленности и удовольствия. Полностью обнажённый Стив сидел на его бёдрах, уверенными движениями разминая мышцы спины и шеи, проходясь по бицепсу живой руки, сжимая в ладонях ягодицы. Спальню наполнял тонкий запах груши и зелёного чая, массажное масло медленно впитывалось в кожу, оставляя приятное ощущение тепла. 

Баки чуть выгнулся, разводя ноги и вскидывая задницу навстречу ладоням Стива. Его палец скользнул между ягодиц, неторопливо огладил дырку, потёр, и Баки тихо застонал в подушку. Чувственная расслабленность всё ещё захлёстывала его тело, но в низу живота будто вспыхнул маленький уголёк. До полноценного возбуждения ещё не дошло, однако сонливость сняло как рукой. Баки потёрся низом живота о матрас. Кожа заныла, требуя дополнительной стимуляции. Стив словно услышал её безмолвную мольбу.

— Перевернись, — попросил он, а сам поднялся и отошёл к шкафу.

Баки послушался. Стив вернулся с небольшой круглой коробочкой, спутанными белыми проводками и пластмассовыми квадратиками и кольцами.

— Это что? — заинтересованно спросил Баки, приподнимаясь на локтях.

Стив принялся сосредоточенно распутывать проводки.

— Стимулятор, — пояснил он. — Электроды приклеиваются к коже, а потом можно регулировать напряжение. Вызывает прилив крови и сокращения мышц, которые очень быстро приводят к разрядке без дополнительных усилий. Теоретически.

— А на деле?

— Ну-у, — протянул Стив, — в принципе, неплохо. 

— Вот только не говори, что ты испробовал его без меня. — Баки опасно прищурился.

— Ты неделю ночевать не оставался!

— Алло! Отец и так уже слишком подозрительно начал комментировать наши “инвентаризации”. Они требуют от меня назвать имя той, “которая вскружила мне голову”! Так что мне сделать? Ответить Стеффи или нарядить тебя в платье и привести к родителям ещё раз?

— Рассказать правду?

— Нет, — Баки помотал головой. — Нет, они не поймут.

— Если любят…

— Это только в мультиках с зелёными ушастыми жителями с болот. 

Стив вздохнул и, протянув руку, нащупал под подушкой тюбик с лубрикантом. 

— Твоё дело, — ответил он. — Ну что, попробуешь?

— Давай, — согласился Баки. — Что мне сделать?

— Помолчать и дать мне возможность прилепить на тебя все эти штуки. 

Баки поудобнее устроился на спине, закинув руки за голову. Стив воткнул разъёмы в квадратики, оказавшиеся электродами, смазал их поверхность и приложил к соскам. Потом взял два белых пластиковых кольца, одно из которых было немного шире второго. Намазал внутреннюю поверхность и аккуратно надел одно на мошонку, а второе на основание члена. Кольца соединил проводами с коробочкой.

— Готово, — сообщил он. — Ты как?

— Нормально, — отозвался Баки.

Пока ничего особенного не было, только гель холодил кожу и было немного липко.

— Я начну повышать напряжение постепенно. Если станет слишком сильно или больно, говори. Ну, или головой мотай. Думаю, левой рукой тоже хвататься не стоит, сила тока тут небольшая, но кто его знает…

— Давай уже, Стив, — нетерпеливо потребовал Баки.

Стив проверил электроды ещё раз, прижав их поплотнее к коже, кивнул сам себе и повернул веньер. Баки ощутил лёгкое покалывание, превратившееся в мышечные сокращения. Больно не было, только немного щекотно, но постепенно сокращения стали сильнее, ему показалось, что его сдавливают жёсткие пальцы…

...и он оказался где-то далеко. Очень далеко. Там было темно, жарко, страшно. Он ослеп, не мог двинуть руками и ногами, он был выставлен на всеобщее обозрение, и те люди, что смотрели на него, готовились сделать с ним что-то ужасное, что-то невыносимо страшное… Ток прошил его тело, заставив мышцы судорожно сжаться. Было больно. Очень больно. Он не мог двинуться, не мог прекратить, не мог даже ничего сказать, потому что челюсти свело. Потом ток отключили, и Баки обвис. Если бы в нём ещё оставалась моча, он, вероятно, обмочился бы от облегчения, но, похоже, это был уже не первый раунд, и внутри было сухо. Баки обессиленно заплакал. Он устал. Он смертельно устал держаться, отворачиваться, твердить своё имя, звание и личный номер. Он ничего не знал. Он не понимал, что от него хотят. Он бы даже предпочёл, чтобы его убили. Как всех остальных. 

— Пожалуйста, — прохрипел он. — Пожалуйста, не надо. Хватит. Пожалуйста.

Его схватили. Руки были холодные, они шарили по его телу, и Баки попытался их оттолкнуть, забыв, что привязан. Как ни странно, ему это удалось. Он отпихнул чужие руки и закричал, когда те вернулись и настойчиво принялись шарить по груди и между ног. Баки забился, вырываясь, ударился головой, и это немного его отрезвило. Первым делом он попытался сорвать повязку с глаз…

...которой не было. Распахнув глаза, он ожидал увидеть смуглое чернобровое и чернобородое лицо, но человек, смотревший на него, был бледным, со светлыми волосами и ярким пятном крови под носом. Он его не трогал, но его губы двигались, и Баки смотрел на них, как зачарованный. Пока к нему не вернулся слух.

— ...аки! Баки! Что с тобой? Ты меня слышишь? Баки, пожалуйста! О боже, я сейчас позвоню в “скорую”. Держись, Баки!

Человек рванул в сторону. Стив. Имя всплыло у Баки в голове. Это Стив. Он был со Стивом. Не на Ближнем Востоке. Он в безопасности. Никто не собирался его пытать. 

— Ст… Стив… Не надо “девять один один”, — с трудом выдавил из пересохшего рта Баки. 

Стив обернулся, и Баки задрожал. Он был так непередаваемо счастлив видеть Стива. Он посмотрел на себя, свои голые ноги, живот, руки. Одна рука была металлическая. Точно. Он вернулся, он давно вернулся, он выжил, пытки электричеством и не только им остались далеко, в другом полушарии. Там остались его рука и весь взвод. Но Баки вернулся. В Нью-Йорк.

Эта мысль принесла с собой такое облегчение, что у Баки из глаз безудержным потоком хлынули слёзы. Он и сам не понимал, откуда эта истерика. Кошмары и воспоминания бывали у него и раньше, но он никогда не реагировал так остро. Это воспоминание даже не было самым худшим. Потом… было хуже. Он так надёжно прятал все эти мысли даже от себя самого, что смог убедить себя, что забыл всё, и теперь их больше не существует. Они просто пробовали новую секс-игрушку. Просто _играли_. И до того, как усилилось напряжение, ему было вполне себе приятно. Слёзы, копившиеся в нём всё это время, текли по лицу. Он ловил ртом воздух, пытаясь собраться с силами и успокоиться, но тело всё так же сотрясала больше похожая на конвульсии дрожь. Сквозь застилавшую глаза дымку слёз Баки заметил движение, дёрнулся в сторону и сжался в комок, обхватив себя руками. 

Но потом он почувствовал прикосновение чего-то мягкого. Стив накинул ему на плечи тёплый плед, укутал с такой осторожностью, будто Баки был тончайшей фарфоровой чашей, и он не выдержал. Дрожа, задыхаясь и сорвано всхлипывая, он подался навстречу Стиву, утыкаясь лицом ему в грудь. Тот мягко, с невероятной нежностью приобнял его.

— Прости, — услышал он сдавленный шёпот. 

Голос Стива срывался, на его расплывающемся из-за слёз лице была маска мучительного страдания. 

Баки хотел сказать ему, что он ни в чём не виноват, что он и сам не знал, что так выйдет, но просто не мог справиться с голосом. Горло словно сжала невидимая рука. Он замотал головой, надеясь, что Стив поймёт. Тот прислонился щекой к его макушке, потом уткнулся в волосы носом и чуть крепче сжал в своих объятиях.

***

— Идём на работу? — хрипло пробурчал в подушку Баки. Горло словно ободрали. В теле стояла такая усталость и тяжесть, будто он всю ночь разгружал склад с боеприпасами. Стив неторопливо одевался. Прикрыв тяжёлые веки, Баки наблюдал, как он снимает со спинки стула рубашку, встряхивает, а потом надевает и начинает застёгивать мелкие пуговицы. 

Накануне он долго не мог успокоиться, даже когда слёзы полностью иссякли. Его знобило, мучительно тянуло внутри, его то затапливало жутким чувством вины, стоило ему вспомнить, что все ребята, с которыми их тогда отправили на операцию, остались где-то там, в чужом песке, даже не похороненные, а он выжил, вернулся и теперь наслаждается жизнью, ест, пьёт, спит в удобной постели и даже поддерживает семейные и более чем дружеские отношения. То накатывала паника, что за ним придут, и за всё это придётся платить, и не только ему, но и его близким, и Стиву, и самым разным людям, о которых Баки ничего не знал. И ему заранее становилось тошно от того, как же он виноват, и всё начиналось по новой.

Стиву удалось влить в него немного тёплого молока, а потом Баки лежал под кучей одеял, скрючившись в позе эмбриона, а Стив сидел рядом и что-то рассказывал. Его слова стекали с Баки, как вода, совершенно не затрагивая сознание, но приглушённый свет и знакомый голос действовали успокаивающе. Под конец Баки задремал, и тогда к нему пришёл командир. Взрывом ему оторвало переднюю часть головы, и Баки видел остатки мозга, заднюю часть горла и окровавленный корень языка, поэтому говорить командир не мог. Но он стоял и смотрел на Баки, сложив руки за спиной. Глаз у командира тоже не осталось, но Баки чувствовал, что командир на него смотрит. Форма на нём была чистой, ни одного пятнышка крови не упало на неё, ботинки начищены, и Баки понял, что командир специально поднялся из могилы, чтобы повидаться. Баки попытался убежать, дёрнулся и проснулся.

Стив встрепенулся и сел в кровати. Баки посмотрел на него, потом быстро проверил комнату — они были у Стива. Всё было как обычно, Стив оставил гореть лампу, повернув её к стене и слегка прикрыв, поэтому в комнате было сумеречно, но не темно. Баки быстро лёг на место, сложив руки под щёку. Ночью полагалось спать. Он не хотел разозлить тех, кто присматривает за ним. Он и так нарушил уже слишком много правил. 

— Баки? — позвал его Стив. — Всё хорошо? Что-нибудь нужно? Попить? В туалет? Может, съешь что-нибудь?

Баки торопливо закрыл глаза и сделал вид, что спит. Он понимал, что Стив видит, что он не спит, но и не пытался его обмануть. Он должен был постараться, сделать вид. 

Стив вздохнул. Чуть приоткрыв ресницы, Баки увидел, что тот опять улёгся, устроившись на боку, и стал на него смотреть. Стиву явно хотелось спать, но он лежал напротив и смотрел, и почему-то от этого Баки стало спокойнее. Пока Стив смотрит на него так, всё не совсем плохо. Постепенно он заснул снова. Он просыпался ещё несколько раз, не помня, что или кого именно увидел во сне, но иногда его сердце бешено стучало, а в груди было больно из-за нехватки воздуха, а иногда щёки были мокрыми от слёз. Стив просыпался вместе с ним или вообще не спал, садился, помогал перевернуть подушку на сухую сторону, даже заставил Баки немного попить. Только под самое утро Баки, наконец, крепко уснул.

И проснулся после двенадцати, когда пора уже было выходить, чтобы вовремя попасть в магазин.

— Я иду на работу. А ты идёшь домой, — ответил Стив на его вопрос.

Баки резко вскинул голову и быстро заморгал. В висках запульсировало.

— В смысле?

— Сегодня ты на больничном. И это не обсуждается, — отрезал Стив, когда Баки уже открыл рот. — Всё в порядке. Я вызвал тебе такси, а дома тебя встретит Бекка. Пообещай, что не будешь делать глупостей.

Баки посмотрел на Стива, и горькая обида, детская и совершенно неоправданная, начала разливаться внутри него, как желчь. Стив, кажется заметил. Или понял. Потому что он присел на кровать, погладил Баки по голове, убирая растрёпанные волосы от лица, а потом потянулся и поцеловал его в лоб.

— Мне жаль, что так вышло, Бак. Я кое-что почитал утром, расскажу тебе потом. Поверь, сейчас тебе лучше отдохнуть. Побудь денёк дома, а завтра, если почувствуешь, что в порядке, мы увидимся в магазине. Если тебе понадобится ещё пара дней — не проблема. Позвони мне или предупреди Бекку, она со мной свяжется. Я подожду.

Баки моргнул и прикусил изнутри щёку, чтобы опять не разреветься. Обида сменилась облегчением и от того, что не надо сегодня держать лицо перед незнакомыми людьми, а ещё потому, что Стив не сердился. На самом деле, он чувствовал себя вымотанным до предела. 

Только сидя в такси, Баки вспомнил, что даже спасибо не сказал. А потом задумался, откуда у Стива номер Бекки? Но забыл всё напрочь, пока ехал.

Бекка ничего не спросила. Баки подумал, как хорошо, что у неё выходной сегодня, удачно получилось. Того, что Бекка была накрашена и не успела ещё сменить костюм на домашнюю одежду, он не заметил. Просто позволил себя ненадолго обнять, а потом прошёл в свою комнату, упал лицом в подушку и отключился.

***

Когда он проснулся, шторы были плотно запахнуты, дверь в комнату закрыта, а сам он накрыт одеялом. Судя по пробивающимся в крошечную щель над карнизом лучам стоял день. Баки перевернулся на спину, провёл кончиками пальцев по липкому лбу, потом тихо застонал (получилось больше похоже на скулёж) и заморгал, глядя на потолок. Он перебирал в памяти прилагательные, пытаясь найти то, что могло бы описать его состояние, но так и не находил. Фраза "выбит из колеи" звучала слишком заезженно, да и не совсем подходила к ситуации.

Поначалу он ощущал попеременно растерянность, злость, страх, расстройство, но теперь всё это прикрыло абсолютное опустошение. Однако оно было словно вершиной айсберга, Баки всё ещё ощущал эмоции где-то глубоко внутри. Чувство беспомощности перед собственными эмоциями пугало. Как и то, что Баки до сих пор не мог понять, что произошло. 

Баки потянулся к прикроватной тумбе, достал из ящика резинку и нацепил на запястье. Проведя руками по волосам, он собрал их на макушке и глубоко, протяжно вздохнул. Глаза слабо жгло, губы пересохли. Всё, что произошло за последние сутки, отдавало в голове привкусом чего-то очень далекого и призрачного. 

И где-то в самом закоулке подсознания кровью в ушах стучали собственные слова. Имя, звание, личный номер. Звук был отдалённым, будто горное эхо, он отражался от черепной коробки, усиливая все окружающие звуки, заставляя его морщиться и дрожать.

Баки с удовольствием просидел бы так, рефлексируя и тупо разглядывая стены. Но нужно было заставить себя встать. Хотя бы чтобы смочить пересохшее горло и умыться. 

Соберись, Зимний. Действуй, Зимний. 

Он закрыл глаза и глубоко вдохнул. Полежал ещё несколько секунд, слушая, как снаружи, за закрытым окном, завывает ветер. Затем оттолкнулся от постели и поставил ноги на пол. На нём были те же джинсы и чёрная толстовка, в которых он приехал домой, и первым делом Баки сменил их на мягкие домашние штаны и футболку. 

Необходимость столкнуться с Беккой едва не уничтожила его и без того шаткую решимость, но Баки всё же собрался с силами и взялся за дверную ручку. Бекка была не только надоедливой и наглой, но ещё и умной, и с раздражающе развитой интуицией. Столкнуться с ней придётся в любом случае, так что лучше было отмучаться сразу, чем сидеть в затворничестве и страдать от мыслей. 

Баки открыл дверь шкафа и глянул в небольшое зеркало на внутренней его стороне. Он выглядел очень уставшим и абсолютно разбитым. Тёмные круги под воспалёнными глазами и болезненный вид без того бледной кожи не оставлял сомнений в его состоянии. 

В квартире стояла тишина. Баки пробрался в ванную, ополоснул лицо освежающей холодной водой, от которой сразу стало лучше, а потом направился на кухню. И замер на пороге, увидев сидящую за столом сестру.

Бекка ничего не сказала. Просто усадила его за стол, а сама встала за плиту. Баки наблюдал, как она наливает в маленькую кастрюльку сливки, крошит туда плитку шоколада и добавляет ложку какао. 

Некоторое время они молчали.

— Откуда у Стива твой номер? — нерешительно заговорил Баки. Идиот. Лучшего начала придумать не мог. 

— Стив сказал, что посмотрел в твоём телефоне, — ответила Бекка, не переставая помешивать кипящий горячий шоколад деревянной лопаткой, а потом тихо произнесла:

— Что случилось? 

Её тон был мягок, и Баки знал: в этот раз Бекка не станет давить, он может промолчать. Но случившееся будто распирало его изнутри, требовало выхода. Бекка поставила перед ним наполненную горячим шоколадом кружку. 

— Воспоминание, — тихо сказал Баки, не отводя взгляда от крепко стиснутой в руках кружки со слабо дымящимся шоколадом. — Плохое воспоминание. Оно… возникло просто из ниоткуда. Правда. Я столько времени не думал об этом, и когда оно вновь всплыло, я….я был не готов. Снова это вспомнить. 

— Баки, — так же тихо позвала Бекка. Баки нерешительно поднял взгляд. Их взгляды встретились, и он сглотнул. — Я могла бы сказать тебе, что всё позади, что всё будет хорошо. Но мы оба знаем, что такое не проходит бесследно. Ты можешь постараться забыть, но это всегда будет с тобой. И чем дольше ты будешь делать вид, что ничего не было, тем больнее будет, когда это осознание всё же вырвется на волю. Ты должен научиться жить с этим. Как с плохим соседом, от которого ты бы с радостью избавился, но не можешь. И за тобой выбор: либо игнорировать этого соседа и страдать, когда он устроит в вашей общей комнате погром, либо взять его под контроль, не забывать, на что он способен, и не допускать. Ты понимаешь, о чём я?

Баки едва заметно кивнул. Она чуть двинулась вперёд, положив свою руку поверх его. От такого знакомого, родного тепла её небольшой ладони в горле встал ком. Только не плакать.

— Хорошо. А теперь пей шоколад. Не зря же я распотрошила свою заначку, — Бекка ободряюще улыбнулась, потрепала его по руке, а потом встала. Перелила остатки горячего шоколада в маленькую кофейную чашку, поставила опустевшую кастрюльку в раковину и залила водой, а потом принялась за напиток. Следуя её примеру, Баки поднёс кружку к губам. Горячая сладость приятно согрела желудок. 

— Апельсин будешь? — спросила Бекка, забрав у него опустевшую кружку и поставив в раковину. 

— Нет.

— Даже дольку?

— Нет.

— А если почищу?

— Буду.

Бекка фыркнула, поднялась, взяла из вазы с фруктами апельсин и направилась к раковине, чтобы помыть его. 

***

В течение дня градус заботы Бекки всё рос. Она практически ни на минуту не оставляла Баки одного, предлагая то посмотреть вместе сериал, то что-то приготовить, то достать со шкафа одеяло помягче. Будто он сам до него дотянуться не мог. 

Наконец Баки не выдержал.

— Мне надо в душ, — сообщил он, поднимаясь.

— Баки, — нагнал его голос Бекки, когда он уже выходил из кухни, — только не запирай дверь.

Баки замер, потом медленно обернулся.

— Зачем это?

Бекка пожала плечами.

— Так, — сказала она, — просто.

— Бекка, — Баки сам не заметил, как преодолел разделявшее их расстояние, — что это ты имеешь в виду?

Бекка отвела взгляд в сторону. Баки с трудом сдержался, чтобы не заорать.

***

Вечер Баки помнил смутно. Помнил, что после душа Бекка завалилась к нему в комнату (Стучаться её, похоже, не учили. Баки едва успел штаны подтянуть), закутала в плед и вручила чай с мёдом и имбирём, приказав после лечь спать. Баки вообще-то с большим удовольствием бы кино посмотрел, да и вообще хотел кофе, а не чай, но его мнения никто не спрашивал. Он уже вполне пришёл в себя, но Бекка по-прежнему считала, что он при смерти, а при попытке убедить в обратном смотрела, как на идиота. 

Стоило ли говорить, что на пробежку утром его тоже не пустили. Баки потихоньку начинал звереть. 

Родителям она рассказала, что Баки простыл, и мама пробралась в комнату и, как в детстве, пощупала ему лоб. Баки сделал вид, что спит и ничего не чувствует. Он услышал, как мама и Бекка негромко разговаривают под дверью:

— Температуры у него нет, — сказала мама. 

— Он ибупрофен принял. Отоспится, и всё будет в порядке.

Мама сказала ещё что-то, но Баки не расслышал. Потом, в полудрёме, он слышал, что отец подошёл к его двери, постоял, вероятно, прислушиваясь, и ушёл. После этого Баки заснул крепко и проспал всю ночь. 

Наутро ему стало лучше. Словно поднятая со дна муть постепенно осела, вода успокоилась и стала опять прозрачной. Но теперь Баки знал, что там, под якобы такой чистой и светлой водой скрывается ил, готовый при малейшем воздействии взметнуться вверх. А он-то думал, что давным-давно всё в порядке, что с терапией он справляется на ура и с возвращением в нормальную жизнь тоже.

И именно поэтому Баки испытывал ярость. У него и так отобрали слишком многое: несколько лет покоя, друзей и сослуживцев, руку, нормальный сон… А сейчас ему грозило потерять работу, к которой он привык, и, возможно, человека, который впервые в жизни стал для него так же дорог, как семья. И никто не смог бы удержать его дома, даже тайком от родителей оставшаяся дома Бекка.

— Я сегодня на работу, — буркнул Баки, наливая себе кофе. 

Бекка, сидевшая за столом со смартфоном в руке, встрепенулась:

— Даже не думай. Тебе нужен покой и встреча с терапевтом. И отпуск. И, возможно...

— Бекка, не разыгрывай из себя курицу-наседку. Со мной всё в порядке. Я не собираюсь никого убивать или причинять вред себе. Работа не хуже терапии, у меня и так назначено в пятницу. Так что я сейчас пойду, приведу себя в порядок и поеду в магазин. Я… — “нужен Стиву”, — хотел сказать Баки, но не сказал: — У меня там постоянные клиенты. И доставка. И надо помочь Стиву.

Прихватив кружку, Баки покинул кухню, чтобы не ссориться с сестрой. Бекка вздохнула. В их семье все были трудоголиками, она и сама мучилась от безделья, сидя дома. Но прежде чем полностью капитулировать, она открыла приложение и быстро напечатала: “Он планирует сегодня выйти на работу как обычно”.

Ответ пришёл быстро: “ОК, я за ним присмотрю. Спасибо за предупреждение”. Бекка мрачно кивнула. Хоть бы новый приступ не спровоцировал, присматриватель хренов. Но кроме как к Стиву обратиться ей было не к кому.

***

Шум дверного замка застал Баки в момент, когда он прикончил завтрак, помыл и высушил волосы и потихоньку начинал собираться на работу. До начала рабочего оставалось ещё два с половиной часа, но Баки не мог так долго ждать. Ему хотелось побыстрее попасть в магазин. Проветрить мозги. Поговорить со Стивом. 

Из-за того, что вчера Баки так рано лёг спать, сегодня он проснулся немного раньше, чем обычно и рассчитывал на тишину и покой. И вот теперь кто-то внезапно вернулся.

Баки выглянул из ванной. Ну конечно, Бекка. Не вытерпела. 

— Тебя не уволят за прогулы? — брюзгливо спросил он сестру.

Бекка вздрогнула.

— Я договорилась с врачом и получила больничный на три дня. Официально у меня дисбактериоз. 

— Пока я у тебя только словесный понос наблюдаю, — съязвил Баки. — Я на работу. Можешь наслаждаться своим обманным отпуском.

— Баки, — Бекка подошла поближе и заглянула ему в глаза, — не ходи сегодня никуда. Хочешь, пойдём погуляем. Купим тебе что-нибудь… 

— Бекка, ты меня с Холли не путаешь? С которой ты в седьмом классе дружила? Мне надо в магазин.

— Да что там Стив сам с этими хуями не справится? — вспылила Бекка. — Не велика трудность.

Баки посмотрел на сестру и, потеряв всё желание что-то ей доказывать, только махнул рукой. Быстро переоделся, кое-как стянул волосы в хвост и направился к двери. Бекка маячила в коридоре, явно надеясь, что он передумает.

Если Баки и научился чему-то в бытность свою солдатом, так тому, что каждая встреча может быть последней, поэтому, если спор не принципиален, то не стоит расставаться, не помирившись. Поэтому он вдруг шагнул к Бекке и обнял опешившую сестру, мягко притянув к себе.

— Не сердись, — негромко сказал он, — но я там нужен. Станет плохо — приеду домой. 

Бекка вдруг обхватила его и, уткнувшись лицом в грудь, кивнула. Потом оттолкнула от себя.

— Иди уже. Твой Стив тебя наверняка уже заждался.

“Это ещё непонятно, кто кого”, — подумал Баки и пошёл к двери. Прежде, чем выйти из квартиры, он обернулся и посмотрел на Бекку.

— Люблю тебя, — серьёзно сказал он, открыл дверь и побежал по ступенькам, не желая дожидаться лифта.

На душе было легко.

***

Баки ожидал, что магазин будет закрыт, но дверь распахнулась, стоило потянуть за ручку. Баки вошёл. Лампы ещё не горели, только в подсобке и около кассы был свет. Стив стоял к Баки спиной, делая что-то. Баки пошёл к нему по проходу.

— Ещё закрыто, — не оборачиваясь, сказал Стив.

Баки кашлянул. Стив резко повернулся вокруг своей оси.

Он казался… малость побитым. Баки привык к другому Стиву: нахальному и порой резкому, источающему независимость и уверенность. Баки находил это очень сексуальным, этой стихии всегда хотелось отдаться, просто расслабиться и позволить окутать себя приятными тёплыми волнами, наслаждаться ими и выкидывать из головы все тревоги. Сейчас Стив был бледен, черты его будто стали чуть резче, а под глазами виднелась тень синевы. Бля, да у него даже волосы во все стороны торчали, будто он вскочил с постели и, даже в зеркало не взглянув, отправился сюда. 

— Привет, — наконец, моргнув, произнёс Баки. 

Стив едва заметно вздрогнул, оторвавшись от созерцания его лица, повторил приветствие. Потом замялся, переступил с ноги на ногу.

— Ты как? — наконец тихо спросил Стив. 

Баки задумался. Неплохо. Спина прошла. Бекка слегка достала. Очень хочется обниматься и трахаться. 

— Хорошо. Правда, хорошо. 

И тогда Стив не выдержал, шагнул вперёд. Баки забыл, как дышать, почувствовав, как его пальцы касаются его за ухом, заправляют выбившуюся прядь волос, и скользят вдоль линии челюсти. Этот простой и незатейливый жест длился, наверное, всего пару секунд, но им обоим казалось, что он тянулся часами.

А потом на лестнице раздались шаги, и Стив отодвинулся. Кажется, не им одним пришла идея прийти в магазин пораньше. Баки заторопился к выключателю, пока Стив спешно пытался слегка привести себя в порядок, поправляя рубашку и приглаживая волосы.

***

Им повезло. Потенциальный покупатель зашёл из интереса, осмотрелся и быстро ретировался. До официального открытия оставалось ещё больше часа. Баки решил ковать железо, пока горячо. Почему-то ему вспомнился давний совет Бекки пригласить Стива на свидание. Может, полноценного свидания у них сейчас не выйдет, но почему бы им не сходить выпить чего-нибудь перед рабочим днём?

— Стив, — сказал Баки, — можно пригласить тебя в кафе?

Стив удивлённо уставился на Баки.

— Когда? — спросил он.

— Прямо сейчас. Время ещё есть. Успеем обратно к открытию.

Стив вдруг торопливо ушёл в подсобку и вернулся в куртке и с длиннющим шарфом, который принялся на ходу наматывать на шею. Баки подошёл, отобрал шарф и аккуратно обернул шарф вогруг горла Стива пару раз. 

— Пойдём? — спросил он.

***

— Баки, — нерешительно начал Стив. Баки поднял взгляд от меню. — Почему мы пришли в вегетарианское кафе?

— Потому что тут нас точно не найдёт моя сестра. 

Потому что Бекка начала уж реально перебарщивать со своей заботой. Пока они шли, Бекка начала слать ему сообщения и дважды пыталась позвонить. Последнее сообщение Баки не понравилось: “Выезжаю. Оторву ноги, если ты не в магазине”.

Лично Баки всё устраивало. У него был смузи из маракуйи, а ещё его крайне заинтересовало имеющееся в меню мороженое из авокадо на кокосовом молоке.

Стив повертел меню и заказал какао на соевом молоке с биошоколадом и тост с тофу. 

— Утром аппетита не было, — смущённо признался он, впиваясь в хрустящий тост. 

Баки хмыкнул.

— Как вчера прошли дела в магазине? 

— По большей части спокойно. Заходила пара постоянников, спрашивали о тебе. Помнишь Тора?

— Здоровенный накачанный блондин? — Баки поднял руку вверх, несколько выше своей головы, жестом показывая его рост. — Скандинавского такого типа? 

— Он. Вчера купил для Локи кляп, потому что, цитирую, “заебал пиздеть”. И прихватил розовые наручники из дамской коллекции и масло для массажа. Хотел бы я посмотреть, как они это сочетают.

Баки тихо рассмеялся. 

— Вуайерист, — поддразнил он Стива.

— Хорошо, что ты здесь, — вдруг сказал тот очень серьёзно. — Я боялся, что ты не придёшь больше. Напишешь мне смс, и прощай.

Баки протянул руку и накрыл ладонь Стива. Тот поднял глаза. На верхней губе у него были смешные шоколадные усы. Баки протянул вторую руку и стёр усы пальцем. Потом, оглянувшись, слизал шоколад.

— Если я смогу, я приду лично, — очень серьёзно произнёс Баки. — Пока я здесь, я с тобой до конца.

Стив выглядел так, словно вот-вот расплачется. Баки почувствовал, что надо разрядить обстановку.

— Э-э, нет, — заметил он, — слёзы для меня. Тебе полагается ругаться.

Стив сердито моргнул. Тяжёлый момент был преодолён. Баки подтолкнул чашку поближе к Стиву и принялся за своё мороженое.

***

В каком-то смысле Баки был слегка разочарован, придя в магазин. Те же стены, та же стойка, те же члены на полках. Это… это как когда ты долгое время не можешь зайти во Фейсбук и думаешь, что без тебя случился чуть ли не переворот, а когда-таки пробиваешься на сайт, то с тоской видишь, что за эти чёртовы несколько дней тебе даже не писал никто.

К тому же Стив попросил его открыть магазин, потому что ему самому надо было ещё куда-то зайти. Баки включил свет, прошёлся между полок. Кто-то явно мерял одежду, переднички, платьица и белые халатики из латекса, не прикрывающие ровным счётом ничего, висели косо и вперемешку. Баки вздохнул и принялся развешивать и расправлять их.

Он ещё не закончил, когда Стив вернулся. Баки крикнул ему, что пока занят, и Стив ответил, что всё в порядке. А потом Баки услышал шаги и, обернувшись, увидел Стива перед собой с букетом и завернутой в подарочную бумагу коробкой в руках. Чего Баки не ожидал, что Стив протянет букет и коробочку Баки.

— Это тебе, — сипло произнёс Стив. — Я собирался приехать вечером, но ты пришёл… В общем, пусть…

Невероятное зрелище: Стив Роджерс лишился языка. Баки протянул руки и принял букет и подарок.

Стив казался неожиданно смущённым. Будто и не трогал Баки в таких местах, к которым тот даже врачей не подпускал. 

Букет был достаточно объёмным, из пыльно-розовых орхидей с остроконечными лепестками и каких-то крупных, похожих на очень пышные розы нежно-сиреневых и бледно-розовых цветов. Он был обёрнут в волокнистую коричневую ткань, похожую на мешковину, и перевязан широкой сиреневой лентой.

Баки прикусил губу. Цветы были потрясающе красивыми, а сам жест — трогательным и нежным. 

— Спасибо, — проговорил он. — Они прекрасны. 

Баки осторожно, чтобы не помять хрупкие цветы, положил букет на ближайшую полку, а потом потянулся к Стиву и прижал к себе. Тот так крепко обнял его за шею, что практически повис на нём, едва ли не отрывая ноги от земли, а Баки просто уткнулся носом Стиву в макушку. Вдохнул запах его шампуня, такого родного и знакомого, прикрыл глаза и позволил себе просто расслабиться, наслаждаясь ощущением тепла его худого тела. Почему-то Баки боялся отпустить Стива и открыть глаза, словно как только он осознает, что окружающий их мир действительно существует, тот захлестнёт их удушливой лавиной и погребёт под собой. 

Они простояли так пару минут, и стояли бы ещё долго, но день покатился своим чередом.

Немного погодя, когда Баки пристроил цветы в пустую банку, а не в искусственную вагину, как когда-то давно, а в подарке обнаружился новенький небесно-голубой вибратор с покрытием из биоскина, Стив признался:

— Ты только не смейся… У тебя иногда такого цвета бывают глаза. Когда ты улыбаешься, и солнце светит.

Баки фыркнул, но на самом деле это было ужасно приятно.

— А как бы ты объяснил цветы, придя к нам домой?

— А я бы сказал, что это для миссис Барнс, но… Мы бы с тобой знали, для кого они на самом деле. 

Баки хмыкнул. Изворотливый стервец этот Стив Роджерс.

***

Баки привычно запер дверь и плюхнулся на кровать с подаренным Стивом вибратором и одной из любимых смазок. В этот раз выбор пал на большой серебристо-сиреневый флакон с анальным гелем с ароматом лаванды.

Вибратор нравился ему даже одним только внешним видом. Была у него слабость к красивым футуристичным игрушкам. Плавные формы кручённого ствола, крючковидная, украшенная серебряной вставкой ручка и очень приятный, не броский, но в то же время насыщенный голубой цвет. Баки был взбудоражен от любопытства; он надеялся, что ощущать вибратор внутри будет также приятно, как и смотреть на него. 

Баки слегка сжал ребристый ствол, потом округлую головку. Всё-таки игрушек из биоскина у него ещё не было. Одно дело расставлять их на полках и порой демонстрировать клиентам, а другое — иметь возможность рассмотреть поближе и пощупать как следует. Материал был до безумия нежным, мягким и податливым. Тактильным, как киберкожа, но гладким, идеально скользящим, как силикон. Баки, признаться, немного подзалип, просто тиская вибратор, поэтому вздрогнул, когда на тумбе шумно завибрировал мобильный. 

Баки потянулся за телефоном, параллельно раздумывая, не зажечь ли массажную свечу. В ящике уже неделю лежал новый набор маленьких баночек — с ароматом ревеня, амбры и чёрной смородины. Звучало соблазнительно, однако Баки всё же решил оставить свечи для вечера со Стивом и ограничиться на сегодня лавандовой смазкой. 

“Всё хорошо?” — стояло в треде. Секундой спустя под текстом появилась картинка озабоченно глядящего смайлика.

Баки переложил телефон в правую руку, перехватил так, чтобы сфотографировать удобно лежащий в металлической ладони вибратор. Примерившись, он быстро сделал снимок, придирчиво вгляделся в него и, оставшись довольным, отослал Стиву с подписью: “собираюсь протестировать”. 

Ответ пришёл незамедлительно: “Круто! Расскажешь?”

Баки посмотрел на смазку, на дилдо, на дверь… А почему бы и нет?

Конечно, фотографировать и дрочить одновременно сложно, но можно попробовать. Он встал, стащил штаны и трусы, и устроился на кровати. Потом на всякий случай поднялся ещё раз, проверил, хорошо ли задёрнуты шторы, заперта ли дверь, нет ли кого в шкафу. Шутка. 

Положил левую руку на член, осторожно обхватив его металлическими пальцами, Баки примерился и сделал фото. Потом посмотрел. Даже если бы он очень постарался, оно не могло бы получиться лучше: на переднем плане была видна побагровевшая от возбуждения головка с чуть приоткрытой щёлкой и крошечной капелькой смазки, чуть ниже — металлические пальцы, а дальше всё было смазанным, как на художественном фото. Баки поколебался, а потом нажал на отправить. Теперь было поздно.

Ответ не заставил себя ждать: “Воу, круто! А дальше? Давай, приласкай себя!” Смайлик с высунутым языком завершал сообщение.

Баки почувствовал, как кровь ударила ему в лицо. Дрочить, фотографировать себя и пересылать кому-то фотки — пусть даже этот кто-то постоянный любовник — было совершенно новым уровнем бесстыдства, и это неожиданно возбуждало. 

Быстро растянув себя, Баки смазал дилдо, повернул его так, чтобы смазка заблестела, и нажал на кружок на экране. Потом пристроил его к своему входу и, изогнувшись и глядя на экран, сфотографировал и в этой позиции. Ярко-голубой выделялся на фоне бледной кожи задницы. Потом, слегка надавив и покачав дилдо, Баки протолкнул головку внутрь. На фото он впервые увидел собственную дырку с игрушкой внутри и, чёрт, даже ему самому это показалось горячо. Он отправил Стиву все три снимка и, дожидаясь ответа, принялся постепенно разрабатывать вход игрушкой.

Стив удивил его тем, что прислал не сообщение, а ответное фото. Баки сразу узнал тонкие пальцы и тёмно-розовый член, уже твёрдый и наверняка горячий на ощупь. Он сглотнул, пытаясь смочить разом пересохший рот. Стив дрочил, разглядывая его фото, и это было безумно возбуждающе. Баки ненадолго отложил телефон, намереваясь скинуть Стиву картину собственной задницы с полностью погружённым в неё вибратором. Учитывая, что ему не хотелось заставлять Стива долго ждать, с поставленной задачей Баки справился в рекордно короткий срок. 

Баки прикусил ладонь, пытаясь не стонать. Рельеф прекрасно ощущался, но не натирал, как порой бывало с металлом, а у основания вибратора ребристость была чуть плотнее, чтобы стимулировать вход, нежная головка слегка изогнутого ствола почти сразу же идеально уткнулась в простату. Дилдо массировал его изнутри каждым своим ребром, стимулируя не только края ануса и простату, но кучу вдруг обнаружившихся других эрогенных зон. Интенсивно, как недавно поселившийся в ящике “Строник”, но нежнее и деликатнее. 

Даже кончать не хотелось. И ведь он ещё даже не включил его. Дотянувшись до телефона, Баки сделал несколько последовательных снимков: дилдо полностью внутри, дилдо постепенно покидает анус, внутри осталась только одна головка, дилдо вновь целиком внутри тела Баки.

С трудом попадая по кнопкам, Баки напечатал: “Хотел бы я, чтобы это был ты. Но малыш очень неплох!”

Стив ответил почти сразу, а судя по опечаткам, времени или сил на проверку у него не было: “Я б тозе хотл быть там, вместл него”. Баки с трудом проглотил стон. Его возбуждала эта ситуация. Он решил испробовать, можно ли снять видео.

“Я собираюсь включить вибрацию”, — сообщил он Стиву. 

Потом перевел телефон в режим съёмки и нажал на кнопку. Потом ещё пару раз, заставляя игрушку вибрировать скорее.

— Твою ма-а-ать, — против воли вырвалось у него. 

Он снимал ещё секунд двадцать, как трахает себя вибрирующим членом. Его собственный слегка хлопал по животу, пачкая кожу предэякулятом. Ненадолго отвлёкшись, Баки переслал видеофайл Стиву, даже не пересмотрев его. Ему нужны были обе руки. Ответа пришлось подождать, зато результат ему понравился: “Я кончил”, — коротко проинформировал его Стив, прицепив фото собственной ладони с лужицей спермы в ней.

Баки почти успел довести себя до разрядки, пока ждал ответа, и сейчас удвоил усилия. Не прошло и минуты, как он кончил, туго сжимаясь на вибрирующем дилдо и прижимая член к животу. Правда потом игрушку пришлось немедленно выключить: после оргазма вибрация стала казаться чересчур интенсивной. Баки сфотографировал свой испачканный в сперме живот, тщательно напрягая мышцы: он знал, что Стив очень оценит его кубики. И действительно, ответ состоял из череды смайликов с выпученными глазами, разинутыми ртами, сердечек и — внезапно — эрегированного мультяшного члена. Баки хихикнул, он вдруг почувствовал себя легко.

“Спасибо за вибратор”, — напечатал он, — “буду рекомендовать клиентам с чистой совестью”.

“Спасибо за чудесный вечер”, — пришло в ответ. “Я скучаю по тебе”.

Баки вытер живот, спрятал все причиндалы и лёг, положив смартфон поблизости. Потом, чувствуя себя даже ещё большим извращенцем, чем при фотографировании собственной дрочки, он зашёл в файлы, отыскал фото Стива крупным планом и пристроил телефон так, чтобы видеть экран, не держа его в руках. 

— Спокойной ночи, Стиви, — сказал он, глядя на фото. 

Ему показалось, что губы Стива чуть дрогнули. Баки закрыл глаза, чувствуя, что засыпает.

***

Баки вздрогнул, когда силиконовая анальная пробка вылетела из рук, со стуком ударилась об пол и отлетела в сторону. Он со вздохом наклонился, выуживая её из под стойки. Хорошо хоть ту двухкилограммовую металлическую не уронил. А то пришлось бы объяснять трещину в плитке деталью интерьера. Или элементом дизайна. Или как правильно.

Он стоял возле стойки, пытаясь очистить пробку от налипших частичек пыли, когда Стив за спиной вдруг произнёс:

— Ты никогда не думал ходить на работу без “перчатки”? 

Баки обернулся.

— Это… Нет. 

— Просто ради удобства. Ты же всё равно носишь всё с длинным рукавом, тем более скоро зима. А на руку перчатку без пальцев. Тебе будет удобнее. Не понравится — наденешь перчатку обратно. 

Стив отвернулся и занялся делами, а Баки задумался.


	16. Без плохого не случается хорошего

— А это возбуждает. 

— Тебя возбуждает всё, что хоть немного увеличивается в размерах, — отмахнулся Стив, не отрываясь от сосредоточенного выкручивания сменного грифеля из карандаша.

— Я вообще-то имел в виду твой рисунок.

Стив штрихами наметил контуры его тела, особое внимание уделяя пластинам металлической руки и надетой на неё кожаной перчатке без пальцев. Собственно, больше никакой одежды Стив, судя по всему, рисовать не собирался. А судя по довольно провокационной позе и виднеющемуся в стороне наброску чего-то вытянутого — Стив и придерживаться простой отрисовки обнажённой натуры не думал. 

— Погоди законченного результата. Может, и воплотить в жизнь захочется, — усмехнулся Стив, вновь взяв в руку карандаш и сосредотачиваясь на прорисовке того самого продолговатого объекта. 

— Почему бы… — Баки кинул взгляд в зал и, оборвав себя на полуслове, быстро направился к покупателю. — Эй, вам чем-то помочь? Давайте я вам помогу, пожалуйста, я что угодно сделаю, только не суйте пальцы в вагину!

Озвучить фразу ему было так и не суждено. Отогнав клиента от мастурбатора, Баки пришлось консультировать следующего покупателя, что как-то незаметно перетекло в лекцию по анатомии (честно говоря, Баки всерьёз тревожило, сколько людей не знают, что такое клитор. Ладно ещё мужчины, но подобные вопросы от женщин вводили его в ступор. К счастью, кратковременный). 

За исполнением повседневных обязанностей вроде расстановки перепутанных коробок Баки не мог не отметить, насколько легко и приятно было двигать пальцами, не скованными больше резиновым покрытием. Маскировочная перчатка лежала в его рюкзаке в подсобке, и сейчас на Баки были надеты ещё более мешковатая, чем обычно, толстовка и пара чёрных перчаток без пальцев. И всё равно ему то и дело хотелось засунуть левую руку в карман. Вот только джинсы он сегодня нацепил узкие (поддался на уговоры Бекки, которая твердила, что такие ноги прятать просто грешно), и карманов в них не было. 

И всё же Баки до сих пор был не уверен, насколько верным оказалось решение ходить на работу с ничем не прикрытым протезом. Он уж точно не был готов к тому, что какой-то мужик будет жадно пялиться на его руку всё то время, что он будет говорить про анальные расширители, а потом спросит, есть ли в наличии игрушки для фистинга с таким же дизайном, кивнув на левую руку Баки. Нет, ему определённо хотелось поскорее это забыть.

Поэтому он направился к Стиву, который вился вокруг полки с недавно появившимися в магазине дилдо Bad Dragon и активно переставлял образцы в каком-то одному ему понятном порядке. Да чтоб он Баки так рвался трахать, как эти хуи переставлять. 

— Попробовать не хочешь? — с неприлично горящими глазами спросил Стив, стоило Баки приблизиться.

Он даже представить не мог, каких усилий стоило Стиву задать этот вопрос сейчас, а не в первые секунды распаковки. 

Баки взглянул на толстый, покрытый наростами ствол и поморщился. Он уже понял, что, в принципе, Стив мог жить, ничего не пихая ему в зад, но такое существование было для него по меньшей мере бессмысленно. Однако был склонен трезво оценивать свою вместимость. А этот драконий хер ему даже в рот не влезет, про другое отверстие можно и не заикаться. 

— Роджерс, не наглей. Ты мне и так туда уже полмагазина перепихал. 

Что бы там не говорили про “чем больше, тем лучше”, Баки не был фанатом огромных членов. Был у него дома вибратор двадцати сантиметров в длину и почти пяти в диаметре. Просто один раз Баки почему-то решил, что хочется чего-то побольше и потолще, и, ну, немного переборщил. Он его всего раз попытался по прямому назначению использовать — честно говоря, просто ради интереса, но уже на попытке вставить решил, что нахрен оно ему не надо. Зато им уж очень хорошо было после работы массаж плеча и шеи делать.

***

У родителей Баки случилась годовщина свадьбы, и они на выходные уехали, чтобы побыть наедине. Бекка и Баки переглянулись, помахали друг другу ручкой и отправились каждый по своим делам. Стив так обрадовался, что немедленно запланировал тестирование какого-то нового супер-пупер девайса в сочетании с одной из новых смазок, дорогой почти как героин.

Вот так Баки оказался у него дома, с недоверием рассматривая ту самую штуку. Достаточно длинную и тонкую, ежевичного цвета.

— Смотри, это вибростимулятор для пар. То есть для одновременной стимуляции члена, вагинальных стенок и клитора…

— А тебя не смущает, что ни у одного из нас нет ни вагины, ни клитора? — скептически спросил Баки.

— Да погоди ты, — отмахнулся Стив. — В нашем случае тоже сработает. Вот этот тонкий конец мы вставляем в тебя, а этот прижимаем к промежности — получится массаж простаты и с наружней, и с внутренней стороны. — Баки так и не смог заставить себя стереть хмурое скептическое выражение с лица, так что Стив применил запрещенный приём: — Ну пожалуйста. Доверься мне. 

— Ладно. Валяй, — сдался Баки. 

— Отлично, — обрадовался Стив. Взяв в руки новый флакон со смазкой, он скомандовал: — Раздвигай ноги. 

Никакой романтики, мать её. 

Стив нажал на дозатор, выдавливая на руку прозрачный гель, а Баки откинулся на спину и развёл колени. Привычно расслабился, когда ощутил скользкие пальцы Стива, сначала мягко массирующие дырку, а после — по одному проталкивающиеся внутрь. 

Ощущения от новой смазки были… интересными. Баки казалось, будто внутри что-то медленно разжигается, однако никакого ощущения жжения не было. Края ануса будто стали ещё чувствительней, гель мягко и приятно обволакивал внутренние стенки. Закусив губу, Баки повёл бёдрами и потянулся к твердеющему члену. 

Стив, однако, тянуть не стал и вскоре осторожно протолкнул в него более тонкую часть стимулятора, а потом согнул оставшийся снаружи конец, плотно прижимая его к промежности. Баки нахмурился и шевельнул бёдрами. Ощущения были странными: штуковина была плоской и слишком тонкой, абсолютно не заполняла, но при этом плотно прилегала к внутренней стенке, оттягивала край ануса, оставляя дырку слегка приоткрытой, а при неосторожных движениях оставшаяся снаружи часть ощутимо упиралась в яйца. Подводя итог, Баки чувствовал скорее дискомфорт, чем что-либо ещё. И даже дрочка как-то не помогала.

— Ну вставил ты в меня эту хрень, и что дальше?

— А дальше я вставляю в тебя ещё и член, и всё как обычно — плюс стимуляция вибрацией для нас обоих. 

— Ну ладно, — всё ещё скептически согласился Баки.

Стив пристроился и принялся пропихивать член в Баки. Было не слишком приятно: штука давила, Стив из-за неё слишком резко толкался, и Баки скорее терпел, нежели наслаждался процессом. Стимулятор для пар он себе представлял всё же немного иначе. Наконец Стив кое-как продвинулся внутрь Баки на три четверти и решил, что для начала хватит. 

— Готов? — спросил он, похлопав Баки по бедру. — Я включаю.

— Сильно не врубай, хорошо? — на всякий случай предупредил Баки. 

Когда дело доходило до игрушек с вибрацией, Баки с его довольно высокой чувствительностью много не требовалось (а если размазать по анусу и головке члена немного возбуждающей смазки, чтобы усилить приток крови, то оргазм и вовсе настигал за какие-то пару минут). Стиву же нужна была стимуляция помощней. 

Стив кивнул в знак согласия и нажал на кнопку. Вибрация была слабой и какой-то раздражающей. Она не помогала. Стив поёрзал, попробовал двинуться туда-сюда, а потом жалобно посмотрел на Баки:

— Можно я немного прибавлю? А то странно как-то…

— Прибавь, — великодушно разрешил Баки.

Стив ещё раз нажал на кнопку. Лучше не стало. У Баки было ощущение, что в нём гудит и шевелится какое-то крупное насекомое типа шмеля или шершня. Причём ухитряется елозить лапками как изнутри, так и снаружи. И от этого всё зудит, но непонятно где. А тут ещё и Стив решил начать двигаться, и стало совсем плохо. Слишком много разнокалиберных ощущений, которые никак не сливались воедино, а потому только мешали друг другу и отвлекали. Мало того, эта хрень ещё и выскальзывала. 

Особенно противным был тот конец, который остался снаружи. При каждом толчке Стива он впивался в промежность и давил под мошонку, и это было даже больно. Примерно минуту спустя своих усилий Стив посмотрел Баки в лицо.

— Что? — спросил он.

— Хреново, — признался Баки. — Будто чешется там что-то.

— Может, ещё посильнее? — предложил Стив.

Баки передёрнуло.

— Не надо, — взмолился он.

— Окей, — как-то очень уж легко согласился Стив.

Вытянув член, он вытащил ежевичную жужжалку из Баки и немедленно вставил член обратно. Они выдохнули с облегчением так синхронно, что рассмеялись. Стив наклонился пониже, прижался лбом ко лбу Баки и поцеловал его. Баки потянулся навстречу, одновременно обхватив его ногами. Несильно.

— А вот смазка очень даже ничего, — прокомментировал Баки, вытираясь салфетками. — Её мы оставим.

— Поддерживаю, — отозвался Стив. — Можно с утра её ещё потестировать.

Баки потянулся и зажмурился. Хорошо, когда никуда не надо спешить и придумывать предлоги для собственного отсутствия.

***

— Закры… — начал Баки, услышав звон колокольчика на входной двери. 

Потом повернулся и как-то разом забыл, что хотел сказать и почему. Поморгал. Потом ещё поморгал. 

Потому что либо у него начала конкретно подтекать крыша, либо у них на пороге стоял грёбаный Тони Старк, опираясь о дверной косяк и обводя интерьер магазина слегка расфокусированным взглядом. Это уже тронутое морщинами загорелое скуластое лицо с “фирменной” бородкой, курносым носом и карими глазами под тёмными бровями невозможно было не узнать. Ну и ещё на мужчине был пиджак, явно стоивший больше, чем Баки сможет заработать за всю свою жизнь, что уж совсем развеивало сомнения. 

Грёбаный Тони Старк у них на пороге. На пороге грёбаного секс-шопа в грёбаном подвале грёбаного дома в грёбаном Бруклине. Многовато слова “грёбаный”. Но какого, мать его, хрена? 

— Это сексшоп или где? — развязно поинтересовался Старк и двинулся вперёд виляющей походкой. 

Баки вздохнул и направился ему навстречу. Как назло, Стив был в подсобке или где-то ещё, так что не приходилось рассчитывать на то, что удастся спихнуть Старка на него.

— Добрый вечер, — поздоровался Баки. — Чем могу помочь?

Старк как раз дошёл до стойки с Анни и уставился плотоядным взглядом между её приветственно раздвинутых силиконовых культей. Он потянулся к ней, когда Баки кашлянул, привлекая внимание миллионера. Старк повернулся и уставился на Баки. Тот заметил, что в его белках полопались сосудики, из-за чего взгляд напоминал разъярённого быка.

— Моя прекрасная, чудесная, невероятная, очаровательная… мммм-да… В общем, я поссорился с Пеппер. А мне надо с ней помириться. И я, чёрт возьми, не знаю, что ей подарить. Ну, чтобы опять заслужить расположение и бла-бла-бла… — Взгляд Старка как стрелка компаса пополз в направлении Анни. Баки вздохнул. Незадолго до этого он как раз протёр и продезинфицировал полуторс и надеялся, что сегодня больше этого делать не придётся.

— Как насчёт цветов? — предложил Баки.

Старк оживился и вновь сосредоточился на Баки.

— А у вас есть? — немедленно поинтересовался он.

— Нет, мы цветами не торгуем, — без сожаления ответил Баки. — Могу посоветовать смазку с цветочным ароматом, мастурбатор для женщин с цветочным декором или подарочные презервативы в упаковках в форме цветов. 

— Цветоч… — поперхнулся Старк, посмотрел на Баки недоумевающе, а потом вдруг захохотал, мотая головой.

Он смеялся так сильно, что начал шататься, сгибаясь пополам, и потому вцепился Баки в плечо. 

Разумеется, левое.

И мгновенно перестал ржать. Пощупал, сколько успел, пока Баки не отступил назад, выходя из доступа. 

— Не может быть, чтобы у тебя были каменные плечи, — трезвея на глазах, заявил Старк. — Что там? Наплечник как у рыцаря? Лангет? Капсула? Ну-ка…

Он рванулся вперёд, и Баки выставил вперёд руку, чтобы избежать прикосновений. Чёрт, снова левую. Старк затормозил, словно врезался в стену, и уставился на обтянутую чёрной кожей перчатки ладонь и торчащие из неё металлические пальцы. А потом как зачарованный потянулся к ним.

— Приве-ет, — протянул он совершенно другим тоном, словно разговаривал с кем-то живым, — вот как ты выглядишь, значит.

Баки отступил ещё на шаг и спрятал протез за спину. А когда Старк двинулся вперёд, схватил с полки первый попавшийся девайс — им оказались простенькие силиконовые вагинальные шарики, ярко-зелёные с тёмно-розовыми продольными прожилками — и сунул их Старку. Тот уставился на упаковку, глуповато моргая.

— Вот, — скороговоркой начал Баки, — по цвету как цветы: зелёный и розовый. И функциональные. И качественные. Но при этом недорогие. Уверен, ваша… Пеппер обрадуется. И, возможно, позволит вам засунуть их в себя.

Баки нёс полную чушь и, хуже того, осознавал это, но он должен был избавиться от Старка как можно быстрее. Пока тот не совсем понял, Баки пробил шарики и почти выкрикнул:

— Девятнадцать девяносто девять!

Старк хлопнул ресницами, достал платиновую карточку откуда-то из кармана, выронив попутно мятый носовой платок, конфетный фантик и болтик, а потом приложил её к сканеру. Касса выплюнула чек. Баки засунул упаковку с шариками и чек в пакет, протянул его Старку, чтобы не махать перед его носом левой рукой, и принялся подталкивать к выходу:

— Извините, мистер Старк, мы уже давно закрыты, мистер Старк, приходите ещё, мы обязательно подберём вам подходящие товары…

Когда Старк оказался за дверью, Баки захлопнул её и немедленно задвинул засов, который они использовали на перерывах. Из подсобки выглянул Стив и озабоченно оглянулся:

— Что случилось? — спросил он.

— Потом расскажу, — ответил Баки. — Пойдём уже к тебе побыстрее.

***

— Знаешь, что меня больше всего удивляет? К нам пришёл бухой миллионер, а ты продал ему вагинальные шарики за двадцать баксов. 

На улице было мерзко, холодно и шёл дождь пополам со снежной крупой. Фонари казались мутными и почти не давали света. Стив и Баки брели сквозь летящую мерзопакость по улице бок о бок, и всю дорогу Стив жаловался, что Баки упустил такой шанс сделать бизнес на пьяном миллионере, неизвестно каким образом завернувшем к ним в магазин. Будь Стив в торговом зале, он бы костьми лёг, но продал бы ему чего подороже, а вот Баки не только не сбыл ему какие-нибудь залежалые штуки, но и выпроводил его из магазина так быстро, что Стив только спину миллионера и увидел. 

— Хочешь сказать, надо было уйти вместе с ним? — Баки хотел вложить в голос язвительности, но получилось как-то вяло и сухо. 

— Хочу сказать, что надо было втюхать ему весь наш товар и уйти в отпуск до следующей поставки. 

Баки отвернулся.

— Я хотел, чтобы он побыстрее свалил, — невнятно пробормотал он.

Стив явно не расслышал. Учитывая ветер, завывавший в подворотнях, это было неудивительно.

— Что? — переспросил он.

— Я хотел, чтобы Старк свалил побыстрее. Он начал пялиться на мою руку и вообще…

У Стива точно было какое-то седьмое, восьмое или десятое чувство, и он на раз распознавал, когда Баки не хотел о чём-то говорить. Но оставлял его в покое далеко не всегда.

— Ему принадлежит одна из крупнейших корпораций по производству разной техники, да и сам он хороший инженер, я читал. Неудивительно, что он заинтересовался твоей рукой, она сама — чудо техники.

— Угу, — мрачно кивнул Баки. — Старк Индастриз представляет. 

— С тобой всё в порядке, Баки? — спросил Стив, немного помолчав.

— Нет, — отозвался Баки, — но будет. Надеюсь. Если ты постараешься.

Стив постарался. Для начала поставил чайник и достал всякие сладости, которые с появлением Баки в его жизни закупались и уничтожались с рекордной скоростью. Потом сам заварил Баки кофе, налил полную кружку и подставил поближе. Баки, смурной и недовольный, сидел в кухне у окна и смотрел в свое мутное отражение в стекле. На душе у него было тоскливо.

Себе Стив сделал чай, а потом подсел к столу и шумно отхлебнул, как бы намекая: Я слушаю.

Баки вздохнул, возвращаясь в реальность, подтянул к себе кружку и стал греть о нее живую руку. Левую он положил на столешницу ладонью вверх и принялся её рассматривать так, словно впервые видел.

— Иногда, когда я только просыпаюсь, — сказал он, не поднимая глаз, — мне кажется, что ничего не было. Что я дома, ещё хожу в школу, или в казарме, в тренировочном лагере. Где-то, где всё ещё было нормально. Потом я двигаю рукой и вспоминаю, что всё, что могло случиться, уже произошло. 

— Тебе больно ей двигать? — спросил Стив так же негромко.

Если честно, такая мысль не приходила ему в голову, но, возможно, Баки просто привык к постоянному дискомфорту и не показывал его? Стив хорошо был знаком с болью, и поэтому сердце его заныло.

— Нет, не больно, — ответил Баки, сжимая и разжимая пальцы и рассматривая узкие пластинки, составляющие их. — Просто это иначе. Больно было в начале, когда вживляли штифты и имплантанты. И потом, пока учился двигать. А сейчас не больно. Странно.

Иногда, глядя на металл, Баки испытывал странное чувство отчуждения, словно речь шла не о пусть искусственной, но части его тела, а о чём-то, к нему лично отношения не имевшему. В такие моменты его охватывала злость, направленная в том числе и на Старка, которого до сегодняшнего дня он никогда не встречал, но который косвенным образом стал причиной потери настоящей руки и прямым — причиной появления протеза. 

Стив медленно пил чай, косясь на забытое печенье, “вприглядку”, как называла такое поведение бабушка Баки, когда ещё была жива. Баки посмотрел на него, серьёзного, сосредоточенного и усталого, и решил, что Стив заслужил немного правды. 

— Я потерял руку в Афганистане, — сказал Баки, и Стив вскинул на него встревоженный взгляд. — Вообще уже сам факт, что я сижу сейчас здесь, а не гнию где-то в горах под кучей камней или даже без неё, настоящее чудо. 

Стив открыл рот, намереваясь что-то сказать, но Баки мотнул головой, и Стив снова закрыл рот и крепко стиснул губы, словно показывая: Молчу и слушаю.

— Я был частью отряда, в котором были разные группы. Я был стрелком. Однажды нам дали задание, которое вкратце звучало так: пойдите туда, не знаем куда, но однозначно на территорию под контролем повстанцев. Найдите того, не скажем кого, но о-очень важную шишку, и привезите его обратно в целости и сохранности. Координаты были только у лейтенанта. Мы ехали на двух внедорожниках. Первый день прошёл спокойно, ночь тоже. На следующий день первый внедорожник, в котором был лейтенант с картой, медик и пара солдат, наехал на мину. Медика мы не нашли, лейтенанту сорвало всю переднюю часть головы, одного из бойцов разорвало пополам. Четвёртого выкинуло через крышу, он приземлился затылком на камень. Полдня мы собирали останки и хоронили под камнями. Ночью приходили шакалы. Никто из нас не спал. Утром с нами связался один хер из военной разведки. Велел продолжить поиски. Мы двинулись дальше. Нас обстреляли, потом взяли в плен. Больше я тех ребят не видел. Я ждал, что меня убьют, но они хотели получить информацию. Только я не понимал, что именно они хотят знать. Потом… в общем, в конце-концов меня вытащили, я не помню точно, как именно. У меня была контузия, сотрясение мозга, множественные осколочные ранения и не хватало руки. Судя по жгуту и, как мне сказали, ровной ране, мне её ампутировали. Я рад, что не помню, как это происходило. В США меня отвезли на самолёте, в котором доставляли трупы. В передней половине лежал я и сидел фельдшер, сзади стояли гробы с погибшими солдатами. А потом оказалось, что во всей этой фигне была очень сильно замешана Старк Индастриз. И лично господин Старк. Там была одна история… Мне предложили новейший протез, реабилитацию и пособие. В обмен на молчание и отказ от всех требований. Я тогда так устал, что согласился. Продался по сути. Эту руку сконструировал сам Старк, но устанавливал не он. И надо же, узнал сразу… — Баки невесело усмехнулся.

Стив прокашлялся, словно ему что-то мешало говорить. На левую руку Баки он теперь посмотрел совсем другими глазами. Потом он, наконец, сказал:

— Пусть идёт. Вы с ним в расчёте, а нам миллионерских подачек не надо.

***

— Может, отложим? — готовя постель, спросил Стив.

Баки резко повернулся и взглянул на него в упор.

— Почему это? — разом напрягаясь, спросил он. — Не хочешь… Не хочешь из-за того, что я рассказал?

— Баки, нет! — Стив тоже повернулся к нему, держа в руках подушку и нервно её тиская. — Совсем наоборот! Просто, может, ты хочешь отвлечься или…

— Вот и отвлеки меня! — немного более агрессивно, чем рассчитывал, потребовал Баки, надвигаясь на Стива. — А не мели языком, этого добра мне хватает и у психотерапевта.

Стив кивнул и бросил подушку в изголовье.

— Раздевайся, — скомандовал он, — я сейчас.

Баки и сам не понимал, как так вышло, что до такого популярного товара, как анальные цепочки, они со Стивом добрались только сейчас. Эта была гибкой, приятной на ощупь, с удобной ручкой-крюком и шестью звеньями разного диаметра. И цвет красивый — тёмный зеленовато-голубой. Стив сказал, что это цвет морской волны. 

Но прежде он хотел кое-что опробовать. Не так давно он узнал об одной любопытной технике глубокого минета. С подробным описанием техники и рядом подготовительных упражнений. Даже потренировался дома и теперь очень хотел испробовать на живом члене, а не силиконовом. 

Баки провёл пальцами по резинке трусов Стива, подцепил и потянул вниз, потом потёрся щекой о тут же выскочивший навстречу стояк. Стив сдавленно зашипел, и Баки высунул язык, слегка поддразнил головку, утыкаясь кончиком в дырочку и слизывая терпкую каплю предэякулята. Потом тряхнул головой, перебрасывая волосы набок, и провёл языком до самого основания, прослеживая выпуклые вены, вновь потёрся о член щекой и чуть сжал губами кожу у самого лобка. Стив нетерпеливо дёрнул бёдрами, и Баки вновь лизнул ствол снизу вверх. Головка касалась губ, так и просясь внутрь, и Баки послушно обхватил её, слегка пососал, с негромким причмокиванием выпустил. Облизнул, поводил кончиком языка по уздечке, и вновь заглотил — на этот раз расслабляя горло и пропуская до самого основания. Его губы медленно и плавно скользили по стволу, и Стив хрипло застонал, когда Баки уткнулся носом в аккуратно подстриженные светлые волоски у него в паху. Баки подался назад, выпустил член почти до середины и вновь заглотил до конца, не забывая втягивать щёки и ласкать нежную солоноватую кожу языком. Спустя уже пару движений головой Стив учащённо задышал, его бёдра начали подрагивать, а член истекал предэякулятом прямо в горло Баки, и тот решил, что пора перейти к основному “номеру”. Придержав Стива за бедро, он покрепче сжал губами член и начал делать глотательные движения, массируя и дроча ствол горлом. Стив выгнулся на постели, вцепляясь руками в простыни и хватая ртом воздух. Баки почувствовал, как пульсирует во рту его член, и неторопливо начал выпускать его.

Между нижней губой и головкой члена растянулась тонкая нить спермы, и Баки подался вперёд, осторожно (по себе знал, какой чувствительной она становилась после оргазма) обнимая головку губами и высасывая всё до капли. 

— Это что сейчас было? — прохрипел, очухавшись, Стив. Баки не ответил, только почувствовал, как разъезжаются в загадочной ухмылке уголки губ. 

Баки вытянулся рядом со Стивом, поглаживая себя по груди и животу, лаская торчащие соски. Кожа была чувствительной, и прикосновения доставляли какое-то особенное удовольствие на грани щекотки. 

Стив слегка отошёл от удивления, после чего в обычной своей манере а ля Гудини извлёк новый тюбик смазки и приподнял цепочку. Баки дотронулся до нижнего шарика пальцем, и бусы качнулись. Баки это напомнило кошачью игрушку. 

— Пробуем? — поинтересовался Стив.

— Давай, — кивнул Баки. — Мне как?

— Да как хочешь, — отозвался Стив, уже растирая смазку по пальцам. — Ноги только пошире. И не зажимайся.

Баки кивнул и закинул руки за голову, удобно устроившись на спине. Начинался один из любимых его этапов: подготовка. Стив тщательно смазал его, протолкнул внутрь кончик пальца и повёл по кругу, нажимая и слегка растягивая. Баки прикрыл глаза.

Стив взял круглую бусинку и прижал её к влажному входу. Слегка толкнулся в дырку одним пальцем, получше размазывая смазку, а затем толкнул внутрь первый шарик. Тот легко проскользнул в тело, Баки едва ощутил проникновение. Второй Стив вставил чуть медленнее, ощутимее, и Баки прикусил губу, чувствуя, как растягивается, а затем расслабляется вокруг силиконового шарика его тело. 

Взявшись за четвёртый шарик, Стив потянулся к паху Баки, погладил гладкую кожу. Баки долго сомневался, но в итоге всё же начал постоянно удалять там волосы — плюсы перевешивали минусы: красиво, легче следить за гигиеной, ощущения ярче, да и Стиву нравится. Вот только насчёт депиляторного крема он предпочёл посоветоваться с Беккой и нашёл очень неплохой, недорогой, действенный и не оставляющий химических ожогов и язв. 

Следующая скользкая округлость с тихим влажным звуком проскочила в анус, и Баки застонал. Постепенно он начал ощущать наполненность, а когда пошевелился, то шарики сдвинулись, и это было… Было совсем иначе, чем с дилдо или даже членом. Стив переждал, позволив Баки опять улечься, приставил к его входу пятый шарик. Ему пришлось провернуть его, чтобы вставить внутрь. Баки заёрзал.

— Хватит? — Стив пытливо посмотрел на Баки, поглаживая его по животу.

Баки прислушался к внутренним ощущениям.

— Да, — сказал он. Но тут же поправился: — Нет. Не знаю. 

Стив потянул за петлю, самую капельку вытягивая цепочку, так, что последний шарик слегка надавил на анус Баки изнутри. Погладил краешки пальцем. Потом затолкнул шарики поглубже, прижал к входу шестой, капнув на него предварительно смазкой. С ним стало сложнее. Стив надавливал на шарик, а тот раз за разом выскакивал обратно. Словно тело Баки боялось. 

Наклонившись над пахом, Стив решил пойти ва-банк: оставив цепочку в покое, он втянул член Баки в рот и принялся осторожно ласкать, скользя губами по не слишком твёрдому стволу вверх-вниз. Баки резко выдыхал, подавался бёдрами вверх, явно рассчитывая на большее. Когда он окончательно затвердел, Стив сосредоточился на уздечке, лаская её языком, а сам прижал шестой шар и одним толчком пропихнул его внутрь. 

Баки ахнул и попытался отодвинуться, а потом заёрзал. Стив, следивший за его реакцией, не стал затягивать и дёрнул за петлю, вытаскивая последний шар. Баки с облегчением обмяк. Скользкими пальцами Стив ухватился за веревку покрепче и принялся по одному вытягивать шарики. Наконец последний, самый маленький, покинул тело Баки.

— Ну как? — с жадным интересом исследователя спросил Стив. 

Баки приподнялся на локтях, посмотрел на снизку, которую Стив держал в руке, и пожал плечом.

— Странно, — признался он. — И последние очень большие. Давят. Будто в туалет хочется. А первые четыре ничего так, прикольно. Особенно когда двигаешься. Они так немножко в разные стороны расходятся и будто… щекочут. Не знаю, как сказать. Стимулируют, короче.

Стив кивнул с таким серьёзным видом, словно в уме он составлял не статью для блога, а готовил отчёт для съезда светил анальных наук. И Баки не выдержал.

Он легко толкнул Стива в грудь, опрокидывая на кровать. А потом, развернувшись к нему спиной, перекинул одну ногу через его бёдра и наклонился, упираясь руками в простыни. Прошлый опыт позы наездника был довольно плачевен, но так Баки мог удобно переносить свой вес на постель, а не на Стива. И, как бонус: Стив мог видеть его задницу и наблюдать, как исчезает в дырке член. 

Баки шире раздвинул ноги и чуть прогнулся, раскрываясь перед Стивом. Потом завёл руку себе за спину, скользнул между ягодиц и развёл двумя пальцами дырку. 

— Хочешь опробовать? — дразняще спросил он. И почти сразу почувствовал, как Стив обводит пальцем края раскрытого отверстия, потом ныряет им внутрь. 

— Так-то лучше, — удовлетворённо кивнул Баки, когда к его входу прижалась горячая, обтянутая гладким латексом головка. 

Чувствовать внутри Стива всегда само по себе было лучшей наградой, а сейчас, после такой долгой и качественной растяжки и подготовки, член легко скользнул внутрь и занял ту самую нужную позицию. Баки приподнялся слегка и опустился вниз, пока не почувствовал под ягодицами живот Стива.

— Чёрт, — сдавленно донеслось из-за спины, — я должен нарисовать это!

— Надеюсь… не… с натуры? — слегка задыхаясь, поинтересовался Баки, принимаясь двигаться. Стив отозвался стоном. Потом сообщил:

— У меня эйдетическая память. А этот вид я до смертного одра не забуду.

— Гип-гип-йух-ху, — выдал Баки на последней мыслительной судороге и сосредоточился целиком и полностью на своих ощущениях.

Член Стива скользил внутри него, проходясь точненько по простате, а ещё, упершись левой рукой между раздвинутых ног Стива, Баки вполне мог себе дрочить, и этого… стало… достаточно… чтобы… кончить!!!

Похоже, Баки так стиснул Стива внутри себя, что тот застонал и присоединился. У него, собственно, и выбора не было.

***

Баки читал, что некоторые люди после секса всегда хотят есть. Сам он таким обычно не страдал, но сегодня его прямо-таки пробило на хавчик. Как назло, всё вкусное, что было, он незаметно сжевал до того, как они отправились в постель. Остались только диетические крекеры, сухие и абсолютно безвкусные. Стив притащил из кухни целую коробку.

— Жаль, что джема нет, — отозвался Баки, отправляя в рот ещё один крошечный квадратный крекер. — Или карамели. 

Вместо ответа Стив потянулся куда-то под кровать — судя по всему, в коробку с игрушками, а показался, держа в руках чёрный флакон съедобной смазки со вкусом солёной карамели. 

— Ты серьёзно? — не впечатлившись, проговорил Баки.

Стив же просто нажал на дозатор флакона, капнул на крекер крошечную каплю смазки и отправил в рот, потом взял следующий. Баки вздохнул и протянул свой. Стив капнул карамельной смазки сначала на его крекер, потом на свой. Легко чокнувшись закусками, они дружно захрустели. Удивительно, но смазка действительно почти не отличалась от настоящей карамели. Не зря она Баки так нравилась.

— Мы вполне можем повесить на магазин вывеску “универсам”. Продукты у нас тоже есть, хоть и специфические. 

Стив только хмыкнул.

***

Придя домой, Баки застал на кухне только Бекку, которая допивала кофе, что-то увлечённо печатая в телефоне. Баки взял тарелку, забрал себе остатки ужина и уселся за стол.

— Родители дома?

— Ага, — бросила Бекка, не отрываясь от телефона. — Папа смотрит матч. Мама генеральную уборку устроила. Как раз к тебе пошла. 

Баки, не отрываясь от еды, кивнул. А потом, осмыслив, замер с вилкой в руке. К нему. В его комнату. Бля. Не обращая внимания на оклик Бекки, он вскочил и понёсся к себе. 

А проблема находилась в нижнем ящике комода. Практически все игрушки хранились у Стива, однако у Баки дома тоже был небольшой “расслабляющий набор”. Ну как небольшой... две анальные пробки разного размера, несколько вибраторов и стимуляторов. Плюс дезинфицирующее средство и несколько видов смазки разной степени израсходованности. Что такого, у него нервная работа, а к Стиву не всегда удавалось попасть. 

Почему переложил из ящика под кроватью в комод? Потому что, блядь, помещаться перестало. Да и никто ему в комнату не лез, и Баки немного обнаглел. 

Ему, может, уже было и не шестнадцать, когда до жути страшно было спалить у себя презервативы, но вполне обоснованное желание не показывать то, что бывало у него в заднице, никуда не делось. И да. Презервативы — это одно. А вот вибратор, которым он, на заметку, регулярно пользовался — совсем другое. Он пока был не готов к каминг-ауту. 

Он как раз успел вовремя, чтобы перехватить мать перед дверью.

— Не надо, — попросил он. — Не сегодня.

Миссис Барнс удивлённо посмотрела на сына.

— И почему, позволь спросить?

Баки сморщился, будто ему было плохо.

— Плечо прихватило, — пожаловался он и принялся массировать то место, где левое плечо переходило в шею. — Коробки разгружал и потянул, наверное. И голова болит из-за этого, отдаёт. Хотел прилечь. Ма-а-ам, ну не надо у меня убираться, можно, я лучше посплю?

Миссис Барнс пощупала Баки лоб, как в детстве, а потом привстала на цыпочки и чмокнула в щёку.

— Конечно, иди ложись. Я скажу отцу, чтобы сделал свой зомбоящик потише. А может, к врачу съездим?

— Не, мам, всё хорошо. Просто надо отдохнуть.

Миссис Барнс прихватила тряпки, ведро с водой и швабру и отправилась прочь по коридору. Баки зашёл в свою комнату, прижался спиной к двери и медленно сполз на пол. Пронесло на этот раз. Но что, если однажды не пронесёт? Баки увидел гнев отца и слёзы матери практически наяву. Главное, не попадаться. 

Совсем ты, Зимний, нюх потерял.


	17. Карты, деньги... один ствол

— Стив, кажется, я коробку дилдо проебал.

— В прямом или переносном смысле?

Баки возмущённо глянул на Стива из-за полки, но тому подобные пламенные взгляды были нипочём. Его интересовал баланс.

В кои-то веки они устроили ревизию. Это была, конечно, не полноценная ревизия, но Баки считал имеющиеся в подсобке запасы, а Стив сравнивал с распечатками по проданному товару, так что они примерно могли сказать, соответствует ли одно другому. И вот теперь не хватало целой коробки не самых дорогих, но весьма популярных резиновых членов ходовых размеров.

— Думаешь, её водитель припрятал? Отодвинул в сторону, а потом прихватил с собой.

Стив зашёл в подсобку, осмотрелся, потом скомандовал:

— Встань-ка.

— Зачем? — удивился Баки, удобно усевшийся на какой-то картонке.

— Встань, встань, — повторил Стив. А когда Баки наконец послушался, Стив указал ему на коробку на которой тот сидел. — Сидишь ты на чём?

— Что? — Баки оглянулся, присмотрелся и хлопнул себя ладонью по лбу. Наклонился, открыл коробку, пересчитал содержимое: — Всё здесь, Стив.

— Обращайся, — отозвался Стив, ставя в накладной галочку.

В этот момент звякнул колокольчик, и в магазин вошёл очередной клиент. Баки посмотрел на недовольное лицо мужика и решил переждать, тем более, что Стив уже чуть слишком зубасто улыбнулся вошедшему.

— Добро пожаловать в “Райские кущи”, — медовым голосом произнёс он. — Чем могу помочь?

Мужик плюхнул на прилавок потёртую и растрёпанную коробку и рявкнул:

— Вы мне что продали? 

Стив краем глаза глянул на порванную упаковку, после чего ровным тоном сообщил:

— Вагину многоразовую, без вибрации. 

Баки фыркнул. Хотелось бы ему знать, кто придумывает такие чудесные наименования товара. 

— И сколько же раз можно её использовать? — вкрадчиво поинтересовался мужик.

Баки расслышал в вопросе явный подвох. 

— Зависит от интенсивности единичного использования, — не моргнув глазом ответил Стив, — но фирма гарантирует не менее пятисот совокуплений без потери качества…

— А у меня она испортилась на пятый раз! — язвительно перебил его мужик.

— …при условии соблюдения правил эксплуатации, указанных в руководстве, — спокойно закончил тот.

— Я использовал! Смазку и всё остальное, но она стала совершенно шершавая. Теперь просто больно совать в неё! Сами попробуйте!

— Спасибо, воздержусь, — с достоинством отказался Стив. — Доставайте, посмотрим.

Стив достал из-под прилавка одноразовые перчатки и натянул их. После того, как в самом начале ему принесли якобы неисправную вагину, а внутри оказались следы последнего использования, он старался избегать прикосновений к чужим игрушкам без соответствующей защиты. 

Взяв извлеченный из упаковки мастурбатор, Стив осмотрел его снаружи и сразу отметил, что силикон выглядит обесцвеченным и потертым. Засунув два пальца в любовный канал, он почувствовал то, о чём говорил клиент: силикон был жёстким на ощупь даже сквозь латекс перчаток. Стив положил мастурбатор на прилавок и посмотрел на мужика.

— Какую смазку использовали и чем потом мыли? — спросил он.

— Какую, самую обычную, — ответил мужик. — И месяца не прошло, вот чек. — Он выложил чек на прилавок. — Замените мне её! — потребовал он.

Стив поднял мастурбатор и осторожно его понюхал.

— Вы можете сказать поточнее, какую именно смазку применяли? — твёрдо повторил он. — Мне необходимо это знать, чтобы заполнить гарантийный талон.

Похоже, мужик почувствовал близость победы, потому что выпалил:

— Я крем для рук использовал. И лосьон. Скользило хорошо.

— Не сомневаюсь, — отозвался Стив. — Вот только материал этой игрушки на подобные смазки не рассчитан. Точнее, это и не смазки вовсе. Составляющие, содержащиеся в кремах, вступают с силиконом во взаимодействие и портят его. А потом вы еще и промыли её хлорным раствором. Слишком крепким, осмелюсь предположить. Силикон — деликатный материал, и он не выдержал. Затвердел и трескается, как видите.

Всё время, пока Стив говорил, мужик наливался краской.

— Так вы мне её замените? — не выдержал он под конец.

— Боюсь, это не гарантийный случай, — ответил Стив. — Её только выбросить. Если желаете, я подберу вам замену и порекомендуют совместимые сорта сма…

— В жопу себе эту смазку засунь! — заорал вдруг мужик. — И резинку эту! Всё равно баба лучше!

Схватив коробку и мастурбатор, мужик на всех парах рванул к выходу, чуть не опрокинув по дороге Фреда. Баки вышел из подсобки. Они проводили взглядами возмущённо вылетевшего из магазина мужика. 

— Такое ощущение, что ты продал ему вагину с зубами, которая откусила ему член, и теперь он пришёл мстить.

— Баки, прекрати смотреть японские ужастики, пожалуйста, — попросил Стив. Потом, подумав, добавил: — Надо посмотреть, не продаются ли такие. Могли бы пригодиться в качестве подарка врагам. Так что там с эрекционными кольцами? Заказывать или хватит пока?

***

— Знаешь, — вдруг сказал Стив, потирая ладонями холодный пакетик с презервативом. — В тебе бы эта пробка намного быстрее согрелась. 

— Да ну? — не остался в долгу Баки, в чьих руках грелась рельефная металлическая пробка с ярко-красным кристаллом, внешним видом напоминавшая ложку для мёда. — Думаю, презерватив на твоём члене тоже куда быстрее потеплел бы. 

Стив насупился и не ответил. Сам виноват. Нечего было пакет в холодильник кидать. 

Конечно, никто не мешал начать прямо сейчас. Но провести тест новых, тонких, но достаточно крепких для анального секса презервативов (на использовании которых вечно настаивал Стив) и игрушки действительно хотелось. У Баки уже была простая металлическая пробка, небольшая и гладкая. Ощущения были хоть и специфическими, но довольно интересными. Баки было любопытно, будет ли приятно чувствовать рельеф, или же для него пробка окажется слишком жёсткой.

Ситуация была проста: Стив решил по дороге домой заскочить в аптеку за какими-то там лекарствами и засунул их в тот же пакет, где лежала новая партия “расслаблялок”: уже упомянутые презервативы и пробка, к которым Баки добавил новый флакон очищалки для игрушек, упаковку освежающих влажных салфеток и очищающий лосьон для мужской интимной гигиены — домашние запасы пора было пополнять. А по приходу Стив в спешке запихнул пакет в холодильник, забыв рассортировать содержимое. Причём обнаружилось это, когда они уже успели содрать друг с друга одежду и некоторое время пообжиматься на постели. И да, Баки, который с порога полез к Стиву целоваться, был в этой спешке совершенно не замешан. 

Наконец Стив тоскливо вздохнул. 

— В карты играть умеешь? — спросил он. 

Баки осклабился.

— Как насчёт юкра?

Стив покачал головой:

— Надо игру на двоих. Умеешь в джин?

— Спрашиваешь. Никто не играет в карты больше военных.

Стив вздохнул и, встав, направился к столу. Достал из ящика довольно потёртую колоду карт и принялся её медленно тасовать.

— Это ты не лежал в палатах для тяжелобольных, — болезненно улыбнувшись, отозвался он. — Давай, одевайся и посмотрим, кто тут лучше разбирается в картах.

Бросив карты на кровать, Стив натянул старые спортивки прямо на голое тело и набросил на плечи вытянутый кардиган, мягкий и уютный. Баки дотянулся до брошенной на пол толстовки и натянул её. Потом принялся рыться дальше, но так и не найдя в этом бардаке свои трусы, просто пониже натянул толстовку (благо она была достаточно длинной и мешковатой) и уселся на кровать, скрестив ноги и убедившись, что ткань надёжно прикрывает пах. 

Стив мельком взглянул на него, продолжая методично перемешивать карты:

— Если думаешь, что выиграешь, если будешь играть с голой задницей, то вынужден тебя расстроить. 

Баки фыркнул. 

— Если выиграешь — будешь сверху, — сказал Стив.

У Баки пересохло во рту.

— Раздавай. 

— Мы ещё не определились с твоей ставкой.

— Мы играем на то, кто сверху, разве нет? Если ты ставишь себя снизу, то логично, что я предлагаю тебе отыметь меня. 

— Тебя я отымею в любом случае. Нужно что-то поинтереснее. 

— Хм... Если выиграешь — засунешь в меня тот драконий дилдо. — И, подумав, добавил: — Размера L. 

— Почему не XL? 

— Потому что задница у меня одна, и рвать её на британский флаг я не намерен. 

— Н-ну ладно, — поразмыслив, согласился Стив. — Тогда моя задница против очень плохого дракона.

— Ты раздавать будешь? — нетерпеливо спросил Баки.

Стив раздал по десять карт каждому и отложил оставшиеся. В середине лежала шестёрка пик. Баки посмотрел на неё и покачал головой. Она была ему не в масть. Стив пожал плечами и взял верхнюю карту из прикупа.

Баки прикусил губу, сосредоточенно перекладывая карты. Потом тоже взял карту. Стив сбросил двойку бубей, и Баки немедленно её подхватил. Оба сосредоточились, в конце концов, результат игры обещал каждому исполнение практически заветных желаний. 

Баки не сразу удалось подобрать карты, но постепенно у него начала формироваться очень неплохая заготовка джина, основанная на буби. Судя по тому, что Стив выхватывал трефы, он работал над той же задачей.

Прикуп худел на глазах, а вот сброс выглядел всё выше и растрёпанней. Баки уже видел маячущую перед ним небольшую круглую задницу, в которую он собирался вжаться лицом, зацеловать, затискать и под конец распечатать с высочайшего позволения его величества Стива.

Наконец Баки собрал восемь карт, от тройки до десятки бубей, имея дополнительно туз и четвёрку червей, и был на сто процентов уверен, что выиграет. Он следил за Стивом, и у того никак не могло быть лучшей подборки. Скорее всего трио и квартет, да и дополнительные карты наверняка имели большую цену, чем у Баки. Баки дождался, пока Стив возьмет последнюю карту из прикупа, сунет себе, отложит одну в стопку сброса, и громко объявил:

— Стучу!

И выложил все восемь карт, отложив неподходящие немного в сторону. 

— Джин! — радостно объявил он.

Он бы не признался, но сама мысль о том, что скоро ему достанется самый лучший приз, заставила его член нетерпеливо…

— Джин, — повторил Стив за ним и выложи карты.

Баки поперхнулся. У Стива был ряд из девяти карт, от пятёрки до короля, и таким образом он набрал куда больше баллов, чем Баки. И жалкая двойка, которую Стив отбросил в сторону.

— Не может… — сипло произнёс Баки. 

— Так я отложу один бэд дрэгон, — невинно отозвался Стив, начиная собирать карты.

Баки кивнул, чувствуя глупую, но от этого не менее острую обиду, словно у него отняли обещанное. Он резко отвернулся, потом поднялся и направился в туалет. Специально не стал закрывать дверь, чтобы Стив слышал, как звенит, разбиваясь о фаянс унитаза, упругая струя. Он знал, что такое Стива почему-то жутко бесило.

Наскоро обмыв член прямо в раковине и промокнув его полотенцем, Баки вернулся в комнату. Стив сидел наготове с пробкой и презервативами. Баки сразу же заранее возненавидел эту металлическую штуку, хотя сам и выбрал её, когда Стив спросил, что им стоит протестировать. Но теперь его раздражало всё: и яркий страз в основании, и металлические отблески, и даже дурацкое название фирмы-производителя — “Сумерки богов”. Ну да, товары для использования в тех местах, куда солнце не попадает никогда. И явная радость Стива тоже раздражала.

Баки мог выразить своё негодование одним способом: стать бревном. Нет, теоретически он мог отказаться, предложить просто потрахаться или даже не трахаться, а посмотреть фильм, например, но ему казалось мелким менять планы только потому, что его неоправданные надежды не реализовались. А он-то уже размечтался, как дурак, как будет готовить Стива, возможно, даже поможет принять душ и сделать ещё кое-что, а потом примется ласкать его, не боясь, что Стив отодвинется или придержит его рукой, когда Баки подберётся слишком близко к запретной зоне. 

Поэтому, злясь скорее на себя, но проецируя это на Стива и вообще ни к чему не причастную пробку, Баки слишком резко стянул с себя толстовку и, швырнув её комом на пол, встал на четвереньки на кровати. 

— Давай, — не оборачиваясь, бросил он.

— Эм-м, — донеслось сзади, — может, ты хочешь мне что-нибудь сказать, Бак?

Чувствуя, как стремительно продолжает портиться настроение, Баки скомандовал: 

— Давай уже, Стив.

Сзади вздохнули. Щёлкнула крышка, пальцы Стива, уже влажные от смазки, скользнули по расселине. Баки нетерпеливо вильнул задницей:

— Не надо. Давай пробку.

— Баки, немного…

— Там всё в норме, — огрызнулся Баки. — Вставляй.

Пробка была на ощупь даже хуже, чем на вид. Всё ещё холодная, слишком твёрдая, ребристая, неуступчивая. Баки было на редкость неприятно, пока Стив проталкивал девайс в него, но он терпел, сцепив зубы. А потом вдруг она проскочила внутрь, и Баки ощутил, как сжимаются мышцы вокруг тонкого основания.

— Ну как? — поинтересовался он, оборачиваясь и глядя на Стива через плечо.

Тот смотрел на его задницу задумчивым и оценивающим взглядом.

— Не знаю, — наконец со вздохом ответил он. — Как-то странно видеть торчащий из тебя якобы драгоценный камень.

Баки хмыкнул.

— Сделай фото, хочу увидеть.

Потянувшись, Стив взял смартфон и снял вид сзади. Баки сел, чувствуя, как давит и тянет пробка изнутри. Приятного по-прежнему было мало. Потом он посмотрел на фото. 

Посреди его задницы горел алый глаз.

— Прям око Саурона, — произнёс он, пытаясь не заржать. — Не знаю, может, кому-то нравится…

— Никогда не любил тёмную сторону, — ответил Стив. — Попробуй её вытолкнуть, что ли. Проверим на устойчивость.

Баки опять принял коленно-локтевую и напрягся. Сколько он ни тужился, пробка оставалась внутри. 

— В этом норм, — ответил он. — Но тяжёлая она какая-то. Давит. 

— Походи с ней, — потребовал Стив.

Он уже вцепился в телефон и что-то быстро печатал. Баки со вздохом, достойным байронического героя, слез с кровати и прошёлся по комнате до окна, потом обратно.

— Как ощущения? — не поднимая головы, спросил Стив.

— Кажется, что вот-вот выпадет, так её тянет вниз. Но не выпадает.

— А как насчёт стимуляции?

— Какая-то… неровная она. Эти выступы мне мешают. Слишком выраженные. Не люблю такие.

— Угу… выраженные рёбра, значительная стимуляция. Заметный вес, — пробормотал Стив себе под нос, быстро набирая текст. — Ты не против, если я приложу фото?

— Ты хочешь отправить мою задницу в интернет? Чтобы на неё все пялились? А вдруг кто-то узнает?

— Кто её узнает? — передёрнул плечами Стив. — Но ты прав. Я вовсе не хочу, чтобы хоть кто-нибудь посмел посмотреть на твою задницу в таком виде, кроме меня.

От этого заявления на душе у Баки потеплело.

— Так, давай я её вытащу, допишу текст и отправлю. А потом у меня есть сюрприз за твоё сотрудничество.

— Надеюсь, он приятнее на ощупь, чем эта штука внутри меня.

— Намного, — пообещал Стив. — Можешь просто наклониться. Упрись в колени.

Поза была какая-то совсем не сексуальная, но Баки сделал, как ему было велено: повернувшись к Стиву спиной, он упёрся в колени расставленных на ширину плеч ног. Стив взялся за основание пробки и провернул её пару раз, прежде чем принялся выкручивать. Наружу было куда приятнее, чем вовнутрь, и Баки простил пробку за доставленные неудобства. Тем более, что она ничем ему не угрожала. 

— Прощай, металлическая хреновина, — попрощался он с пробкой. — А где сюрприз?

— Сейчас будет, — пообещал Стив. — Ложись.

— На спину или на живот? 

— На живот. Глаза закрой. 

Баки подгрёб подушку, обнял её и устроился на животе. Пожалуй, ни с кем, кроме Стива, вот так спокойно, с закрытыми глазами и незащищённой спиной, он лежать бы не смог. Но Стив не вызывал в нём абсолютно никаких опасений. Это было чертовски приятное чувство, за последние годы редкое, как снег в июле.

Щёлкнуло колёсико зажигалки, и вскоре потянуло приятным ароматом. Баки принюхался: корица и апельсин. Почти рождественский запах, тёплый, уютный и домашний. Он уже догадался, что Стив зажёг ароматическую свечу из масла для массажа, и не ошибся. Первые капли тёплого масла упали на поясницу, следом ещё несколько по позвоночнику вверх. 

Баки едва сдержался, чтобы буквально не замурлыкать, когда Стив скользнул открытыми ладонями от крестца до плеч. Он разогревал его мягкими круговыми движениями, постепенно усиливая нажим, особенное внимание уделяя плечам и основанию шеи. Казалось, Стив телепатически ощущал, где именно таились все узлы и перенапряжённые неравномерной нагрузкой мышцы. У Баки было ощущение, что он сам растекается под его руками как масло.

Стив мягко вытянул его правую руку из-под головы и занялся ей. Сам он уселся у Баки на спине, и тот ощущал гладкую и особенно нежную кожу на внутренней стороне его бёдер и время от времени, когда Стив тянулся вперёд, напряженный горячий член.

Баки протестующе заворчал, когда Стив приподнялся и сдвинулся вниз: ему сразу стало не хватать такой уютной тяжести на пояснице. Но, взяв свечу, Стив налил дорожку приятно горячего масла Баки на ногу от коленной впадины по всей длине бедра, и принялся разминать ему ногу. Когда Стив завершил со второй, Баки наполовину пребывал в тех самых райских кущах, которые рекламировал их магазин. 

— Переворачивайся, — скомандовал Стив.

Баки приподнял голову и сонно моргнул.

— А бельё? — спросил он.

— Наплевать, перевернись.

Баки не без труда повернулся и улёгся на спину. Стив вновь оседлал его, но на этот раз он сидел так, что их члены оказались в непосредственной близости друг от друга. Баки ожидал, что Стив нальёт масла ему на грудь, но вместо этого тот взял свечу, поднял её повыше и вылил всё на себя. Баки смотрел, как розоватая густая жидкость течёт по груди Стива ровно между сосками, и кожа розовеет на глазах. Он не удержался, протянул правую руку и принялся растирать тёплое благоухающее масло. Стив запрокинул голову, а потом наклонился вперёд и упёрся Баки в плечи, нависнув над ним.

— Обеими руками, — почти простонал он.

— Но… — Баки неуверенно посмотрел на металл протеза. — Она же царапается.

— Неправда, — отозвался Стив, — пожалуйста…

Баки сначала очень легонько, а потом немного сильнее провёл кончиками металлических пальцев по коже Стива. Он ощущал её тепло и лёгкую вибрацию, вероятно, от учащённого, отчаянного пульса Стива. 

Теперь Баки дотянулся до свечки, налил масла в ладонь правой руки и принялся растирать его по плечам Стива, опускаясь до локтей и возвращаясь к ключицам, по груди, животу, бёдрам… Он не удержался, потянул Стива на себя и наконец поцеловал. Их кожа была настолько скользкой, что Баки не мог точно сказать, где именно заканчивался он сам, а где уже был Стив. Ему казалось, они слились воедино, став древним платоновским существом с двумя парами рук и ног и двумя головами, единые в своих порывах и желаниях.

Баки потянулся к зажатым между животами членам и наткнулся на пальцы Стива. Они обхватили оба члена вместе и на редкость быстро дошли до разрядки. Потом Стив вытянулся на Баки, уткнулся подбородком ему в плечо и засопел. Баки лежал, обнимая его обеими руками и прижимая к себе, слушая дыхание, ощущая всем телом стук сердца. На него снизошло полное спокойствие. 

— Надо свечу задуть, — сонно пробормотал Стив.

Баки дотянулся до свечи, но Стив мешал ему поднести её ко рту. Тогда он как можно удобнее подставил её Стиву.

— Дуй, — скомандовал он.

Стив послушно дунул и слегка закашлялся. Баки нащупал одеяло и накрыл его, так и не позволяя скатиться в сторону. Они крепко уснули прямо при включённой лампе.

***

Наутро им пришлось разбираться с последствиями чудесного вечера. Вот почему всегда так? Сначала тебе так кайфово, а потом оказывается, что всё постельное бельё безнадёжно заляпано, а кожу на животе стягивает неприятная корочка. Ну хоть с собственной чистотой справились быстро, хоть и по очереди, а потом Стив отправился на кухню готовить завтрак, а Баки вызвался сменить всё постельное бельё. Пластмассовую прямоугольную корзину он нашел в ванной, скинул в неё наволочки и пододеяльники, накрыл простыней и пошёл к Стиву узнавать, где тот стирает.

— В подвале, — не оборачиваясь, ответил Стив, занятый шинкованием овощей. — Мелочь в прихожей, там должно хватить. Порошок в ванной под раковиной.

Баки направился в ванную и хотел достать только порошок, но тут его взгляд упал на высокий холщовый мешок в специальной стойке в углу. Он заглянул в него и не ошибся: он был набит грязным бельём почти доверху. Стив явно не успевал справляться со всеми делами. Поставив корзину поближе, Баки принялся сортировать бельё, складывая всё, что посветлее, в корзину, а тёмное бросая на пол. Наконец у него образовалось две приличные кучи. В светлое попало постельное, причём все три комплекта они пачкали вместе, куча трусов Стива, майки, несколько рубашек. Тёмное состояло преимущественно из носков, спортивных штанов, пары толстовок и тёмных рубашек. Баки прикинул, что на светлое понадобится две машины, а тёмное влезет в одну. Итого три. В армии, особенно во время миссий, они сами занимались хозяйством, меняясь по наряду. Так что по сравнению с солдатскими шмотками, пропотевшими, заляпанными порой всеми физиологическими продуктами людей и животных, вещи Стива считались почти чистыми. 

Прихватив пакет с порошком и полупустую бутылку с кондиционером для белья (до сих пор его сладковатый цветочный аромат был для Баки лучшим успокоительным, словно возводил вокруг него невидимые стены, защищавшие от кошмаров и неприятных воспоминаний), он набрал в прихожей четвертаков из небольшой стеклянной мисочки.

— Пойду отнесу бельё в стирку, — крикнул он в сторону кухни и, не дожидаясь ответа, вышел в подъезд.

Сбежав на четыре пролёта вниз, Баки осмотрелся. Подвал был сухой и чистый. В коридоре горел свет. На одной из дверей была табличка со стиральной машиной. Баки вошёл. И понял, как облажался.

Он до такой степени привык, что они со Стивом никогда не встречают соседей, что совершенно забыл об их существовании. А они, оказывается, были. Перед четырьмя машинами, стоявшими на бетонных пьедесталах, обнаружилась привлекательная девушка с светлыми волосами, в спортивных штанах и футболке. Она оглянулась, когда Баки вошёл, и принялась беззастенчиво его рассматривать. 

Баки ощутил себя голым. Как всегда у Стива, он не носил никаких маскировок для левой руки и не прятал её. И в подвал он направился в футболке с коротким рукавом, так что протез сиял в тусклом свете неяркой лампочки во всей своей металлической сущности. Разумеется, девушка уставилась именно на него. Баки почувствовал, как внутри поднимается гнев. Он терпеть не мог чувствовать себя выставленным напоказ.

— Привет, — неожиданно напористо поздоровалась девушка. — Недавно переехал? Я вроде не видела фургона перед домом.

— Привет, — отозвался Баки. — Нет, я так, набегами.

— О! — Блондинка так заинтересовалась, что бросила в свою корзину обратно верхнюю часть от сестринской формы — их Баки узнавал на раз, уже только по всем вырвиглазно пастельным тонам: зелёненьким, голубеньким, розовеньким. — Хм, явно не ко мне, — продолжила она.

Баки подошёл к машинам, поставил корзину с вещами на пол и принялся совать в одну постельное, а во вторую всякие носильные вещи.

— И вряд ли к миссис Робертс, ты не выглядишь геронтофилом-экстремалом. А ты не потерянный кузен из 3Д? 

— Понятия не имею, — ответил Баки, доставая рубашку Стива и рассматривая большое кофейное пятно на ней. Это он сам его облил.

— А эту рубашку я знаю, — вдруг обрадовалась болтливая соседка. — Кстати, я Кейт.

Она подошла ближе и манерно протянула Баки руку. Тот зажал рубашку в левом кулаке и неохотно ответил на рукопожатие.

— Баки, — представился он.

— Какое смешное имя, — отреагировала Кейт. — А рубашка принадлежит Стиву, сколько здесь живу, он её носит, то есть года четыре точно. 

— Гм, — отозвался Баки, решив всё-таки попробовать сунуть рубашку с прочими вещами в стирку, может, и отойдёт.

Кейт обогнула Баки по дуге и подобралась к левому боку. Потом дотронулась до его протеза в районе локтя. Баки с трудом удержался от того, чтобы не ударить ей в лицо, как учили на тренировках. 

— Это накладки? Типа пирсинга, но на всю руку? А зачем? Извини, мне интересно как медику… Вдруг у меня появится такой пациент. Кожа не преет? Не чешется?

Баки закончил с вещами. Он выпрямился, держа порошок и кондиционер в руках.

— Это протез, — произнёс он, стараясь держаться как можно спокойнее. — Под ним преть нечему. Извини, мне надо закончить.

Он принялся отмерять порошок. Кейт заохала.

— Прости, я идиотка. Я думала, это типа украшение. Подожди, а почему ты стираешь вещи Стива? Он опять заболел?

Баки понял, что сейчас у него взорвётся голова и Кейт не поздоровится. Он закинул монетки в приёмники, установил температуру стирки и включил обе машины. Потом направился к выходу. Кейт что-то продолжала говорить, и Баки становилось всё хуже.

Перед тем, как выйти в коридор, Баки задержался:

— Я стираю вещи Стива, потому что Стив — мой парень, — чётко произнёс он, глядя на Кейт. — И я не кузен или ещё кто. 

Он развернулся и торопливо ушёл.

Уже на лестнице он начал сожалеть о том, что сказал. Кто его знает, насколько Стив был готов палиться перед соседями. 

В квартире вкусно пахло кофе и едой. На столе в тарелках лежал воздушный омлет, и Баки ощутил, что готов проглотить собственный язык, так ему вдруг захотелось есть. Стив поставил в середину тарелку с тостами и налил Баки кофе.

— Спасибо за бельё, руки не доходят разобрать и просто отнести вниз. У меня уже чистых вещей почти не осталось. 

Занятый пережёвыванием еды, Баки ответил невнятным бормотанием. Только когда он прикончил омлет и три тоста с маслом и джемом и почти допил кофе, у него опять заработала речевая функция.

— Я там с твоей соседкой познакомился, — осторожно начал он. — Общительная такая.

— Блондинка или седая? — не поднимая глаз от тарелки, ровно поинтересовался Стив.

— Которая Кейт. Очень любопытная. Просто шпионка, а не медсестра. Агент номер тринадцать.

— М-м, — неопределенно согласился Стив. — Симпатичная.

— Навязчивая, — скривился Баки. — Трогала меня за… левую руку. Чуть не врезал ей. 

Стив, наконец, поднял глаза. Выглядел он обеспокоенным.

— А почему тринадцать? — вдруг спросил он.

— Не знаю. — Баки допил кофе. — Чёртова дюжина.

— Понятно, — медленно ответил Стив, хотя ему явно ничего не было понятно. 

Баки встал и начал собирать со стола посуду. Потом, стоя спиной к Стиву возле раковины, он произнёс:

— Я ей вроде как сказал, что… мы, типа, вместе. Она прям вся из себя лезла, и я не удержался. Прости.

Внезапно Стив обнял Баки сзади и ткнулся ему лицом между лопаток.

— Правда? — глухо спросил он. — Спасибо. 

И Баки стало очень хорошо.

***

Баки сидел на кровати, высыпав перед собой спутавшийся клубок магнитных зарядок. Рядом лежала упаковка маленьких жёлтых наклеек и чёрная ручка. Когда у него была всего пара вибраторов, зарядки не вызывали никаких проблем. Теперь же каждый раз распутывать эту сраную гирлянду было той ещё болью, и это не говоря уже о том, что они практически не различались. Так что, дождавшись выходного и оставшись дома один, Баки решил наконец-то разобраться с ними. Сейчас он распутывал похожий на сцепившихся змей клубок, и, выудив один провод, подбирал подходящую к нему игрушку, после чего цеплял на него наклейку с подписанным названием. 

Сами игрушки, которых скопилась уже небольшая коллекция, после того, как он едва не спалился, переехали в новый ящик. Кроме того, каждая теперь лежала в отдельном хлопковом мешочке на завязках. Главным образом потому, что, несмотря на периодическую уборку, пыли под кроватью было не так уж и мало. Необходимость перед использованием очищать вибратор от налипших пылинок нехило так убивала всё желание поразвлечься. 

К Стиву Баки должен был отправиться только через пару часов (у того были какие-то там дела. Печально было терять несколько часов крышесносного секса, но что ж, его проблема), и в ожидании встречи убивал время как мог. Как назло, убивалось оно с трудом. Тем более, что сегодня на повестке дня была проба новой игрушки.

В этот раз выбор пал на массажёр простаты с дистанционным управлением. В последнее время клиенты часто спрашивали игрушки для дистанционного секса, так почему бы и нет? 

Чёрт. Баки мог бы скрасить ожидание с одним из своих вибраторов, но, что называется, не хотел портить аппетит перед обедом. 

Он взял в руки следующую игрушку — недавно появившийся, но уже заработавший место в его сердце стильный снежно-белый вибратор-кролик. Красивый и удобный. Как оказалось, большинство вибраторов с клиторальным отростком отлично подходили и обладателям простаты. Баки погладил пальцем объёмный гибкий ствол, чуть загнутый и потому идеально ложившийся на простату. А остающийся снаружи небольшой отросток мягко упирался в промежность и стимулировал её снаружи. Баки вздохнул и зарылся в ворох проводов, выискивая нужный.

Стив уже неделю никак не упоминал о проигрыше Баки, а точнее — о своей награде. И это было подозрительно. Баки ожидал, что тот уже на следующий день припрёт его к стене драконьим дилдо, но нет. И, когда пару дней спустя Баки решился робко спросить, Стив лишь загадочно ответил, что должен определиться, какого именно “дракона” познакомит с его богатым внутренним миром. 

Баки так увлёкся, что не сразу заметил, что кто-то вошёл в комнату. Совсем нюх потерял, расслабился. К счастью, это была всего лишь Бекка. А могла бы и мама. Или отец. Ох. По спине продрало липкими мурашками.

— Ух ты, ничего себе коллекция, — воскликнула Бекка. 

И это она ещё не все штучки увидела, часть уже лежала в мешочках и была убрана с глаз долой.

— Бекка, — выдохнул Баки, судорожно пытаясь накинуть на всё богатство край одеяла.

— Покажи.

Сестра всегда была наглой, вечно она хотела машинки Баки, карандаши Баки, потом футболки Баки... Пока он их ещё носил. А теперь вот подайте ей дилдо Баки. Нет уж, это личное!

— Отвали, Бекка, — хмуро отозвался Баки, пытаясь телом прикрыть свои драгоценности. — Это моё!

— Да я и не претендую, — отозвалась Бекка и плюхнулась на кровать рядом с Баки. — Ух ты, а вот это для чего?

Баки дёрнулся, но понял, что лучше сдаться, ответить на вопросы, а потом Бекка, может, соизволит свалить и оставить его в покое разбирать зарядки и мучиться в ожидании, пока там Стив освободится.

Бекка вытащила один из реалистиков, покрытый нежнейшей киберкожей, который Баки специально отложил в сторонку. Он редко использовал его, зная, как легко портится покрытие, но зато ощущения от него бывали просто фантастические. Это был его лучший друг на дни, когда всё было не слишком хорошо, а встретиться со Стивом не получалось.

— Какой приятный, — произнесла Бекка, скользя кончиками пальцев по поверхности члена. — Как настоящий.

Баки захотелось зажать уши руками и начать громко орать "ля-ля-ля", потому что он ну совсем не хотел знать, откуда его младшая сестра знает, каков бывает на ощупь настоящий член, и вообще... Одновременно Баки ощутил прилив чего-то, поразительно напоминающего ревность. Он протянул правую руку и забрал у Бекки дилдо.

— Бекка, тебе не надо там, не знаю... Ноги побрить, зону бикини проэпилировать? Чем там ещё девушки в свободное время занимаются?

— Смотрят жёсткое порно и мастурбируют? Кстати, я недавно такой шикарный ролик от "Корбин Фишер" видела, там один из их актёров, Эйден, так вот, он три раза...

— Бекка! — завопил Баки. — Заткнись, бога ради! Зачем ты смотришь гей-порно? Зачем ты вообще смотришь порно?

— Ну... Вуманайзер приятнее использовать под картинки, а гей-порно часто такое горячее, на киски я и в зеркало посмотреть могу, а тут шикарные парни, огромные члены...

Баки прикрыл глаза.

— Ты сейчас нарочно, да? Ты спецом решила надо мной поиздеваться...

Бекка вдруг наклонилась, обняла Баки за шею и чмокнула в щёку.

— Я просто хотела убедиться, что у тебя всё в порядке. А то ты второй час сидишь, как мышка, взаперти. А ты, оказывается, свои золотые запасы полируешь. Продолжай. — Поднявшись, Бекка направилась к двери. — И "Корбин Фишер" зацени на досуге, замечательная студия. 

После этого Бекка вышла и прикрыла за собой дверь. Баки немедленно сорвался, добежал до двери на цыпочках и задвинул щеколду. Ну нафиг. А потом накрыл щёку ладонью. И что это сейчас было?

Он в задумчивости вернулся к кровати и бросил дилдо на покрывало. Странно всё это.

***

Баки был так рад увидеть Стива и оказаться подальше от Бекки с её подколками и рассказами о методах мастурбации (не думай о своей сестре, когда собираешься потрахаться, мудак!), что подхватил его у двери на руки и буквально внёс в квартиру. Стив не растерялся, ловко обхватил его ногами, как сборщик бананов любимую пальму, и клещом вцепился в шею. Баки пяткой захлопнул входную дверь, только слегка вздрогнув от грохота, а потом пошёл вслепую вперёд. Какое счастье, что квартиру Стива он мог пройти уже вдоль и поперёк с завязанными глазами и без рук. В комнате обнаружился стол с разложенными на нём предметами для апробирования. Баки завис, не спуская Стива с рук, и принялся с интересом рассматривать девайс.

Стиву пришлось кашлянуть и подёргать Баки за волосы, чтобы тот разжал свою хватку и поставил его на пол. Потом они присели на кровать, чтобы подготовиться.

В комплекте с массажёром шёл белый каплевидный пульт, который Стив сразу же уверенно отложил в сторону, решив скачать приложение на телефон. Пока он возился со смартфоном, Баки решил внимательней осмотреть сам девайс. Массажёр — или, скорее, пробка был приглушённого синего цвета, приятным на ощупь. С гибким вытянутым основанием и притуплённым кончиком для комфортного введения, который Баки внимательно потёр пальцем и решил, что да, к этой детали он относится очень даже положительно, но всё же оставит принятие окончательного вердикта до того момента, когда игрушка окажется внутри. 

Баки понял, что тянуть нечего, и принялся споро раздеваться. Стив в это время выдавил немного гипоаллергенного геля на водной основе на пальцы и принялся задумчиво его растирать, проверяя консистенцию и ощущения. Судя по просветлевшему лицу, смазка ему нравилась. Второй рукой он тыкал в экран смартфона, настраивая там что-то. Наконец Стив отложил телефон, взял в руки смазку и придвинулся к Баки. Тот охотно подался навстречу его пальцам. Не стоит упоминать, что он уже пару минут сидел рядом, дожидаясь, когда дело дойдёт до него.

Закончив с растяжкой, Стив сел ему между ног, провёл между ними ладонью, собирая потёки смазки, быстро смазал верхушку пробки, а потом приставил к дырке Баки. Поднял взгляд, вопросительно глядя на него. Баки кивнул, и Стив начал аккуратно проталкивать её внутрь. Баки выдохнул, ощущая, как скользит внутрь гладкий силикон, медленно расталкивая стенки. Пробка была довольно комфортного размера и безо всякой ненужной ребристости. 

Стив нажал на экран смартфона. Ничего не произошло. 

— Минуту, я тут настройки задать забыл.

Баки со вздохом откинулся на постели и уставился в потолок. 

Подождав ещё пару минут, Баки встал, натянул трусы и направился на кухню. Похоже, не всё так просто, как обещают производители, а Баки проголодался. Стив всё равно ещё долго возиться будет, он его знал, и Баки не давал покоя ананасовый йогурт в холодильнике.

В холодильнике отыскался йогурт, в шкафу — печенье, а ещё Баки нашёл гелевые подушечки для глаз в виде ломтиков огурца, которые хранились в дверце. Он съел всё, что смог, а потом вернулся в комнату, лёг на спину и положил подушечки на глаза. И почти уснул, но тут Стив воскликнул: 

— Готово! 

Баки подцепил пальцами прохладные гелевые подушечки для глаз, а потом поднял голову с подушки. Ладно, что там с вибрацией непонятно, но сама пробка Баки понравилась. Небольшая, гладкая, удобной плавной формы. Быстро согревалась его телом и очень комфортно ощущалась внутри. Даже во время ходьбы. Баки даже подумал, что не против бы был, будь она слегка побольше — чтобы заполнять ещё плотнее. 

— Точно? — уточнил он.

— Стопроцентно.

Баки отложил подушечки на столик, потом потянулся к резинке трусов, но Стив попросил:

— Оставь. Проверим, как через ткань действует. 

Баки пожал плечами и снова лёг на спину. 

Стив придвинулся к нему с телефоном в руках. Потом ещё. Потом вытянул руку, поднося почти что к паху. Баки заморгал, а Стив крутанул свободной рукой. Баки снова моргнул, но, пораскинув мозгами, неуверенно перевернулся на живот, настороженно поглядывая через плечо. Стив же отодвинул с его зада трусы, видимо, чтобы ткань не мешала сигналу. И ещё ближе поднёс телефон. Баки начал опасаться, что Стив его прямо в него засунет, прямо рядом с пробкой. И тут наконец-то та завибрировала. 

Вибрация была глубокой, мощной, но при этом мягкой. Вот только насладиться ею Баки не успел. 

— Ловит плохо, — пояснил Стив. — Погоди, я сигнал настрою. 

Баки приподнялся на локтях и подпёр рукой подбородок, недовольно ожидая, когда Стив соизволит-таки вновь уделить ему внимание. 

— С вай-фаем наверное проблемы… — пробормотал Стив. 

Ну всё, с Баки хватит. 

— Блядь, просто возьми уже пульт, Роджерс! — взорвался наконец Баки. 

Он тут, если Стив ещё не заметил, лежит и жаждет оргазма. 

Стив вздрогнул, насупился, но телефон отложил. 

Баки накрыл ладонью член и издал какой-то беспомощный, тающий стон, когда пробка мягко завибрировала внутри. 

***

Баки громко, умоляюще застонал, когда тёплый язык Стива начал выводить круги вокруг его дырки. Он то и дело касался промежности и легко покусывал внутреннюю часть бёдер. Потом щёлкнул пультом, усиливая вибрацию, и в то же время стал касаться его кожи чуть-чуть медленнее и осторожнее. Баки выгнулся, впиваясь пальцами в простыни, но Стив вдруг жёстко прижал его бёдра обратно к постели. А потом вытянулся, накрывая своим телом. Дотянулся до губ и поцеловал его в полуоткрытый рот, просовывая язык внутрь, а пальцами зарылся в волосы на затылке, притянул ближе. Агрессивный, всепоглощающий поцелуй словно отправлял обжигающие искры в низ живота. Стив спустился ниже, лизнул сосок, слегка подул на него, холодя дыханием, а потом накрыл ртом, прикусывая напряженную плоть зубами. От чередования мягкости и жёсткости по коже Баки прошла волна дрожи, он шире развёл ноги, туго сжимая в себе вибрирующую пробку. 

Он не видел, когда и как Стив переключал режимы, но он явно это делал, потому что пробка завибрировала сильнее и быстрее, и Баки подкинул бёдра, то ли ища контакта, то ли наоборот, пытаясь ослабить стимуляцию. Стив потёрся о него животом, и тут Баки кончил совершенно для себя неожиданно. Просто бум! и готово.

Он даже сам такого не ожидал. 

Вот только теперь вибрация резко стала неприятной. Хорошо, что Стив давно выучил его предпочтения и среагировал быстро, отключив вибрацию. Баки выдохнул и растёкся по кровати. Вот теперь ему было хорошо. И пробка была замечательная. И Стив. И даже про Бекку он не вспом... Чёрт. 

Баки лежал на спине и позволял Стиву делать с собой что угодно. Тот с энтузиазмом обрабатывал его соски, то языком, то зубами, и одновременно поглаживал по самому краешку того места, где обычно начинались лобковые волосы, исчезнувшие и так и не вернувшиеся. Стив знал, что ниже спускаться не стоит, будет неприятно.

Наконец он отодвинулся и осторожно вытащил из него пробку. Баки чувствовал себя очень счастливой медузой. Ему было тепло, хорошо и уютно. И он чудесно кончил совсем недавно. Он был готов любить весь мир, а Стива особенно.

И вот тут-то Стив и решил их познакомить. 

— Помнишь свой карточный долг? Я наконец-то определился с выбором. Познакомься с Флинтом.

Баки приподнялся на локтях, посмотрел… и быстро сдвинул ноги, ощутив, как инстинктивно сжимается дырка. По спине прошёлся холодок. В голове крутились только бесконечные вариации словосочетания “Ох ты ж ёбаный ты нахуй”.

Он попал. Он охуеть как попал. А ведь секунду назад всё было так хорошо.

— Ты ведь шутишь, да? — умудрился слабо выдавить он. 

Кажется, он побледнел. Нет, Стив не может так с ним поступить. Это слишком.

Блядь. Блядь. Это будет не просто пиздец как больно. Это… Блядь. 

— С чего бы вдруг? — поинтересовался Стив. 

Будто не держал в руках хер больше предплечья Баки размером, который едва мог обхватить обеими ладонями.

— Он в меня не влезет, — прохрипел Баки, не отрывая взгляда от коричневато-золотистого, покрытого многочисленными щитками и наростами чудовища. 

Баки чувствовал боль между ног от одного взгляда на него. Он даже не хотел представлять, как он врывается в беззащитную дырку, грубо тараня нежное нутро…

Баки покрепче сжал ноги. 

— Да ладно, не трусь. Это даже не самый большой размер. L, как и договаривались. Растянем тебя хорошенько, добавим побольше смазки, и всё будет хорошо. 

— Стив, — повторил Баки. — Я серьёзно, — голос предательски сорвался. — Оно в меня не влезет. Я порвусь.

А что, если он потом не восстановится и станет как те мужики из хардкорного порно с чёрными дырами вместо задниц? 

Похоже, скоро его анальная жизнь даст трещину. 

— К-какого он размера?

— Десять сантиметров в диаметре. И двадцать восемь в длину.

То есть это не обман зрения. 

Охуенная история для внуков будет. “Ноги у меня отнялись, когда Стив засунул в меня драконохуй десяти сантиметров в диаметре”. Хотя, какие внуки… От кого? Разве что Баки после ебли с драконохуем начнет откладывать яйца, как дракон. 

— Ты обещал, Бак, — напомнил Стив. — Но, похоже, ещё не дозрел. Ладно. 

Стив любовно погладил “Флинта”, очертил пальцами его наросты и, печально вздохнув, отставил на тумбочку. 

— Я… потом, — преодолевая совершенно непонятно откуда взявшийся стыд, пробормотал Баки. — Можно?

— А я могу рассчитывать на небольшую компенсацию? — немного натянуто поинтересовался Стив.

Баки чуть по лбу себе не дал. И хорошо, что не левой. Стив-то, в отличие от него, так ещё и не кончил. 

Баки редко отсасывал ему с таким бешеным энтузиазмом, благодарный, что в него не проталкивается жуткий монстр по прозвищу Флинт.

После минета Стив потянулся, выключил свет, благодарно чмокнул Баки, попав в ухо, и вскоре заснул. Баки лежал в почти тёмной комнате и безотрывно смотрел на неясную громаду Флинта, возвышавшегося напоминанием о его нарушенном обещании. Спал в эту ночь Баки из рук вон плохо.

***

Почему, чёрт возьми, он не сказал “нет”?!

У Баки ушло некоторое время, чтобы понять (и побороть смущение), что общение и разговоры важны не только в отношениях, но и в постели. Не в смысле грязные разговоры. Да, у Баки был прекрасный парень, который всегда понимал его, и пробовать с которым что-то новое было не больно и не страшно. Или, по крайней мере, если становилось неприятно или больно, можно было немедленно прекратить. Но тем не менее, если Баки, например, хотел ещё смазки, то говорил об этом. Если хотел достать из коробки какую-то игрушку или жаждал большего внимания к какой-то зоне, тоже. Если уставал или просто был не в настроении для секса, предупреждал. 

Ну да. Только что хочет разок побыть сверху, так и не сказал. И что вставлять в себя это чудовище желанием не горит, тоже. 

Может, будет и неплохо, пытался утешить он себя. Сексом заниматься сначала тоже больно было, зато потом как хорошо. А после горлового минета так вообще поначалу весь в слезах и соплях голову поднимал (и именно поэтому тренировался дома на дилдо), но как научился — понравилось.

Блядь, да кого он обманывает, от хуя такого размера хорошо быть не может. Вот просто в принципе. 

— Эх, Фред, — почти беззвучно прошептал Баки, — хорошо тебе, когда ты внутри полый. Что хочешь в тебя засунь, а тебе хоть бы хны. Вот скажи мне, как сесть на такую херовину и не лопнуть?

Фред, понятное дело, советов не дал. Баки снял с него сбрую, похлопал по животу. Потом решил переодеть в костюм Красной Шапочки, упаковку которого кто-то порвал и измял до полной негодности. Принёс платьице с корсетом из силикона, на голову натянул лиловый парик, который никто не хотел покупать, а сверху нахлобучил красный колпачок. Отошёл на шаг, любуясь делом рук своих.

Почему-то в женской одежде Фред приобрел вид старого несчастного педераста, готового пойти на любые уловки. И нет, это не было обозначение сексуальной ориентации. 

Пока Баки страдал хернёй, Стив уже довольно долго болтал с кем-то по телефону. Баки не вслушивался, для него это было как радио фоном. Но потом ему стало всё-таки интересно. Наверное, фредотерапия всё-же помогла.

— ...да, всё хорошо, спасибо. Слушай, тебе клиторальный вибратор не нужен? Точнее вибропуля. Хорошая. Маленькая, мощная, дизайн красивый. — Баки мимолётно подумал о том, что ни разу не видел, как Стив общается с друзьями. Как будто их у него и вовсе не было. Потом пожал плечами и начал дальше вытирать пыль со стеллажа. — Да нет. Купил набор. Вибратор, виброкольцо и эта пуля. И вот её нам вообще девать некуда. — Так значит, у Стива есть друг. Точнее, подруга. Которая знает про его отношения. Интересно. — Замётано. Сама заберёшь или мне через Баки передать?

И вот тут Баки замер. 

— Ты там с моей сестрой говоришь?

— Ага, это он, — вместо ответа сказал в трубку Стив. Потом чуть отвёл телефон от уха. — Тебе привет. И просьба захватить гипоаллергенную смазку на водной основе. Тогда я передам, — снова отвлёкся на телефон Стив. — Да, обязательно. До скорого.

Пока Баки набирал воздуха в лёгкие, чтобы как следует рявкнуть, Стив подошёл к нему, притянул за шею чуть ближе и поцеловал в щёку.

— Это от Бекки с наилучшими пожеланиями, — прокомментировал он. Потом развернул лицо Баки за подбородок к себе и очень нежно поцеловал в губы. — А это от меня.

После чего вернулся обратно к стойке.

Ну вот как после этого злиться, а?

***

Прошла ещё неделя, прежде чем Стив вновь напомнил о долге. Причём опять после приятного и расслабляющего траха, когда он довёл Баки до невероятного оргазма одним языком и пальцами, но при этом ещё и растянул его хорошенько. Просто устроился на нём и проникновенно посмотрел в глаза. И Баки сдался. Ну и похуй. Порвётся — Стиву же хуже. 

Он скрестил руки на груди и лёг в наиболее мужественную позу. При этом ему показалось, что его яйца стали размером с арахис, так он боялся встречи с Флинтом.

— Готов?

Баки сглотнул. Возможно, стоило напиться. Губы дрожали, дыхание сбивалось, а сердце отбивало неровный чечеточный ритм. Приятной послеоргазменной неги как не бывало. 

Стив медленно развернулся, демонстрируя “дракона”. Этот дилдо было ярко-красным, с острой треугольной головкой и множеством мелких, но не особо резких наростов на стволе, больше напоминающих небольшие пупырышки. А ещё — пусть и довольно большим, но почти вдвое меньше Флинта. 

Баки нахмурился. 

— Это…

— Демон. Подумал, он лучше будет сочетаться с твоей задницей. У тебя после траха дырка почти такого же цвета. 

— Сколько… 

— Диаметр — почти шесть сантиметров. 

Баки чуть не заплакал от облегчения. Не, ну где такое бывает, чтобы взрослый мужик чуть не плакал лишь потому, что его парень пообещал засунуть в него дилдо лишь шести сантиметров в диаметре? Но он, конечно, не заплакал. А вместо этого сказал:

— Ты, блядь, мудак.

— Да брось. У тебя было такое лицо, будто ты сейчас расплачешься. — А потом Стив вздохнул и уже серьёзно сказал: — Слушай, Бак, я же не хочу тебя насиловать. Я хочу, чтобы нам обоим было хорошо, и если у тебя нет никакого настроя...

Баки стало стыдно. Да, у них бывали неудачные эксперименты. Да, порой ему было больно, стыдно и неприятно. Но в этом и была суть этих самых экспериментов: проверить, где проходят границы. Попробовать. А не добиваться конечного результата любой ценой. И Стив всё-таки не был мудаком, в этом Баки убеждался раз за разом, зачастую он именно хотел показать Баки, где его личные границы допустимого. 

Блядь. Со стороны Стива было стратегически верным ходом предложить это сейчас, когда Баки растрахан и расслаблен оргазмом. А ещё сгорает от стыда и неудобства из-за несдержанного слова. 

— Давай попробуем, — проговорил Баки. Стив быстро потянулся к нему и поцеловал в губы, а потом с широченной улыбкой заявил:

— Сейчас вернусь, только возьму кое-что. 

И убежал в коридор. Вот и на что Баки подписался, а?

Придерживая ногу под коленом левой рукой, Баки опустил правую к промежности, лаская и массируя дырку подушечками пальцев. После секса она была припухшей, мягкой и чуть раскрытой, но всё ещё маленькой. Определённо не готовой к здоровенному дилдо. Диаметр в шесть сантиметров — не десять, но всё же больше, чем он привык принимать. Баки выдохнул, потёр влажное отверстие ладонью, чуть надавливая подушечкой среднего пальца, но не проникая внутрь. Обвёл, легко царапнул ногтем и мягко похлопал по рефлекторно сжавшемуся входу. Погладил ослабшие края указательным и средним пальцами, а после развёл, слегка раскрывая себя. Боже, только бы Стив знал, что делать. 

— Развлекаешься?

Баки немного смутился, но руку не убрал, мягкими поглаживаниями и надавливаниями массируя дырку. Выдохнул, поводил пальцами по кругу, дразняще нажал прямо на скользкий от смазки центр, потёр короткими, пульсирующими движениями. Ему нравилось, какой податливой и чувствительной она становилась после любых манипуляций Стива. Словно его слюна или пот содержали какие-то вещества, способствующие расслаблению Баки. Вставлять внутрь пальцы не хотелось. Его всё ещё немного потряхивало от мысли о том, что придётся совать туда тридцатисантиметровый член. Стив выложил на кровать крупную чёрно-синюю банку со смазкой и простой красный дилдо, от которого тянулся тонкий шланг с грушей. Баки понял, что именно заготовил Стив: такие надувающиеся дилдо он и сам порой советовал желающим впервые попробовать фистинг или особенно крупный член.

— Сильно увеличится в размерах? — уточнил Баки, кивнув на дилдо.

— Почти до нужного нам, — сказал Стив и открутил крышку с банки.

Гель внутри был прозрачным (что радовало. Баки терпеть не мог эти дурацкие густые белые смазки, которые так часто светились в порно. Вечно казалось, что вымазался в какой-то дряни), похожим на густое желе.

Баки в последний раз огладил анус кончиком пальца, а после подпихнул под плечи подушку, пошире раздвинул ноги и опустил руки вниз, положил ладони на ягодицы и развёл, растягивая дырку. Стив тоже не спешил вставлять пальцы. Он осторожными массирующими круговыми движениями втирал смазку в мышцы. Это была совсем другая, не та, которую он использовал для фингеринга раньше. 

Два пальца вошли легко и быстро, едва потревожив уже растянутые мышцы, и Стив практически сразу просунул рядом с ними третий. Баки выдохнул. Смазка действовала как дополнительный релаксант, Стив знал, что делает. Вскоре его ладонь уже целиком была внутри Баки, и только большой палец торчал снаружи, упираясь под яйца. 

Потом Стив руку вытащил и сменил на дилдо. Поначалу Баки его практически не ощутил, но постепенно тот начал раздуваться. Стив немного накачивал его, а потом пару раз прокручивал вокруг оси или двигал наружу и внутрь. Дожидался, пока Баки привыкнет, пока мышцы расслабятся, добавлял немного смазки, если ему казалось это необходимым, а потом продолжал. Пока ничего невыразимо страшного, как Баки опасался, не происходило.

Он даже не поверил, когда некоторое время спустя (Баки давно потерял минутам счёт) Стив произнёс:

— Всё, максимум.

Баки шевельнул задом, попробовал сжаться. Он был наполнен, туго и до предела, но по крайней мере никакой боли не испытывал. Стив немного потянул за дилдо, потом задвинул его обратно и вытащил окончательно. Ощущения были, словно из Баки пробку вытащили. Ему даже показалось, что сейчас из него потечёт что-нибудь, но, похоже, не потекло. 

Стив просунул указательные пальцы, развёл, до предела натягивая растраханную дырку.

— Пока мы не начали… давно хотел кое-что попробовать. 

Он царапнул внутреннюю часть бедра, и Баки развел ноги шире. Тот только расслабленно дышал и смотрел в потолок, пока Стив медленно проталкивал в него четыре сложенных пальца, и размышляя, ради чего, ведь это они уже делали совсем недавно, однако, ощутив, как уверенно проталкивается рядом с ними большой, распахнул глаза и поднял голову, пытаясь разглядеть, что творил у него между ног Стив. А тот, вставив пальцы по костяшки, подлил ещё смазки и мягко крутанул запястьем, осторожно проталкивая в Баки самую широкую часть ладони. Потянулся свободной рукой вверх, успокаивающе гладя его по животу. Мягко надавил, и внезапно его скользкая рука целиком проскользнула внутрь. Баки вздрогнул, задышал быстрее, а Стив неспешно повернул ладонь, плавно задвигал ей, распирая его изнутри.

Блядь. Он поверить не мог, что Стив действительно это сделал. 

Баки повёл бёдрами и резко выдохнул от того, как плотно заполняла его рука Стива. Он не мог определиться, хочет ли, чтобы Стив пошевелил ею или же просто вытащил. Поэтому снова двинул бёдрами, пытаясь изучить ощущения, скользнул взглядом вниз. Стив был полностью поглощен требовательными движениями его бёдер, он не отводил глаз от места, где туго обхватывало его запястье тело Баки. 

— О, чёрт, — пробормотал Стив. И это было нечто — то, как звучал его голос. — О, чёрт, Бак, ты такой… такой…

Стив осторожно повернул руку, а потом Баки ощутил, как он медленно сжимает её в кулак. И немного тянет наружу. Костяшки прошлись по простате, Баки выдохнул особенно резко, и Стив вскинул голову, внимательно глядя на него. От этого взгляда, обеспокоенного, несмотря на затопившую его похоть, Баки стало хорошо. Стив осознавал, что делал, и готов был прекратить по первому слову.

А кстати. Неплохо бы им подумать насчёт стоп-слов. Потому что кто его знает…

Стив же ещё раз повернул руку, а потом всё-таки вытащил, очень медленно и осторожно, не сделав ни единого рывка. 

— Спасибо, — прошептал он, рассматривая собственную, блестящую от смазки руку, словно та была неким невероятным артефактом вроде чаши святого Грааля. 

Баки сглотнул. А после опустил руку вниз, скользнул двумя пальцами в дырку и развёл, приглашающе раскрывая её. Он чувствовал, как там горячо и влажно. Стив понял. Обтёр руку наскоро салфетками, заранее брошенными на кровать, и дотянулся до Демона.

Стив поднёс к раскрытой дырке острый кончик дилдо. Баки почувствовал, как входит головка — прямо туда, в готовое и раскрытое, задевая его пальцы и расталкивая расслабленные стенки. Он убрал руку, быстро обтёр мокрые пальцы об простынь и максимально широко развёл ноги. 

Поначалу было не совсем плохо, головка прошла почти незамеченной, до половины тоже всё было норм, но потом дилдо начал немного застревать. Стив очень медленно задвигал его на полсантиметра, чуть ждал и тянул обратно до приемлемой толщины. Потом повторял, продвигаясь ещё на полсантиметра.

Баки всё ждал, когда же станет совсем невыносимо, но такого всё не наступало. Разогретые, растянутые и хорошо подготовленные мышцы поддавались, не отзываясь острой болью. Да, тянуло. Да, странное ощущение. Но честно, не больно. 

И Баки всё больше успокаивался. Пока в какой-то момент в его задницу не упёрлось основание, и Стив не убрал руки. Баки немедленно запаниковал, но Стив придержал дилдо ладонью и пропихнул чуть глубже, самую малость.

— Это невероятно, — произнёс он, быстро облизывая губы.

Баки приподнял голову и увидел, что Стив не сводит глаз с пространства между его ног и одновременно медленно дрочит себе, лаская полностью вставший член. Было в лице Стива что-то благоговейное, будто увидел он чудо из чудес.

— Доволен? — поинтересовался Баки.

— Ощущения как? — жадно спросил Стив, на секунду вскидывая глаза и немедленно возвращаясь к своему почти медитативному созерцанию.

— Туго, — честно сказал Баки. — И много. Но я думал, будет хуже.

Стив зачарованно кивнул. Погладил вокруг Демона, насколько смог. И, наконец, потянул его наружу.

Стив медленно вытащил дилдо, но, едва Баки успел облёгчённо вздохнуть от разом спавшего напряжения, тут же, не позволяя краям сомкнуться, протолкнул снова. Разом почти что на полдлины. Баки вскрикнул. От удовольствия на грани с болью, ощущении максимальной наполненности и предельного растяжения внутренних стенок мутнело перед глазами. И ещё его словно ударило током изнутри. 

Стив заметил и повторил маневр, толкая в Баки дилдо раз за разом. Тот уже начал хныкать, мотая головой, чувствуя, как пачкает смазка, текущая из члена, его живот. Было слишком много и всё же недостаточно, и Баки сам не понимал: хочет ли он, чтобы всё закончилось, или же наоборот, чтобы Стив ускорил движения.

По-видимому, Стив решил добить его, потому что повернул дилдо и начал целиться по простате, одновременно поглаживая лежащий на животе член. Не дрочил, просто проводил от основания до головки и потирал под ней. Раз за разом. Баки закричал и кончил. И сразу же почувствовал, что Стив выдернул из него Демона. 

Стив схватился за свой член, придвинулся к нему на коленях, и Баки понял. Приподнял раздвинутые ноги и просунул ладони под бёдрами, будто мишень натягивая красную, горящую дырку. Стив быстро-быстро задвигал кулаком, а потом замер, направляя свой член и спуская прямо туда. Баки откинул голову, ощущая, как тот выстреливает струйками спермы в его раскрытую, как никогда растраханную дырку. Обессиленно уронил руки на кровать и прикрыл глаза, а Стив обвёл пальцем края отверстия, собирая вытекающую сперму и заталкивая внутрь. Бесполезно; Баки чувствовал себя таким раскрытым и обессиленным, что вряд ли мог удержать в себе хоть что-то. 

— Роджерс, — слабо позвал он, когда Стив рухнул рядом, притираясь к его боку, — ты как хочешь, но я беру отпуск. Чтоб в ближайшее время на мою задницу даже не смотрел, ты сегодня с ней на год вперёд наигрался.

— Думаю, неделю отдыха ты заслужил, — пообещал Стив, целуя его в висок. — К тому же у тебя не только эта дырка есть. Я тут прочитал про одну интересную технику глубокого минета… 

— Стив, бля. Уймись. 

Баки был уверен, завтра терпение его задницы наконец иссякнет, и она в подробностях поведает, какая он ненасытная шалапень, и что она о нём думает. В таких подробностях, что он не то что сидеть, стоять не сможет. Ну и похуй. Стоило того. 

Но сейчас ему надо было отдохнуть. Просто отдохнуть. И пусть весь мир подождёт.


	18. Тайное всегда становится явным

— Это что? — недоумённо проговорил Баки, склонившись над плечом Стива. Следовало подумать о предрождественской поставке, и тот сидел за компьютером, просматривая товар для заказа. 

— А на что похоже? — не отрываясь от компьютера, спросил Стив. 

— На сиськи. С вагиной между ними, — тупо ответил Баки. 

— Бинго! — кинул Стив. 

Он несколько раз щёлкнул кнопкой мыши, потом пролистнул страницу ниже.

Баки нравилось участвовать в выборе товара. Благодаря ему Стив значительно расширил выбор интимной косметики, в частности массажных свеч и масел, а также ароматических смазок. Баки крепко подсел на эти штуки. Каждый раз уговаривал себя, что пора перестать тратить на это деньги, и сам же оправдывался, что вот эти вот свечи, с ароматом грейпфрута и бергамота, ещё не пробовал. Кстати о них…

— Вот эти массажные свечи закажи. С ароматом граната и белого перца.

— Ты же уже взял ваниль и орхидею.

— И что?

— Действительно… О, смотри, тут есть коллекция фаллосов животных. Как тебе песчаная змея?

— Отвали. Я ещё после Демона не отошёл.

— Да брось, тебе же было хорошо. 

— Истинное удовольствие я получил после. 

Стив прищурился. 

— Когда сидел голый перед моим ноутбуком и жрал начос?

— Да.

Стив прищурился ещё сильнее, из-за чего стал похож на злого азиата. С русыми волосами. Альбиноса типа.

— Что? Ты на меня так негодующе смотришь, будто я тебе в гетеросексуальности признался. 

— А что, ты твёрдо решил вдруг, что ты теперь гомосексуал, и никаких отступлений?

Баки мягко обогнул Стива, обвился вокруг него прямо как змей-искуситель вокруг яблони и прошептал в мгновенно порозовевшее ухо:

— По-моему, я стивосексуал. Как думаешь, такую ориентацию могут признать на международном уровне, если представить тебя в качестве доказательства?

***

Блядь. Если Стив это увидит, ему пиздец.

Кому вообще мог понадобиться отсек для батареек?! Да, у них воровали продукцию. Обычно всякие мелочи, смазку в небольших тюбиках или презервативы. Примерный урон входил в надбавку на оптовые цены, являясь частью конечной цены товара. Но иногда случались у них и крупные потери. Некоторые удавалось предупредить. Клиенты не знали, что в кабинке для примерки была установлена камера, и пока там примеряли вещи, один из них наблюдал, чтобы ничего лишнего не перекочевало под одежду. Правда однажды Баки удалось увидеть, как один из покупателей, якобы примерявший сбрую из чёрной лаковой кожи, попытался тайком запихать себе в задницу здоровенный реалистичный член. Однако забыл взять с собой смазку и потерпел поражение. Елда просто в него не полезла. Баки проследил, как расстроенный покупатель пристроил использованную игрушку на полку. Он её тогда осторожно унёс в подсобку, промыл, натянув две пары перчаток, продезинфицировал, и они продали её за полцены. Но такое случалось редко.

А вот сейчас кто-то увёл отсек для батареек здоровенного и дорогущего дилдо с покрытием из киберкожи, красы и гордости коллекции. Стив ещё ничего не знал, и Баки очень хотел бы, чтобы так и осталось.

Баки замер, раздумывая, что делать. В принципе, в специализированных магазинах бывали ходовые запчасти. Может, и отсеки для батареек стандартные? Попробовать в любом случае стоило.

Баки унёс дилдо в кладовку и спрятал в свой рюкзак. Потом подошёл к Стиву:

— Слушай, мне надо срочно забрать один рецепт. Врач уезжает в отпуск, и я рискую остаться без весёлых беленьких таблеточек, которые удерживают меня от того, чтобы начать разбивать головы нашим дорогим посетителям.

Стив нахмурился, но головой кивнул сразу же.

— Иди, конечно. Захватишь на обратном пути парочку пончиков?

— Конечно. Я недолго.

Прихватив рюкзак со злосчастным дилдо, Баки замотался шарфом и направился к выходу. Никаких угрызений совести он не чувствовал. Во-первых, он не гулять шёл. Во-вторых, не хотел беспокоить Стива, тот и так хмурился, разглядывая приходно-расходную книгу. В-третьих, Стив действовал на Баки намного лучше таблеток, с самого начала отношений с ним Баки неуклонно снижал дозировку успокоительных и антидепрессантов в согласовании с врачом и планировал начать новый год вообще без медикаментов. Хотя тут как получится, само собой.

Так что Баки забил “хозтовары” в поиск на гуглкартах, выбрал ближайший и пошёл по следу, начерченному синей стрелкой.

Магазин хозтоваров был небольшим, несколько потрёпанным и с давно не деланным ремонтом. Баки зашагал в отдел электроники, огляделся в поисках продавца. Тот — точнее, та — нашлась за прилавком. Невысокая хрупкая девушка в очках и с забранными в аккуратный пучок светлыми волосами мило беседовала с интеллигентно выглядящей пожилой парой. Баки не стал их отвлекать и просто подошёл к стойке, молча вглядываясь в стеклянную витрину с батарейками. 

— Вам что-то подсказать? — окликнула его девушка. 

— Да, у вас есть, эм, — Баки задумался. — Ну, хм, кассеты для батареек? 

— Боюсь, я вас не поняла, — с милой, чуть недоумевающей улыбкой сообщила девушка. 

— Ну… такая штука, куда вставляются батарейки, — Баки сделал жест руками, пытаясь изобразить нужный предмет.

— Вы имеете в виду аккумулятор, молодой человек? — вступил в разговор пожилой мужчина. — Для подзарядки?

— Нет, — отчаянно ответил Баки. — Это… ну… как в пульте, прямоугольный отсек такой. 

— Может, зарядное устройство? Как на телефоне? Или переходник?

— Да нет же!

Баки выдохнул. Потом стащил с плеча рюкзак, сунул в него руку и плюхнул на стойку пострадавший дилдо. Старички охнули и поспешили к выходу, а девушка залилась краской. 

— Понимаете, — жалобно начал Баки. — Я в секс-шопе по соседству работаю, из этой штуки кто-то контейнер для батареек украл. Видите, вот в этот отсек вставляется, пластиковый такой. 

Профессионализм и сочувствие к собрату-продавцу взяли верх, и девушка протянула руку к дилдо. Правда, прежде чем дотронуться, вопросительно взглянула на Баки.

— Берите, не бойтесь, — сказал тот. — Мы все распакованные товары регулярно дезинфицируем, на всякий случай. 

Девушка охнула, подняв тяжеленный дилдо, и внимательно осмотрела отсек, куда вставлялись батарейки. Потом положила на место и сочувственно покачала головой.

— К сожалению, мы такое не продаём. Однако наверняка можно заказать в интернете. Есть страницы, где выставлены самые разные запчасти, в том числе и всякая мелочь. Хотите, вместе посмотрим?

Баки кивнул. Он был на всё готов, лишь бы найти этот дурацкий отсек.

***

К сожалению, даже поиски на сайте ничего не дали. Баки расстроился, но по дороге обратно к магазину решил признаться во всем Стиву. А для смягчения удара купил целую коробку пончиков, в том числе и с начинкой из карамели, любимый сорт Стива. По опыту он знал, скрывать долго не выйдет, первый же учёт товара всё выявит, и тогда Стив рассердится сильнее.

Думал Баки.

Однако Стив разозлился не на шутку. 

— Да я удивлён, как у тебя перед глазами весь магазин не вынесли, ты же даже в картах ни на что внимания не обращаешь! — взорвался Стив и вдруг замолк, словно сказал что-то такое, чего говорить вовсе не собирался. 

Баки офигел. Какого хрена он упомянул карты? Он-то думал, как же это Стиву удалось собрать такой шикарный джин, а он...

— Ты мухлевал? — предельно спокойным тоном спросил Баки. 

Спокойным.

Стив покраснел. Он вообще легко вспыхивал румянцем, и обычно Баки это очень нравилось, однако сейчас он пошёл пятнами. И вызваны они были не только гневом.

Баки не понадобилось его ответа. Он и так всё понял.

— Я одного не пойму: если ты и не собирался быть снизу, зачем поставил это? Сам же предложил. И потом, член бы у тебя отвалился, если б ты хоть раз снизу побыл? — кажется, последние слова Баки уже проорал.

И, возможно, такие вещи не говорят, потому что секс — дело добровольное, но какого, блядь, хуя?

Да, какого хуя? Почему, блядь, Стиву достаётся исполнение всех эротических фантазий, а роль Баки сводится к тому, чтобы тупо ноги раздвигать? И пусть Стив суёт в него хоть драконохуй, хоть руку, хоть голову. А Баки что, всегда поймёт, простит и даст. Он что, многого просит? Всего лишь простого человеческого трахнуть Стива. 

Стив открыл рот, намереваясь что-то сказать, но Баки развернулся на каблуке и тупо сбежал. Залез в рюкзак, вытащил из пластиковой баночки сразу две таблетки успокоительного и проглотил прямо так, без воды. 

Пошёл ты, Стив Роджерс.

И подавись своими пончиками.

***

Шёл третий день военного положения. Баки и Стив не разговаривали. Вообще. Абсолютно. Стив пытался в начале что-то сказать, но Баки поворачивался к нему спиной и молча шёл в другой угол. В конце концов все эти догонялки Стиву надоели, и он оставил Баки в покое. С момента ссоры Стив пил травяной чай чаще обычного. Баки плохо спал, ему не дрочилось, и он постоянно был словно в полусне из-за резко поднятой дозы транквилизаторов. К хуям весь план войти в новый год “чистым”.

Ухудшал всё и слишком большой поток клиентов. Как ни странно, но было немало людей, готовых приобрести в качестве рождественского подарка кое-что этакое. А Стив ещё и предложил упаковку подарков, так что они поочерёдно заматывали дилдо, вибраторы и наборы эротической одежды в красно-зелёную бумагу и лепили на свёртки бантики. Баки открыл в себе неожиданную творческую жилку. Возможно, в нём погибал истинный мастер оригами. 

Он как раз заканчивал с мастурбатором, который купила улыбчивая девушка, когда в магазин вошёл очередной клиент. Краем глаза Баки отметил, что к тому двинулся Стив, и не стал отвлекаться на новенького. Очерёдность обслуживания — залог здоровой атмосферы. Поэтому он не сразу заметил что разговор между полок касается вовсе не товара, чего-то иного.

— Убери руки, Брок! — уже не сдерживаясь, твёрдо сказал Стив.

Баки вручил девушке пакет с упакованным мастурбатором, пожелал ей хорошего дня и неторопливо направился к одной из полок, от которой просматривался проход, где зависли Стив и этот малый Брок.

Баки сходу признал в высоком и немолодом уже мужике бывшего военного. Возможно, наёмник. С ними Баки порой приходилось работать в горячих точках. Среди них бывали нормальные ребята и полные мудаки. Похоже, этот принадлежал ко второй категории. 

— Да ладно, птенчик, ты стал такой аппетитной куколкой, так бы и съел! Иди сюда, поцелуй меня в щёчку, я так давно тебя…

— Отвали, Брок. 

Интонации Стива Баки изучил досконально и точно мог сказать одно: Стив был на пределе. Правда, было не совсем ясно, чем этот предел завершится: скандалом, слезами (что маловероятно, но кто его знает) или же Брок окажется куда предпочтительнее, чем сам Баки… Внутри Баки вспыхнуло острое и жгучее, доселе неведомое чувство. 

Баки впервые ревновал так, что готов был порвать кого угодно. Честно говоря, ему весьма хотелось подбежать к Стиву, схватить, перебросить через плечо и уйти подальше, а потом ускакать на его члене в закат. 

— Сладенький маленький Стив, я так рад нашей встрече! — хрипло ворковал одетый в чёрные джинсы и кожаную куртку посетитель. — Ты похож на рождественскую фигурку из сахарной глазури. Никак не ожидал встретить тебя здесь. Ну же, расскажи, как ты жил без меня все эти годы. Твоя попка скучала по моему большому парню?

Брок накрыл свою промежность ладонью и неприлично качнул бёдрами в направлении Стива. Выгляд Баки заволокло красным. 

— Если ты сейчас не заткнёшься, я тебе кляп в рот вставлю, — рявкнул Стив. 

Однако видимого эффекта это заявление на Брока не оказало. Он таки протянул руку и потрепал Стива по щеке. Тот с возмущённым воскликом отпрянул.

— Ну вставь, — пошло ухмыльнулся этот мудак. — Может, и не кляп, я против не буду.

И тут Баки не выдержал.

Пусть они со Стивом и в ссоре, но что-то там вставлять он может только в него. 

Он решительно подошёл к мужику, нависавшему уже над Стивом, схватил его сзади за шею и рванул в сторону.

— Простите, — очень обозлённо произнёс он, — но, кажется, вам не рады.

С этими словами поволок Брока к выходу. Несмотря на то, что тот был сильным и жилистым, сопротивляться стальной руке не мог даже он. Сзади донеслось “Баки!”, но на Стива у него сейчас ни времени, ни внимания не было. Он весь был сконцентрирован на том, чтобы избавиться от Брока как можно быстрее. Наконец он дотащил его до уровня тротуара и вытолкнул наружу.

— Вали отсюда, — негромко, но угрожающе произнёс Баки.

Брок развернулся мягко, как кошка, и пошёл обратно. Баки приготовился, однако тот ударил подло, с ноги. Врезал прямиком под коленную чашечку, от чего нога у Баки подломилась. А потом ему в подбородок врезался очень жёсткий и костистый кулак.

— Это что ещё за шушера? — проворчал Брок.

— Баки! — воскликнул Стив, тоже выскочивший на улицу. — Брок, прекрати!

В этот момент в Баки словно второе дыхание проснулось. Он зарычал и рванулся вперёд. Ударил Брока в корпус, снёс его с места и успел заодно дать как следует в челюсть. Брок в долгу не остался, и, сцепившись, они покатились по мостовой. Брок дрался технично, и, будь он на несколько лет помоложе, Баки не справился бы с ним. Похоже, что того готовили убивать руками, ногами и любыми доступными средствами. Но на стороне Баки была молодость, ярость и искусственная рука. Где-то фоном голос Стива уговаривал прекратить, но ни один не желал уступать. Баки удалось прижать Брока протезом к асфальту и до хруста заломить одну из рук за спину. Коленом он упирался в ему поясницу. 

— Проваливай, — гнусаво сказал он, склонившись над ним. Из носа текла кровь, и Баки очень надеялся, что обошлось без перелома. — И больше не появляйся.

Он отшвырнул Брока и быстро поднялся. Отпрыгнул в сторону Стива и задвинул его за себя. Он встречал таких бойцов. Их ценили в качестве боевых единиц во время стычек, но в повседневной жизни они, как правило, были безжалостными эгоистичными мудаками. 

— Спускайся в магазин, Стив, — напряжённо сказал Баки, наблюдая за Броком. 

— Нет! — Стив, конечно, рванулся вперёд, но Баки перехватил его, не позволяя приближаться.

— Спускайся. Вызывай полицию.

С кряхтеньем и оханьем Брок медленно поднялся и развернулся. Один глаз у него почти заплыл, лицо было покрыто кровью, смешавшейся с пылью, и стало похоже на маску. Он жутковато усмехнулся.

— А ты, Стив, умеешь вовремя прицепиться к нужному человеку. Ну, удачи тебе, его тоже поматросишь и бросишь? Не ведись на эти голубые глазки и губки бантиком, сосунок, он тебя расчленит и выбросит, как только ты ему надоешь.

Баки смотрел, как Брок, ковыляя, уходит. Только когда стало понятно, что тот не вернется, он расслабился и перестал ждать ежеминутного нападения соперника. 

— Пойдем в магазин, Баки. — Стив потянул его за рукав. — Надо остановить кровь.

Баки обернулся. Стив выглядел бледным, но был в порядке. Баки последовал за ним и с облегчением увидел, что Стив повесил табличку: “Извините, закрыто” на дверь снаружи.

В подсобке Баки сел на стул, а Стив принёс ему смоченное холодной водой полотенце. Баки приложил его к лицу, только сейчас начиная ощущать, как оно пульсирует и болит. 

Стараниями Стива аптечка в магазине была обширная и содержала в себе массу разнообразных лекарственных средств на все случаи жизни. Стив разложил пластыри, ватные диски, дезинфицирующие средства и кучу разных тюбиков. Баки осторожно пощупал нос сквозь полотенце. Тот болел, но, по крайней мере, казался целым. 

Он даже не сразу понял, что Стив говорит. Ему понадобилось приложить усилие, чтобы сосредоточиться. Стив нёс какую-то пургу насчёт необходимости обрабатывать раны сразу же во избежание распространения заразы… Баки осторожно отодвинул его руку с ватным диском, смоченным какой-то жидкостью, которым Стив осторожно промакивал ссадину на лбу.

— Стив, не хочешь рассказать, что это был за перец? — говорил он с потрясающим французским прононсом, потому что всё ещё зажимал нос. 

Интересно, дома ещё осталась анестезирующая смазка? Баки она весьма помогала в самом начале отношений, когда он ещё не вполне привык к проникающему сексу. Стив тогда старался двигаться как можно более осторожно, но порой всё же усердствовал со страстью, и если на следующее утро Баки чувствовал заметное напряжение ниже пояса, то просто мазался этой смазкой и спокойно шёл работать. Очень удобно и надёжно. Главное, не пользоваться во время секса, а то потом и ноги не сдвинешь.

Стив мгновенно заткнулся и насупился. Отвернулся. Взял чистый диск, побрызгал на него из одной из бутылочек, и принялся стирать с лица Баки всю грязь. Выглядел он решительно и замкнуто.

Баки смотрел на Стива, прикидывая, как вывести его на откровенность. Дураком Баки не был. Обмен — вот что действует везде и со всеми, главное, правильно подобрать бусы и зеркальца.

— Предлагаю обмен, — напрямую начал он. — Будет честно, если я расскажу тебе что-то, что ты не знаешь обо мне. Очень… личное. А ты о себе.

Стив наконец посмотрел на него. Он хмурился, но Баки знал: любопытства Стиву не занимать. И он уже чувствовал, что тот купился. Вот только… У Баки было кое-что, что он хранил в тайне и не рассказывал никому. Он даже со своим психотерапевтом никогда напрямую об этом не говорил. А теперь он должен был признаться в этом Стиву. Который… Баки почувствовал, что у него потеет живая ладонь. Даже боль в разбитом лице отступила на второй план.

В армии было просто. Это была работа. У вертолетчиков была работа, у медиков была работа, у водителей, механиков, офицеров… И у Зимнего Солдата тоже.

— Я, — начал он, потом прервался, откашлялся и начал снова: — Я убивал… людей. На самом деле, — выдавил он.

Выражение лица Стива изменилось. Он сдвинул брови и смотрел очень серьёзно. Но потом вдруг подвинулся и положил ладонь на предплечье Баки, слегка его сжав.

— Я знаю, — ответил он. — Точнее, я догадывался. Ты же служил.

— Я служил, — медленно повторил Баки. — И там это не было проблемой. Но здесь… Стив, я сейчас охуенно, пиздецки, неебически боюсь, что то, что я сейчас расскажу, испортит нам отношения. Что ты будешь смотреть на меня совсем другими глазами. И, чёрт…

— Не выражайся, — перебил его Стив. А потом добавил уже мягче: — Не думаю, что это изменит моё отношение к тебе.

Баки выдохнул. Он хотел бы сбежать, но это было ещё хуже. Идиот, нахрена он решил рассказать именно это? Зачем? Никак этот мудак отшиб ему мозги, устроив лёгкое сотрясение.

— Я был снайпером, — торопливо сказал Баки, пока не растерял остатки решимости. — Очень хорошим снайпером. Нас было четверо. Мы обеспечивали безопасность, дежурили по очереди, сопровождали транспорт, прикрывали отход бойцов. Весенний с Осенним, а я с Летним.

— Весенний? Осенний? — повторил Стив. — А ты? Зимний? Почему?

— Позывные. Просто кодовые слова. Четыре снайпера, четыре времени года. Лучше, чем Пчёлка или Самба и Румба. 

— Ладно, — протянул Стив, уже догадываясь, что Баки завёл этот разговор неспроста. 

— И я… убил очень многих. Не как в бою, когда ты не видишь, попадает ли твоя пуля в кого-нибудь. Когда ты зачастую вообще никого не видишь. Я… видел каждого. Так же чётко, как сейчас тебя. Я видел, как моя пуля входила им в голову или грудь, как менялось их лицо, как они падали… Иногда мне снится, что я опять на задании. Лежу в схроне и жду. Появляется цель, я слежу за ней, прицеливаюсь и только в последний момент понимаю, что цель — это моя мама или отец, или Бекка, или… ты. Я просыпаюсь весь в поту и не могу ничего сделать. Мне кажется, что я только что убил одного из вас. 

Баки почувствовал, что не может говорить. Он сказал слишком много. Намного больше, чем он готов был рассказать о себе. И даже сам не понимал, почему вдруг вывалил всю эту грязь на Стива, и…

Стив вдруг обнял его. Обхватил обеими руками за плечи и прижался к левому плечом. Баки чувствовал давление и тепло в том месте, где Стив жался к протезу.

— Мне жаль, — услышал он вдруг, и, честно, это было совсем не то, чего он ожидал. — Мне очень, очень жаль, Баки, — повторил Стив. — Никто не должен делать такое. Это несправедливо.

Баки пожал плечами и вытер глаза тыльной стороной ладони, размазав по лицу грязь и всё остальное. Никто не спрашивал их тогда, что справедливо, а что нет. 

— Прости, — выдавил он. — Это… было глупо. Я зря рассказал. Я пойму, если ты… — Баки не закончил фразу.

— Дурак ты, Бак, — протянул Стив. — Просто… Я тоже не хочу рассказывать тебе, что там с Броком, потому что боюсь до колик, что ты меня бросишь, когда всё узнаешь. А я не хочу потерять тебя.

— Я тоже, Стиви. — Баки обернулся и неловко обнял Стива одной рукой. Его избитое тело почти заскрипело от боли. — Я не хочу терять тебя ни за что на свете. И, если честно, я даже представить себе не могу, что такое ты можешь рассказать мне, что заставит меня оставить тебя в покое.

Стив вздохнул и плотнее прижался к Баки. Шмыгнул носом, потерся лицом о рубашку, прочистил горло. Потом, немного гнусаво, Стив произнёс:

— У меня с Броком были отношения. Давно, несколько лет назад. И это был очень… травмирующий опыт, как в прямом, так и в переносном смысле. — Стив откашлялся, отодвинулся от Баки и уселся, отвернувшись. Баки не стал прикасаться к нему, позволив остаться наедине с собой. — Мой отец тоже служил, — начал Стив, — и умер очень рано. Погиб. Нам с мамой остались могила, свёрнутое знамя, которым накрывали гроб, и “Пурпурное сердце” в коробочке. Я этого не помню, если честно, но флаг висел у меня над кроватью, а на нём портрет отца. Я вырос в тени американского величия, — саркастически усмехнулся Стив. Баки услышал его усмешку и живо себе представил, как кривятся его губы. — В общем, к восемнадцати годам голова у меня была набита всякими понятиями вроде чести, совести, демократии и защиты слабых. А потом умерла мама. И я остался один. Мне было так плохо, что я попытался записаться в армию. Пять раз. Пять “F”. Во время последнего осмотра я познакомился с Броком. Не знаю, что он там делал, подозреваю, ошивался без дела. Он пригласил меня выпить, травил байки, рассказывал, что поможет поступить в спецпрограмму… Потом он пошёл меня провожать, я был… не слишком трезв. Он поцеловал меня и назвал “котёнком”. И я ничего не сделал. Потом мы поднялись в квартиру и… Он меня трахнул. Два раза. Кажется. Во второй раз я просил его перестать, потому что, ну… Было больно. Брок твердил, что с болью из меня выходит слабость. Что прерывать трах — это вредно. Что это только в начале плохо, а потом станет хорошо, а если не станет, то это я такой неправильный, что, типа, всем остальным партнёрам было хорошо с ним. У нас были странные отношения. Кажется, психологи называют такое абьюзом и психологическими манипуляциями. Но я считал, что заслуживаю всё, что Брок со мной делал… и чего не делал. Я был так одинок, что боялся потерять даже то, что имел. Принимал свой страх оказаться никому не нужным за влюблённость. Мне помогло то, что он нашёл работу, кажется, в качестве наёмника. — “Бинго”, — подумал Баки. — И пока его не было, с меня сошли синяки, а в голове немного прояснилось. Я сменил место жительства, выбросил кровать, на которой он меня… имел, и сделал всё, чтобы он меня не нашёл. Но, как говориться, Нью-Йорк большой, а Земля — маленькая. Однажды мы должны были встретиться.

— А… после Брока? — осторожно спросил Баки.

— А после Брока у меня никого не было. Семь проклятых лет. Пока однажды случайным ветром в магазин не занесло тебя. 

***

Подобные вечера откровений должны заканчиваться чем-то тёплым и мягким. Или хорошим примирительным сексом. Тем более, что ехать домой с носом, больше похожим на сливу и цветом, и формой, Баки не собирался. Он знал, что к утру отёк спадёт, а синяк будет не таким уж заметным. Разумеется, после подобных эмоциональных откровений ссора как-то сошла на нет. Карточное жульничество показалось Баки совсем неважным по сравнению с причиной, по которой Стив на него пошёл. Магазин они закрыли на три часа раньше обычного и вызвали такси. Баки позвонил Бекке и попросил сказать, что ночной сменщик сказался больным, так что он будет работать за него. Бекка понимающе хмыкнула и пожелала много приятных минут во время ночной смены.

Придя к Стиву, Баки отправился в душ первым. Смыв с себя всю грязь, он переоделся в одну из футболок, хранившейся у Стива в шкафу на отдельной полке. Стив встретил его кружкой сладкого кофе с карамельным сиропом и сам скрылся в ванной.

Баки полюбовался на свой нос в зеркало, намазал его кремом от синяков и выпил кофе. Потом улёгся на диван. Стив его сегодня не ждал и не менял постельное белье. Баки подгрёб к себе его подушку и прикрыл глаза. Как всегда, сочетание запаха кондиционера и самого Стива действовали лучше успокоительного. Хотя его Баки после драки тоже принял.

Стив появился в длинной футболке, выключил свет и забрался к Баки под бок. Если честно, тот подумал, что сейчас они просто полежат так немного и уснут, потому что настроение было какое-то так себе. Каждый вытащил сегодня наружу самое потаённое и мерзкое, что пытался забыть или как минимум сделать вид, что его там нет. Однако вот прямо сейчас было очень трудно притворяться даже перед самим собой.

Стив повозился и поцеловал Баки в шею. Тот с готовностью повернулся. Губы у Стива были мягкие и горячие, словно он жевал их. Они целовались очень медленно и осторожно, следя за тем, чтобы не растревожить повреждённый нос. Постепенно Стив разогрелся, сел, и Баки смутно увидел в темноте, как он стягивает футболку и отбрасывает её в сторону. Он тоже разделся и устроился на спине, зная, что Стиву нравится начинать именно так. 

Баки ждал, когда Стив наконец начнёт готовить его, но тот не спешил. Он целовал его грудь, поглаживая ладонью живот, а потом взял правую руку Баки и потянул себе между ног. 

— Сегодня ты сверху. 

Баки сначала не понял, о чём это он. Услышав историю “отношений” Стива он как-то разом смирился, что по-другому у них никогда не будет. Он мог себе представить, что страх сидел в Стиве слишком глубоко, и это был не страх боли, её как раз Стив со своей медицинской карточкой терпеть умел, а страх оказаться в зависимом, подчинённом положении. А теперь тот вдруг хотел.

— Забудь, Стиви, — покачал Баки головой. — Не надо.

— Надо. — Стив опять сел и обхватил прижатые к груди колени руками. — Я хотел ещё тогда… Но струсил. И потому смухлевал. Ты отвернулся, а я вытащил одну карту… Короче, неважно. Я хочу сделать это с тобой. Я не хочу до конца дней своих думать, что это мерзко, и отвратительно, и больно…

Баки тоже сел напротив него.

— Ты правда думаешь, что это именно так ощущается? Что я тут всякий раз страдаю и мучаюсь, лишь бы доставить тебе удовольствие? 

— О чёрт, да нет же! — Стив закрыл лицо руками. — Я знаю, что это не так. И я буду и впредь делать всё, от меня зависящее, чтобы таким оно никогда не стало. Но мне очень трудно перенести это на себя. Я осознаю, это глупо, но…

— Стив Роджерс, ты идиот, — с чувством сказал Баки. — Прости, конечно. Иди сюда.

Баки ещё хорошо помнил свой первый опыт снизу и всячески сдерживал Стива, рвавшегося в бой. Он хорошо запомнил урок: если один палец — это больно, то с членом будет куда хуже. Поэтому он раз за разом удерживал Стива за бёдра и медленно и тщательно растягивал его. Стив молчал, и это беспокоило Баки. Обычно тот был не таким сдержанным. Баки накрыл его член ртом и осторожно вставил большой палец в анус. Стив зашипел. Баки сразу же вытащил палец, потом смазал его ещё раз хорошенько и повторил, предварительно медленно обведя по кругу несколько раз. 

Ушло ужасно много времени на то, чтобы Стив хоть слегка расслабился, а в него без особого сопротивления начали входить два пальца. Баки начал отчаиваться.

— Баки, пожалуйста, — Стив заговорил впервые с самого начала, — я больше не могу. И не хочу. Точнее, хочу, чтобы мы просто сделали это.

— Тебе будет плохо, — отозвался Баки. — Поверь моему опыту.

— С тобой мне плохо не будет. Может, я, конечно, и не улечу в космос, но я хочу тебя внутри себя. Я хочу тебя. А не свои мысли и страхи.

— Окей, — сдался Баки. — Однако если тебе будет плохо, неважно, физически или психологически…

— Сказал специалист по психотерапии Баки Барнс, — прервал его Стив. — Я всё знаю. Я прочитал столько книг по теме токсичных отношений и абьюза, что сам могу начать давать консультации пострадавшим. Но они не помогают забыть. И справиться с эмоциями тоже не помогают. 

— Так откуда…

— Баки, трахни меня, — властно сказал Стив.

И, как всегда, Баки не смог ему отказать.

Он перекатился на спину, согнул ноги в коленях и принялся ласкать себя. Несмотря на то, что он хотел Стива до чёрных мушек перед глазами, ответственность слишком сильно давила на него. К счастью, близость Стива и его рука на члене Баки быстро помогли ему вернуть утраченную твёрдость. Баки нащупал презерватив и быстро раскатал его по стояку. Стив уже держал смазку наготове.

— Может, мне лучше на колени? — неуверенно произнёс он.

— Давай лучше сверху, — предложил Баки. — И сам будешь контролировать.

Стив выдохнул. Баки удобно улёгся, подсунул подушку себе под голову и похлопал по бедру. Стив перекинул ногу через него и оседлал. Баки сам удерживал себя левой рукой у основания, поглаживая правой Стива по бедру. Он не торопил его и только мысленно молился, чтобы его член не упал до тех пор, пока они доберутся до главного.

Стив пристроился, поёрзал и попытался надеться на член Баки, но тут же отпрянул. Так повторилось раз пять. Баки понял, что пора применить немного настойчивости, и в следующий раз, когда Стив пристроился так, чтобы головка члена Баки чуть раздвинула всё ещё тугие мышцы его входа, Баки придержал его и немного подался бёдрами вверх. Он сразу проскочил внутрь на всю головку, Стив и ахнуть не успел. Он немедленно попытался отодвинуться, но Баки перехватил его и прижал к себе. Стив дрожал так, словно вот-вот был готов разлететься на куски. Он прятал лицо у Баки на плече. Тому удалось дотянуться губами до пылающей щеки. Баки поцеловал его, а потом негромко спросил:

— Может, хватит? Продолжим как-нибудь в другой раз.

Стив помотал головой.

— Можно по-другому? Я не хочу контролировать. 

Баки перекатился на бок, удерживая Стива крепко прижатым к себе. Потом постепенно оказался сверху. Стив с готовностью задрал ноги, обхватив его за талию. Баки стоило неимоверного усилия, чтобы не толкнуться вперёд изо всех сил и не сделать Стиву ещё больнее. Вместо этого он чуть надавил и сразу двинулся обратно. Так он продвинулся внутрь примерно на треть и остановился. Он видел, как Стив закусил губу, и чувствовал его совсем мягкий член. Поэтому продолжать он не стал. Вместо этого нагнулся и поцеловал Стива, потом двинулся немного назад, еще раз вперёд, а потом выдернул член, обхватил ладонью и быстро додрочил. Стащив презерватив, он завязал его и отбросил в сторону. Главное, не забыть утром выбросить в мусорное ведро.

— Ты не сделал это полностью, — напряжённым голосом заявил Стив. — Ты…

— Стив, не обязательно в первый раз запихивать всё целиком. У нас есть время. И сегодня, и вообще. Успеем. Хочешь, я тебе подрочу или отсосу? Или хочешь меня трахнуть?

— Нет. — Стив завозился и повернулся к Баки спиной. — Обними меня, пожалуйста. 

Они лежали под одеялом, и Баки начал уже задрёмывать, когда Стив вдруг глухо сказал:

— Прости.

— За что? — невнятно поинтересовался Баки.

— За наш первый раз. Я повёл себя, как мудак. Как Брок. Я…

— Забей, Стиви, — отозвался Баки. — Давно уже простил.

Он поцеловал его в затылок.

Стив грустно вздохнул.

***

Двадцатого декабря был понедельник, выходной в магазине и пустая квартира. После первой попытки смены ролей Стив был какой-то… Задумчивый. Лучше обозначить это Баки не умел. Или загруженный. Объяснял всё стрессом с поставками, но Баки ему не верил. Точнее, подозревал, что за всем этим стоит больше. Поэтому решил сменить плацдарм, так сказать. И пригласил Стива в гости, памятуя, как хорошо всё получилось в прошлый раз, несмотря даже на Бекку и её подколки.

Стив прибыл без всякой корзины, весь запорошенный снегом, который наконец начал падать на Нью-Йорк, создавая рождественское настроение. По мнению Баки ему шла и шапка с помпоном, и синий шарф, а ещё больше шли розовые щёки и блестящие глаза. Баки вдёрнул его в квартиру и поцеловал прямо в прихожей. И целовал всю дорогу, таща Стива в свою комнату. В этот раз они не стали тратить времени на завтрак, ванну и прочие приятные вещи. Баки хотел трахаться и хотел Стива, а остальное могло подождать. Их путь отметили сброшенная шапка Стива, его шарф, куртка. К кровати он добрался в расстёгнутых штанах и майке. 

Когда начинает работать нижний мозг, верхний отключается. Баки абсолютно забыл и про второй замок на двери, и не подумал собрать вещи, благопристойно повесив в гардероб. Вместо этого он рухнул на кровать вместе со Стивом и, извиваясь, избавился от домашних брюк.

— Трахни меня, Стиви, — попросил он, безжалостно кусая его ещё холодные губы. — Давай, трахни.

Стив не заставил себя упрашивать. Баки уже всё подготовил, сложив под подушку смазку, презервативы, даже одну из игрушек на всякий случай. Но Стиву игрушки были не нужны. Он торопливо скинул ботинки, отправил за ними следом штаны и навалился на Баки, ждавшего его на матрасе с развратной ухмылкой. Они обошлись минимумом подготовки, тем более, что Баки уже позаботился об этом заранее, и вскоре Стив уже трахал его так сладко и жарко, как Баки и мечтал. 

Он шире раздвинул ноги, подаваясь навстречу жёстким толчкам Стива, и впился ногтями ему в спину. Стив опустил голову, мягко прикусывая кожу шеи Баки, не прекращая ритмично двигать бёдрами и таранить членом его узкую пульсирующую дырку, широко расталкивая внутренние стенки и с каждым движением проезжаясь твёрдой головкой по чувствительной простате. Внутри слегка жгло, но эта сладкая боль только добавляла возбуждения, и Баки с громким хриплыми стонами сжимал Стива внутри. 

С той ночи, несмотря на весьма странную атмосферу, Баки чувствовал себя легче, увереннее в себе, Стиве и их отношениях. Пусть он был снова снизу, но его это более чем устраивало. Он обожал чувствовать Стива внутри, любил чувство наполненности. И теперь мог просто расслабиться и полностью отдаться своему наслаждению и Стиву, не думая о его недоверии. Отдать ему всего себя и знать, что получит то же в ответ. 

Стив наклонил голову, щёлкнул по соску языком, потом припал ртом, поочередно посасывая их, и у Баки потемнело в глазах. Мир плавился и исчезал, стираемый электрическими разрядами, образующимися в месте прикосновений горячих губ Стива. Тот потянулся рукой туда, где были соединены их тела, кончики пальцев плавно заскользили по краю растянутой дырки. Его член раз за разом проезжался по простате, и Баки казалось, что между ног разгорался пожар. Его словно накрыла мощная, головокружительная волна, неизбежная как извержение вулкана, Баки переставал контролировать и осознавать себя. Мог только громко стонать и принимать Стива.

Они не услышали ни как хлопнула дверь, ни как в квартиру вошли родители Баки, специально взявшие полдня отпуска, чтобы купить и установить ёлку. В конце концов, это было первое Рождество Баки дома за несколько лет. Их слегка озадачил неясный шум и разбросанные по полу вещи.

— Может, ему плохо? — озабоченно воскликнула миссис Барнс. — Надо посмотреть!

Не раздеваясь, она пошла по коридору, мистер Барнс следом за ней. Звуки стали громче по мере приближения к комнате Баки, послышались стоны. Миссис Барнс ускорила шаги. Ей показалось, что Баки умоляет сделать что-то…

На полных парах она вбежала в его комнату и резко затормозила, ахнув и прижав ладонь ко рту. На кровати менеджер её сына трахал её сына в самой недвусмысленной и развратной позе, какую можно себе было представить. 

Стив услышал что-то и попытался обернуться, но Баки, уже балансировавший на грани оргазма, резко дёрнул его, крепко обхватив ногами.

— Не останавливайся, Стиви, давай! 

И Стив плюнул на всё и “дал” от души. Мистер Барнс, тоже оказавшийся перед дверью, сообразил быстрее. Он вытащил жену из комнаты и с резким стуком захлопнул дверь. В этот момент Баки кончил и застонал так, что даже за дверью его родители нервно переглянулись и поторопились отойти.

Хлопок двери не остался не услышанным, но перестать трахаться они тоже не могли. Стив кончил, выдохнул, обернулся и снял презерватив.

Баки, как всегда после траха, косплеил медузу на пляже. 

— Баки, дверь закрыта, — внезапно очень напряженным голосом сказал Стив. — Кто-то здесь был.

— Что?

Приятная нега слетела с Баки как шелуха, и он свечкой вскочил на кровати.

— Кто? 

— Не знаю, я что-то слышал, но подумал, что мне показалось.

Баки спрыгнул с кровати, подбежал к двери и, едва её приоткрыв, прислушался. Откуда-то из кухни доносились голоса родителей, хотя слов было не разобрать. Волоча ноги, Баки вернулся обратно и рухнул на край кровати. В какую жопу он попал!

Он не выйдет из этой комнаты никогда. Соберёт свой чемодан вибраторов, перекинет через плечо Стива и вылезет через окно. 

— Баки, — встревоженно позвал Стив, пытаясь отнять от лица его ладони. — Баки, успокойся, всё хорошо… 

Да, просто охуительно, Стив. Лучше некуда. Его родители только что увидели, как его ебут. 

— …и вот так вся жизнь пошла по пизде, — едва сдерживаясь, невнятно пробормотал он. 

Только не реветь, Зимний, только не реветь. Ну почему каждый раз, когда всё становится так хорошо, всё быстро меняется и становится плохо?

— Искусственной или натуральной? — попытался пошутить Стив. 

Баки дёрнул плечом, не представляя, как появиться перед родителями. Сколько они успели увидеть? И понять? Вот тебе и не хочу вылезать из шкафа.

Стив воспользовался тем, что Баки погрузился в крутой виток меланхолии и начал одеваться. Не считая рубашки, которая осталась неизвестно где и, возможно, с оторванными пуговицами, он все нашёл. Тогда он залез в шкаф к Баки, отыскал тёмно-синий джемпер, который самому Баки был узковат, и натянул его. Стиву тот был велик, но сейчас выбора не было. Появляться перед семьёй Баки в майке на голое тело Стив не собирался. 

Баки всё также сидел на кровати, завесившись волосами, как полотном. Стив загнул покрывало и накинул ему на плечи. Поцеловав Баки в макушку, он направился к двери комнаты. Взялся за ручку, вздохнул и, словно ухнув в ледяную воду, открыл её и вышел в коридор.

Он пошёл на звуки рождественских песенок. В кухне никого не оказалось, родители Баки были в гостиной. На столе дымились две кружки с кофе, от которых немного пахло виски. Отец трудился над крестовиной для натуральной ёлки, а мать перебирала игрушки в картонках. Оба обернулись, когда Стив вошёл, и дружно натянуто заулыбались.

— Здравствуйте, миссис и мистер Барнс, — произнёс Стив, невольно косясь на кулаки отца Баки.

Захоти тот ему врезать, и Стив не стал бы сопротивляться. Но лучше всё же без этого.

— Стив, — с преувеличенной радостью приветствовала его миссис Барнс. — А мы и не заметили, что у Баки гости.

Стив удивлённо моргнул. Как можно было не заметить?

— Мы не хотели мешать, Баки думал, вы придёте с работы позже…

— Хотели устроить сюрприз, — покаялась миссис Барнс. — Вот, купили ёлку. Хотим устроить в этом году настоящее рождество. Ты же присоединишься к нам за ужином?

— Эм-м, — Стив не знал, как себя вести, — я был бы рад. Для меня это большая честь… Но…

— Если ты планируешь отпраздновать с семьёй, — вновь начала миссис Барнс, доставая из коробки шарик и принимаясь крутить его в руках, — то ничего страшного…

— У меня нет семьи, — прервал её Стив. — Простите, что перебиваю, поужинать с вами будет для меня большой честью. У меня… — Стив сжал кулак, досчитал до трёх, выдохнул и сказал: — ...нет никого дороже Баки. Хотел, чтобы вы знали. 

— Как мило, — восхитилась миссис Барнс, якобы незаметно пихая мужа ногой.

Тот вскинул голову. Щёки у него налились густым румянцем, непонятно только было, от стыда или от сдерживаемого гнева.

— Конечно, Стив, приходи. 

Он вновь торопливо опустил взгляд на деревяшку, которую держал в руках. Стив не знал, куда деваться. Всё было ужасно неловко, а свитер Баки словно жёг ему кожу. Наверняка родители Баки его заметили. 

— С Баки всё в порядке? — немного напряжённо спросила миссис Барнс. — Что-то он долго. Раз уж сюрприз не удался…

“О, сюрприз удался в полной мере”, — подумал Стив, а потом сказал:

— Пойду посмотрю, — и вышел из гостиной.

За его спиной послышался шорох, но он не смог разобрать ничего конкретного. Стив заторопился в комнату Баки. Тот по-прежнему был на кровати, только забрался с ногами, улёгся в позу эмбриона и закутался покрывалом с головой. Стив подошёл поближе, присел и погладил его по месту, предположительно бывшее плечом. Баки дёрнулся.

— Твои родители ведут себя так, словно не видели и не слышали абсолютно ничего. Так что скорее всего и видели, и слышали они достаточно. Но они тоже не хотят развешивать это по всем стенам. Пригласили меня на рождественский ужин.

Баки опять зашевелился и наконец высунул встрёпанную голову из-под покрывала.

— Правда? — хрипло поинтересовался он. — А ты придёшь?

— Приду, конечно, — кивнул Стив. — И даже галстук надену. Может, ты вылезешь? Никто не собирается тебя есть.

Он нашёл трусы Баки и принёс ему. Тот нехотя одевался, явно боясь покидать свою комнату. Но потом, натянув домашние штаны, защитную перчатку на протез и футболку с длинным рукавом Баки кивнул. 

— Только не уходи сейчас домой.

— Не уйду, — пообещал Стив. — Готов войти в пещеру с драконом?

Баки отрицательно покачал головой и взялся за дверную ручку.


	19. Рождество, конвенция и волосы алого цвета

Баки сидел за кухонным столом, обхватив ладонями кружку с кофе и разглядывая её так, будто это — самое интересное, что он видел за всю свою жизнь. Кажется, все старались смотреть куда угодно, но только не на друг друга. И молчали. 

Всё это мероприятие сильно напоминало похороны дяди Эда. Плюс, знаете, неловкость. 

Кофе в кружке был чёрным и чуть дымился. Баки так и не прикоснулся к нему, опасаясь муторного чувства в желудке. Казалось, от одного глотка его стошнит. А если он поднимет взгляд и всё-таки посмотрит в глаза родителям, то разревётся. Или разорётся. Или у него тупо лопнет голова. 

Чёрт, может, на него таблетки так действуют?

Он мысленно рассуждал, как умудрился докатиться до такой жопной жизни и как теперь выкручиваться. Кроме выхода в окно в голову ничего так и не лезло. Баки был на середине внутреннего монолога, когда его грубо прервали.

— Так, эм, Стив, что привело вас в нашу скромную обитель? 

Браво, мама. Давайте дружно делать вид, что Стива привёл сюда не зад Баки. Он тут вообще ни причём. Стив просто проходил мимо, споткнулся, упал и угодил членом Баки в задницу.

— Знаете, порой очень хочется провести день в приятной компании. 

Да вы ж, бля, издеваетесь. 

Баки очень хотелось стукнуть Стива, но тот сидел на противоположном конце стола, и дотянуться до него Баки не мог. Поэтому просто красноречиво взглянул на него, умоляя не выделываться. 

Нет, серьёзно, какого хрена, жизнь? Баки словно магнит для неприятностей. Причём пашет этот магнит круглосуточно. Прям как магазин. Вот что он такого сделал? Он нашёл работу, завёл отношения, да и шорты те больше не носит. Как по нескромному мнению Баки, так он заслужил небольшой передышки.

Родители Баки делали вид, что не видели, как Стив проёбывает им матрас, Стив делал вид, что не замечает взглядов Баки, а Баки делал вид, что не замечает запаха алкоголя в воздухе. Хотя он сейчас с удовольствием выпил бы. И даже знал, где Бекка припрятала бутылку красного вина. Но мешать с лекарствами было нельзя. 

Поэтому разговор порхал между погодой, ценами на косметику, осторожными вопросами о семье (Стив скупо пояснил, что одинок и совершенно независим), новыми фильмами, шоу Эллен Дедженерес и прочими подобными вещами. Ёлка постепенно расправилась, отогрелась и наполнила комнату рождественским ароматом.

А потом мама Баки спросила Стива, наряжает ли тот ёлку. Стив не стал упоминать, что в магазине у них стояло серебристое деревце, увешанное разноцветными кляпами, анальными шариками и вибропулями. Сказал, что делал это в юности, пока жива была мама, а потом как-то нет. Поэтому она предложила ему присоединиться, и ещё час они втроём развешивали шарики и мишуру, хотя Баки только мешал и разбил две игрушки. Он настолько отвык делать что-то в маскировочной перчатке, что почти не мог удержать каких-то деликатных вещей левой рукой. Наконец с работы пришла Бекки и застукала всю весёлую компанию. Стив вдруг сказал, что ему ещё надо кое-куда сходить, и сколько Баки ни строил ему страшные глаза, быстро собрался и ушёл. Но перед тем, как он покинул квартиру, мама Баки подошла к нему и очень заботливо сказала:

— Стив, если у тебя нет никаких планов на Рождество, то мы будем рады пригласить тебя на ужин в сочельник. 

Стив такого не ожидал и, видимо, с перепугу согласился. Баки три раза мысленно упал в обморок и пять — придушил Стива с особым коварством. 

За ужином все опять молчали, пока мама вдруг не сказала:

— Мне очень нравится твой парень, Баки, выдержанный, работящий и самостоятельный.

— Ну, а то, что он дрищеват, это ничего, откормим, — с пьяной ухмылкой добавил отец.

Баки застыл с вилкой, так и не засунув её в рот. Бекка переводила непонимающий взгляд с одного на другого. 

— Ну а внуков нам твоя сестра подарит, — с улыбкой завершила мать, и Бекка поперхнулась. 

Баки не смог сдержать ухмылки. 

А что, не одному же ему страдать. 

***

Рождество оказалось уже послезавтра, и Баки наряду с поиском, покупкой и упаковкой подарков для родных просматривал витрины магазина на предмет всяких эротических новинок и нужностей, которыми можно было бы осчастливить самого себя. Взгляд то и дело соскальзывал на одну из игрушек. 

Мастурбатора как такового у Баки ни разу не было. У них со Стивом было немало различных стимуляторов, которыми потрясающе можно было ласкать член, просто… не мастурбаторов. И его мучили мысли, какого вообще этим пользоваться: как совать туда член, какие будут ощущения, будет ли это удобно и так далее. 

И ещё он однозначно не собирался покупать что-то вагинообразное. Или даже анусообразное. Хоть и была у него пара любимых реалистиков, в общем и целом Баки не особо любил игрушки, являющиеся реалистичной копией какой-либо части тела. 

Одна серия давно привлекала его своим внешним видом. Какие уж там вагины: этот мастурбатор больше напоминал какой-то интересный и стильный аксессуар для дизайна квартиры вроде красивой свечи или лампы. Ни за что в жизни не поймёшь, что этим дрочат. Снежно-белый “рукав”, сейчас вывернутый внутренней рельефной стороной наружу, был установлен на шпиндель специальной подставки и накрыт прозрачным колпаком. 

Не меньше радовала и неплохая скидка на Рождество. Так почему бы не сделать подарок самому себе и не попробовать что-то новое?

Однако мастурбатор, хоть и замечательно красивый, использовать по назначению Баки удалось далеко не сразу. Не класть же его было под ёлочку к прочим подаркам. Хотя уже то, как родители отреагировали на Стива, наводило Баки на размышления, что и мастурбатор подчёркнуто не оказался бы в центре внимания. Было во всём этом немного от пословицы “чем бы дитя ни тешилось, лишь бы не вешалось”. Баки вешаться не собирался, но лёгкая атмосфера абсурда его таки окружала.

Мама купила радужную гирлянду и попыталась украсить ей стол. Баки молча эту штуку забрал, унёс и спрятал. Отец раз за разом вспоминал какую-нибудь знаменитость прошлого, известную гомосексуальными склонностями, и перечислял, чего она добилась несмотря на… Баки очень хотелось сказать, что, по его личным ощущениям, ориентация никак не влияет на прочие достоинства или недостатки, ведь жил же он до Стива, не задумываясь о парнях намного больше необходимого. Но не хотел нарываться на дискуссию.

Постепенно выяснилась и подоплёка такого поразительно толерантного отношения родителей: они росли в Нью-Йорке конца семидесятых и в восьмидесятых, когда быть немного голубым считалось хорошим тоном. Возможно, даже имели какой-то опыт в этой области, хоть и не признавались. С ужасом наблюдали за эпидемией СПИДа и тем, как множество знаменитых и не только людей начали вдруг умирать один за другим. Толерантность была результатом печального жизненного опыта, полученного непосредственно и в те годы, когда мировоззрение формируется на всю жизнь вперёд. Ещё в пространстве повисло невысказанное, но ощутимое пожелание: лучше живой сын, довольный жизнью и относительно спокойный, в однополых отношениях, чем сходящий с ума от кошмаров и последствий ПТСР гетеросексуал. В конце концов, не в ориентации дело!

Ужин прошёл спокойно. Мило, уютно, по-домашнему. Баки и представить себе не мог, что всё окажется вот так. Стив выполнил обещание и надел белую рубашку с галстуком, который шёл к его глазам, и принёс всем небольшие подарки. Совершенно обычные вещи — книгу для миссис Барнс, бутылку ирландского виски для мистера Барнса и карточку от “амазон” для Бекки. Правда, Баки заметил, что он сунул ей ещё один упакованный свёрток, который Бекка быстро унесла в свою комнату и никому не показала. Она ему тоже подарила второй подарок, совсем маленький, который Стив убрал в карман. Выглядело это как обмен между клиентом и дилером. 

Баки получил свитер с удобными рукавами и набор из двух кружек красивого светло-карамельного цвета вместе с приложенной упаковкой любимого кофе. Стиву он купил большой набор пастели, потому что как-то заметил, что пастель у Стива была, но почти все мелки были изрисованы до крошечных огрызков. За пастелью Баки поехал в специализированный магазин, и продавец клялся, что продаёт Баки буквально “ламборджини” мира художественных принадлежностей. 

В подарке от Стива была очень красивая ароматическая лампа и большая коробка с ароматическими маслами на любой вкус и случай жизни. Судя по этикетке, Стив тоже мотался чуть ли не в Нью-Хейвен в крутой эзотерический магазин.

Второй подарок Баки нашёл под подушкой, как в детстве, уже когда ужин закончился, Стив уехал домой, и все легли спать.

***

Подарок был упакован в лист бархатистой бумаги синего цвета и перевязан серебряной лентой. Баки очень медленно развернул его, стараясь оттянуть момент, когда увидит, что же внутри. А когда закончил, глазам своим не поверил.

Баки широко раскрытыми глазами смотрел на коробку, на которой был изображён тёмно-фиолетовый вибратор с тонкими золотыми прожилками. Ну то есть тот самый вибратор. Премиальный массажёр для стимуляции простаты. 

Он на него даже понемногу откладывать начал, когда только о нём узнал. Баки может быть и был слаб душой (и другим местом тоже), но устоять перед шестнадцатью режимами вибрации (классическая вибрация, волновая вибрация, пульсация, нарастающая вибрация... Баки и сам не знал, нахрена ему столько, если он и в более простых вариантах выбирал один-два любимых режима и пользовался только ими, но какая разница) и возможностью одновременно пользоваться ротацией, а также функцией нагрева и водонепроницаемым корпусом из совершенно умопомрачительного бархатистого силикона не смог. И небольшим отростком “кроликом” для внешней стимуляции простаты. И специальная анатомическая форма была невероятно многообещающая. Должна была прижиматься к тому самому волнующему мужскую сущность месту. 

Останавливала только цена в пятьсот с лишним долларов. 

Блядь, да это как айфон подарить. Ну, только из мира вибраторов. Лишь бы про “насосал” не пошутить. 

Он сел на кровати, скрестив ноги по-турецки, положил вибратор в углубление между колен и сделал снимок телефоном. Потом послал его Стиву.

“Санта думает, что я был очень хорошим мальчиком в этом году. С чего бы это?” — написал он следом.

Ответ не заставил себя долго ждать.

“Самым лучшим”, — пришло от Стива. “Единственным и любимым”.

Баки показалось, что ему внутрь будто тёплым сладким молоком плеснули. Мир был в полном порядке, хотя ещё три дня назад казалось, будто рухнуло абсолютно всё, что могло.

***

Странная, наверное, мысль, но Баки подумал, что этот вибратор идеально сочетается с Рождеством. Ну что может быть лучше, чем смотреть на летящие за окном хлопья снега и при этом лежать под уютным пледом с игрушкой с функцией нагрева? Правда, в этот самый момент Баки было слегка не до снега. Потрясающе тёплая игрушка мягко, идеально вибрировала внутри, головка при этом плавно двигалась, лёгкими движениями давя прямо на простату. 

Вознамерившись снять жуткое напряжение последних предрождественских дней, Баки забил на пробежку и начал день с любимого кофе и французского тоста, после чего принял горячую ванну вместе с новой аромалампой и излюбленной анальной пробкой, а потом завалился в постель с подаренным вибратором. Никто к нему не приставал, Бекка сидела у себя, родители ушли в гости на бранч и велели не ждать, а потому Баки кайфовал, не переживая, что кто-нибудь помешает его уединению. Не хватало Стива под боком для полного комфорта.

Баки вспомнил, как уже посылал тому фотографии, и подумал, а почему бы и нет. Наверняка Стиву приятно будет увидеть, что Баки доволен его подарком. Развернувшись на спину, Баки согнул ноги в коленях и раздвинул их. Потом, не снимая одеяла, сунул под него руку с телефоном и сфотографировал собственный зад. Пришлось повторить несколько раз, прежде чем результат его удовлетворил. В ярком свете вспышки вибратор сиял золотом, а задница выглядела как из фарфора. Баки отослал фото, а потом задумался, чем же продолжить. И вспомнил про чудесный белый мастурбатор, который он так и не опробовал. 

Достал его и вытащил из упаковки.

Стив не заставил себя долго ждать. Баки не получил ни слова ответа, а одну единственную картинку: хорошо знакомый ему член с нежной розовой головкой, зажатый в кулаке. 

Баки хмыкнул. Мастурбатор был одновременно плотным и лёгким. Он вывернул его, сунул на пробу пальцы, а потом нанёс на член немного смазки. Лучше сначала не усердствовать, а то вдруг уже хватит. Добавить намного проще, чем убрать излишки. 

Мастурбатор сиял, как НЛО. Баки сфотографировал приближение неизвестного цилиндрического объекта к посадочной стреле, первую стыковку и полноценную парковку. При этом вершина посадочной стрелы нагло высунулась, словно хотела подмигнуть Стиву.

Стив присылал фотографии всё более возбуждённого члена, собственные пальцы на соске, и вновь член. Баки заработал мастурбатором.

И чего он не ожидал, что совершенно внезапно кончит. Он был на взводе от секстинга, который они со Стивом устроили, и от новизны ощущений. И от самого лучшего вибратора в мире, пульсирующего у него в заду. В общем, мастурбатор себя оправдал на все сто процентов и, по мнению Баки, должен был занять достойное место в его коллекции.

“Ты уже?” — удивился Стив.

“Фирма веников не вяжет”, — ответил ему Баки загадочной фразой, которой его обучил один из русскоговорящих наёмников. 

Ответом ему стало фото бледных живота и груди Стива с переливающимися каплями эякулята.

Баки хмыкнул. Посмотрим, как ты запоёшь, когда познакомишься с этой деткой поближе. А Баки пока было просто охренительно!

***

Послерождественское умиротворение омрачало то, что Стив уезжал на ярмарку эротических товаров, причём не на день или два, а на целую неделю. Он собирался встретиться с некоторыми поставщиками и договориться о прямых оптовых закупках, запастись новыми идеями и, возможно, найти что-то особенное, чего другие нью-йоркские магазины ещё не предлагали. Баки сидел у него дома и критически смотрел на чемодан, лежавший на диване. И лично контролировал сборы.

— Лекарство от аллергии взял?

— Взял.

— Лекарство от кашля?

— Взял. 

— Лекарство от простуды?

— Я, блядь, уже лекарство от Баки выпить хочу. 

— Собирайся уже. И да, чтоб ты знал: я всё ещё злюсь.

Стив вздохнул.

— Слушай, я же уже объяснил, пригласительный был только один, к тому же кому-то надо следить за магазином. 

— Что никак не сглаживает того факта, что ты намылился на эротическую конвенцию без меня. 

 

Да, чёрт побери, ему было обидно. Он всё понимал, правда, но обиду побороть не мог. Потому что представьте только, он мог провести немного полезного, трахательного времени в другом городе со своим парнем: пылать страстью, любить всем сердцем и прочими частями тела, и притом без необходимости ставить в свои планы семью, без нужды ходить на работу и презервативных обязательств. А ещё посетить интересное мероприятие и полюбоваться (а может и увезти с собой) на крутые секс-игрушки. Одно утешало: он хотя бы не спустит на них всю свою заначку. Так себе утешение, но хоть что-то.

Стив, как всегда, на себе решил сэкономить и поехал на автобусе. Почти сутки. Это тоже было фактором, увеличивавшим его отсутствие. Баки проводил его на остановку, удостоверился, что чемодан Стива надёжно стоит в багажном отделении, а сам Стив сидит у окна и машет ему сквозь стекло. Никто не обращал на них внимания: подумаешь, прощаются двое парней. В Нью-Йорке привыкли к зрелищам куда развратнее этого.

А потом автобус уехал, увозя Стива, а Баки побрёл домой. Внутри было скучно и одиноко.

***

Справляться с магазином в одиночку было хреново. Баки вообще задавался вопросом, как это раньше удавалось Стиву? Неудивительно, что у того не было отношений: времени не оставалось вообще. Нужно было обслуживать клиентов, приводить товар в порядок, убираться, следить за счетами, принимать заказы и исполнять их… А вечером скука и одиночество, приправленные такой усталостью, что даже дрочить не хотелось. Ещё и Бекка задалбывала рассказами о парикмахерских курсах, на которые не так давно записалась. Баки страдал, но слушал. И то только потому, что пару средств по уходу за волосами себе выторговал. 

Что? Услуга за услугу. 

— А привыкания оно не вызовет? Ну… вдруг мне потом не захочется с живым человеком?

Баки подавил вздох. Опять.

Пора включить психолога.

— Секс-игрушки не заменят живого человека. Общения, взаимодействия, чувств. Они существуют для того, чтобы улучшить и разнообразить секс, но никак не выгнать из него партнёра, — объяснил он клиентке.

“Уж поверь мне”, — хотелось ему заорать. “У меня чемодан и ящик всяких штук, есть масло, смазки и специальные свечи, но всё, что я хочу — чтобы Стив был рядом”. Ворчал бы, огрызался или хмурился, но был тут. 

Да, Баки считал, что прекрасно под конец тяжёлого рабочего дня побаловать себя оргазмом, и, конечно, не всегда выходило заночевать у Стива и добиться его с ним. Он любил кончать, когда что-то мягко вибрировало внутри. Однако ни одна игрушка не заменяла ему томных вечеров, когда они со Стивом лежали в объятиях друг друга, бесконечно долго целуясь и лаская друг друга. 

Чёрт, он успел так по этому соскучиться. Скорее бы вернулся Стив. 

До этого момента оставалась всего пара дней, а Баки до сих пор не мог решить, что приготовить к его приезду. 

Поначалу он подумывал заказать бандажную портупею и встретить Стива в постели, с обмотанными кожаными ремнями бёдрами и с пробкой в заднице. Однако Баки был уверен, что в этот раз им захочется во всех смыслах ощутить друг друга, поэтому отложил эту мысль на будущее и решил взять что-то, что можно было бы использовать им обоим. Подумал о двустороннем фаллоимитаторе, но потом отказался и от этой идеи. Он подошёл бы для полноценного секса, но не для прелюдии. Баки не был точно уверен, чего пожелает Стив, но сам он хотел только раздразнить и подготовить себя к его члену. Да, Баки любил ощущение растянутости и наполненности и кончал куда быстрее и интенсивнее, когда внутри что-то было. Но время от времени ему хотелось почувствовать тесноту и жар тела Стива. 

Телефон завибрировал в кармане, когда Баки как раз вручал клиенту купленный товар. Привычно пожелав приятного использования, Баки дождался, пока закроется входная дверь, а потом полез за смартфоном. 

На фото в ладони Стива лежал аккуратный вибратор очень нежного мятного цвета. Он был не слишком большим, мягкой, плавной формы, с посеребренным стоппером и едва заметным рельефом на загнутой округлой головке. На заднем плане виднелись ряды стеклянных полок с аккуратно расставленными симпатичными коробками с секс-игрушками приятных пастельных тонов. Следом шло короткое видео, где Стив сначала крутил вибратор, позволяя рассмотреть со всех сторон, а потом, щёлкая кнопкой, демонстрировал режимы вибрации. 

Баки с интересом рассматривал его, когда пришло новое сообщение от Стива. Ещё одно фото — с точно таким же вибратором, но нежно-сиреневого цвета. А потом — смс, вопрошающее: “Выбираю сувениры. Какой цвет больше нравится?” 

Баки закусил губу, перемотнул вперёд, разглядывая первый вариант. Ему нравились обе расцветки, но мятная казалась более интересной и необычной. 

Баки напечатал ответ: “Первый!”

А сам тем временем продолжил осматривать магазин на предмет чего-то интересного. 

В итоге он, так и не сумев остановиться на чём-то одном, выбрал две наиболее необычные и многообещающие игрушки. Мягкий бледно-розовый мастурбатор, плоский и почему-то напоминающий Баки коврик для мыши, и оригинальный фиолетовый, похожий на змеиный язык вибратор с двумя отростками.

Баки побродил по магазину. Случались у них такие перерывы, когда даже случайно никто не заглядывал. Пару раз пересмотрел присланные Стивом фотографии. Наконец не выдержал.

“Что делаешь?” — напечатал он.

Ответ пришёл через несколько минут.

“Рассматриваю стенд с репликами членов знаменитых актёров порно.”

“И как?”

“Твой лучше.”

От такого настроение сразу улучшилось.

“А ты?” — прислал сообщение Стив.

“Скучаю”, — честно ответил Баки. 

Потом, отослав, подумал, а вдруг Стив решит, что Баки просто скучно. А он-то имел в виду другое.

“По тебе”, — послал он вдогонку.

“Больше никогда не поеду на конвенцию без тебя”, — прислал Стив. 

Как назло именно в этот момент кто-то припёрся. Баки вздохнул.

“Пора идти, пришли покупатели. Люблю”, — торопливо напечатал он.

Ответ не пришёл, и, засунув телефон в карман, Баки сосредоточился на работе. Только потом, когда схлынула внезапная толпа покупателей, он смог проверить сообщения.

“А я тебя в десять раз больше”, — стояло там.

Жить было хорошо.

***

Смс была от Бекки и содержала одну единственную ссылку на инстаграм. Баки, не задумываясь, ткнул на неё, подождал, пока загрузится страница, а потом замер, расширенными глазами пялясь на дисплей и чувствуя, как загораются румянцем щёки. Потому что Бекка скинула ему профиль модели мужского эротического белья. То есть не каких-то дурацких леопардовых трусов или стрингов с передней частью в виде головы слона, от которых хотелось только поржать, а… Баки быстро выключил телефон и с хлопком положил на тумбу. Лицо горело, а перед глазами стояли элегантные переплетения чёрных лент, сетки и атласа. 

Баки скосил взгляд на телефон. Потом осторожно потянулся к нему рукой и нерешительно замер. Господи, ну что он как идиот. Во-первых, никто не видит. Во-вторых, даже если бы увидели, нет ничего предосудительного в том, чтобы любоваться красивым нижним бельём. Баки разблокировал телефон и вновь уставился на открытую страницу в инстаграме. Принадлежал профиль какому-то челу, который шил демонстрируемое бельё на заказ. Баки пролистал вниз, рассматривая фотографии. Обычно (почти всегда) выбор мужской эротической одежды был крайне беден: однообразные и порой крайне идиотские модели, которые на теле смотрелись как плохо скроенный кусок мешковины. Либо кожаные портупеи, при виде которых у Баки в голове начинал играть саундтрек из “Женщины-кошки”. Эти же были… стильными и соблазнительными.

Баки уставился в стену, понимая, куда всё идёт. Блядь. Он ведь не собирается покупать трусы по рекомендации своей сестры? 

Бекка может собой гордиться. Потому что именно это он и собирался сделать. 

Баки решительно открыл директ. 

***

Все три модели были чёрными. 

Первая была наиболее простой. Трусы напоминали обычные плавки, просто соединялись по бокам серебристым металлическим кольцом. Вот только состояли из мелкой полупрозрачной сетки, совершенно не скрывающей то, что находилось под ней. 

Вторые были чуть более откровенными. Регулируемая переплетающаяся тройная тесьма, опоясывающая бедра, обеспечивала хорошую посадку и подчёркивала изгибы тела, а под тонкой невесомой тканью ясно проглядывались контуры члена. 

Баки пришлось немного повозиться с последней покупкой — в этот раз стрингами, чтобы разобраться в хитросплетении бретелей. 

Перед был выполнен из плотного непроглядного атласа, оставляя достаточно простора воображению, зато сзади… затейливо переплетающиеся тонкие ленты образовывали на копчике звезду (или, точнее, пентаграмму), нижний кончик которой уходил вниз и скрывался между ничем не прикрытых ягодиц. 

Пришлось немного разориться на быстрый пошив и доставку, но Баки остался доволен.

Оставалось только положить обновки к уже дождавшимся своего часа игрушкам и считать часы до приезда Стива. 

***

Автобус, на котором ехал Стив, прибывал ночью. Баки и выдумывать ничего не стал, так и сказал матери, что после работы пойдет встречать Стива, ездившего на какой-то семинар для руководителей среднего звена. Мама пожелала хорошо провести время. Баки помялся, стащил печенье и ушел в магазин.

Автобус опаздывал и, боясь пропустить его прибытие, Баки мёрз снаружи. Наконец длинное серое тело “Грейхаунда” выползло из-за угла и медленно подкатил к станции. Баки шагнул к дверям, но первым вышел не Стив. И вторым тоже не он.

Баки помогал спускаться пожилым женщинам, подхватывал усталых сонных детей и ставил их на тротуар, пока такие же усталые матери пытались справится с сумками, перехватывал порой чемоданы, почему-то оказавшиеся в салоне вместо багажника, и потом на ступеньке вдруг оказался Стив. В расстёгнутом пальто, со свисающим с шеи шарфом, с сумкой для ноутбука и большим пакетом в руках. Увидев Баки, он засиял, шагнул и… чуть не навернулся с верхней ступеньки. Баки успел подставить руки и поймал его разом в объятия куда более крепкие, чем собирался на людях.

— Спасибо, Баки, — сказал Стив, глядя на него радостно и немного смущённо. — Я рад тебя видеть.

Баки наконец очухался и поставил Стива на ноги. Они подошли к багажнику и забрали его небольшой чемодан, а потом направились к подземке.

— Ой, это тебе, — вспомнил вдруг Стив и сунул Баки тот большой пакет, который держал в руках при выходе. — Надеюсь, тебе понравится.

***

Придя домой, Стив вздохнул с таким облегчением, что Баки ему даже посочувствовал. Он прошёл в кухню и включил чайник, пока Стив вешал пальто и мыл руки.

Потом Баки нетерпеливо схватил пакет и быстро отправился с ним на кровать. В конце концов, это же был его подарок! За спиной послышался смешок Стива. Ну и ладно. Не каждый день Баки сувениры с эротической конвенции привозят. Ощущение было такое, будто снова настало Рождество. 

— Развлекайся, я пока в душ схожу, — кинул ему Стив. 

Баки что-то невнятно проурчал и запустил руку в простой чёрный пакет. Потом, осознав сказанное, отвлёкся на секунду:

— Не затягивай там, у меня на тебя планы! — крикнул он в сторону ванной и вернулся к пакету.

Первой ему попалась нежно-розовая прямоугольная упаковка, украшенная витыми золотистыми буквами. Баки не стал разбирать написанное и просто вскрыл её. Внутри оказался такой же легкомысленно-розовый флакон. Баки повертел его в руках, с любопытством рассматривая и читая надписи. Ароматизированный съедобный гель с разогревающим эффектом. Мёд и корица. Баки нажал на дозатор, выдавил на запястье небольшую каплю, поднёс к носу, а потом, оставшись довольным запахом, слизнул. Смазка порадовала нежным, совсем не приторным сладким вкусом мёда и тонкой ноткой корицы. Разогревающего эффекта он почувствовал не успел, но собирался обязательно протестировать позже. Баки отложил флакон и вновь запустил руку в “мешок с подарками”. 

Следующим был бокс из двенадцати крошечных баночек со смазками на силиконовой основе. Все — абсолютно разные: согревающие, охлаждающие, стимулирующие… 

Коробка с уже знакомым Баки мятным вибратором, который он тут же вытащил, чтобы как следует пощупать и посмотреть на режимы вибрации. Небольшая ярко-малиновая анальная пробка из биоскина с вибрацией, которую хотелось затискать полностью. Цепочка с небольшими рельефными шариками.

Вот правильно Стив как-то у себя в блоге написал: “дарите своим парням вибраторы, они радуются, как дети”. Точно про Баки. 

Последним Баки вытащил ещё один флакон со смазкой. Как говорилось на упаковке — для нежных слизистых оболочек, с маслом жожоба для лучшего увлажнения и скольжения. 

Баки хотелось испробовать всё и сразу. Но в рюкзаке уже лежали две тщательно выбранные для сегодняшнего вечера игрушки, и, после долгих и мучительных раздумий, он решил придержаться заготовленного плана. Разве что смазку взял новую — ту последнюю.

Баки лёг на бок и вскинул согнутую в колене ногу вверх, а потом зачерпнув пальцами немного интимного геля, потянулся рукой вниз, мягкими массирующими движениями втирая его в промежность и анус. Текстура смазки была мягкой, нанасённая тонким слоем, она медленно впитывалась, и кожа становилась удивительно бархатистой и нежной, чувствительность возрастала. Разогрев дырку пальцами, медленно протолкнул их внутрь, разрабатывая себя. Потом, так и не опустив ногу, он потянулся к смазке и новому вибратору. На удивление, оба его “усика” отлично гнулись, и Баки для удобства выпрямил один из них, а потом смазал и приставил тонкий кончик ко входу. Вставил примерно до середины и наклонил вибратор так, чтобы второй отросток плотно ложился на промежность. 

Как всегда, первая секунда вибрации пронзала его словно электричеством, и он замирал на секунду, привыкая. Нужно было перетерпеть и немного приспособиться. А потом становилось хорошо. Даже слишком хорошо, как сейчас. Баки закрыл глаза и глухо застонал, ощущая вибрацию не только внизу, но и почему-то в горле, где-то в глубине. Если честно, он боялся дотронуться до своего члена, опасаясь, что кончит почти сразу.

Стукнула дверь и раздалось шлёпанье босых ног по полу. Баки приоткрыл глаза и увидел Стива в традиционном полотенце на бёдрах, глядящего на него с жадным любопытством.

— Присоединишься? — хрипло выдохнул Баки.

— Как мне?.. — пробормотал Стив, облизнув пересохшие губы. 

Баки отключил вибрацию, а потом неохотно вытащил вибратор, развернул и вставил вновь; один его конец по-прежнему находился внутри, а второй, глянцево поблёскивая смазкой, смотрел прямо на Стива, безмолвно приглашая насадиться на себя. 

Стив лёг на бок, лицом к Баки и приник к нему, зеркально отражая его позу и приподняв ногу. Баки тут же скользнул рукой вниз, помогая Стиву направить в себя второй отросток игрушки, а тот опустил голову и чуть отклонился, наблюдая за ним. 

Разделённое удовольствие всегда оказывалось намного сильнее, в этом Баки не уставал убеждаться раз за разом. Наконец-то Стив был рядом, и можно было его пощупать, потискать и поцеловать. Именно этим Баки и занялся. 

Стив закинул ногу ему на бедро, крепче прижимаясь своими бёдрами к его, пытаясь глубже насадиться на игрушку и тем самым сильнее проталкивая её в Баки. Тот прогнулся, зажимая между животами напряжённые, сочащиеся смазкой члены и вибрирующую рукоять игрушки. Застонал от слившихся воедино ощущений: мягкой пульсирующей дрожи внутри и снаружи, сотрясающей словно всё тело, трущихся друг о друга и об вибрирующий девайс, зажатых в тесную ловушку их тел членов, от губ Стива, творившего что-то невообразимое в районе его груди, его пальцев, зарывшихся в волосы и мягко массирующих основание черепа. 

Это было идеально. Никаких недомолвок, страхов, полное доверие и желание доставить удовольствие партнёру, возвращавшееся в двукратном размере. Всё было правильно, так, как должно было быть. Вот только грозило слишком быстро закончиться, если не принять предосторожностей. По крайней мере, для Баки, и так распалённого ожиданием, отдохнувшего и близкого к эйфории от одного факта присутствия живого Стива. Поэтому он просунул руку между ними и нажал на кнопку, отключающую вибрацию.

— Эй, зачем? — отреагировал Стив, вскидывая голову.

— Или переходим к следующему этапу, или я сейчас кончу, — хрипло признался Баки.

— Тогда к следующему, — согласился Стив. — Командуй.

Баки вытянул вибратор и отбросил в сторону. Прости, приятель, у нас будет ещё время познакомиться поближе.

— Сначала ты меня, — выдохнул Баки, опрокидываясь на спину и подхватывая под коленями разведённые ноги. Стив съехал ниже и на пару минут замер, рассматривая его промежность.

— Соскучилась, девочка? — внезапно хмыкнул он, наклонился, мягко целуя дырку, а после подразнил край кончиком языка. 

— Ну, она неплохо проводила время с Fun Toys и Nexus, — вяло проговорил Баки, уже начав таять от ласк.

— Какая дрянная девчонка, — протянул Стив. — Придётся её наказать. 

Его твёрдый член уже толкался ему в ягодицы, и Баки, не в силах выносить эту пытку, скользнул рукой вниз, хватая налитый кровью ствол и направляя его в себя. Головка легко проскользнула в мокрую расслабленную дырку, и Баки потянул Стива на себя, полностью принимая его член. Тот встретил движение томным стоном и внезапно перестал пытаться нежным: крепко сжав бёдра Баки руками, он начал быстро двигаться, глядя ему прямо в глаза. Его дыхание срывалось, а лазурная радужка потемнела. 

Он вбивался в Баки с такой силой, что с каждым толчком яйца хлопали по его заднице. Баки застонал, впиваясь пальцами в простыни, не зная, что возбуждает сильнее: раз за разом врывающийся в его дырку член или горящие тёмным пламенем глаза Стива. 

Он прогнулся, чтобы лучше чувствовать его, положил руку на член, провёл один раз снизу вверх по стволу и кончил, распахнув рот и зажмурившись. Однако он сразу же открыл глаза, ловя взгляд Стива. Он видел, как тот кусает губы, стараясь продержаться, но не выдержал. Выдернул член, приласкал себя пару раз и кончил Баки на живот, где их сперма смешалась воедино. 

Благослови кто-нибудь создателей гигиенических салфеток, благодаря которым нет нужды всякий раз бегать в ванную. Вытерев следы удовольствия, Стив прильнул к боку Баки, закинул руку на грудь и, слегка потирая сосок, мягко провёл губами по линии челюсти. Баки прикрыл глаза, полностью сосредотачиваясь на тепле его стройного тела, на нежных касаниях; Стив не мог оторваться от него, словно разрыв контакта уничтожит его, не мог прекратить трогать и поглаживать. 

Лихорадочно бьющееся сердце постепенно замедляло свой горячечный бег. Баки повернул голову, ловя губы Стива своими. Поцелуй был тягучим, расслабленным. Было уютно лежать вот так вдвоём.

Однако коробка с позабытым мастурбатором, заранее выбранным и специально выложенным на видное место, так и влекла взгляд Баки. Он ещё немного полежал, расслабляя каждую мышцу тела, а потом приподнял голову. 

— Опробуем? — улыбнувшись уголком рта, предложил Баки, кивнув на коробку. 

Стив оглянулся.

— О, “скат”? — удивился он. — Неужели доставили, пока меня не было?

— Ага, — подтвердил Баки. — Ещё в среду. Я один отложил.

— Одобряю такую дальновидность, — похвалил Стив. — Ну и что мы будем делать с этой замечательной штучкой?

Баки сел, открыл коробку и вытащил странную на вид игрушку. Она была четырёхугольной, с утолщением типа валика в середине и с двумя “крыльями”, утончавшимися к краям. На поверхности был мягкий слабовыраженный рельеф, напоминавший геометрическую живопись. Только трёхмерную.

Стиву с его пониженной чувствительностью этот рельеф не зашёл абсолютно. Баки — вполне, однако держать “крылья” игрушки было той ещё мукой. Он оборачивал её вокруг члена, но упругий силикон норовил расползтись в стороны, так что в сравнение с мастурбатором, который Баки испробовал дома, “скат” проигрывал по всем статьям. И да, пришедшая в голову Стиву идея зафиксировать игрушку резинкой для волос оказалась совершенно идиотской. Вот как Баки завтра работать с распущенными волосами будет? Потому что резинка растянулась до неприличного состояния, и волосы не держала. Он же сдохнет. 

Баки пожаловался Стиву.

— Тоже мне проблема, — пожал тот плечами, проверяя, что будет, если приложить “скат” к яйцам и подержать некоторое время. Если судить по физиономии, удовольствие было далеко не райским. — Отрежешь от презерватива, вот тебе и резинка. 

После Баки попробовал подложить “ската” под челюсть, когда делал минет. Судя по тому, как быстро излился ему в рот Стив, такое использование ему понравилось, однако у Баки после осталось противное вибрирующее ощущение в горле. 

А потом он открыл для себя приложение, при помощи которого можно было управлять игрушкой, создавая свой собственный темп или заставляя её вибрировать в такт голосу, музыке… В общем, в итоге тестирования Баки устроился на животе и, покачивая ногами в воздухе, с интересом принялся тыкать пальцем в приложение на телефоне, рисуя всё новые и новые узоры и после смотря на получившую вибрацию. 

Стив лежал рядом, посекундно клюя носом. После двух оргазмов он, невыспавшийся, готов был уснуть в любом положении.

***

Проснулся Баки с полностью разрядившимся и прилипшим к шее “скатом”. Рядом валялись отключившийся телефон и отключившийся Стив. 

Ладно. Они много чем занимались, но всю ночь вместе переключать режимы у мастурбатора ещё не приходилось.

Стив выглядел так, будто собирался проспать до второго пришествия. Подумав, Баки поднялся и начал приводить комнату в порядок, двигаясь практически бесшумно. Всё-таки некоторые армейские навыки оказываются полезны даже в повседневной жизни.

Под конец он наткнулся на свой рюкзак. Вообще-то Баки собирался прибраться и пойти на кухню готовить завтрак, как обычно делал Стив. Но сейчас, вспомнив, что ещё лежит в боковом кармане, он передумал.

В конце концов он остановил окончательный выбор на тех, что с лентами. Может, Стиву захочется повторить вчерашнее, разбавив ноткой пикантности. Звезда над задницей так и притягивала взгляд. Перед тем, как окончательно пойти будить Стива он ещё раз покрутился перед зеркалом, оценивая вид. Трусы ему безбожно шли, это он признавал даже сам. Задница выглядела сочнее, бёдра — изящнее, линия живота подчёркнута. Баки был доволен собой, что случалось экстремально редко в последние годы.

Встав перед кроватью так, чтобы открывший глаза Стив первым делом увидел его, и кашлянул. Обычно этого бывало довольно, чтобы разбудить Стива или, как минимум, заставить его приоткрыть глаза, но сейчас он даже не шевельнулся. Баки снова кашлянул и легонько тронул его ногу. Теперь Стив, наконец, отреагировал, покрепче обнял подушку, потянулся и распахнул глаза.

И увидел перед собой Баки в чёрных трусах явно не повседневного вида. Потом Баки медленно повернулся к Стиву задом и чуть нагнулся, демонстрируя всё, что мог: себя, бельё и собственную решительность. 

Когда он повернулся обратно, Стив был готов и жаждал продолжения банкета.

Баки вскарабкался на кровать, подполз поближе к Стиву и перекинул через него ногу так, чтобы нависнуть над ним. Он ощутил ладони, немедленно обхватившие ягодицы. Стив жадно тянулся к нему.

Баки подумал, что сейчас Стив нагнёт его и выебет безо всяких прелюдий, но получилось совсем наоборот.

— Трахни меня, Баки, — попросил вдруг Стив. — Как следует. По-настоящему.

Подтолкнув Баки вверх, он прямо под ним перевернулся на живот. Баки только после этого сообразил, что надо бы сдвинуться. Перед ним маячила розовая, тёплая после сна, чудесная и почти совсем ещё девственная задница Стива Роджерса. Для себя Баки твёрдо решил, что считается только то, что они переживали вдвоём. А всякие Броки — это так, недостойные воспоминания мелочи. 

Как Баки и мечтал, он, наконец, смог в полной мере насладиться Стивом. Сначала он поцеловал его в поясницу, нащупал губами ямочки, спустился вниз до копчика, просто потёрся щекой, от чего Стив хихикнул: щетина кололась и царапалась.

Баки хотелось побыстрее. Поэтому и в этот раз римминг отодвинулся на светлое будущее, а сейчас ему надо было просто подготовить Стива, эффективно и качественно.

Он всё боялся, что Стив начнёт зажиматься или будет вздрагивать, но тот только постанывал, так сладко, что под плотной тканью Баки яйца аж сводило. Он добился двух пальцев и принялся готовить Стива для третьего, но тот уже горел перейти к действиям более активным.

Толкнув Баки, Стив заставил его перевернуться на спину. Спустил трусы немного, только чтобы выпустить член. Поцеловал его, обвёл головку языком, потом поцеловал живот Баки. А потом решительно уселся верхом как в прошлый раз.

Баки ахнул, когда Стив очень решительно насадился на член. Нет, Баки-то было охуенно, у него слов просто не было, как же хорошо ему было, но он не переставал бояться, что сделает Стиву больно. 

Баки придержал Стива за бедро, молчаливо уговаривая его быть осторожнее. Всё же до сих пор снизу Стив бывал нечасто. Вот только тот явно не намерен был сдерживаться и ещё энергичнее завилял бёдрами, впиваясь ногтями Баки в плечо. И Баки сорвался. Вцепился пальцами в аккуратные ягодицы Стива и застонал в голос, насаживая на себя, вбиваясь членом в тугое влажное тепло. 

Как же хорошо опять быть в нём. 

Баки приподнялся, обхватил ладонями Стива за талию и притянул к себе, уткнулся губами во впадину между выступающих ключиц и запечатлел там поцелуй. Стив глухо застонал, и Баки ощутил вибрацию у него в горле. Это было куда приятнее всех “скатов”. Баки ахнул. 

Он трахал Стива, поддерживая под ягодицы. Стив не мешал ему, наоборот, он вскоре начал жалобно постанывать, его член продолжал сочиться естественной смазкой Баки на живот. Прижав Стива к себе как можно плотнее, он кончил, погрузившись внутрь до предела. Стив немедленно скатился с него. Поправил трусы, а потом бесцеремонно сунул ему пару пальцев между ягодиц.

— Можно? — поинтересовался он.

Баки кивнул.

Всего через три толчка Стив кончил. Баки поглаживал его по спине, пока Стив отдышивался после бойкой скачки и полноценного траха. 

Надо ли говорить, что к началу официального открытия магазина они не успели? Но это были уже мелочи. 

***

— Бекка, нет. 

— Ну пожалуйста, мне очень нужно сдать этот экзамен! Просто посиди спокойно пару часов, пока я покрашу, заплету и сфоткаю в процессе. 

— Отвянь. У тебя подруг нет? 

— Они все работают в офисе. Как им потом на работу идти? 

Вообще-то Баки думал провести вечер “любви к себе”, лёжа в ванной в компании массажных свечей и пары-тройки “водоплавающих” игрушек. А не красить волосы вместе с сестрой. Мало Баки рассказов про эти чёртовы курсы визажистов-парикмахеров или как их там, Бекка ещё и на волосы его покуситься решила. Причём нафига Бекке эти курсы при её приличной работе?

— Не моя проблема. В конце концов, мне и в естественном виде хорошо, — попытался спорить Баки, но Бекка только фыркнула.

— Вот кому ты пудришь мозги, а? Я что, не знаю, сколько ты в ванной торчишь? Да у тебя средств по уходу за кожей больше, чем у меня. 

Подумаешь, всего три средства. Для лица, для тела и для интимных зон. Ну, и лосьон после бритья. И защищающий мист. И увлажняющее масло, которое он втирал в кожу после душа. Ладно, может, Бекка и права, но в своё оправдание он мог только сказать, что один раз интереса ради купил такую штуку, оценил результат, а дальше всё как-то само собой вышло. И вообще, Баки что ли виноват в том, что родился с чувствительной кожей, и от холода и ветра её стягивало так, что, казалось, вот-вот треснет? На службе, конечно, таких благ цивилизации не было, но сейчас-то зачем страдать и терпеть? 

— Значит, подругам нельзя, а на меня тебе плевать? Как я буду в таком виде работать ты не подумала?

Бекка снова фыркнула.

— Давай, соглашайся. Тебя нужно привести в товарный вид, а то как я тебя такого замуж выдам? 

От подобной наглости Баки смог только ошарашенно покачать головой, серьёзно подозревая, что у него начались слуховые галлюцинации. Волосы, собранные в хвост, при этом начали раскачиваться словно маятник, и Бекка как-то больно хищно уставилась на них. 

Господи, он живёт в одной квартире с буйнопомешанной. 

Но потом он подумал о том, как удивится Стив. Баки не испытывал потребности краситься или вычурно одеваться. Однако волосы были для него символом перемен. Он отрастил их, перестав быть военным. Сейчас в его жизни опять случился крутой поворот — его родные узнали о его нетрадиционной ориентации, поняли, что у Баки есть отношения и приняли их полностью и безоговорочно. Так почему бы не ознаменовать это новой причёской?

— Не стричь, — предупредил Баки. 

— Не буду, — пообещала Бекка. — Просто у нас задание справиться с окраской в экстремальный цвет. У меня красный. 

Баки вздохнул. Красные волосы. Что может быть страшнее для снайпера, чем голова, заметная за километр?

— Крась, — махнул он рукой. — Но с тебя массаж головы.

Бекка взвизгнула и кинулась Баки на шею.

***

Три часа спустя Баки рассматривал конечный результат в зеркале. И не мог решить, нравится ему то, что он видит, или нет.

Ставшие ярко-красными волосы плавными волнами падали на плечи. Их удерживали заплетённые по бокам головы, уходящие куда-то за затылок косы, в которые Бекка вплела маленькие серебряные колечки. Несколько тонких, оставшихся прямыми прядей падали на щёки.

Бекка уже понаделала кучу фото, но всё ещё была недовольна. 

— Не хватает изюминки, — пожаловалась она. 

— Да во мне фунт изюма! — возмутился Баки.

— Надо что-то такое, чтобы убить всех наповал. У нас соревнование.

Баки задумался.

— Позвоним Стиву? Он наверняка придумает что-нибудь.

Ещё полтора часа спустя Стив прибыл с сумкой, полной кистей и красок. При виде Баки с пылающей головой он ахнул, а потом немедленно потянулся, чтобы погладить ярко-алые пряди. Баки успокоился. Всё-таки кто его знал, как Стив к таким вещам относится. 

Заставив снять рубашку, Стив обогнул Баки пару раз по кругу.

— Сними перчатку, — потребовал он.

Баки оглянулся на Бекку. Она сделала какое-то сложное лицо… но кивнула. Баки скатал перчатку, снял её и с наслаждением вытянул левую руку, позволил пластинам разок рекалиброваться. Стив полез в свою сумку.

Баки сидел молча и неподвижно, пока Стив, прижав к его левому плечу трафарет, наносил на металл красную краску из небольшого баллона. 

— Почему звезда? — спросил Баки. 

Он не возражал, но, тем не менее, было интересно. 

— Во-первых, цвет, — отозвался Стив. — Во-вторых, провокационно. Советский символ. Коммунизм. Отрицание капитализма. Ну и на фото должно классно смотреться.

Стив не подвёл. Краска сохла быстро, и вскоре они смогли начать фотографировать. Стив помог поставить Баки “в позу” и, стоя на стуле, держал лампу, чтобы свет падал под определённым углом. Надо признать, снятый таким образом Баки походил на модель из странного кибернетического мира. Мышцы были чётко очерчены, цвет волос перекликался с цветом звезды, а серебряные кольца — с металлом руки. Когда они сгрудились, чтобы посмотреть на фото, все трое ахнули.

Баки был сногсшибателен.


	20. У всего есть свой конец, и только у сосиски их два

— Смотри, у твоих любимых презервативов новая упаковка появилась. Сто пятьдесят штук. Берём?

— Ты на всю жизнь решил запастись?

— Учитывая твою непомерную ебливость — месяца на два, максимум. Так что? Анатомические, сверхчувствительные. 

— Ладно, берём. И вон те цветные ароматизированные тоже. На пробу. 

Теперь Стив и Баки перешли на заказы для своих личных нужд вместе с заказами для магазина. Это экономило время доставки и деньги. Правда, упаковки зачастую были куда больше, чем они привыкли покупать (взять те же самые кондомы). Но и с этим можно было жить.

***

Вскоре после возвращения с конвенции Стив принялся писать многочисленные отчёты для своего блога, рассказывая, что он видел и щупал. Некоторые образцы он ещё и тестировал, прежде чем отчитаться. Иногда доходило до недоразумений.

Баки стоял в спальне, недоумённо разглядывая Стива, который преспокойно сидел на постели, оперевшись спиной о изголовье, и самозабвенно дрочил. 

— Стесняюсь спросить, тебе настолько невтерпёж было? — наконец дал знать о своём присутствии Баки. 

В конце концов, они вроде как вдвоём к Стиву домой пришли, и Баки всего лишь только отошёл душ принять. А вернувшись, застал картину маслом. Вместо ответа Стив цикнул на него сквозь стиснутые зубы, и Баки вскинул брови. 

Ну серьёзно, он тут весь такой готовый имеется, а Стив его даже футболку снять для вдохновения не просит. 

Стив тем временем знакомо напрягся, протянул руку в сторону… схватил незамеченный ранее белый пластиковый стаканчик и спустил в него. Баки почувствовал, как его брови поднимаются ещё выше. Он хотел было спросить, что за еботня происходит, но тут Стив сунул в стакан палец, с задумчивым видом облизнул его, а потом взял тюбик со смазкой и попробовал на вкус и её. Баки ущипнул себя между глаз, размышляя и пытаясь придумать поведению Стива логическое объяснение. Честно говоря, порой попытки понять этого парня негативно сказывались на психике. И тут Стив протянул стаканчик и тюбик смазки ему. 

— Иди попробуй. 

Что. 

За. 

Хуйня. 

Хуенская?

Не, серьёзно, Баки чертовски широко мыслил, но настолько расширить горизонты познания даже он не мог. 

Кажется, Баки сказал это вслух, либо же в его глазах мелькало слишком много вопросительных знаков, потому что Стив пояснил:

— Смазка со вкусом спермы. Нахрена? 

— Не знаю. Для лесбиянок? — предположил Баки первое, что пришло в голову.

— Это сексизм, — пожурил Стив. 

— Ну-у, тогда для людей, которым не хватает… — начал изобретать Баки, но с позором сдался. — Не знаю.

— Вот и я не знаю, — подхватил Стив. — Но для чего-то она нужна. Кроме того, я хотел проверить, а действительно ли у неё вкус спермы. Как по мне, не очень похоже.

Несмотря на то, что вкус стивовой спермы Баки знал довольно неплохо (надо сказать, что, не считая собственной, его была единственной, с которой ему доводилось непосредственно контактировать), он решил принять участие в эксперименте. Стив же как никогда сумел его промотивировать:

— И вообще, заткнись и дрочи. От тебя тоже образец нужен. Для сравнения. 

Баки постоял, подумал. Вздохнул. Громко. А потом пожал плечами и, раздеваясь на ходу, направился к кровати. 

Да уж, Стив не только его член будоражит, он ещё и мозг заставляет творить нечто невообразимое. 

Так что, как бы ёбнуто это ни звучало, вместо того, чтобы нормально потрахаться, как Баки планировал, они вдвоём уселись на кровати, дождались, пока Баки кончит в стаканчик, а потом Стив отобрал его и уставился на его сперму так, словно та была из антивещества.

— Пробуй теперь, — ехидно подтолкнул его Баки.

Стив взглянул на него и вздохнул. У Баки была та же проблема. Одно дело заполучить порцию семени в рот в процессе, чувствуя, как хорошо при этом твоему партнёру, а другая — сидеть с белёсой массой в пластиковом стаканчике и с видом дегустатора пробовать её на вкус. Отдавало особым видом извращений.

С другой стороны, чего они там не пробовали.

Баки решительно взял свой стаканчик, обмакнул в него кончик мизинца и лизнул. 

— Бе, — скривился он. — Горько-солёная.

Сунув стаканчик Стиву обратно, он взял смазку, выдавил самую капельку на тыльную сторону ладони и слизнул и её.

— Фу. — Смазка ему тоже не понравилась. — Похожа, хотя вкус, как по мне, слишком синтетический. Натурпродукт лучше.

Стив, с мученическим видом исследователя, жертвующим собой во имя науки, повторил его манипуляции, попробовав сперму Баки.

— Гадость какая, — передёрнулся он. — Почему-то когда ты мне в рот кончаешь, так противно не бывает. 

— Ну и как? — спросил Баки, имея в виду сравнение.

— Странная какая-то. Есть что-то схожее, но всё-таки не прям вот чтобы вкус спермы.

— Мы можем теперь съесть или выпить чего-нибудь, чтобы этот самый вкус отбить? И сделать что-то, чтобы я хоть слегка забыл, чем именно мы тут занимались?

— Есть печенье с соком, — предложил Стив. — Поищи пока в ноуте что-нибудь посмотреть.

***

На экране старенького ноутбука Стива шёл “Властелин колец”. Баки не особо наблюдал за походом на Мордор. После акции дрочки трахаться как-то не хотелось. Ну, первый час так точно. Несмотря на то, что фильм они оба видели не первый и не второй раз, он отвлекал. К моменту, когда герои попали в снег на перевале, Стив принялся подбираться к Баки, притираясь к нему и негромко вздыхая. Баки игнорировал робкие намёки, обиженный, что весь пыл они растратили за скучным трёхминутным занятием. Хотя сок потом был вкусный, натуральный, а печенье из кондитерской, а не купленное в коробке в супермаркете. 

Пока Баки тут размышлял, Стив уже скользнул рукой вниз, под пояс его пижамных штанов, сжал рукой ягодицу и заскользил к расселине…

— Ты не пройдёшь! — грозно, громко и протяжно закричал с экрана Гендальф. 

Стив и Баки резко отпрянули друг от друга, а потом дружно расхохотались. Баки, сотрясаясь от смеха, уткнулся лицом Стиву в шею.

Господи. Ну почему у всех людей как у людей, а у них всё через жопу? 

Кажется, этот вопрос Баки задал вслух.

После такого трахаться уже больше окончательно расхотелось.

***

Что и привело к тому, что на следующий день Баки мучился стояком, наблюдая, как Стив, согнувшись, роется в коробке. Он наконец-то поддался на уговоры Баки и начал носить джинсы по фигуре вместо безразмерных брюк фасона “прощай, молодость” и “столько не живут”. И по мнению Баки тёмно-синие классические джинсы в сочетании с рубашками ему безумно шли. 

Может на него так уход от лекарств действовал, но Стив сегодня выглядел чертовски сексуально. 

Серьёзно.

У Баки дёрнулись губы. 

И член.

Преимущества отношений с непосредственным начальством: вызов на ковёр — не наказание, а волнующая перспектива. Баки подошёл ближе и потянулся к Стиву, планируя сначала смачно засосать, а после стремительно вытряхнуть из штанов. Можно на дверь и табличку “Технический перерыв” повесить. Но Стив как почувствовал. Выпрямился, держа в руках какие-то бланки.

— Подожди, — остановил он Баки, разом раскусив его намерения. — Поговорить хочу.

Баки, нахмурившись, сел. 

— Ты ведь знаешь, что официально “Райские Кущи” принадлежат Фьюри, не мне, — начал Стив, и Баки неуверенно кивнул. У него кровь оттекла от мозга, и ей требовалось некоторое время, чтобы вернуться обратно. — Он уже давно не принимает участия в “жизни” магазина, я и видел его всего раза два, ещё когда только устроился сюда на работу. И тем не менее это накладывает кое-какие ограничения. В последние пару лет я откладывал... — Стив вздохнул, собираясь с мыслями. — В общем, я собираюсь выкупить “Кущи”. 

Баки моргнул. Идея была замечательная, и он порадовался бы за Стива, стань тот наконец единственным владельцем “Кущ”. Однако наверняка в этом крылось какое-нибудь “но”. Баки уже приготовился к худшему.

— В общем, — продолжил Стив, выглядя при этом нервным, как Бекка во время ПМС, — я бы хотел предложить тебе партнёрство. Это, конечно, большой риск: если мы прогорим, ты станешь банкротом вместе со мной, но зато вся выручка, которую мы получим, мы будем делить пополам. И ещё, — Стив вскинул руку: — Переезжай ко мне. Насовсем. Или давай снимем другую квартиру, вдвоём. Мне надоели урывки, в которые мы видимся, я хочу наложить на тебя лапы полностью, Баки Барнс. К слову, предложения друг от друга совершенно независимые и можно принимать их по отдельности.

Баки открыл рот, чтобы сказать что-то, но Стив опять вскинул руку.

— Не отвечай сразу, подумай хотя бы до завтра. Мне бы не хотелось, чтобы ты принимал невзвешанные решения. И…

Но тут Баки не выдержал и спросил:

— А поцеловать мне тебя наконец-то можно?

И, когда Стив с кривой улыбкой кивнул, Баки так и сделал.

***

Баки лежал на кровати, уже минут десять рассматривая потолок и думая. О будущем. Переезд к Стиву был серьёзным шагом. И он был готов на него, но не знал, как отреагируют родные. 

А ещё он думал о том, что будет после. И вспоминал все эти шуточки Бекки. 

Может быть он и забегал слишком далеко вперёд, но… чёрт. Баки скосил взгляд на свою левую руку. Пошевелил пальцами, особенное внимание уделяя безымянному. Ему бы хотелось носить на нём знак принадлежности Стиву, но это было невозможно. Теперь, всерьёз задумавшись об этом, Баки не сомневался, что однажды они со Стивом поженятся. Не сейчас, но когда-нибудь. Потому что как не завуалированное предложение разделить жизнь напополам сделал ему Стив? 

Чёрт. Они ведь ещё даже не съехались. А он уже думает о браке. Бекка была бы в восторге.

Да уж. По мотивам жизни Баки можно было писать дешевые дамские романы, но честно говоря, ему было лень.

***

Все вещи уместились в один чемодан и сумку. Причем в сумке были только вибраторы и всяческая косметика. Баки затащил их на третий этаж, поставил перед дверью и, только собрался постучать, как из соседней двери вышла Кейт.

— Привет, — слишком дружелюбно заявила она. — Из дома выгнали? За цвет волос?

Вот дура, а, подумал Баки. Вместо этого он обернулся, растянул губы в самой широкой ухмылке, на которую был способен, и склонил голову набок:

— Не, просто переезжаю к своему парню. Насовсем.

После чего он постучал в дверь пяткой.

Стив распахнул её, и Баки сходу дёрнул его на себя, раз и навсегда расставляя точки над i. Кейт за его спиной громко вздохнула, почти ахнула, но Баки было плевать. Он целовал единственного человека, до которого ему сейчас было дело, и собирался сделать с ним ещё много других замечательных вещей.

— Привет, Кейт, и пока. Извини, если будет шумно, — скороговоркой бросил Стив, забирая сумку.

Баки смог перестать смеяться, только когда они оказались внутри и снова начали целоваться.


End file.
